


Second Chances

by silkarc



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romance, Vanilla, velanor, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 98,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: “No!”It’s the same dream, again. Velvet looks at peace, her usually fierce amber eyes softly staring into my own and silently asking for my permission. Silently asking me to accept this; her ultimate sacrifice.Velvet gave her life to save her brother, and in doing so, she saved the world. It's a year later, and Eleanor Hume hasn't forgotten Velvet, nor forgiven herself.A Veleanor-centric story, set one year after the canon storyline.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the game ending (spoilers?!). Eleanor and Velvet is a great ship because it's my favourite trope - enemies to friends (and soon, to lovers) - they make perfect foils, similar but different, and also they have extremely cute moments in canon.
> 
> Not strictly canon in terms of Zesteria's storyline.

**Berseria Lore - author unknown**

 

 **Malakim** \- An angel, a familiar. Can be any shape, form or size - humanoid and cat-like are common. Usually invisible to the human eye. Can grant magical powers - known as artes, if the malakhim joins a pact with a pure-hearted human.

 **Artes** \- the magic of our world. Only usable by Malakim, or one who has signed a pact with a Malakim. Artes draw upon one of the four primal energies - fire, earth, wind or water.

 **Malevolence** \- The manifestation of the corruption in man’s heart. Should a human be overcome, they may transform into a demon. Should a malakhim overcome, the outcome is much worse; they transform into a mindless, raging dragon.

 **Demon** \- One who has been overcome with malevolence, perhaps a thief, a murderer, or someone simply overcome with life’s burdens. Usually, only Malakim or Exorcists can see them, to everyone else, they look like human beings.

 **Resonance** \- Humans with unusually high resonance are able to see Demons and Malakim.

 **Empyrean** \- A God. There are five in this world - fire, earth, water, air, and balance.

 **Innominat** \- Empyrean of balance.

 **Therion** \- An especially powerful demon, formed when a receptive human accepts innominat's power. Therions feed on malevolence, and this, in turn, feeds innominat. They can be considered an extension of the God, one of his seven heads.

 

* * *

 

 

**Diary of the former Exorcist - Eleanor Hume**

_Final Entry_

It’s been a whole year since Velvet was torn from us, and the anniversary of her parting has opened fresh wounds, caused an ache in my chest that won’t go away. That’s why I’m writing this - thinking back on how we first met. Maybe it will help… 

It feels like it was so long ago. The world changed suddenly, in such that humans could suddenly see both malakhim and demons. At first, it led to chaos - but in the midst of it, we were led by a great man, our saviour - the Shepherd. He formed an elite force against the demons, and I was proud to enlist as an exorcist - a champion to the masses, and slayer of demons.

I was quickly considered to be one of the best, and I’m sure I would have climbed all the way to the top, had my path not intertwined with that of the Lord of Calamity - Velvet Crowe. At the time I thought her nothing more than a demon, a blood-crazed monster carving a bloody path of destruction with no reasoning behind her actions.

\--

One fateful day, I was caught in a battle between Velvet and the leader of the exorcists - the Shepherd Artorius. Velvet should have died that day, but her Malakim rescued her, somehow pulling Velvet, her companions and myself into another dimension. I felt sure they’d kill me, but I managed to use a bargaining chip, a desperate plea for survival. Their Malakim - Phi - was exhausted, unconscious, and about to succumb to malevolence. I offered myself as his vassal, knowing a pact with a pure-hearted human could heal him.

Velvet accepted, coldly stating that he needed to survive if they were ever to get out of there. With Phi eventually rested, he managed to open up a portal and we escaped - but the signing of a malakhim pact is costly, and I fell unconscious for three days. I was appalled to discover that during that time, I’d been reliant on demons and scoundrels to watch over me. Although weary, I Immediately challenged Velvet to a duel - a fight for my freedom. In return, I had to vow to fight alongside her should I lose.

And, I lost. I resigned myself to a life of servitude beneath a demon; a price so high I very nearly took my own life instead of enduring it - but Phi stopped me. After that, things were far from easy. Every day I’d hate myself, watching as Velvet selfishly pursued her goals, uncaring for anything or anyone that would get in her way. Everything she did, everything she said - cool, and calculated. She was fiercely intelligent, bitterly cold, and absolutely _terrifying_. Had I not been bound by my vow, I would have probably tried to escape; as though she sensed it, Velvet seemed to take pleasure in reminding me that she’d kill me if I ever tried.

\--

Days became weeks, and I started to open my eyes to things I’d been blind to during my time as an Exorcist. The fact that demons were once human was the first discovery to shake me to my core; I’d been killing _people_ , all along. Then there was the revelation that Velvet wasn’t a mindless demon, and that demons are capable of human thought and reasoning - at least, some of them. She had purpose; in her case, seeking revenge on the very same man I’d been looking up to - Artorius. He killed her Brother, right in front of her. At first, I wouldn't have believed such a tale. But the pain in Velvet’s eyes on those few days she did open up, they made it painfully clear that she _wasn’t_ lying.

Artorius was her goal, but he was also the saviour of the world - the shepherd, and the leader of the Exorcists. In stark contrast Velvet was the Lord of Calamity, intent on destroying him. I could see why people were so afraid of her, and why they thought that she’d end our world. How ironic that the end of the world very nearly did happen, but not at Velvet’s hand - it was at the behest of Artorius himself.

His ideals meant robbing every one of their free will so that they’d no longer be able to form malevolent thoughts, and thus no longer transform into demons. That’s one reason from many that somewhere along the way I stopped being Velvet’s unwilling prisoner, and instead fought alongside her as her partner.

Bit by bit pieces of the puzzle, of Artorius’ plan, continued to snap together. We eventually realised that Artorius had channelled into one of the five powers of the world - the Empyrean Innominat. That’s how he’d rob people of their free will.

The cruellest part, the part that almost destroyed Velvet’s sanity, her very will - was finding out that Innominat had taken the form, the vessel, and memories of her dead brother - Laphicet. Innominat used this against her, trying to force her into despair, an emotion he needed to feed upon and complete his return to the world. I watched, with my heart breaking, as it tore Velvet apart.

\--

In the end, she somehow found her peace with it. Even now I’m not sure how - it’s not something I could have done. She reminded herself that she’d come here to kill Artorius, and if that meant killing Innominat, and even her own brother, then that’s what she’d do.

It was a long, arduous battle - but with our help, Velvet dealt the killing blow to our so-called shepherd. Rather than kill Innominat, she found a way to enter an eternal slumber with him. Her demon claw fed from his malevolence, and he in turn fed from her life force. It was an endless cycle, and something I was powerless to stop. I just watched, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

To this day I’m not sure if she kept Innominat alive because her brother was part of him, or because she felt his death may destroy all Therions and any Malakim he bore into the world - including herself, and Phi. Knowing Velvet, ever the calculating one, it was a bit of both. She left Phi with instructions to watch over everyone, and he soon got his chance to do that exact thing; the elemental Empyreans manifested before us, telling us that with Innominat out of the picture, they would be unable to control the elements; chaos would rule.

A new fifth Empyrean was needed, and Phi immediately volunteered. He accepted their power and was reborn, his very will manifesting into a new form - a massive, powerful dragon known as Maotelus. His first deed was to send out a bright silver pulse, eradicating malevolence - at least for now, and giving people a second chance if they’d succumbed to it.

\--

I still miss having Phi around as a Malakim, but I guess it isn’t a bad thing to have an actual _Empyrean_ as a close friend.

And now, here I am, writing this. In the end - whatever her reasoning, and whatever her motives, the fact is that Velvet Crowe - the Lord of Calamity - _saved the world_. I can scarcely believe that I once despised her with ever fibre of my being… but I suppose that’s what happens when you only look at one side of a story.

I miss her. I’d do anything to save her, to bring her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Vel for permission to post the beautiful artwork. [Find more on her pixiv!](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1015668)


	2. An Unexpected Witch

**Eleanor Hume**

It’s the same dream again, the one that sends cold chills down my spine.

Velvet stands just before me, holding her brother closely. She meets my gaze with her amber eyes, her gaze soft, tinged with sadness and happiness both. It's a stark contrast to the piercing, intimidating stare usually on her face. I can tell just by looking at her that this is goodbye, that she's conveying a silent request for me to accept it, accept that I'll never see her again.

_No..._

I don't want her to go, but my feet won't move. My jaw hangs slack and no words spill out. Words like, please don't go... _please_. Velvet's gaze remains fixed on mine, and a smile rises upon her lips. She's made her decision, whether I like it or not. As her friend, I should support her, but that other part of me, the part that feels so much more...

No, I can't harbour such selfish thoughts. If she has to do this, to save her brother, and to save Phi, I should support her. And so I take a deep breath, watching through barely concealed tears while Velvet bends down and holds Laphicet closer, closer still, until he succumbs to his maddening hunger and devours the malevolence spilling from her. If not for Velvet's own powers, it'd be the end of her within moments. But it seems she had this planned all along. She places her claw behind Laphicet's back, starting an endless, twisted cycle of malevolence eating malevolence.

She turns to look at all of us one last time before her form starts to shimmer, soon fading away into nothingness. And then, just like that, they're gone. She's gone.

"NO..!"

I feel a heavy, crushing pain inside my chest, and I thrust one desperate hand out, fingers splayed, my arm trembling. “Velvet!” I choke her name, distraught, feeling like I may break into a thousand pieces.

\--

“Miss Eleanor!” Bienfu’s voice tears me from my sleep. "Wake up!"

It takes some time for the crippling pain in my chest to subside, and I open my blurry eyes seeing Bienfu tugging at my sleeve, his eyes wide behind his oversized hat. I rub at my eyes, wondering why he's even here in the first place. "Why are you-"

"Miss Magilou wanted to see you," he says, flying away until he's floating just above my bed.

No sooner has he spoken than my bedroom door bursts open, and Magilou pounces forwards, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. “Young women should be awake bright and early, don’t you think?” She asks, bending over the edge of my bed, staring intently.

“Magilou,“ I utter her name in a growl, though it’s just a ruse. I can’t pretend I’m not happy to see her, nor can I hide my reluctant smile.

“Hey, are you okay?” Magilou asks, bending down even further until that her pink, oversized hat folds over under its own weight. “Lemme guess. Bad dreams again.”

“Third time this week,” I say, sliding my legs off the bed and clambering to my feet. I pause to stretch out before striding towards Magilou, where I pull her into a tight hug before she can resist. “It’s good to see you," I say, pulling away to look her in the eye, "but I’m guessing this isn’t just a friendly visit.”

“You wound me!” Magilou says, breaking from the embrace and spreading her arms wide. “I’m hurt! Do you really think I'm so cruel that I wouldn’t pay my dear friend a visit, check on her well-being?”

"I wish that's all it was," I say, chuckling.

"Bah!" Magilou says, folding her arms behind her neck. "So, three times in one week? You must really be missing her."

"I am," I say, sighing deeply. "The dream just now seemed so real..." 

"It's probably no coincidence."

"What?" I ask, feeling a cold tendril slither down my spine. "What do you mean?"

"I mean our delightful ex-leader is in need of assistance."

"And that's why we're here," Bienfu says, chewing on one of his claws nervously.

"Is she okay?" I ask, realising the stupidity of the question no sooner have I spoken. How can she be okay? She's been trapped in another dimension for a year, just stuck there, and despite Maotelus telling me that she's okay, happily dreaming with her brother, it doesn't sit well with me. It never has.

"Get dressed," Magilou says, her expression suddenly sombre. "Maotelus has something he needs to discuss."

 

 


	3. From The Abyss

I step from the freshly opened portal and land softly on my feet, finding Maotelus' huge, draconian form towering just ahead. He turns to face me and lowers his neck. "Good," he says, his voice a deep grumble. "You're here."

"I came as soon as I could," I say, tilting my head up and attempting a weak smile for my old friend. "What's all this about?"

“It's Velvet and Laphicet," he says, lowering his neck further until we're eye to eye. "Their energies are waning...”

“You mean they're dying?" I ask, holding my hand to my chest. Maotelus closes his eyes and nods in response. "But," I say, choking back sudden tears, "surely there's something we can do..."

“As I have told you before, saving one would mean killing the other. You know Velvet would never forgive us if we-”

“I know,” I say, squeezing my eyes tightly closed and shaking my head. After everything Velvet went through to save her brother - to save Laphicet - there would be no redemption for anyone who caused him to die, even if it meant saving her life in return.

“There is one thing,” Maotelus says. He appears hesitant, nervous almost, and I’m reminded of my travels with him when I knew him only as Phi, my young, naive but wildly intelligent companion. My friend, my bonded Malakhim.

“What is it?”

“Her brother, Innominat. It is almost his time.”

“That's awful," I say, sniffling. "After everything Velvet did...”

“She will follow him into eternal rest soon after,” Maotelus says, resting his chin on the ground. “However, I do not sense any unease in them, only weakness, worsening by the hour.”

“We have to save them,” I say, balling my hands into fists. "We have to do something!"

Maotelus groans deeply, and turns his gaze away. “We cannot.”

“Then why did you summon me here?" I ask, tears stinging at my cheeks. "To watch her die, to lose her forever this time?”

“Because there is a way," Magilou says, folding her arms and staring at Maotelus with a stern gaze. "He’s just having second thoughts about telling you.” 

“You must tell me! If there’s any way at all, please…”

The dragon grumbles to himself, shuffling on his feet but finally speaking. “You would have to enter Innominat’s domain before he breathes his last, and once his life has ended, bring Velvet back with you.”

“And there’s really no way to save him too?”

“No, although part of him will live on in me, always.”

I sigh, looking down at my feet, feeling despair take hold. Even if I save her, would she be okay with a life without her brother? I have to at least give her a chance, I think. I have to. “Then let's do this,” I say, frowning.

“You would have a few minutes at most," Maotelus says, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I fear that you may lose your life trying."  

“Please, we have to do this,” I say, staring the dragon down. I’ve missed Velvet more than I should have. I know why, I know exactly what she became to me during our adventures. But before I was able to do anything, to see if anything could come of it, she gave her life for her brother. Exactly as I knew she would.

“Well, you’re braver than me, I’ll give you that,” Magilou says, although her raised eyebrow, I’ve come to learn, is a sign of respect.

“I shall open a gateway into Innominat’s deepest domain, where they both now reside. The time of his death is upon us, within the hour if my senses are correct.”

“I’ll keep guard," Magilou says, holding a finger up and smiling confidently. "Never know when daemons might spring up!” 

“Yeah, leave it to us, Miss Eleanor! You go get our Velvet and maybe you two can finally smooc- OW!” Bienfu rubs a paw to his face, and Magilou raises her fist in warning for a second beating.

I’d laugh at the two of them, but I’m far too terrified of whatever comes next, not helped in the least by the shimmering portal which manifests in front of me. I enter quickly, ignoring my sense of self-preservation and the shaking within my legs, wandering into an abyss where I'm barely able to make out shape or sound. It’s as though I’m surrounded by blinding dark mists, like I'm probing forwards into a thick cloud.

With each step I take, self-doubt manifests inside of me. After all, even if I’m able to see Velvet again, even if I somehow save her, she’ll never forgive me. Her brother will be dead, and I’ll have done nothing to stop it. Oh, if only there were something, some way to being them both back safely.

“There is nothing Eleanor, I’m sorry,” Maotelus says, speaking directly into my mind. "I have tried, over and over, I have tried..."

“I know," I say, striding through the mists. "If you could fix this, you would have," I say, knowing that during our travels Maotelus was closest to Velvet, and he cared for her more deeply than anyone. “But still, do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes. She will have a second chance like I bestowed upon all mankind," he says. "I think it’s only fair we give her one too.”

“But she may just,” I begin, a whole myriad of awful thoughts entering my mind, including the notion that Velvet may even take her own life. I saw her at her worse after all, her most vulnerable. Sometimes it felt like her brother was the only thing keeping her sane. If he were truly gone…

“Focus, Eleanor. Remember, this poses a great risk for you too.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” I say, trying to calm my thoughts and cast away my doubts, and as I do, I feel myself drawn closer and closer to a throbbing point of energy in the black void. Soon the pitch black is replaced with swatches of grey, then light blue, and I begin to see a form twisting into shape just ahead.

“There they are,” Maotelus says.

I squint my eyes and walk further until the blurry shapes sharpen and I can see more clearly, but my heart sinks when I finally realise what I’m looking at. Shrivelled, barely recognisable figures, one surely dead, the other not far behind, each stuck in an eternal, twisted embrace.

“Can she… can she really come back from this?” I ask, my heart aching at the sight of Velvet, dilapidated to almost skin and bone, her demon claw shrunk to a shrivelled branch, wrapped around her brother. Laphicet looks worse still, a husk, barely even human at all.

“It would take time, but I believe so. She is strong.”

Before I have time to process my doubts, the horror of seeing Velvet this way, Laphicet's body evaporates into dust. The tiny grains fall between Velvet’s clawed fingers, just like sand.

“No! Laphi! No!” Velvet's voice, hoarse and barely recognisable cries out, and she falls to her knees.

“Now, Eleanor! Bring her back!” 

I barely have time to react before a sudden raging blackness engulfs me. I’m whipped at, torn, feeling as though I’ll be stripped to pieces by sharp webs of black agony. Is this how Velvet feels? Is this the pain she’s always suffered from? My heart aches with a deep, gnawing pain, but I push forwards, knowing I’d give anything if only I could end her torment.

“Velvet?”

“Go away!” she cries, and I see her form flicker into view before it’s hidden by vicious streaks of red and black, tearing at my face, as though they want to shred me into pieces. The pain gnaws at me until it’s unbearable, making me ache from head to toe, and I feel like I'll soon be lost to it, blown away, disintegrated.

_No._

I came here for her, to save her, and I won’t give up. “I just want to talk. Aren’t we friends?”

“He died! He died _again!_ ” Velvet’s voice wails in desperation, and I press forward, closer and closer, forcing myself to endure crimson waves of pain, spikes of the deepest despair plunging into my chest like icy daggers. It’s her. Velvet’s feelings control this realm now, and she’s in so much agony, so much turmoil.

“I’m here for you,” I say, trying to force my own feelings into this realm, my intention, my will. Velvet, I think, furrowing my brow. I’ll save you, even if it kills me. You matter. You are loved. There’s no way in hell I’d ever leave you here!

I’m suddenly surrounded by a brilliant blue-white flash, and the darkness is pushed away, like heavy, long curtains being drawn to let in the bright glow of the morning sun. Just ahead I see a little girl with jet black hair, holding a broken comb, and sobbing quietly to herself. I approach, quietly and carefully sitting down next to her.

“Laphi… _why_ … ” she says, sniffling.

I feel almost torn in two, wishing I could fix this for her. All I can do is surround her within my embrace, and I gasp when she latches onto me, crying loudly into my shoulder, her tiny form shuddering with each sob. I try to think of something to say, but what is there to say? Laphicet was... well, he was everything to her.

“Eleanor! We don’t have long!” Maotelus’ voice breaks my trance, and I feel a stab of dread in my heart as the blackness starts to swirl again, threatening to draw near, to consume Velvet and I whole.

“I’m sorry sweetheart," I  say, stroking Velvet's hair. "But you have to make a choice, right now, and it’s a hard one.”

Her young, tear stained face lifts from my shoulder, and Velvet rubs her eyes.

“Would you please come back with me? We miss you. I miss you.”

“But, Laphi…” Velvet says, her small face crumpling, more tears spilling forth.

I smile, squeezing both of her shoulders gently. “What would he want you to do?”

“W-we spoke just now, before he…” Velvet pauses, choking back a lump in her throat. “He told me you’d come, and I should go with you,” she says, looking half confused, half frightened. “But I just wanted to go with him!”

I stand to my feet and reach out a hand. “He wanted you to see the world, right?,” I ask, smiling down at the child. She looks up, and I’m relieved to find a small spark of hope in those young, innocent eyes.

“ _Eleanor!_ ” Maotelus cries out in alarm, and the darkness surrounding us suddenly spins aggressively, threatening to consume all.

“Velvet, we have to go!” I say, thanking any gods who may be listening when she accepts my hand. I swoop up her tiny form into my arms, carrying her back from where I came, dark clouds threatening to destroy us at any moment. I run as fast as I’m able, bursting through red spirals of pain, holding tightly onto my precious cargo. I'm whipped and torn at once again, feeling sharp cuts pierce into my skin, forcing me to squeeze my eyes closed and hunch down, protecting Velvet with my own body. Just keep going, I think. It can't be far. Please, please... 

The next thing I know cold air whips against my lacerated face and I'm falling, landing clumsily on mossy ground, and a moment later another body thumps down beside me. “Velvet,” I say, choking her name. She’s back to her adult form, but she looks so lifeless, so gaunt. I yank my coat off, quickly wrapping it around her unconscious body.

Magilou hurries over and kneels down beside Velvet. “This doesn’t look good, kid,” she says, casting her most powerful healing artes.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” I snap. A deep growl can be heard, and I look up to find Maotelus rousing. “Were we too late?” I ask, hearing the desperation in my own voice, tucking a few strands of Velvet’s black locks behind her ear, watching as my tears splash onto her almost-grey cheeks.

“No," Maotelus says, his deep voice echoing all around. "She is strong, and,” Maotelus stretches a single claw forwards, then rests it gently above Velvet’s temple, where a bright glow forms. “She will have my blessing. It will grant her strength, but she will need to rest," he says, pausing to exhale, a warm gust blowing from his large snout. "However, it is not only her body that must recover. The emotional turmoil she's been through...”

"She's had more than her fair share," Magilou says, sighing. "I've done all I can for now. Let's hope your blessing does its thing."

"Thank you," I say quietly. "Both of you."

Magilou starts to cast another arte, this time cupping my chin in her hand. "Hold still, you're a mess."

"Huh?"

"Seriously. Did you get attacked by a pack of wolves in there?"

"Something like that," I mutter, placing my fingers at the pulse point on Velvet's neck, sniffling when I feel her heartbeat. Please let her live, I think. Please. "We can patch my wounds up later, we need to get her to a bed, and give her water."

"Let me just fix this last one before you bleed out," Magilou says, frowning.

"But we must-"

"Hold still!" 

I grit my teeth, feeling a hot, itching sensation tear across my forehead. 

"Okay," Magilou says, brushing a bead of sweat from her brow. "Let's head back to my palace. We'll have everything we need to fix her up."

I nod quietly, picking up Velvet with ease and cradling her in my arms. I carry her towards the newly opened portal, feeling anguished over how fragile she appears, and how weightless she feels. From the Lord of destruction, so powerful and terrible, to nothing more than a porcelain doll.

Wait, what did Magilou mean by 'palace'? I think, stepping through the portal.


	4. Early Days

I release a long, trembling breath of relief, watching as Velvet unconsciously accepts the droplets of water I squeeze into her mouth from a damp cloth.

“If she can manage that, we should get her onto my supremely super mega soup, pronto!” Magilou says, snapping her fingers. No sooner has she done this than a thinly moustached gentleman I hadn’t even noticed until now bows and promises to return shortly, muttering to himself that the soup should be lukewarm given their guests medical condition.

“So, you weren’t kidding when you said _palace_. Are you a princess?” I ask, only half concentrating on the conversation. I’m far more focused on the task of giving Velvet as much water as she can manage, one squeeze of the cloth after another, supporting her head with my hand. I have to be careful that she doesn’t choke.

“... and then I figure, if it’s this easy to make gald, why not just get a whole palace?!”

“Uhuh,” I mutter, noticing Velvet isn’t taking water so readily anymore. She’s had almost half a cup, drop by drop. Maybe that’s enough for now.

“Soup, as requested m’lady,” the moustached man says, returning from his errand. Magilou thanks and dismisses him before she hops on over to Velvet's other side, where I feel suddenly and weirdly over-protective.

“Hey, are you sure that’s good for her? I was thinking of making one of my old recipes…”

“Which is _exactly_ what this is. Taste if you don’t believe me,” Magilou says, winking slyly.

I frown and take a spoon to my lips, astounded to taste every single ingredient that I’d expect to find - even the precise amounts of sugar, salt and boar stock, “How on earth did you…”

“I’m sorry, Miss Eleanor,” Bienfu floats into sight, blushing and swinging his hips nervously, “you know I can never keep a secret..”

“But I never even told you...”

“I read your recipe book. And your diary. And oh boy… OW!”

I’m surprised to feel myself chuckle at the sight of Magilou throwing a book at her familiar, but brief joviality is soon replaced with concern, and I only need to take one look at Velvet’s gaunt face to feel a crushing sense of guilt, feeling I should have somehow rescued her sooner. I’ll deal with those feelings later - For now, for now I need to focus on her; on making her well. I splash only the tiniest amount of soup onto the small wooden spoon, and slowly ease a few drops into Velvet’s mouth, keeping her head raised so that she doesn’t choke.

“Please, Velvet... “ I urge her to swallow, knowing she can’t hear. Her lips respond on their own, she swallows the soup down and I release the breath that I didn’t realise I’d been holding.

 

\--

 

Three days. For three days I stay at her side, feeding her, nursing her. Magilou and her helpers have been a godsend, especially for cleaning and the like - something I’ve tried to keep a distance from, since it feels improper for me to wash Velvet’s bare form.

“She definitely has some colour to her now,” Magilou says, frowning, “but _you_ should really get some rest, can’t look after her if you don’t look after yourself!”

She’s right. I haven’t really slept since this all started, and I feel weak. But I won’t leave Velvet’s side.

“Stubborn as ever, I see. At least sleep next to her, then...”

“Oh, good idea. Thanks,” I speak while drowsily flopping into the wide sofa-chair that Magilou offers. My eyes are half closed by the time Magilou leaves, and I lean to one side, reaching a hand out to lay it above Velvet’s. I’m encouraged by the warmth I feel, by the life pulsing in her veins.


	5. A Taste of Life

**Velvet Crowe**

 

I thought I’d finally found peace, but as I drift into consciousness the pain and weakness flooding my senses make it all too real that I’m alive. At first I worry that I’m paralysed, but to my relief I find I can twitch half-numb toes and fingers.

I take one deep breath before trying to open my eyes, then almost wish I hadn’t. It’s bright, so bright that my eyes sting. I blink away the pain, my sight adjusts and I realise I’m in a room I don’t recognise, a bed I don’t recognise, in a pink nightgown I _definitely_ don’t recognise.

To my left, there’s a familiar head of red hair, and it’s only then that I realise my hand is beneath Eleanor’s. I’m more intrigued by the sight than anything. _Has the exorcist gone soft while I’ve been gone?_ I twitch my hand to see if Eleanor reacts. And again, this time firmer. Eventually, I try to move my hand from under hers but I wince in pain at the effort. _I’m weak as a kitten_ , I think, grunting in disapproval.

A sudden gasp rouses me from my self-pity, and I tilt my head to find Eleanor’s bright green eyes staring back into mine. She quickly withdraws her hand, wiping tears from her cheek.

“Hey,” she says, smiling at me.

“Hey,” I try to talk, but end up coughing dryly instead. I have so many questions, but I can’t even speak, and as though reading my mind Eleanor suddenly stands up.

“You must be thirsty,” she says, sparing no time in pouring a glass of water from a faucet tucked near the far corner of the room. It’s a strange-looking place, with book after book lining shelves on all four walls.

“Here, drink this,”  Eleanor says, holding out the cup, and I try to sit up but my body refuses to shift an inch. I can barely move a muscle, gritting my teeth with the agony of even trying. Eleanor whispers an apology, shoving the glass to one side, then leans down and slides her arms around my back. She then lifts my torso, hoisting me into position, and stuffs three pillows behind my back allowing me to remain upright.

She passes the cup again, making sure I have firm hold of it before letting it go. I shakily take the cup to my mouth, and then hungrily gulp down the contents, savouring every mouthful.

“More,” I gasp, finally finding my voice.

“You should take it easy. You’ll be sick.”

“I’m fine. Thirsty.”

“Okay, but _slowly_ this time,” Eleanor says, passing a fresh cup of water.

I start to gulp down the contents again, but slow down when I notice her frown of disapproval. She sighs quietly, and sits in the chair positioned next to my bed.

“You look tired,” I say, noticing it for the first time.

“I’m fine. Worry about yourself.”

“This?” I raise an eyebrow, looking down at my own body. I’ve never been this thin, and never felt this weak - but I laugh quietly regardless, “this is nothing,” I lie.

Eleanor laughs, wiping away fresh tears, “oh Velvet… you’ll never change,” she says, shaking her head left to right, “you can hide it all you want, but this will be hard. You’ve been through so much..”

I ignore the sharp pinch at my chest from her words, and instead distract myself by drinking more water.

“Got anything to eat?” I ask, deciding to change the subject.

“Are you sure you can manage that?”

“Can’t hurt to try.”

Eleanor heads to the same corner of the room as before, this time parting a curtain of long, rainbow coloured beads to reveal a doorway just next to the sink. She slips out quietly, and the room feels suddenly empty..

I pass the time by testing my weakened body, seeing what I can move, and how. I’m disappointed by the results. Almost all of my muscle mass has deteriorated, and there’s nothing but dull, aching pain when I try to raise my arms or legs more than a few inches. This will take a lot of work to fix, and I may never be back to my full strength. _This is just great_ , I think, groaning.

Before I can wallow in more self-pity, Eleanor returns, this time with a small bowl. She sits beside me and stirs the contents.

“You’ve been living off this for three days. I know you can’t taste it, but, the ingredients are a special blend and will help you recover in no time!”

I smile, appreciating the thinly disguised lie. “So how did I get here… and where is _here_ , anyway?”

“Magilou calls it her palace, but I don’t think she’s being _entirely_ honest.”

“Shocking,” I say, chuckling.

“As for how - you really don’t remember?” Eleanor asks, stirring the contents of the bowl. I can smell the aroma, and my stomach growls in anticipation.

“It’s a bit of a blur,” I admit, watching as she puts the bowl onto a tray, “how long was I out, anyway?”

“... A year,” she says, hesitantly. The news only surprises me a little, so I just nod as Eleanor places the tray upon my lap.

“Thanks,” I say, looking into the brown froth. I pick up the spoon and lower it into the bowl, but when I try to lift it to my mouth my arm shakes so much that the contents splash everywhere, leaving a mess and nothing to actually eat. _How pathetic,_ I think, cursing under my breath.

“Let me, just this once?” Eleanor asks, ignoring my angry, burning glare. I’m actually too hungry to care, and so I allow her to lift the spoon to my lips. No sooner have I accepted the first spoon than I almost spit the contents out, feeling overwhelmed when my mouth unexpectedly floods with flavour.

“Are you okay?!” Eleanor asks, holding the bowl down on my lap tightly to stop it spilling from my sudden gesticulations.

“I can taste it!” I swallow the contents and gasp, licking the remnants from my lips in wonder. For years, as a demon, I’ve been unable to taste a thing save for the blood on my devoured prey. But food, to taste actual _food_ … I must be dreaming.

“Well, that’s good. This is my special recipe after all,” Eleanor says, smiling.

I savor every mouthful, thinking it may be the best thing I’ve ever tasted - even better than the stuff I used to cook for Laphi. I feel a sudden burst of energy and manage to lift the bowl, taking the spoon from Eleanor and quickly scooping the rest of the contents into my mouth.

“My, my! Someone’s hungry!” a new voice calls, and I recognise the source. I frown over the rim of the near-empty bowl, not surprised in the slightest to see Magilou smirking at me, “Good to see you’re alive,” she drawls.

“She tasted it!” Eleanor exclaims, taking the bowl from me and pointing animatedly at the remnants of the soup.

“Huh, so you’re human now?” Magilou asks, cocking an eyebrow at me.

“I… guess so,” I say, wondering if that’s really the case. I look down at my left hand, and can feel no power in it, no burning itch to stretch out, and no sense that I can manifest my old demon claw.

“Oh, I didn’t realise. I’m... sorry,” Eleanor says, and I’m genuinely confused by her reaction.

“Why would you be sorry?”

“I just… it was a part of you for a long time. I didn't know it’d be lost.”

“I can fight just as well without it,” I huff, feeling myself grow irritable, “and what did you mean by ‘you didn’t know?’”

“Who do you think pulled you outta that hell hole?” Magilou asks, rolling her eyes before pointing across to Eleanor.

I frown, feeling a mixture of anger and gratitude. I fold my arms and glare at a nervous-looking Eleanor as she takes away the tray, “ _You_ brought me here?”

“I had to… Phi said-”

“Phi!” I gasp, pierced with guilt at not noticing his absence sooner, “where is he?!” I ask, forcing my body to move even though it’s almost impossible. I _have_ to find him.

“He’s fine! You need to stay in bed!” Eleanor exclaims, but I know there’s something she’s not telling me.

“If he’s fine, _where is he?_ ” I snarl.

“Your little nephew turned into the fifth Empyrean since you decided to _eat_ the last one,” Magilou says, and I freeze in my ministrations, relieved to hear he’s alive but entirely confused.

“He… what?”

“Please just… calm down. I’ll tell you everything,” Eleanor says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

“Fine. What choice do I have, anyway…”


	6. Bets and Books

I close my eyes, and try to make sense of the story.  _ So, Phi is an Empyrean; and he chose to become a dragon? Knowing him, he did it to prove that becoming a dragon isn’t the end for Malakim. _

“This is something I have to see,” I say, still not sure I believe any of it.

“Hah! Ten gald says you can’t even get outta bed!” Magilou says, smirking.

“I don't care about your stupid bets, but you’re dead wrong,” I say, before forcing my body to shift with all my strength, gradually sliding my legs over the side of the bed one inch after the next.

“Velvet, you shouldn’t-” Eleanor says. 

“Shh,” I hiss, wincing at the spikes of pain gnawing at me from every angle. There’s not a single part of me that doesn’t hurt, and I’m reminded of some of the fiercer battles I’ve endured - battles in which I was victorious, every time. This will be no different - after all, it’s just pain. Pain can be ignored.

I try to stand up, realising far too late that even if I ignore pain, my knees can’t physically support my weight.

“Shit!” I curse, collapsing into a heap, hurting both my body and my pride.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that,” I hear Magilou chirp.

“Just shut up!” I snap.

Eleanor looks down at me with her eyes wide, and I turn away, feeling angry and humiliated. Her shadow passes over me as she leans over, and I reluctantly put my arms around her offered shoulders, allowing her to lift me onto the bedside.

“You can do this,” Eleanor says quietly. I catch her gaze, eyes bright as always - full of nothing but hope, and my heart sinks.

“Don’t,” I mutter. After all, this is the last thing I need; Eleanor thinking she can work some kind of miracle.

“Velvet, I’m just trying to-”

“I don’t want your sympathy.” 

“It’s not that! You need help to get through this, you need to heal and-”

“Just leave me alone!” I yell. This time when I meet Eleanor’s gaze all I see is that she’s hurt, and knowing I’m the cause bothers me far more than it should. 

“Of course,” Eleanor says, her manner suddenly curt, “If you need more soup, or anything, please just ask.”

I think I see her face crumple just before she turns to leave, and the thought of her crying plants a weird ache into my chest. I figure it’s probably just guilt.  _ Whatever _ . _ I can’t have someone looking at me like that. Not when I’m uncertain that I’ll ever get past this pathetic state _ .

“That was mean,” Magilou draws me from my dark thoughts, clucking her tongue.

“Have you  _ just  _ met me?”

“Hah, touchè,” she says, flopping into the armchair beside my bed, “anyway, let’s talk about your recovery plan.”

“We have a plan?” I ask, frowning.

“Well, you have yours truly, and with Beinfu’s help I can keep healing you - to a point.”

“Right. There’s no artes that’ll help me recover muscle?”

“I wish! Imagine how much gald I could make. Nobody would ever need to exercise ever again!”

“Then your so-called plan is for me to throw myself into it, and if I get hurt, you’ll mend what you can?”

“Pretty much. You’re in for weeks, no,  _ months  _ of pain,” Magilou says, rubbing her hands together and looking way too pleased at the prospect, “fifty gald says you give in on week two.”

“Oh, this again,” I groan, “fine. But you’ll lose.”

 

\--

 

Eleanor seems to be a little distant in the days that follow. Can’t say I blame her. My mood is all over the place, I’m constantly in pain, but on the plus side I can now walk around without needing to rest every five minutes. 

The pain serves a purpose. It stops me thinking, dwelling on the past, on my brother, or on those countless people I hurt to get my revenge. Maybe this is payback. Watching Laphicet die again, and being alive to feel the pain of it, again. But this time, there’s noone to blame, nor seek vengeance against.

“My, you look focused,” a familiar voice, coming from just ahead. 

I raise my gaze from the floor realising suddenly that I’m very lost, surrounded by even more books than there are in my room, as well as strange colourful trinkets and oddities I’ve never seen before. Eventually I spot the small, grey-furred malakim on a wide desk in front of me, face first in a book, staring curiously over thick-rimmed glasses.

“Grimoire?!” 

“The one and only,” she says, tilting her head to one side, “glad to see you up and about. But... why are you in my study?”

“Your study? Then this isn’t Magilous’ palace?” I ask, feeling pretty dumb the second the words leave my lips.

“Hah! Heavens, no. But she is living with me here, at present. Also, it’s hardly a  _ palace _ .”

“You have servants.” I say, dryly.

“You mean  _ staff _ . A lady my age has a few gald tucked away, that’s all.”

“Right. Where are we, anyway?” I ask, staring out of a large framed window, looking across vast grassy plains and a mountain expanse that I don’t recognise.

“We’re on Cate Isle - a day’s sail from port Zekson.”

“Your own mansion, on an island. You really must be loaded,” I say, though it’s more that I’m thinking out loud.

“Hardly. But you can stay as long as you need. Just do me a favour, and make sure Magilou doesn’t blow anything up.”

I’m about to ask what the hell that means, when I hear a shuffling of feet behind me. I turn around to find a precariously-balanced pile of books stacked up taller than the person holding them.

“Were these the ones you wanted?” Eleanor asks, taking one darting glance at me then moving swiftly past, planting the books firmly on the table in front of Grimoire.

“Ah, yes dear. Thank you.”

“So you knew about this? That we’re at Grimoire’s place?” I ask, figuring that if I speak Eleanor will acknowledge I’m actually in the room.

“I found out this morning. Before that, I’d been too... preoccupied to explore.”

“Preoccupied?”

Eleanor looks at me with a slight frown, and I realise she’s talking about me. 

“Too busy babysitting, huh?” I ask, folding my arms.

“So you’re still feeling sorry for yourself?”

“What?! I’m not-”

“If you say so. Lunch is in two hours, should you wish to join us,” Eleanor interrupts my protest and before I can speak again she quickly turns around, hurrying out of the room.

“Hmm.” Grimoire raises her wide cat-like head, peering at me suspiciously over her spectacles. 

“What?” I huff.

“There’s something  _ different  _ between you two,”

“You mean other than being pissed off at each other?”

“I suppose that’s not new,” she muses, and continues to stare, “but it bothered you that she ignored you… and that, my dear, is  _ definitely  _ new.”

“I-what?! Whatever. This is pointless. I’m... going to go train,” I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.  _ Like I give a damn! _ I think, storming out of the room far more quickly than my legs can manage, wincing at the pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Malakim live to hundreds, or maybe thousands of years old.


	7. Heat

I only have to ask a couple of Grimoire’s staff for directions before I find the courtyard, and I’m pleased to find there are straw dummies and old training weapons outside. I pick up a simple iron blade, enjoying the feel and weight of it in my right hand. When I try swiping it through the air, my shoulder burns with the effort - it’s not quite my weapon of choice, but it’s as close as I’ll get.

“Okay then,” I say to the nearest inanimate straw man, just before I lunge forwards. “Hya!” I stab, but as soon as the blade hits my mark a massive jolt of pain sears from fingers to shoulder, forcing the weapon to fall from my grip.

The pain only serves to make me angry, frustrated and more resolute. I pick the blade up again - this time with my left hand - and swing it around in the air before stabbing straight into the dummy’s chest. My knees buckle from the sudden strain, and I hiss in pain, wobbling on uneasy legs and barely managing to stay upright.

“Pathetic,” I tell myself, plucking the blade from its entry point, “I have to become stronger than this!” I say, angrily swing my blade through the air, swapping it back to my right hand and slicing left to right, hitting the straw-man in his torso or head with each agonisingly-soft blow.

_It hurts._

The more I exert myself, the more my body rebels against me with sharp spikes of agony, until I’m in far more pain than should be tolerable.

_It hurts!_

I endure it, forcing my body to move with sheer willpower, until there’s a sudden, sickening crack above my collarbone and the next thing I know I’m rolling around on the floor, silently screaming. Waves of agony sear outward from my shoulder and blackness closes in, flooding my senses, beckoning me into unconsciousness.

Before I succumb, I notice a hand tearing at my shirt. In mere moments, nauseating pain is replaced with a delicious numbness. My eyes slowly open, and I’m unsurprised to see Magilou finishing off a high level healing arte.

“You’ve dislocated your shoulder. Congratulations!” Magilou beams, and before I can react she swiftly twists my numb arm back into place with a loud _crack_.

“you have barely _any_ muscle, so pushing yourself this far isn’t the best of ideas.”

“I got tired of sitting around.”

“Well, I suppose putting you back together is kinda fun-”

“I’m not _that_ broken.”

Before I can protest further, the courtyard door slams open and Eleanor appears, rushing straight towards us.

“What happened here?” Eleanor asks, panting, looking between myself and Magilou, who in turn grins maniacally.

“Uh oh, we’re busted now!”

“ _Great_ ,” I mutter under my breath, hoping this doesn’t look as bad as it feels.

“Oh no... you’re hurt,” Eleanor says, kneeling down next to me. She immediately starts inspecting the exposed shoulder.

“Magilou healed this? It’s so bruised! Just what have you been doing?”

“Training,” I say, quietly.

I sit in silence for a short while, letting Eleanor check over the injury, both wanting to protest but also _not_ wanting to. As much as I hate to admit it, there’s a certain feeling of comfort, watching the intense stare of her green irises, feeling her soft, warm touch.

“I’ll leave you two to it. Besides, I’ve done as much as I can!” Magilou interrupts my trance, and I mumble an acknowledgement before she skips away.

“You’re supposed to hurt your target, not yourself,” Eleanor sighs, checking over the rest of my arm for further sign of injury.

“Got it. Hurt them, not me.” I mutter, feeling more and more relaxed as Eleanor gently prods her fingertips into my arms.

“You know, this could have gone a lot worse.”

“I suppose...”

“I should have _known_ you’d never be able to sit still for long.”

I sigh loudly, fold my arms over my knees and lean forward, frowning.

“I don’t like being this weak. In fact, I _hate_ it,”  I say, wondering why I’m telling her this, wondering why my arm feels all warm and tingly in all the places she touched..

“If you like, I have some techniques that may help,” Eleanor says, sitting down beside me.

“Do you mean sparring? I’d kick your ass.”

“Hah! Not quite,” Eleanor laughs, but it’s followed by a sudden, sharp sob so I turn around, watching as she wipes away a tear.

“Crying again?” I ask, and she responds with a tear-choked laugh.

“You know me, big old crybaby.”

I smile, feeling a sense of nostalgia over the first time I called her that exact thing. Back then, things were definitely different. Her tears were nothing more than a source of annoyance, and it was a burden, something I soon learnt to ignore. But now, I find myself wondering if I’ve upset her. Weirder still, my chest feels tight at the thought.

“Is something the matter?” I ask.

“I’m just happy that we’re talking. I... didn’t like being pushed away.”

“Hmph. Did you forget how stubborn I am?”

“No. No I did not.”

We both laugh at that, loudly, and for just a moment it feels like we’re long lost friends. _Sure. An old friend I once forced to do my bidding_ , I think, bitter memories of the past surfacing like putrid bile, forcing my laughter to stop abruptly.

I peer up at the sky, raising a hand to shade my eyes from the brilliant sunlight.

“Hey. Eleanor.”

“Yes?”

“I’m... sorry. about the other day.”

Eleanor's eyes widen for a moment before she stands to her feet and offers me her arm.

“You were in pain, so there’s no need to apologise.”

“That’s no excuse. The apology stands,” I say, grabbing her arm and pulling myself back to my feet.

We head to the dining room, walking slowly past pale brick walls adorned with various paintings and portraits, some of which I’m sure are either Grimoire herself, or her ancestors.

“Turns out she needed those books to prop up a loose shelf,” Eleanor says, looking at the same paintings.

“Go figure,” I respond, smiling.

“How are the clothes by the way? I know it’s not your usual style, but…”

“These?” I ask, looking down at the crimson shirt and faded brown leather leggings, “it’s not far from what I used to wear, actually. Lightweight, easy to move around in.”

“It’s a little different from your old outfit, though.”

“Oh that,” I say, thinking back to the makeshift, tattered attire I’d somehow gotten used to, “I never did get around to fixing it, and back then, the cold wasn’t a problem anyway.”

“I suppose you had bigger fish to fry.”

“Just a little.”

“But, the long coat was pretty cool.”

“Yeah. I do miss the coat.”

\--

By the time we arrive at the dining hall I’m ravenous, thanks to the aroma of cooked meat and freshly baked bread.

“Just in time!” Magilou hops into view from the kitchen double doors, using her finger and thumb to hiss out a small flame on her fringe. Then a loud bang explodes from the kitchen, and a screaming and very much on fire Bienfu erupts from the double doors, quickly extinguished when Eleanor pours a jug of water over him.

“I said I don’t need no help!” a deep voice in a thick, unusual accent shouts out.

“What on earth…” I mutter.

“It’s probably best not to ask,” Eleanor says, ignoring the chaos and picking out a seat.

I nod in agreement, sitting beside her and piling my plate high with the various meats, veggies and breads on offer.

“That chef doesn’t appreciate a decent pair of helping hands,” Magilou says disdainfully, sitting just opposite, her hair still smoking a little.

“So, how’s the shoulder? Did it stay in place or did it pop right on out again?”

“It’s fine. In fact, I can’t even feel any pain.”

“That’s all thanks to yours truly. Not only did I heal you, I gave you a nice sprinkling of painkiller artes. Should last a while”.

“You can do that?” Eleanor asks.

“My dear, you would be amazed, no, astounded if you knew the extent of my powers!”

“ _Why are you encouraging her,_ ” I whisper to Eleanor, though I have to admit I’m at least a little entertained.

“Why, one time I managed to save a rare breed of pink scalebeaks from extinction by casting my magnificent love artes upon them. Now, the valley’s filled with them!”

“Love artes?” I ask, noticing an anxious glance from Eleanor.

“Yes. They’re only effective on dumb creatures. Such a shame! The fun I could have!” Magilou says, grinning wickedly from ear to ear, “In fact, I bet Eleanor could think of a fun- _ouch!_ ”

Magilou stops mid-sentence, probably due to the swift and not-remotely-subtle kick from Eleanor.

I watch, dumbfounded, as Eleanor’s cheeks turn bright red due to whatever the hell Magilou meant, Bienfu wrings his tail dry into an empty soup bowl, and Magilou almost sets him on fire with a drying arte.

“I’m _way_ too hungry for this nonsense,” I say, tucking into my feast, my eyes watering in delight when I feel the tenderness of the meat, and the perfect flavouring. _This beats demon powers any day_ , I think, barely stopping to breathe between mouthfuls.

\--

“Ugh… I ate way too much,” I say, only half-complaining.

“Good. You’ll need it tomorrow,” Eleanor says.

“What are you planning exactly?”

“Just you wait and see,” Eleanor winks. “Goodnight, Velvet...”

“‘Night,” I say, waving as I head down the hall, wondering why my stomach feels weird all of a sudden. _Hopefully it’s not the food_ , I think.

I head past the next three vacant rooms, feeling more and more fatigued with each step I take until I’m finally back in my own room. I sluggishly tug my clothes off and change into one of the garishly-coloured nightgowns, reminding myself that I’ll really have to pick some of my own clothes up soon.

It’s only when I’m sprawled out on my bed that I realise today was probably the first time I’ve ever apologised to Eleanor, or maybe to anyone.

“You’re going soft”, I mutter into my pillow, trying to ignore the pangs of sadness I feel whenever I glance at the vacant sofa chair by my side.


	8. Red and Black

**Eleanor Hume**

 

_ Did I really wink at her?! _ I think, wide awake, holding my hand to my chest. It’s hard to sleep when I can’t calm my rapidly beating heart, and with my head spinning with everything that’s happened today. Velvet actually apologised! And then she was so friendly at dinner, even smiling from time to time, like she was a completely different person. 

“Just what has gotten into you, Velvet Crowe?” I whisper, pretending that she can hear, and imagining that she smiles in response, perhaps even puts her arms around me, and holds me for a while. 

_ Stop kidding yourself _ , I think, clutching my pillow to my chest. Still, Velvet being a close friend, someone who might want me to be around for once - even that’s more than I could ever have imagined.

\--

I’m finally drifting off to sleep when a quiet knocking at my door rouses me. I groan in protest, but then hear it again, this time louder, forcing me fully awake.

“Yes?” I ask, as loudly as I dare since it must be late and everyone should be asleep.

The door slowly creaks opens and my heart skips a beat when a very sleepy-looking velvet walks in, nursing her right shoulder, a scowl on her face.

“Are you okay?” I ask, seeing quite clearly that she isn’t.

“I was going to go to Magilou, but…”

“The artes wore off?”

“I guess so. Hurts like a bitch, so I can’t sleep. Maybe I should just go wake her...”

“Wait. I… I may be able to help,” I offer, feeling my cheeks heat up,” I mean, I am a trained masseur after all.” 

“Thought so. I remember you offering to massage Bienfu that one time.”

“With the end of my spear?”

“Yeah, that’s the part I’m not sure about..”

“Hah! I suppose I can use my hands. If you want, that is,” I add, trying to speak as nonchalantly as possible while the whole time my heart feels like it’s doing acrobatics in my chest.

“I’d say it can’t hurt to try, but that’d be a damn lie.” 

It seems incredibly surreal, like maybe I’m dreaming, but Velvet walks on over, sits right next to me and waits.  _ Is this okay? _ I ask myself.  _ Would it be okay if she knew how I felt? _ I take a deep breath, stretch out my fingers and brush her masses of her long, black hair out of the way. 

“Do you mind if it move this?” I ask, lightly tugging at the cloth covering her shoulder.

“Huh? Why would I mind?” Velvet asks, loosening the garment herself and exposing her bruised shoulder. I cringe at the sight, all previous, selfish concerns gone, replaced with hope that I can help to ease her pain.

“I’m not surprised this kept you awake,” I whisper, running my fingertips over the speckles of black and red, “it looks like Magilou managed to heal most of the damage, but there’s knots inside knots here.”

“Ow.”

I wince in sympathy, knowing this must hurt. It’s all part of the treatment, finding the sore spots, but I still feel terrible when Velvet flinches each time.

“Ow. Damn it…”  

“Please just endure it,” I say, using my thumb to gradually roll out knot after knot against her frighteningly thin frame.  _ She needs to eat more _ , I think to myself, making a mental note to jot down some high-fat, high-protein recipes for the chef tomorrow.

“Shit!” Velvet exclaims, going rigid when I find a particularly tender spot.

“I think this is the last one, try not to tense up so much,” I say, gently rolling clockwise until the knotted lump fades away. Velvet’s shoulder eventually starts to relax, and I check her over once more to make sure I haven’t missed anything.

“Ouch.”

“It still hurts?”

“Yes. I mean… no. It’s burning. But feels kind of nice-” Velvet interrupts herself with a long, loud yawn, “I mean, it’s… okay. Doesn’t… hurt… zz”

I watch, stunned, as Velvet falls asleep while sat up, my fingertips and thumb still pressed into her shoulder. She starts to slump forward, so I move quickly, holding her sides and guiding her torso down onto the bed. 

I’m just about to move, thinking I should probably just sleep on the floor, when Velvet emits a sudden, loud snore.

_ She needs rest, I shouldn’t risk waking her _ .

I lie down slowly next to her, being very careful that I don’t trap any strands of her hair beneath me. And then, I just lie there, in my bed, right next to the very woman I yearn to be held by.

It’s a small bed, so we’re close enough that I feel her body heat, and I see her chest rise and fall with each breath she takes. I could oh so easily nudge my nose into her back and inhale her scent. It’s a selfish thought, and one that makes my chest ache. 

_ At least she’s sleeping peacefully _ , I think, smiling to myself. Her steady breathing calms me, soon lulling me to sleep, half of me happy to be so close to her, half of me agonised that I can’t be closer still. 

\--

The next morning I wake with a dead weight above my abdomen, an itchy nose, and the sound of a loud animal-like snarling. At first I panic, flinching, my eyes snapping open. 

It takes me a few moments to realise it’s Velvet, snoring louder than a weretiger, her hair sprawled all over the place including my nose, one arm across my torso and one leg across my thighs.

“Ah-” I bite my lip, trying to prevent the hair-induced sneeze begging to come out, “ACHOO!”.

“ _ Snrt _ , Eh, zz.. whu-,“ Velvet mumbles, raising her head and opening one eye to peer at me. I can’t help but notice how her nightgown hangs loose around her collarbone, my cheeks suddenly feel flush, and I force myself to look away.

“Um. Good morning,” I sniff, hoping that I’m not blushing. Velvet grunts, closes her eyes, pulls herself closer to me and snores lightly.

“Zzz…”

_ Does she know what she’s doing? _ I think, my heart racing. Unless I want to wake her I’m stuck, and the only thing I’m able do is move one hand, brushing away the stubborn black hair threatening to make me sneeze again. 

“Zzz...”

_ She’s dead to the world _ , I think, sighing happily, resigning myself to confinement in the best kind of prison, and smiling ear to ear as Velvet continues to snore. My eyelids begin to grow heavy and I rest my hand on top of Velvet’s arm, lightly stroking my thumb against her.

\--

“ _ Snnrt! _ ” 

I dart awake at the sound, quickly removing my hand from Velvet’s arm, feeling a flutter in my stomach when her bright, amber eyes meet mine.

“Where am I?” she asks in a half-yawn. 

“You don't’ remember? You came here, your shoulder…”

She groggily untangles herself from me and sits on the edge of the bed, throwing her legs over the edge.

“Oh, that’s right,” she says, standing up and stretching out with a few loud pops as she flexes her arms above her head. 

“You passed out, right here. Wasn’t much I could do,” I say, smiling to myself when I notice that she’s started to get some definition back, a very slight hint of muscle, far ahead of what should be possible.

“I see. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It was no trouble.”

Velvet finds one of my larger hairbrushes laid out on the dresser. She picks it up, and sits in front of the mirror.

“Mind if I borrow this?” 

“Not at all,” I say, climbing out of bed.

I grab my round-headed brush from the bedside table and stand behind Velvet, sharing the dresser mirror with her. Unlike Velvet’s hair which is almost as tall as she is, mine is just below shoulder length, so it takes me no time to comb it back and tie it into two neat tails. 

I’m just about finished when I notice that Velvet has paused mid-brush, and my heart flutters nervously when I notice that she’s staring right at me, with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you... sleep okay?” she asks.

“I did. Why do you ask?” I ask nervously, my heart thudding.  _ Is this about how we woke up? _ I think, worrying myself with all the possibilities.

“Well... I've been told I snore,” Velvet explains, her expression deadpan serious. 

“Just a little!” I say, bursting into a relieved fit of laughter.

Velvet looks like she’s about to retort but she pauses to sniff the air, probably detecting the sweet aroma of fried rappig the same moment I do. Our bellies both grumble loudly.

“Breakfast?” She asks.

“Breakfast.” I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & Fluffy


	9. Roll with it

_After breakfast - the training yard_

 

“Did you really have to make me eat all that?” Velvet complains, rubbing her tummy.

“I hardly _made_ you...”

“Every time my plate was empty you piled more on.”

“You need to gain weight, but I still didn’t force you to eat it.”

Velvet shrugs, bends down and picks up the nearest training sword.

“We won’t be needing that,” I say, taking it from her. Swords feel so small, fragile and light, compared to my spear.

“Scared I’ll pop out another arm?”

“Yes - and you should be too! We won’t be sparring.”

“Then, remind me why we’re here?” Velvet asks, rolling her eyes, clearly appalled.

“Look - if we fought, you’d try to use your old moves out of habit, since they’re all in here,” I say, gently tapping my temple, “but your body isn’t ready to handle that, so we need to find other ways to make you stronger.”

“I’m listening _,_ ” Velvet says, but her shoulders seem to sag in disappointment.

“You already have muscle memory, reflexes and combat prowess. But what you need right now is exercise, to get you back in shape as soon as possible.”

“And sparring won’t do that?”

“No. I know you want to beat me up-”

Velvet smirks, catches my gaze with mischief in her eyes, and I almost forget what I was saying. She must remember our previous battles too, except when I think about them Velvet always ends up on top of me, and we’re soon doing anything but fight...

“Ahem,” I close my eyes, trying to focus, “this will be harder than sparring. We’re going to work every muscle group, as much as you’re able, every day.”

“Remind me why she’s here?” Velvet asks, pointing to Magilou, who’s sprawled on the floor, face first in a book.

Magilou clears her throat, and slams her book shut.

“Did you forget how easily you break?”

“I hardly see why I’d need healing - she won’t even let me use a sword,” Velvet scoffs, folding her arms.

“Stop pouting, we’ve been through this.”

“Aw, aren’t you two the cutest? Just holler if you need me.”

“ _Cutest?_ ” Velvet frowns.

“Just- _ignore her_ , and let’s get on with this,” I say, feeling somewhere between embarrassed and frustrated.

Velvet folds her arms and looks away, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d believe she looked fearful. Before I can check she’s okay, she releases a deep sigh, places her hands on her waist and looks at me with confidence burning in her eyes.

“So, what did you have in mind?”

I hold my palms out, face up.

“Lock your elbows to your sides and press your hands down. Stop when it hurts.”

“This is stupid,” Velvet says, but lays her hands on mine as instructed. Her hands are warm, but rough and calloused. I push upwards, trying not to give too much resistance so that she feels motivated, but she winces in pain and stops almost immediately.

“Good. Now do it again, just remember to stop when it hurts too much.”

“I’m so… damn… weak,” Velvet grunts with obvious effort.

“Yes, you are, and that’s why we're here.”

“Was that supposed to be motivational?” she asks, pressing down for a third time. She manages to push just a little harder, I notice.

“Well, you’re complaining and we’ve only just begun. This is just forearms and triceps, wait until we get to biceps, shoulders, abdomen, thighs-”

“Nothing I can’t handle, “ Velvet mutters, but again, I see a flicker of doubt in her eyes. She’s scared of failing, that she’ll be stuck this way.

I grasp onto her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“This _will_ work, Velvet. I guarantee it,”

“It’ll also hurt like a bitch,” Magilou says, smiling ear to ear.

“Are you still here?” Velvet huffs.

“Ignore her-”

“You think I’m scared of pain?” Velvet interrupts, raising an eyebrow.

“No. I don’t,” I say, smiling sincerely. I realise I’m still holding her hand and quickly let go, feeling anxious that she could be weirded out by the intimacy.

“Like you said, let’s get on with it.”

\--

_Later that day, Eleanor’s room_

“I’m surprised you didn’t join her,” Magilou says, stretching out her hands in front of herself while I roll a pencil around in my hand, studying our training notes.

“I’m not the one who needed a soak. Besides, you’re running low on healing salts.”

“I can always get more.”

“Be that as it may I’m fine, thank you,” I say, gritting my teeth, and erasing my last line.

“Scared she’d catch you looking?” Magilou chuckles.

“You really are the worst!” I snap, and quickly try to change the subject, “anyway, I can’t believe she made it through the whole routine.”

“She’s a tough nut to crack, I’ll give her that.”

“We still have to be careful. We’ll stagger different muscle groups across different days...”

“Pah! Just break her, and I’ll put her together in no time,” Magilou says, taking the pencil from me and doubling up a few of the exercises we’ve sketched out.

“Hurting her won’t help, and you know it,” I say, snatching the pencil back and toning some of Magilous’ adjustments down.

“I suppose the shoulder was a bit of a set back.”

“A bit? I had to massage her for an hour to get her to sleep-” I cover my mouth, but it’s too late.

“Oh, now _this_ sounds interesting,” Magilou grins, resting her chin in her palms and elbows on the desk, “tell me more.”

“Are you ever going to stop this?” I ask, sighing.

“Stop what?”

“You _know_ what,” I glare, tapping my pencil on the paper angrily.

“Aww, but I _like_ playing cupid!”

“Maybe you should try it on people who stand a chance.”

“Hmm?”  Magilou raises an eyebrow.

“What!?”

“You’re saying there isn’t a chance?”

“Of course not!” I snap, breaking the pencil in half, “even if she’s capable of love, I’m the last person she’d fall for.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yes, really.”

Magilou leans in, and whispers, “my pain-erasing artes last two days, minimum. And the one I used on Velvet that day was max level.”

“Well… I…” I frown, shaking my head at the implication, “it must have gone wrong. Your spell fizzled.”

“Or... your little mistress needed company,” Magilou grins.

“You’re being ridiculous,” I scoff, trying to hide my wide grin by digging in the desk drawer for a fresh pencil, “now are you going to help me finish this, or will you continue to torment me?”

\--

_One week later, Grimoire’s study_

I fold my arms and stare out of the study window across the courtyard, watching Velvet slash her new wrist-blade against a straw dummy, followed by a swift somersault kick to his face.

“How could she have recovered so quickly?” I ask out loud, turning around to face Magilou and Grimoire.

“She’s probably not human,” Magilou says, chewing on the end of a pencil and focusing on some passage in front of her.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. When you pulled her out...”

I close my eyes and cast my mind back to that day, the memory still fresh. It was only two weeks ago, and I remember Velvet looking like she may die right in front of me, so weak and frail. But somehow, I was given hope-

_“She has my blessing.”_

I gasp, suddenly remembering Maotelus’ words, and turn to face a smug-looking Magilou, who raises an eyebrow at me expectantly.

“Maotelus did something?” I ask.

“Well, it’s Velvet, so hard to say. But recovery at this rate is a little... _inhuman_ , even by her standards.”

“Did he give her his blessing, by any chance?” Grimoire asks, peering at me over her book.

“I think so. But what exactly does that mean?”

“You’d have to ask him that.”

“That’s not very helpful,” I say, sighing heavily.

“A blessing means different things to different Gods, and he is a new God, is he not?”

“Why don’t you take lovergirl and go find out?” Magilou chuckles.

“Please stop talking like that. She might hear you one day.”

“Would that be so terrifying?” Grimoire asks, raising one eyebrow high, “my dear, need I remind you that you fought against an actual _Empyrean_ and lived to tell the tale?”

“I-I don’t care! This is different. Please can you both just mind your own business.”

“If you insist. But seriously, go with her,” Magilou taps her pencil against her book, “she’s easily strong enough to make the trip.”

“Wait... trip? Wouldn't you just open a portal?”

“No-oope.”

“Why not!?”

Magilou raises her head from her book, and sits up, crossing her legs.

“Firstly, portal reagents are hard to come by. Secondly, are you seriously asking me to make an adventure where you’d have Velvet all to yourself as _short_ as possible?”

“Well, she may… she may need to rest… there might be demons,” I mumble, and shuffle awkwardly, feeling incredibly conflicted all of a sudden.

“There are inns. You have a pointy spear. She probably needs to get the hell out of here anyway.”

“And I wouldn’t mind having the house back to myself for a while,” Grimoire interjects, “as lovely as you all are, my chef is starting to have a breakdown over the amount of meat you force Velvet to eat every single day.”

“Wait, does that include me? Am I to be cast out, unwanted, despised?!” Magilou asks, throwing her arms wide melodramatically.

“You? I barely even notice you anymore. It’s like you’re part of the furniture.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and finger, squeezing my eyes shut. _Going on an adventure, just Velvet and I?_ It certainly sounds appealing.

“I don’t know… will this really be ok?”

Magilou strides across, and pats me on the back while we both stare out of the window, watching Velvet tear apart another training dummy. She eventually notices us and tilts her head, probably wondering _why_ we’re watching her.

“Why not just roll with it and see what happens?”


	10. Heading Out

**Velvet Crowe**

 

I throw myself into another somersault, then thrust myself out of it foot first, snapping my toes back just a little to force the hidden blade out. The momentum leads nicely into a slicing uppercut, for which I’m rewarded by a face full of dislodged straw.

_ Barely even hurt that time _ I think, sniffling. I’m definitely becoming stronger, and my wrist-blade feels almost weightless, just like it used to.

“Achoo!” I sneeze, brushing the straw from my face.

I guess Eleanor was right, that I hadn’t forgotten how to do any of it, my body was just physically unable. Thanks to her perseverance I’ve gained strength quickly, although not without hard work and certainly not without pain.

“Hah!” I dart forwards in a straight jab, elated when I chop the dummy’s head clean off. 

Movement feels more natural now, my body responding to most things exactly as I expect. But even though much of my strength has returned, I want more. I want to be as I was before, perhaps stronger still, and the thought makes run my hand over the smooth skin at my abdomen, sighing when I can barely feel even the slightest ridge.

I hear a door creak open and tilt my head up, seeing Eleanor approach. 

“It’ll take time to get the six-pack back,” she says, pointing to where my hand is.

“I know. I’ll have to double the crunches. Maybe triple them.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” she chuckles. 

I jump to the floor and throw myself into a series of full situps, mixed with crunches and leg raises. 

_ Seventy one… seventy two… _

My abdomen burns from the effort, and I grit my teeth, pushing myself through more crunches, until I literally can’t sit up anymore.

“I didn’t mean kill yourself,“ Eleanor says. Her face seems unusually red, but then again the sun is pretty harsh today. Perhaps she forgot to put on her lotion.

“I’m fine,” I wheeze, taking her hand and standing to my feet.

I dust myself off, and as I look down notice Eleanor’s feet, shuffling awkwardly on the floor.

“So, uh…” she begins.

“It’s time.”

“Huh?”

“To see Maotelus. That’s what you were talking about up there, right?” I say, nodding to the window. I twist open my canteen and gulp down the water inside.

“How could you possibly know-”

“I’m strong enough now,” I say, wiping excess water from my lips, “meaning the next obvious step is for me to go to him.”

“Oh, I see,” Eleanor says quietly, looking down at her hands. 

“Want to come along?” I ask, resting my hands on my hips.

“What?”

“We need to get ready, no time like the present.” 

Her face lifts into a smile, and I’m left wondering why she was so glum just now.

“You really want me to come with you?”

“Of course. I may need the backup,” I explain, knowing I’m not fully recovered yet. If I run into a high level demon, there’s no guarantee I’d win right now.

“It’ll be just like old times!” she says, grinning more widely than I think I’ve ever seen.

“I’ll pack light, I need to buy new clothes anyway,” I think out loud, walking with Eleanor towards the courtyard doors.

“Is Magilou around? We’ll need a portal,” I ask.

As though on-cue, the courtyard doors burst open and both Magilou and Bienfu fall onto the floor, failing miserably to hide their eavesdropping attempt.

“Portal services are unavailable, and I am  _ way  _ too busy to go gallivanting with you kids,” Magilou says, looking up at us from the floor.

“Unavailable? That doesn’t even make sense,” I say, feeling agitated.

“A, too expensive. B, I don’t wanna.”

“And C, it means you two get time- _ Oomph _ ,” Bienfu’s words are silenced before I can make sense of them.

“Whatever,” I huff, stepping over Magilou’s sprawled-out form.

“There’s a boat that comes by the port here twice a day,” Eleanor says, “if we’re quick, we’ll catch the last one.”

“See you in ten then,” I say, picking up the pace.

“Ten minutes? I might need longer than that!”

“Well, if you want to be left behind…” I smirk at the panic in her eyes.

“You’d better wait for me!” Eleanor says, then sprints off ahead of me, her boots clacking against the polished tiled floor.

I reach my room and waste no time, throwing a few undergarments, shirts and trousers into a large backpack. I also pocket the hairbrush I ‘borrowed’ from Eleanor’s room, adding a bunch of hair ties to the handle. Last but not least, my favorite pillow. Grimoire shouldn’t mind.

“Still packing?” a very much out-of-breath Eleanor appears at the door, carrying a ridiculously large bag, almost the same size as she is.

“That was fast. Did you pack the kitchen  _ sink? _ ” 

“No but I have bandages in case you get hurt, some protein bars the chef made to keep your strength up-” 

“Didn’t you bring anything for yourself?” I interrupt.

“I have everything I need, but you still need looking after.”

“Hardly!”

“Then I guess I’ll put these back…” Eleanor sighs, unpacking few small bags which I soon realise are Magilou’s special healing salts. 

“Wait,” I say, remembering how silky the water feels when they dissolve, and how my muscle aches just fade away. It’s the stuff of miracles. 

“Are you still recovering, or not?”

“Just because I like them doesn’t mean I need a nurse!” I burst out, feeling flustered all of a sudden, folding my arms and looking away.

“First, I never said I was your  _ nurse _ . Second, that ego is going to kill you,” Eleanor says, and starts to pack the salts back into the bag, smiling to herself. It’s not the first time she’s dismissed one of my pride filled tantrums, and it’s not the first time I’ve wondered how she puts up with me.

“How can you even carry this?” I ask, quickly changing the subject, and testing the weight of Eleanor’s bag.

“Do you think you’re the only one who’s been training?” Eleanor asks, standing up and flexing a bicep, “here, see for yourself.”

_ Well, damn  _ I think, tracing my finger over the solid lump. Then again, I recall that Eleanor can swing around her two handed spear around like it’s nothing... so, no wonder. She probably has extremely well defined shoulders, and back muscles.  _ She could probably bench press me _ , I think, and my throat turns dry. 

“I guess I have some catching up to do,” I cough, removing my hand and quickly scooping my bag up up from the bed.

“Yes, you do. Shall we?” Eleanor asks, pointing a hand towards the door.

\--

_ Later, at port Cate _

 

We step across the plank bridging the port to the deck of the boat. It’s a small vessel, but there are so few people are on board that it appears larger. 

“Hello, ladies,” a whisker-faced, older man addresses us, “two hundred each, unless you fancy an  _ alternate  _ payment.”

Eleanor frowns and stares him down, throwing her massive sack to the deck and placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m quite well aware that the fare is one hundred, and you can stick your alternate payment-”

“I only meant regale us with a song, lass!” the man says, holding his hands up apologetically, “but fine, two hundred, total.”

“I don’t sing. Here you go,” Eleanor pulls a couple of coins from her jacket pocket.

“You got a free pick of cabins on the lower deck. We should be out to sea all night and much of the morning.”

“Seems like perfect sailing weather,” I muse, sniffing the salt in the sea air, reminded of the many dream-voyages I’ve experienced with Laphi.

“Aye, that it is. Have a pleasant journey, both.”

\--

“The nerve of that man!” Eleanor fumes as we traverse the wooden stairs, headed below deck.

“I thought you were going to take his head off,” I chuckle.

“If he’d asked for something other than a song, I might have. -Oh! The doubles are vacant.”

“Really? This one’s mine then,” I say, barging past her in the open doorway, letting my bag fall to the floor and jumping onto the large two-person bed, springs creaking underneath.

“You can’t just… I was here first!”

“There’s plenty more,” I say, waving my hand dismissively and yawning.

“Just you  _ wait! _ ” Eleanor huffs, before spinning on the spot and nearly falling over from the momentum of her backpack, causing me to burst out laughing.

_ “Not funny! _ ” 

I laugh harder, finding the noise of her banging and clattering down the corridor suddenly hilarious. Eventually, there’s a final, loud  _ bang  _ which I take to mean Eleanor has found a room, and thrown the bag on the floor.

I wait a while for her to return, thinking she’ll probably want to yell at me, but all I hear is silence.  _ Maybe she’s resting up _ , I think, before jumping off the creaky bed and standing to my feet.

I head up the hallway, my belly growling as I try to walk quietly past several rooms, especially the one near the stairs with the closed door. 

_ I wonder if she’s mad at me _ , I think.

I leap up the stairs two at a time, and open the door to the deck, my skin tingling when the sea breeze hits, whipping most of my hair behind my face.

Passengers nod politely as I walk past, though I keep my face low on the small chance any of them may recognise me. I find as much distance between them as myself as possible, rest my arms on the edge of the ship and gaze out to the sea, watching it move by as we turn around and head off.

“For you, Laphi,” I whisper, inhaling the air deeply and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff next? Fluff next.


	11. Girls like girls...

I lose track of time, looking out to sea, thinking back to the countless adventures I shared with my brother, until the Captain’s voice rouses me from my daydreams.

“Stayin’ up deck?”

“Yes. If that’s okay.”

“No concern of mine lass. Might get chilly is all.”

The sun has begun to set, casting a golden, deep orange glow against the far tides. Most of the other passengers have gone downstairs, meaning other than a couple of deck workers there’s nothing to interfere with the blissful sound of the ocean. So, I close my eyes, and I listen.

A pair of familiar footsteps suddenly approaches, and I find myself reassured at the sound.

“Oh, here you are.”

“Am I forgiven yet?” I ask, turning to face Eleanor. She’s changed into a pair of black slacks, a tight, white v-neck shirt, and a loose hanging blue jacket. _She looks pretty great, actually_ , I think, raising my eyes to meet hers, where I feel a strange lump in my chest.

“Forgiven? Oh. No! I was just playing. I decided to get changed,” Eleanor smiles awkwardly, “and then I… accidentally had a nap.”

“A nap? How old are you again?” I say, chuckling.

“There’s something about the sea air, the rocking of the boat... it’s just so relaxing, don’t you think?”

“Yes. I generally sleep better on a boat than anywhere else,” I add, frowning when my belly grumbles painfully.

“Ah, that reminds me - here,” Eleanor holds out a wrapped, rectangular bar.

I open it up and sniff at the contents, sensing hints of sweetness and salt.

“Try it! They’re not terrible.”

I take a bite and chew, tasting mixed berries, laced with chocolate and salted grains.

“Hm, not bad,” I agree.

“They’re made to keep fresh for long. Emergency rations.”

“Guess we won’t starve, then.”

“Well, I can go without food for a few days, but you still have-”

“Right. I need to fatten up,” I say, wrinkling my nose, “surprised I’m not huge already, what with your obsession over putting stuff in my mouth,” I say, chewing the last piece.

Eleanor turns bright red and quickly turns away, and I wonder if I’ve said something wrong.

“I’m… I’m not that bad!”

“You are. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to fatten me up so you can eat me.”

“Velvet!” Eleanor snaps, looking redder still, “there’s nothing wrong with looking after our friends, and if that means feeding them, so be it.”

“Friends. Hmm.” I say, feeling a twitch in my chest when Eleanor’s face becomes downcast.

“So after all this time, you can’t even call us that?”

“I can. I just don't get why you would, or are you forgetting our past?” I say, tilting my head at her. After all, at the start I forced her to work with me, turned her against her companions, took away everything she knew and loved. I was, at times, even _cruel_ to her.

“You know, I could have left at any time.”

“I would have killed you,” I say, remembering the cold threats I’d make.

“I doubt it. I decided to stay. First, because I’d vowed it to you. But after that…”

“You saw the world in a different light.”

“More like you turned my world upside down,” Eleanor chuckles, smiling, staring into the sunset. The way it catches in her eyes, orange sparkling against green, is somehow mesmerising.

“As far as I’m concerned, “ Eleanor says, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, “we became friends when you saved Kamoana.”

I smile, remembering the young girl. She was forced to become a therion, just like I was at the time, and my first thought was to put the child out of its misery. In the end I found it impossible to strike her down, though I’m not sure if that was down to my own feelings, or because I knew Eleanor would never have forgiven me.

“How is she, anyway?”

“She’s human now. Lives with Medissa.”

“Medissa adopted her?” I ask, remembering the feisty woman - yet another therion I could have killed and yet, didn’t. In hindsight, perhaps having Eleanor along made me retain enough humanity to make the right choices. Humane ones.

“Yes. Also human.”

“So Phi really did it, huh? Wiped out demons.”

“Don’t call him that, he’ll... get mad,” Eleanor chuckles, “but yes, Matotelus gave the world a second chance. He… he wanted to give you one, too.”

“I’m guessing that’s a big part of why I’m here.”

“You’ll soon be able to ask him yourself,” Eleanor says, folding her arms over the bulwark. The final rays of the setting sun cause her red hair to shine almost radiantly, fine strands dancing in the breeze. _Was she always this pretty?_ I wonder, turning quickly away, forcing myself to look across the darkening waters in case my mind plays more tricks on me.

“It’s getting late,” I say.

“Perhaps time to turn in, then. We’ll be sailing for another twelve hours at least.”

“I’m not really tired.”

“Even after today’s training?”

“Maybe. But I like it out here,” I shrug, trying to stifle a yawn.

I look down the side of the boat, watching water lash against the wooden hull, where I notice Eleanor’s fingers, drumming against the outer bulwark.

“How about a game?” she asks.

“A game?”

“I played it in the exorcist academy. We take turns to answer a question from one another, and if we don’t-”

“You do a dare instead? We had something like that back in Aball,” I say, remembering how crushed I felt when my old friend Niko refused to kiss me as a dare.

“You can go first first,” Eleanor says.

I scour my brain, thinking back to our adventures, and recalling in particular how Eleanor would become red-faced and flustered whenever Rokoru would tease her. _I suppose I always did wonder,_ I think, and curiosity gets the better of me.

“Who do you find the most attractive? Eizen, or Rokoru?”

“What… erm. I. _Neither?_ ”

“You seemed to get embarrassed around Rokoru a lot...”

“That doesn’t mean anything, I don’t even- look, it’s one question at a time. My turn.”

“But did you even answer me?”

“I did, and like I said, neither. They weren’t my type.”

“So who is your typ-”

“Velvet! You don’t get to keep asking questions.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

Eleanor appears flustered, though it’s hard to tell as the skies continue to darken. I wait patiently, wondering what she could possibly be interested in knowing about someone like me.

“Do… do you miss it?” she eventually asks.

“Miss what?”

“Your powers. And your demon claw.”

I look down at my left hand and flex out my fingers, finding nothing but pale, human skin.

“Yes. A little,” I say, my teeth chattering as a gust of wind hits the deck suddenly, “and I definitely miss being immune to the cold.”

“Oh… here,” Eleanor says, taking her blue jacket off and wrapping it around my shoulders. I’m about to protest, but her body heat lingers on the garment, as does her sweet, perfumed scent. It feels warm, and surprisingly comforting.

“Won’t you get cold?” I ask.

“I’m not the one who’s half-malnourished,” she says, and I groan at the words.

She isn’t wrong. Despite my strength growing considerably, my body is still relatively thin. Without any body fat to protect me, and without demon blood, the elements feel harsher than ever.

“This isn’t permanent.”

“Of course not. Carry on eating, training, and resting. You’re already way ahead of what should be possible.”

“About that…”

“Hmm? Was it your turn to ask?”

“Yes. I saw you talking to the others, before we left. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Ahh… maybe I’ll take a dare on this one,” Eleanor says, grimacing.

“Fine. Run up the deck, topless, while singing.”

“W-What!? I most certainly shall not!”

I glare at her, silently demanding the dare, or the answer.

“Look, I don’t actually _know_ what happened...”

“What do you mean?”

“When you first came back. Maotelus... he, um. Blessed you.”

“He _blessed_ me?”

“Yes...”

“And you didn't think to mention this sooner?”

“Like I said, I don’t actually _know_ what it means. Nor does Magilou, or Grimoire.”

“I see. Fair enough,” I admit defeat, leaning over the edge of the boat to watch the waters form patterns below, wondering what the hell Phi has done to me.

“My turn?” Eleanor asks, and I tilt my head to look up at her, thankful for the distraction.

“I suppose.”

“Did you ever have… anyone? Before you became a demon. I mean, um... romantically.”

I sigh, old memories and gorgeous, brown eyes resurfacing in my mind’s eye. I slump further forwards and dangle my arm over the edge of the boat, wondering if I really want to talk about this.

“I liked someone, once.”

“Really? He must have been something special.”

“She.”

“Oh, I beg your pardon. Was she… I mean, were you… with her?”

“With? Oh. No, I wasn’t. When she found out how I felt, she said she could only love me if I were a man.”

“Oh, we’ve all been there,” Eleanor sighs, staring vacantly across the sea.

“Also, that was two questions,” I mutter.

“Wow. You’re observant.”

“I am. And since we’re prying, tell me about _your_ last lover.”

“Really? You really want to know, that, I mean, um,” and even with the darker skies, it’s obvious that Eleanor blushes furiously.

“Sure, why not. Who was he?”

“First of all,” Eleanor says, frowning and holding a finger up, “she.”

“Oh? Oh.” I say, wondering why my belly feels like it just flipped over.

“I had a few flings in the academy, during my training. That’s all.”

“Wow. I wouldn't have guessed,” I laugh, feeling inexplicably nervous, “all girls?”

“All girls,” Eleanor confirms, then rests the side of her head on her palm, “I mean, I _like_ guys. They’re reliable. But not for, um, I mean, you know…”

“I don’t. But it sounds like you sure as hell do,” I chuckle.

“Velvet!” Eleanor turns an even brighter shade of red, which only makes me want to tease her more.

“Just how many did you slee-”

“I’m not answering that. Besides, that was already two.”

“Ah, now who’s observant?”

“I learn quickly,” Eleanor says, grinning. “So, how about you? Only girls?”

“I guess. I haven’t met a guy I like that way. They generally irritate me,” I say, folding my arms.

“ _Everyone_ irritates you.”

“Not true. I like some people.”

“Right. Bet you can’t name three,” Eleanor says, smirking.

“Grimoire. Magilou, when she isn’t being a pain in my ass.”

“And?”

“You,” I say, raising an eyebrow, “sometimes, at least.”

“W-Well, okay then. You win that one.”

“Good. My turn.”

“You’re relentless…”

“I want to know why you brought me back.”

“Because I,” she begins, frowns and looks away, shaking her head. “Velvet, nobody was happy with how things ended. With leaving you there.”

“If you say so. I’m surprised anyone cared.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have done the same?”

“For you? I might have,” I say the words playfully, but in my heart, I do mean them.

“The lord of calamity would rescue me? I’m honoured.”

“As you should be,” I say, chuckling, “though, can I really call myself that anymore? Look at me. I’m weak. Even by human standards.”

I tug at my sleeves, aghast at how loose they are against my arms.

“You’re in much better shape than you were when I found you.”

“I suppose. But I hate being this... pathetic.”

“You’re far from pathetic, Velvet.”

I turn around and watch as the moonlight dances across the mild ocean currents, the sea breeze causing my long black hair to tussle around behind me.

“We didn’t do any dares,” I eventually say, feeling half-disappointed.

“I guess our questions were too tame, then,” Eleanor says, yawning.

“Maybe next time?” I ask.

“Perhaps,” Eleanor agrees, her smile reaching her eyes. “Anyway, I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Me too,” I say, feeling a strange sense of emptiness as I follow her downstairs.

“Goodnight,” she says. She smiles at me once, before closing her cabin door.

“Yeah, night,” I whisper, pausing when I realise her jacket is still around my shoulders.

I’m about to knock on her door, but figure she could be getting undressed. My cheeks burn at the thought, so I turn and head down the corridor, deciding she can have the jacket back tomorrow.

Once I’m in my room, I take the jacket off and absent-mindedly raise it to my nose, inhaling Eleanor’s scent deeply. It warms my heart, fills my mind with fond memories of the times we’ve spent together. _But why do I suddenly feel empty?_ I think, before placing the jacket carefully over the end of the bed.

I kick my boots off, remove my slacks, and climb under the covers in just my shirt and briefs. I have to turn around a few times until I find a position comfortable enough to rest in, and the silence is soon replaced with loud thoughts, recapping on tonight's revelations. _Eleanor likes women?_ Never in a million years would I have guessed. The thought makes my chest feel tight, and I even consider grabbing her jacket, just to hold it…

“Pft, ridiculous,” I laugh to myself, shaking my head.

Even so, as I’m lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat, she’s all I can think about. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes - how beautiful she looked in the setting sun. It makes no sense, and it’s utterly _maddening_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... like boys do


	12. Coat of Arms

“Just try it, I’ll _eat_ you!”

I’m watching an old version of myself. My eyes appear cold, filled with hatred, and my huge, demon-like claw is ready to strike. In front of this visage are a handful of young exorcists, nervously taking up arms.

“Please, you don’t have to kill them…”

Eleanor, stood just behind the dream-Velvet. Pleading for their lives.

 _I remember this_ , I think. I see a flicker of annoyance in my avatar’s eyes. She proceeds to knock her opponents out, leaving them breathing.

_Up until then, I’d been slaughtering anyone that got in my way, without a second thought..._

Suddenly, the picture fades away and I’m in my own body, with Eleanor thrusting her spear straight towards me. I gasp and duck, the spear narrowly missing my face, and I counter with a swift upwards kick.

 _So, this is when she fought for her freedom? I remember it like it was yesterday._  Eleanor had formed a pact with Phi, giving herself as his vassal, saving him from corruption. That’s why I had no choice but to force Eleanor to stay with us, keeping her alive as an unwilling prisoner.

“Hya!” Eleanor’s spear clashes against my blade, and the vibrations reach all the way to my marrow. Again and again she attacks, and even now I’m shocked at the sheer force behind her strikes. I remember telling myself to not hold back, to put her in her place, and then being surprised that she could fight back at all with such odds stacked against her. No malakhim powers, no artes, against me, demon claw and all.

Still, it goes the same way as it did back then. She falls to the ground, defeated. I mock her, my arrogance allowing her a last minute recovery, her spear pointing into my chest. _If she hadn’t held back, would I be even be here now?_

Her hesitation, her decision to allow me the victory, cost her the one chance she had. I snatched her spear, held it to her throat, not realising she had already given up, not realising exactly how much this pained her. In a moment of despair she grabbed the spear and yanked it toward her throat, choosing to end her own life rather than being forced to join me.

 _If Phi hadn’t stopped her…_ the thought makes me feel sick. So many things could have gone so much worse than they did. It’s amazing, thinking about it. _How is it that we’re both still alive, and how could she ever find it in her heart to befriend a cold, calculated killer like me?_

My heart aches at the thought, draining me, forcing the dream to fade to black, soon replaced with fire, ash, and pain.

Bright orange tongues of flame surround me, endless screaming fills my senses,  and there’s the smell of iron in the air. I double over, coughing black smoke from my lungs.

“Run! Everyone, run for your lives!” a villager hurls past me, her screaming daughter held in her arms.

Through the thick smoke I recognise a silhouette of myself, my skin almost completely black and my claw larger than ever before, dripping with fresh, crimson steaks. I watch, frozen in terror as my monster-self slices people to shreds, killing innocent civilians, and laughing as she does it.

“Why are you doing this? Stop! _Just stop it!_ ” Eleanor screams, but my dream-self laughs in response, spinning around and trapping Eleanor beneath her huge claw.

“Do you want to _save_ them?” she growls, mocking the exorcist.

“Y-yes, please, just… stop...” Eleanor chokes, grabbing the demon arm with both hands, kicking her feet out defiantly.

“You fool. I’ll eat you, I’ll eat them all!” my dream-effigy snarls, and I watch, transfixed, as she absorbs Eleanor through the claw, draining her entirely, until wretched screams die out, and Eleanor’s body turns to ash.

_“NO!”_

\--

I jolt awake with a silent scream trapped in my throat and a strange, golden light blurring at the corner of my vision, causing so much pain that I nearly throw up. The room starts to spin, my head feels like it’s on fire, and the only thing I can do is squeeze my eyes shut, waiting, hoping for it all to end, for my heart to stop racing.

 _Just breathe_ , I tell myself. _Breathe..._

Eventually, the strange glow dissipates, and my breathing returns to normal. I sit upright on the uncomfortable spring mattress, trying to make sense of the awful nightmare, and checking my still-shaking hands for signs of anything abnormal. Other than the beads of sweat on my forehead, I seem fine. _But what the hell was that_? I think, feeling a sense of unease.

Before I can give it more thought, there’s a knock at the door.

“Velvet? Are you decent?”

Eleanor’s voice. I quickly dry my sweat and tears, trying to ignore the dull pain lingering within, and the damn awful scream still ringing in my ears.

“Yeah. Come in,” I say, tugging my sheets up around my chest, hoping to mask any signs of upset by yawning loudly.

Eleanor opens the cabin door and I feel a sudden wave of relief, just seeing her there, knowing that she’s alive and well.

“Are you okay? We’re docking shortly,” she says, frowning.

“I’m fine,” I say, climbing out of bed.

“Ah!” Eleanor blushes, turning around.

“What? They’re just legs.”

“Are you forgetting our conversation last night?” Eleanor asks, facing the doorway.

“Well, no. But I don’t see how it changes anything,” I grunt, tugging my slacks up.

“In any case, I’ll see you upstairs,” Eleanor says, swiftly leaving.

\--

Once I’m sure I’ve packed everything, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk towards the upper deck, unsettling feelings from the dream fading away with each step.

 _It was just a nightmare after all_ , I tell myself.

I open the upper deck door, spotting Eleanor waiting just ahead, by the main mast.

“Are you ready?” she asks, without meeting my eyes.

“Good to go. Stop being weird,” I say, standing purposefully on her toes.

“Ow! Hey, what the-”

“If it makes it easier, last night’s conversation didn’t happen,” I continue, though the words pain me..

“No,” Eleanor sighs, “I’m being an idiot. It was... nice finding out more about you.”

“You too, I suppose,” I say, smirking at her irritated expression.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And you love it.”

“You wish!” Eleanor scoffs, folding her arms but unable to hide her smile.

The boat slowly pulls to port, and we wait for the other passengers to disembark before heading into port Zekson.

I find the place is almost exactly as I remember it, a few tradesmen scattered around makeshift stands, barrels of produce, rowdy sailors laughing about tentacle monsters, and the inn, still standing.

As we walk down the pier a few glances are cast my way, making me feel anxious.

“Do they recognise me?” I whisper.

“I doubt it. Most people thought the lord of calamity were a man.”

“Apart from the folks at Meirchio,” I mutter, remembering all too well the time I terrorised an entire village into leaving. It was for their own good, though.

“We’ll just have to play it by ear.”

“I suppose. I’m doing some shopping before we head out,” I say, scratching where the material of my borrowed shirt itches.

“Ah, yes. New clothes. I suppose you’ll be needing your gald back,” Eleanor says, reaching into her backpack.

“Do we have enough? I have no idea how much we made back then,” I admit, having never kept a close eye on our income.

“Our adventures earnt us plenty,” Eleanor chuckles, passing me a handful of weighty coins, “spend what you want. I need to run an errand quickly.”

“You’re leaving?” I ask, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

“Just some business to take care of, nothing serious. I’ll meet you in the inn later?”

“Yeah, sure.”

\--

The next few hours drag slowly, and I notice Eleanor’s absence far more than I’d like to admit. _What is she up to anyway?_ I wonder. _Maybe meeting up with an old flame from the academy. Maybe kissing her in a back alley, right now_.

“Ugh,” I frown to myself, suddenly angry.

I distract myself from the unpleasant thoughts, browsing the few stalls Zekson has to offer, knowing that I should keep my coin for a better trading town. I do manage to pick up a new black, sleeveless top, and a few pairs of slacks that should be easy to walk around in or, if it comes to it, fight in.

I also pick up a new set of boots and wrist blades, better than the temporary things I’d been using for training, and I’m just checking over everything when a man behind the nearest stall waves, trying to get my attention.

“Hey, miss! Check out these charms! Fend off the lord of calamity himself with only six-fifty gald!”

“Seriously?” I growl, frowning at the irony. _Why do they always they assume I were a man?_

“You, sir, should pick your customers better,” Eleanor says, appearing from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder, “this one is more frightening than the lord of calamity.”

“Oh, I hardly doubt that-”

“GRR!” I roar, surging forwards. To my delight the salesperson actually squeals, causing Eleanor to burst into raucous laughter.

“These are not for sale to the likes of you… you pests! Shoo!”

Eleanor grabs my hand and tugs me away from the market, until we’re running down the street, giggling like children.

“That was awful!” she says, leaning over and catching her breath, tears of laughter at her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” I ask with a lopsided grin, feeling both amused and concerned.

“I’m better than okay. I managed to grab this before it shipped to the island!”

“Huh?” I say, eyeing the large package tucked beneath her arm.

“For you,” Eleanor says, thrusting the parcel forwards.

I take it from her, noticing it feels heavier than it looks.

“For… me?” I ask, feeling overly confused, “it isn’t my birthday.”

“Oh hush, open it.”

I tear open the brown paper, revealing an inner cardboard box. I rip into that, and feel another layer of paper protecting whatever is inside. Eventually I uncover the gift, and shake it out, fully realising what it is.

And then I bite my lip, suppressing a sudden urge to cry.

“It’s… just like…”  
“Your coat! But less ragged.”

“Where did you get this?” I ask, amazed at the similarities. Black from top to tail apart from a couple of crimson streaks, long trails, short sleeves, and a wide collar. If it had a few rips in it, you’d barely be able to tell it apart from what I used to wear.

“I know a couple of seamstresses. Had one of them send it out,” Eleanor says, looking very pleased with herself.

“Eleanor… I could kiss you,” I mumble, putting the coat on, feeling it’s weight hang around me, and instantly feeling more like my old self.

“Hahaha!” Eleanor laughs, rubbing the back of her neck, looking anywhere apart from at me.

“Don’t worry though, I won’t,” I add, grinning.

“I should certainly think not,” Eleanor says, flustering, “anyway, let’s grab a bite before we head out.”

“Feeding me again, huh?”

“Someone’s got to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eleanor "smooth af" Humes


	13. Cut to the Chase

Before us are a pile of empty plates, most of them mine, and I rub my belly, wincing a little at the feeling of being so over-full.  

“This can’t be good for me,” I mutter.

“Oh hush, you’ll need that and more.”

“Yes, but, I’m pretty sure I’ll have to be _rolled_ out of here.”

“Well. Why not sleep it off? We could stay over at the inn. “

“Huh? But we can still make it before nightfall.”

“Maotelus is a day’s walk… don’t you feel like unwinding a little?”

“This isn’t a holiday,” I scoff.

“You need to take it easy!”

“No, I need to train, and then train some more. Until I drop.”

Eleanor sighs deeply, shaking her head. She slides her arm across the table and takes my hand, looking me in the eye.

“Can you do this, just for me?”

I stare at her hand, wondering why my fingers slide over hers without any conscious decision.

“Ugh, fine,” I say, feeling less stubborn all of a sudden.

We sit in silence, hand in hand, finishing our iced tea, just watching as people go about their business. It’s relaxing in a way, knowing that they all have somewhere they need to be, but just for once, I don’t.

“Velvet,” Eleanor catches my attention, squeezing my fingers, “can I... ask you something?”

“Depends what it is,” I say, smirking.

“Are you glad to be back?”

“I…”

“You don’t have to answer.”

“It’s not that. I just... honestly don’t know.”

“Oh…” Eleanor says, looking down towards the floor, “you must... really miss him.”

“Yes. I do.”

I release Eleanor’s hand, lean back against my chair, and inhale deeply.

“But you know what? In the end, Laphi and I got to live our lives, and then some.”

“Velvet, a year is hardly a lifetime...”

“It was longer than that,” I begin, leaning forwards, resting my elbow on the table and my chin on my hand, idly watching as people walk by.

“Longer..?”

“I guess time worked differently. We saw the world, and went on some pretty amazing adventures.”

“Oh. I had… no idea.”

“We even hung out with you, Eizen, and Rokoru a few times.”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yes. And _you_ were a pain in my ass,” I chuckle, remembering how dream-Eleanor would constantly pester me.

“No surprise there,” Eleanor says, though she looks a little wounded, and turns away.

“Laphi liked you, though.”

“Clearly some people have more taste than others.”

“Maybe I just prefer the real thing,” I say, shrugging.

“Velvet…” Eleanor says, laughing incredulously, shaking her head, “sometimes, I just can’t figure you out.”

“Huh?”

“Most times I’m sure you must hate me. Then you come out and say things like that…”

“Why would I hate you?” I ask, frowning.

Eleanor pauses, taking a sudden interest in her own hands, and so I wait, patiently. She eventually sighs, and meets my eyes.

“Because... I brought you back, even without Laphicet.”

“I seem to recall that I made that choice.”

“You’re starting to remember…?”

“Just… small parts. I know in the end he convinced me to live.”

I drum my fingers on the table, trying to remember his exact words, but drawing a blank. I remember the sentiment, I remember saying farewell, for the last time. And then I remember Eleanor, carrying me the hell out of there.

“I guess I turned up at the right time…”

I chuckle, tilting my head towards her, wondering if her eyes were always this pretty.

“I guess you did. I’ll always miss my little brother, but I’m sure if it had been possible to save him, you would have.”

“I tried. For so long, I tried...”

“I know. You’re you, after all.”

Eleanor suddenly reaches across, taking my hand in hers again.

“Velvet, I-”

Before she can finish the sentence, a loud commotion erupts somewhere further up the street. Eleanor looks at me, wide eyed, and I nod a silent agreement. We leave enough gald on the table for a generous tip, ask the owner to watch our bags, and head towards the source of the disruption.

\--

“HELP! Won’t _any_ of you do anything?!” a townsperson desperately moves from one person to the next, clutching their shirts. But they all ignore him, and even the guards refuse to move.

Eleanor instinctively draws her spear from her back, focused, looking for a nearby threat.

“What is it?” Eleanor asks, stepping forwards.

“Oh, praise the Empyreans! My little boy… just down the road… a _demon!_ ” the man blathers out in broken sentences.

“Just a demon?” I ask, unimpressed.

“Velvet, we can’t kill them anymore,” Eleanor sharply reminds me, and I’m embarrassed at the realisation we can do little to nothing to help. Lacking any kind of magic and having only regular weapons, we’d be mostly ineffective against demons.

“She did nothing wrong. Nothing!” the man weeps.

I catch Eleanor’s eye with mine, knowing that she’s already made up her mind regardless.

“We have to try,” she says, and so we rush out of the town, weapons at the ready.

\--

It isn’t hard to track the monster down. Trees are fallen, uprooted, with chunks of mud and rock scattered everywhere.

“Must be a big one,” Eleanor whispers.

“And here I was, thinking this might be a fun little outing.”

“No such luck.”

A shrill cry pierces the silence, and we both instinctively rush towards the sound, met by one of the biggest, more fearsome demons I’ve seen. Flesh as pale as stone, it stands on four legs, with two arms ending in sickeningly long blades, and freakish, twitching tendrils where a mouth should be.

One of its six pitch black eyes focuses on its prey, a small child. The other five stare intently at Eleanor, and she leaps over a sudden swipe, landing behind the foe.

“How can this be? Maotelus eliminated them!” she shouts.

“You know as much as I do,” I yell, dodging a long swipe from the creature when it turns its attention to me.

The demon croaks out what I think is a laugh, crouches low, and then dashes straight for me, claws held aloft.

“Coward! If you had any courage, you’d choose the strongest one!” Eleanor yells, thrusting her pole into the ground, causing the earth to shake, taunting the demon. Caught in frenzy it falls for the tactic, turning away from me, racing towards her, insectoid legs crawling faster than I can track.

“Strongest my _ass_ ,” I growl, sprinting after the monster, trying to formulate a plan.

I spot the child running to a safe distance, thanks to our distractions. All we have to do now is get away, but the demon is fast, and Eleanor’s movements seem painfully slow in comparison.

 _She won’t make it._..

It’s like the time I watched Laphicet die, and I’m crushed by the thought that it’s happening, all over again. I watch the monstrous claw, raised in the air, ready to tear Eleanor apart, and I inwardly scream at my body - _move, move damn it!_

“Eleanor!” I shout, kicking myself forwards, twisting, and sliding beneath the vile creature’s belly, diving in front of its claw and barging Eleanor out of the way just before it can shred her.

 _I made it_ , think. But elation shifts to icy terror when I feel the creature’s wicked slash, cutting neatly down, so sharp that I barely notice it at all.

 _“Run!”_ I scream, my last coherent thought being that she must escape.

The beast’s claw glides through the rest of my torso, cracking ribs, spilling hot blood from within. _Is that… all mine?_ I wonder, my strength gone in an instant.

“Velvet!” Eleanor's voice cries out.

“But…” I wheeze, feeling my own mortality weigh heavily upon me. _But, it’s so cold_ , I think, shivering. I close my eyes and fall to the ground, wishing I could have held Eleanor’s hand, for just a little while longer.

“ _Velvet!”_ her voice again, this time more of a scream than a shout. 


	14. Phoenix

“Lie still.”

Eleanor’s voice. It sounds cold, harsh almost, and I slowly open my eyes, seeing nothing but a blur until I’ve blinked a few times.

Seems I’m flat on my back, covered with blankets in what I think is a bed at the Inn, at least, I’m pretty sure I recognise one of the pictures hanging on the wall - a badly drawn goat, with one horn missing.

I hear the sound of dripping water and tilt my head to find Eleanor, tightly wringing a sponge into a bowl just by the bedside. Without saying a word she returns it to the top of my head, carefully wiping my forehead.

“What the…” I frown, suddenly fully awake, with no idea what’s going on, or why I’m even here.

“Stop… I’m fine,” I mutter, brushing away the sponge and sitting up.

“Fine? _Fine?!_ ” Eleanor says, and I can tell now that she’s been crying. Her cheeks are red and swollen beneath her eyes, and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen her look this angry before.

“We’ve been here for less than a day and you almost got yourself killed! You _idiot!_ ”

“What are you talking about?” I ask, frowning.

“You don’t even _remember?_ ”

“I-”

“I watched that thing tear you in two!” Eleanor cries, her voice breaking, clutching the damp cloth to her side until her knuckles turn white.

I run my hand down my torso, finding nothing, no wound, no scar.

“I-what, ow,” I stutter, trying to remember, but my head aches with dull pain and I raise my hands, squeezing my temples.

“Can’t you just listen to me for once, and lie down?” Eleanor says, her voice calmer now. She eases me back down to the bed, and pushes my fringe away from my eyes.

“Happy?” I ask, opening one eye but staying perfectly still.

“No, I’m not. I,” Eleanor suddenly sniffs, “I saw you _die_...”

My chest hurts when I hear the pain in her voice, like something’s caught in my throat, too big to swallow.

“I... died?”

“Yes…” Eleanor breaks into a sob, sits on the end of the bed with her head in her hands, and I want more than anything to reach out, but my temples suddenly pulse with white-hot pain.

Everything falls apart, my confusion shattered by a sudden, vivid memory of myself, laying on the floor, cold, _dying_...

\--

_So, that’s it? That was my brilliant plan?_

_I’m clawing my fingers in the earth trying to hold on, just for a little while longer, just… for a little… but my body is limp, cold as ice, and I’m... so, so tired._

_I close my eyes, my heartbeat ringing in my ears, its final, weak pulse singing a sad farewell, almost drowned out by the sounds of battle, metal clashing against claw, and furious, agonised screams…_

_Hah, Eleanor… she sounds so angry._

_Somehow, I manage to open one eye, watching, numbly, as she battles with more strength than I ever knew she had in her. It seems she might even have the upper hand, until the demon swipes her spear away, and readies a killing strike._

_No..._

_A jolt of strength surges through me and I clench my hands into fists, my blood boiling, a blinding, sudden light scorching through my open wounds._

_“NO!”_

_I scream, jump to my feet, and leap towards my prey while raw, agonising pain pulses through my veins, rattling me to the core, the vibrations almost driving me insane._

\--

“Velvet… hey, are you in there? _Velvet?!_ ”

I blink sweat and tears from my eyes, panting heavily, my hands clutching my head tightly. A moment later I realise that Eleanor’s hands are above mine, and I glance up to see her eyes boring into me, wrinkled with worry, damp with tears.

“What’s happening to me?” I whimper, but before she can answer another memory blazes into my mind, burning at my temples, causing me to scream.

\--

_It’s like I’m weightless, moving faster than time itself._

_The monster must sense something, because it cranes its ugly neck towards me, moving so slowly that it may as well not be moving at all, and my eyes snap wide open moments before my left arm connects, grabbing the demon by its neck and squeezing tightly._

_It seems confused, startled, a golden visage reflected in its black, empty eyes. It screams once, violently disintegrating, until all that’s left are ashes, falling between my outstretched fingers._

_Then, as quickly as it came, the strange glow around me fades away… and so does my borrowed strength. I fall head first, barely able to even breathe anymore, clutching a hand to my chest, damp with my own blood._

\--

The memory ends abruptly, and I wait, clenching my teeth anxiously, for the pain to strike again. But, nothing comes.

Instead, the ache subsides, until all I hear is the sound of my own ragged breathing, and all I feel are Eleanor’s hands, held tightly above mine, and her forehead, touching my own. I look up, finding obvious signs of tears, old and new, on her cheeks..

“Ouch…” I say, feeling a whole different kind of pain. One I can’t explain.

“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice shaking, “I’ll stop yelling. Please, just stay with me.”

I take a deep breath as Eleanor slowly removes her hands, allowing mine to fall to my lap. I stare down at them, looking at my open palms, still trembling slightly.

“That wasn’t… the most pleasant experience.”

“By all accounts, you should be dead,” Eleanor says, sounding absolutely exhausted.

I raise a hand to my forehead, clutching at my fringe, wondering why I feel so torn up inside.

“But I’m not. We’re both here.”

“We have Maotelus to thank for that,” Eleanor says, wiping her cheeks.

“So... I’m back to being a demon?” I ask, feeling glummer than ever. _After all, if there’s one thing Eleanor hates, it’s..._

“I don’t think so.”

“Huh?”

“You can taste food now. And, well...” Eleanor pauses, a half-smile curling on her lip, “the light around you was so _beautiful…_ I don’t see how it could be demonic.”

I frown, masking the fact that my heart leaps in my chest. It wasn’t a compliment. She was talking about the power. _Stop it_ , I tell myself. _Stop blushing_.

“Hey, Velvet… Can you promise me one thing?”

“I can try.”

“You won’t do anything like that, ever again.”

I clench my hands into fists, remembering with absolute clarity how close that thing came to striking her down.

“So I should have let you die, like everyone I care abo-”

I cut myself off with a grunt, gritting my teeth, but Eleanor’s eyes soften at the slip up. She bends down, leaning closer to me, a strange smile on her face.

“Did you ever think to just trust me?”

“But... I... _fine_ ,”  I frown, her closeness making me forget whatever the hell we were even arguing about. I  lean back and thud my head into the pillow, feeling a sudden stab of frustration. _Maybe she’s right. Maybe I overreacted_. I squeeze my eyes closed, feeling like I’ve probably made a fool of myself for no reason.

“I just want you look after yourself more,” Eleanor says, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

And just like that, all of my burning pride is suddenly forgotten.

“I’ll... try,” I say, cracking open one eye to find Eleanor standing, arms folded, smiling down at me, “how’s the kid, anyway?”

“Alive and well. They offered a reward, I turned it down. They insisted we stay at the inn for free, though.”

“More importantly...”

“Yes?”

“Is the coat okay?” I ask, smirking.

There’s a pause, then a sniffle, then a sudden burst of laughter. Eleanor wipes fresh tears against her sleeve, and fails to hide her widening grin. _So cute…_ I think, dumbfounded, heat rising to my cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I say, a little too quickly, “am I allowed to move yet?”

“Only if you feel up to it.”

“I’m pretty sure,” I say, sitting up and noticing a distinct lack of sunlight from outside, “what time is it, anyway?”

“Just after sundown. You’ve been out cold for most of the day.”

“I-”

My belly growls loudly, both surprising and interrupting me, and the next thing I know Eleanor is laughing, loudly. It’s the sweetest, purest sound, and somehow, it lifts a heavy weight from my shoulders.

“I’ll go ask the innkeeper to whip something up. Apparently, it’s on the house,” Eleanor chuckles, sounding a little more like herself.

“Sounds great.”

“Okay! I’ll see you downstairs as soon as you’re ready.”

She turns around and leaves, quietly closing the door behind. The moment she’s gone the room feels strangely empty, and my forehead tingles, almost burns, with the recent memory of her kiss. I raise a hand to it, tracing the outline of her lips, my cheeks burning slightly when I remember how soft they felt.

“Great. I’m going soft,” I mutter, shaking my head in disgust.

I clamber out of bed, and search for a fresh change of clothes, tutting to myself, throwing an unflattering brown top to one side, instead picking the new, black v-neck I bought. I put it to one side, lean forward and peer into the nearest mirror, aghast at how awful I look.

“Well, time to get to work,” I tell myself, walking into the nearest washroom, bringing soap, a sponge, and a certain, large hairbrush, thinking maybe I’ll give Eleanor it back... one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it these two are killing me


	15. Exposed

My feet carry me down the wooden staircase, fresh, meaty aromas causing me to drool in hungry anticipation. I step into the bar proper, surrounded immediately by an ambience of laughter, chairs scraping, and the din of loud voices, some patrons clearly merrier than others.

 _Where are you_ , I think, scouting around, peering over people’s heads. It doesn’t take long to find Eleanor, her striking red hair standing out a mile. She spots me, and waves me over from her table.

“I already ordered, is that okay?”

“Sure,” I say, grabbing a chair, “what are we having?”

“Meat, fish, more meat, chicken. And fresh rolls,” she says, beaming at me.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“I can only eat so much, you know.”

I’ve barely sat down when the innkeeper starts to lay down plates and bowls, and there’s soon so much food on the table that there’s hardly any room to maneuver around it.

“This is a little excessive,” I mumble.

“Oh, not at all. You’re the hero of the town!” the innkeeper beams. She’s a larger lady, somewhere past middle age, with friendly, creased eyes, the kind you get from years of laughter.

“You make sure to eat as much as you want, dear. You’re looking a bit thin.”

“I get that a lot,” I say, realising I’m being rude, “but thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Yes, you’re very kind, ma’am,” Eleanor adds.

“I told you dear, Anne is fine,” she almost sings the words, walking happily back to the bar.

I grab the nearest thing I can find on the table, a drumstick, and chew into it hungrily. _Tastes great_ , I think. The meat is tender, falls right off the bone. _Must have been slow-cooked_... I grab something else, a bristleboar chop. A roll of bread. That delicious looking fish on a stick. Before I know it I’m holding two pieces of meat at once, practically gorging myself.

“This is goof!” I say, my mouth half full.

Eleanor smiles and shakes her head, calmly biting into a sandwich she’s constructed from the various offerings.

“So, how does it feel to be an official hero?”

I chew, mulling the question over, then swallow thickly.

“Pretty sure I was just following you,” I say, reaching for another drumstick.

“You could just let people think well of you for once,” Eleanor pouts.

“I don’t care what people think.”

We’re interrupted by a middle-aged man, holding aloft two oversized mugs.

“Ladies! Anne sent these over, on the house,” he says, placing both on the table, somehow finding space amongst the meat-filled carnage. I grab one, sniffing at the contents, scrunching up my face in disgust, at which point Eleanor bursts into laughter.

“The last time I touched alcohol was when Niko and I stole some,” I say, staring down into the fizzy yellow liquid.

“Well, you’re old enough now,” Eleanor shrugs. She takes one of the mugs and holds it up, “cheers.”

“Oh. So I am. Cheers,” I say, almost forgetting that I’ve aged a year, “so if I’m twenty one, that makes you…”

“Twenty two. Older and wiser.”

“Hardly,” I smirk, taking a sip and suddenly gagging, “ _is this supposed to taste so nasty?_ ”

Eleanor smiles widely, her eyes shining in amusement.

“You’ll get used to it. I notice the food didn’t stand a chance though.”

“Huh? Oh.”

I force myself to drink more ale, feeling embarrassed at the sight of our table. It’s almost bare, with two drumsticks and a few rolls left, along with piles of empty plates.

“Where did I put it all,” I ask, patting my only-slightly swollen belly, covering my mouth when a light belch escapes.

“Could be something to do you with nearly dying,” Eleanor says, rolling her eyes.

“I honestly have no idea,” I say, leaning back in my chair, and folding one leg over another.

“By the way,” Eleanor says, resting her elbows on the table and her chin above her hands, “you look awfully nice. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a date.”

For some reason the words send a fuzzy, warm feeling swelling up in my chest, something like I’ve never felt before.

“Hah, uh, thanks,” I say, nervously running my thumb over the collar of my coat.

 _Tell her she looks nice too_ , I think, taking a swig of my ale and peering over the rim of my mug. Eleanor’s wearing a plain, cream coloured vest that covers all the way up to her neck. Her shoulders are framed by a light blue loose-hanging coat, similar to her old jacket but with a much longer length, and a pair of white, wide cut slacks cover her heeled boots.

“You… look-” I begin, but the way she smiles, tilts her head curiously... somehow it causes the words to die in my throat.

“Anyway,” I say, quickly gulping down more ale, “here’s to not being dead.”

“I’ll drink to that, but try to keep it that way,” Eleanor says, though she doesn’t seem angry at the words. Instead she continues to stare, as though deep in thought, and I find myself suddenly very interested in the dwindling contents of my mug, wondering why my heart is beating twice as fast as usual.

“So, how did we… I mean you… get me back here?” I ask, struggling to form the words.

“Your crazy-strong friend carried you all the way here.”

A new voice answers just behind me, and I turn to find a ridiculously attractive, blonde-curled girl with sparkling blue eyes. She walks around the table with a deliberate slowness, and stands behind Eleanor, resting one hand on her shoulder. Then she leans over, and offers me her hand.

“I helped wash you up and change you. I’m Jenny, Sam’s sister.”

“Sam’s the kid we saved,” Eleanor says, chewing on a roll, smiling up at the intruder.

“He’s in bed now, but he’d be stoked to meet you!”

“Right. I’m Velvet.”

“Oh I know that honey, Eleanor here told me all about you,” Jenny says, pulling up a stool and sitting at the table, “I just can’t believe you’re okay… you were drenched in blood!”

“It was just demon blood,” I explain, wondering why I don’t like this woman. _Is it because she’s seen me half-naked?_ I don’t think so. Such things don’t usually bother me.

“Well I guessed that, darlin’. You might have been out cold, but you didn’t have a scratch on you.”

“Of course not. I won,” I say, distracting myself by stacking the empty dishes and plates on our table into a neat pile.

“Is she usually this glum?” Jenny asks, nudging into Eleanor with a quick wink, and I decide right there that I _definitely_ don’t like her.

“Only always,” Eleanor says, grinning.

“Hey!” I scowl, downing the rest of my drink.

“I was only teasing, sugar. Want me to get you another?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good-”

“If you’re offering,” I interrupt Eleanor. Anything to get rid of the nuisance for a while.

Jenny stands up and grabs my neatly piled stack with a wink, taking it with her to the bar, and ordering drinks.

 _“Why are you being so rude to her?”_ Eleanor whispers, leaning across the table.

_“I don’t know her, I don’t like her, and I don’t trust her.”_

_“But she’s been nothing but kind to us!”_

_“Maybe I don’t like total strangers gawping over my body!”_

_“Well- Somebody had to clean you, you looked like a corpse-”_

_“So why couldn't you just do it?”_ I ask, my agitated and not-so-quiet whisper causing a few curious looks from other patrons sat nearby. Eleanor’s face suddenly floods bright red, and she almost knocks over her empty mug.

_“B-because, I-, just, just shut up, she’s coming-”_

“Aaand here we go, girls,” Jenny says, setting down a tray full of smaller cups, each filled with a mysterious, deep red liquid.

“We call these babies crackfirers, cos when they come out the other end… oh boy!”

“I’m... not sure I like the sound of that,” Eleanor winces.

“Aw you’ll be fine, it’s just the boys that can’t handle them.”

 _Could she sit any closer if she tried?_ I frown, feeling she might as well be sitting on Eleanor’s lap. Irritated, I take a drink from the tray and inhale. _Hmm. Fruity_? I think, downing it in one gulp, then wheezing when I feel the wind almost knocked out of me.

“Oh, she’s a brave one!” Jenny beams, clapping her hands, and Eleanor suddenly smirks.

“That’s one word for her."

“I’m not sure what you meant by- damn! What’s in this?” I ask, feeling my mind turn fuzzy while I speak.

“The hardest stuff, from the topmost shelf,” Jenny winks.

I grab another cup, figuring I’m going to need it just to make it through the night.

\--

“And then she says, Gosh! I didn’t know chicks could do that!” Jenny says, laughing loudly. I missed the first part of the tale, but whatever it is, Eleanor’s laughing along, Jenny’s more or less sat on her knee, and their hands are almost touching on the table. And then they do touch, Jenny stroking Eleanor’s fingers ever so slightly...

I grit my teeth tightly, suppressing a sudden urge to scream.

“Hey, are you okay?” Eleanor asks.

“Yeah. I’m fine, just thinking of turning in,” I say, forcing myself to smile.

There’s a sudden, meaningful look in Jenny’s eyes, and I watch as she snakes an arm around Eleanor’s shoulders, first looking at me, then staring right into Eleanor’s eyes, running a fingertip down her cheek.

“You and I could share a room if you like? My little thank you for what you did.”

She says it loudly enough that I can hear, on purpose I’m sure, and my blood boils inside my skull.

“I, uh-” Eleanor gulps down the rest of her drink, stares at me wide-eyed, and I decide to get the hell out of there before I even hear the answer, letting the chair fall behind me...

 _I don’t care,_ I think, barging outside, gritting my teeth… _I. Don’t. Care!_

My vision blurs and I clutch my hands around myself, wishing my chest would stop hurting, and not really knowing where I’m going. _Anywhere other than here seems just fine_ , I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well...


	16. Subtle and Smooth

**Eleanor Hume**

 

I stare, dumbfounded, at the chair. _Did that really just happen?_

Jenny disrupts my shock with a bark of laughter, slapping me on the back.

“Hah! I _knew_ it!” she says, releasing her arm from my shoulders, much to my relief.

“Knew what?”

“You two!” Jenny says, enthusiastically pointing between the empty chair and myself.

“What are you talking about?”

“Poor darlin’. It’s written all over your face, how you feel.”

“Oh. Is it that obvious?” I sigh, and look down at my hands.

“It sure is. Same goes for her, as it happens.”

“What? I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken,” I mutter, feeling anxious that Velvet hasn’t returned.

“She smiles when you talk. She smiles when she talks to you. Hell, it’s the _only_ time I see her smile at all.”

“Because we’re friends,” I say, still staring at the inn door.

“Do friends give cute little heart-eyes?” Jenny says puckering her lips.

“You can’t be serious. She most certainly does not-”

“She sure does. Her eyes go all soft around you,” Jenny says, making her own eyes wide to mimic the gesture.

“I- I really don’t-”

“Honey, I’m gonna say it... you’re blind as a bat. She dressed all nice for you, and threw a chair. That shit ain’t even subtle.”

I close my eyes, trying to recall anything that falls in line with what Jenny has said, but I can’t remember anything other than Velvet acting like she’s always acted around me. Then again, she does seem to be easier to talk to lately, and there was that whole thing where she joked about kissing me.

“You don’t understand… Velvet is just… _different_.”

“Well sure, but only with you-”

“Wait, she left her coat,” I interrupt, frowning, knowing that’s definitely out of character. I walk over, pull the chair back up, and take the heavy material, folding it over my arm.

“Off you go then. I’ll catch you tomorrow, see how it went.”

“I’m just checking on her. I’m worried.”

“You do what you need to do, honey.”

“Okay. And, thanks...”

\--

 _She can’t have gone far_ , I think, walking up the main street leading away from the inn. It’s a dark night, with only moonlight to guide me across rough, deeply-cut cobblestones.

“Why, ain’t you a cutie!” A deep voice drawls, and I turn to see two dimly lit figures, one elbowing his buddy.

I frown and reach behind myself,  instinctively checking that my spear is in place.

“No need for violence!” the other man says, stepping into the light, “Tim just knows a pretty face when he sees one.”

“Well Tim should learn to keep his mouth shut,” I mutter, carrying on past them.

“Meh, not as pretty as the last one anyway.”

“What was that?” I ask, pausing in my tracks.

“Some other chick,” Tim says, wobbling, “gorgeous eyes, long black hair. Real scary, though. Hic.”

“Which way did she go?”

“What’s it worth?” Tim leers, and his friend glares at him, shaking his head in disapprovement.

“Ignore him. She left town, just ahead. Wasn’t long ago.”

“Thanks..?”

“Ed. Good luck miss, hope you find her. She looked uh…”

“Looked what?”

“Angry. Or upset. Not sure, honestly.”

“I see. Thank you,” I say, nodding politely before hurrying up the cobblestone path toward the gate.

 _I hope she’s okay_ , I think, absent-mindedly scratching my collarbone, my old scar suddenly burning. If she were to run into another demon, would she get hurt again? What if this time she didn’t get back up? I grit my teeth at the thought, doubling my pace.

_She likes the ocean. So maybe..._

I follow the outer fence around the village until I’m near the coast, scanning over several moonlight-lit  benches, soon spotting a mass of black hair billowing behind one of them.

“Oh, thank the Empyreans,” I whisper, my shoulders sagging in relief.

My boots aren’t really designed for sand, but I stumble towards her as fast as I can, almost tripping up a few times on the way. I find Velvet sat with her knees hugged to her chest, staring at the ocean waves. She turns her head for just a moment, no doubt to check I’m not a threat, before she returns her attention to the horizon.

“It’s pretty cold out here,.” I say, handing her coat over. She doesn’t meet my eyes, but she does take it, leaning forwards to wrap it around her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she murmurs.

“No Problem,” I say, quietly sitting down next to her.

I can just about make out her eyes, peering just over her folded arms, looking anywhere but at me.

“Do you... want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“You _know_ what,” I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

“Your girlfriend annoyed me, so I came out for air.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous,” I say, not sure if I’m trembling from the cold or from my nerves.

Velvet sighs heavily, shrugs, and still refuses to meet my eyes. _She didn’t deny it, though_ , I think, leaning into her line of sight to try catch her gaze. She turns away, quickly, but not quickly enough. Even in the pale moonlight, I know what I see.

“Velvet, have you been-”

“No,” she says, her eyes narrowing. Once upon a time, that look would have frightened me. But now, I know it means she’s upset. _Could there be any truth to Jenny’s words?_ I think, my heart pounding. Velvet’s acting so out of character, and thinking about it, for her to just storm out like that in the first place...

“You know, this… really isn’t like you.”

“What isn’t?”

“For as long as I’ve known you... no matter what you're facing, you’ve always just charged straight in.”

“And?”

I lean closer to her, resting my shoulder against hers, watching as moonlight ripples across the distant ocean waves.

“And… this is the first time I think I’ve ever seen you run.”

She tenses up, and I wonder if perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything after all.

“It was a... tactical exit.”

“In other words, you ran.”

“It was either that or landing a fist in her pretty little face.”

“See? Jealous.”

Velvet blows out a sudden huff of air, and I can’t quite see, but I’m pretty sure she’s pouting, and I’m also pretty sure it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen on her.

“For what it’s worth, that woman is most certainly _not_ my girlfriend,” I say, lightly nudging her in the shoulder, hoping to improve her mood, “besides, do you think I just sleep with every woman that asks?”

Velvet’s shoulders relax a little, and she turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

“So, you get many offers like that?”

“I- Uh, well, no. But I did okay for myself at the Academy,” I say, puffing my chest out.

Velvet quietly unfolds her arms from herself and sits forwards, this time resting her elbows on her knees, holding her hands together.

“Anyway, you should probably get back. Jenny will be missing you.”

“You are so damn stubborn, sometimes I wonder why I like you at all-”

“You _like_ me?” Velvet interrupts, facing me and forming a half-smirk.

“Would I be here otherwise?”

Velvet chuckles, and slowly shakes her head.

“Still, I can’t believe you turned her down. She was quite the looker.”

“Not my type. Besides,” I say, stopping to take a breath, my heart pounding, “there’s only one person I’ve been interested in like that, for a long time now.”

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself. _It’s now or never_...

“I’m... looking at her.”

Velvet frowns for a second, then her eyebrows raise high, her lips curl upward, and she chokes out in laughter.

“It wasn’t supposed to be funny,” I say, pouting, feeling embarrassed.

“Well, it was smooth at least,” Velvet says. She shuffles down the bench and leans one arm across the back, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips..

“Uh-”

“So tell me, did that line actually _work_ in the Academy?”

“You’re terrible! I open my heart, and you-”

“Eleanor.”

“...Yes?”

“How long?” Velvet asks, her face suddenly serious.

“I... hah. I’m not answering that.”

“Should I give you a dare instead?” she says, resting her head on her palm, smirking. _Wait, when did she get so close? Our legs… they’re touching_. I swallow thickly, wondering what she has in mind.

“You can, but I can’t promise I’ll do it,” I say, my shaky voice betraying my emotions.

Velvet smiles, and this time it reaches her eyes, which look soft than usual. Kinder.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

I open my mouth, my throat suddenly dry, waiting for her to say she’s joking, but it doesn’t come. She just holds my stare, and maybe the moonlight’s playing a trick but I think she’s even blushing a little.

She arches an eyebrow, waiting, so I lean nervously forwards, my heart ringing in my ears. I’ve barely moved an inch when I suddenly laugh nervously, the thick expectation hanging in the air almost paralysing me.

“I-Uh,”

“Let’s make this easier,” Velvet says, a playful spark in her eyes. She swoops forwards, so quickly that I barely register it, and then one of her arms is behind me, her palm is resting on my cheek, and her mouth is so, so close… lingering a hairs width from my own.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” she whispers, and I couldn’t resist her even if I wanted to.

I surrender, closing the tiny gap and pressing my mouth to hers, fearful that she’ll pull away, that this was some cruel joke. Instead, she kisses me back with warm, surprisingly gentle lips, kissing so tenderly that the tight knot in my chest unravels, spilling out, rolling down my cheeks.

She tilts her forehead to mine and, despite her bravado, I notice her breaths are shallow, and her hand is trembling against my cheek. I place my hand above hers, looking her in the eye, and just when I’m thinking she may actually be nervous her mouth curls upwards in a sudden, wry smile.

“Are your pickup lines always this effective?”

“You’re... terrible!” I say, pretending to punch her shoulder, cry-laughing the words.

“And you’re a crybaby.”

“Says you,” I say, almost choking on emotion when I see that her eyes are damp. I wipe away a tear from her cheeks, then she leans forwards, and kisses me again, a warm, lingering kiss, one that I’m reluctant to let go.

She nuzzles her nose against mine, puts her hand behind my neck, and whispers.

“ _Turns out I like you, too..._ ”

“Velvet...” I begin, but break into a sob, sliding my hands beneath her thick coat, and nuzzling my face into her neck. She wraps her arms around me and rubs her palm against my back, which only makes me cry harder.

“Are you okay?”

“Just… overwhelmed,” I admit, spilling more tears, tears that feel like they’re washing away all of my heartache and loneliness.

Eventually, I manage to calm myself, quietly enjoying her embrace, though my whole body trembles and I can’t seem to stop it. A part of me still waits, fearfully, for her to say this was a joke, to mock me. Instead, all I hear is the sound of the rolling ocean waves, mingled with Velvet’s breaths, and the faint drum of her pulse.

“Do you… want to head back?” She eventually asks, and I’m reminded of the bar, especially the chair lying on the floor, when I suddenly burst out laughing.

Velvet leans back, raising an eyebrow.

“Something I said?”

“You.. haha! You threw a chair!” I giggle, my shoulders feeling lighter than they have in years.

“That wasn’t on purpose.”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever thrown furniture for me before…”

“I wasn’t throwing anything! It just got in the way!” Velvet says, her face starting to turn red. I can’t help but raise my palm to her cheek, gently running my thumb across her soft, warm skin.

“You really are very cute sometimes…”

“If you call me that again, I’ll kill you.”

“You mean kiss?” I ask, and Velvet’s piercing gaze suddenly softens into something far more gentle.

“I do?”

“I hope so. _You’re cute_.”

She leans forwards, capturing my lips, kissing me tenderly... and my chest burns at the gesture.

“Mmm, cute.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s head back,” I say, crying a few more silent, happy tears when she laces her fingers with mine, and then helps me stand, shakily, to my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* - Look at these cute lil bastards.
> 
> Also, high five to Jenny.


	17. Sweet Dreams

We walk back hand in hand, and even though I’m stumbling across the sand it feels like I might as well be walking on air. _Maybe I’m dreaming again_ , I think. But that wouldn’t explain how the air feels so cold against my skin, how I can feel the sand crunch beneath my boots, and more than anything else, how I can feel the heat radiating from Velvet’s hand.

“A gald for your thoughts?” Velvet asks.

“I just… can’t really believe this is happening.”

“Me neither,” she says, squeezing my hand.

We head through the main gate, finding that the town is practically deserted now, with no light shining through any window slats. Our boots echo across the stone path, sounding loud enough to wake the dead, and I find myself once again conflicted, worrying that this can’t be happening, that it can’t be real.

“Hey. Velvet.”

“Yes?”

“I know you love poking fun at me, but this isn’t a joke, is it?”

She suddenly pauses in her step, tilting her head.

“Why would you think that?”

“You’ve just never really seemed… interested in this kind of stuff. Or me.”

“I suppose it did kind of sneak up on me. Then again, if I hadn’t been so wrapped up in revenge before...”

“Things might have been different?”

“I don’t know. I often felt overly fond of you. Maybe even protective.”

“I find that hard to believe,” I scoff, though my heart dances at the words, “I can’t remember a single time when you showed any affection.”

“Not killing you was a sign of affection.”

“Oh, be still my beating heart,” I say, pretending to swoon.

“This is also a sign of affection,” Velvet says, suddenly leaning across and kissing me, and I take a deep, controlled breath, wondering how on earth this gentle being can coexist alongside the fierce woman I know her to be.

“Now who’s the smooth one,” I mutter, though I can’t seem to stop myself smiling.

“It’ll take me a while to reach your level,” Velvet says, taking my hand again.

We resume our pace, walking down the rest of the street until we’re stood in front of the inn, where no sound can be heard from inside.

“ _Let’s keep quiet_ ,” I whisper, opening the door slowly.

The bar is empty, as expected, although one man in the corner almost wakes up, snores loudly, and goes straight back to sleep. We tiptoe past him and head upstairs, still holding hands all the way to the top, when I suddenly realise that I’m taking Velvet to my room.

“Um…” I say, chewing my lip.

“Dragging me to your room already?”

Velvet looks amused by her words, so I prod a finger into her chest.

“ _You should be so lucky!_ ” I whisper, and Velvet laughs, grabs my pointing fingers and lunges forwards, kissing me before I can react

“Sweet dreams.”

“R-right. You too,” I say, wondering how on earth I’ll sleep tonight when my heart won’t stop racing.

\--

I can’t sleep, as expected. From my heart skipping a beat every time I imagine Velvet’s kiss, to the chilling terror of seeing her torn apart, and all in the space of one day. It’s no wonder my brain won’t shut off.

I’m staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open, when there’s a quiet knock on my door, and I feel a strange sense of deja-vu.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“It’s me…”

“Oh. Come in, silly.”

Velvet prises open the door and stands in the doorway, looking exhausted, her hair frazzled, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Can’t sleep. Keep seeing that damn thing rip straight through me.”

I quickly climb out of bed, walk towards her and hug her tightly, although she barely responds.

“It’s keeping me awake too. But you’re alive… you’re here.”

“I am?”

“You are,” I say, smiling, stroking her frazzled hair behind her cheek, “come on, let’s try get some sleep.”

I climb into bed first, scooting over to make room for her, and she slides onto the mattress just in front of me, turning to lay on her side. I rest my palm on her hip, and Velvet reaches around, takes my hand in hers and guides it below her breast.

Her heartbeat is so strong, so soothing, that without even thinking about it I shuffle forwards, pressing my entire body against her back in a shameless embrace, feeling so happy that she’s alive; that we’re here against all odds.

“How did we even get here?” I mumble into her back.

“No idea,” she says, laughing softly, squeezing my hand.

Just a minute later I hear light snoring, feel her heartbeat slow, and I know she’s fast asleep. _Thank goodness_ , I think, closing my eyes, smiling to myself, and drifting off without a single thought in my mind.

_\--_

I awake with a loud yawn, feeling weirdly uncomfortable, soon realising that I’m half-hanging off the edge of the bed. I try to move back to the middle only to find the space is very much occupied by a sleeping, sprawled out Velvet.

 _“Shit,”_ I whisper, suddenly remembering my late night visit.

“Haha,” Velvet chuckles, her eyes still closed.

“ _Aren’t you asleep?_ ” I whisper.

“ _You swore._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _You said shit.”_

“ _No I didn’t!”_

Velvet tilts her head towards me, her amber eyes glistening with amusement. She gently pokes a finger to my chest.

“ _Yes you did. You’re a potty mouth. I knew it._ ”

“ _I am not!_ ”

“Why are we whispering anyway?” she asks, raising her voice to normal.

I burst out laughing, and quickly lean down to kiss her.

“Good morning,” I say, smiling, stroking a few hairs from her face, noticing that the rest of it is hanging off the other side of the bed.

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“It is. A good morning,” she says, lazily trailing a finger across my waist, brushing across my nightgown.

“Oh, Hmm, yes... I mean, it is,” I say, closing my eyes, trying to stay calm as her touch practically burns into me, so soft, so tender, and so much more than I can bear.  

She leans into me, her lips pressing softly against mine, and it takes every ounce of my willpower to suppress a groan, to stop myself grabbing her and-

“We should probably get ready,” I say the words weakly, taking controlled breaths, knowing that if we remain here like this, I may actually go crazy.

“Is something wrong?” Velvet asks, appearing almost hurt.

“Far from it. I just don’t trust myself,” I say, almost laughing when I see confusion wash over her face. I quickly peck her on the forehead, and hop out of bed before can talk myself out of it. Then I stand in front of the mirror, pull my ponytail loose, and start brushing my fingers through my hair.

“Oh,” Velvet says, staring.

“Is something the matter?”

“I’ve never really noticed before, but it looks really nice like that,” she says, pointing to my hair.

“You... like it?”

I flick it around, running my fingers through it for good show.

“I wouldn't complain if you wore it that way sometimes,” Velvet says, blushing a little.

“Duly noted,” I say, trying to act completely cool while clumsily wrapping the hair tie around my brush handle.

“Anyway, you were awfully bold last night,” Velvet says, while climbing out of bed, “not that I’m complaining.”

“I may have had a _little_ encouragement.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Jenny.”

Velvet walks over, resting her hands on my hips, and I look at her in the mirror, watching her watch me tease the knots from my hair.

“Really?”

“She told me you liked me, not that I really believed it of course...”

“What did she say, exactly?”

“I-ah, haha. That you had heart eyes.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Velvet says, folding her arms around my front, resting her chin above my shoulder.

“mmHmm. That’s what I said,” I say, placing my hands over hers, leaning back against her, feeling her embrace tighten.

“Do you think her little proposal was serious?”

“I’m not sure. She was awfully eager that I go after you.”

“And if I hadn’t walked out?”

“Then I would have gone to bed, alone. And we wouldn't be here.”

“Good job I threw that chair, then.”

“Yes, good job- hmm-”

I’m interrupted when Velvet nuzzles my hair away from my ear, kissing gently around its edge, then lower, down my neck, causing a low rumble in my throat.

“Did you just… growl?” Velvet asks, and I open my eyes to see her surprised expression, causing me to feel furiously embarrassed.

“Well what do you expect! You can’t just put your lips _there_ and expect silence.”

“Duly noted,” she says, smirking at me before she kisses her way along my neck, around the collar of my nightgown, forcing me to take a long, deep breath.

“Velvet Crowe, if you don’t stop this right now, I’ll...”

“You’ll?” Velvet asks, pausing with her lips beneath my ear.

“Your body isn’t strong enough for what would happen.”

Velvet’s expression turns suddenly serious, and I stare into the mirror shocked at my own words, wondering how she can unravel me so quickly, so easily.

“Well I’d better get back to my training, then,” she says, and I can’t help but burst into a fit of laughter.

“Come on, let’s get ready,” I chuckle, tilting my head up to kiss her quickly.

“Fine, fine…”

She takes one look over her shoulder, smiling at me, before she walks out of the room with her long black hair flowing behind.

 _I still can’t believe this is real_ , I think, clutching my hairbrush to my chest and smiling from ear to ear.

\--

I’m sat on the floor packing up the last few things, when a loud, energetic voice startles me.

“So, how did it go!?”

“Jenny!” I say, wincing, “I didn’t think I would see you again…”

“Honey you should be so lucky,” she says, folding her arms, her blonde curls hair bobbling with the motion ,”so come on, spill it.”

“Well, _haha_.”

“I said spill! Come on now!”

“We… kissed?”

Jenny puts her hands to her mouth and squeals, _loudly_ , and I wince, knowing Velvet will hear.

“I am so _stoked_ for you two! So, did anything _else_ happen?” Jenny asks, half-purring the words, and I feel my cheeks burn in response.

“I’m not… I mean, that’s none of your business!”

Jenny laugh loudly, and shakes her head.

“Why, ain’t you just the sweetest thing!”

“Are you flirting with my girl?” Velvet’s voice, just from the hallway.

“Oh would you just listen to that,” Jenny says, winking at me, “you two have fun now. Maybe I’ll bump into you again.”

“Not unless we’re incredibly unlucky,” Velvet says, still scowling when she walks into view. She’s tied most of her hair back into a long, platted tail, hanging down almost as far as her coat.

“Did you just call me… your _girl?_ ” I ask, my mouth agape.

“I was trying to get rid of her,” Velvet says, shrugging, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe, looking incredibly relaxed.

“Just so we’re clear, I don’t belong to you,” I say light-heartedly, wondering why my heart is hammering.

“Never said you did.”

“It’s not that you can’t call me that,” I stumble over the words, feeling incredibly torn, “I mean, you know, it’s just… there’s the right time and place,” I continue, biting my lip as I finish packing.

“Interesting…”

I look up to find Velvet giving me the most curious of looks.

“What is?” I ask, suddenly feeling like a trapped animal.

“You have a kinky side.”

“I most certainly do _not!_ ” I shout, blushing further when I hear Jenny’s roaring laughter from downstairs.

“We’ll see.”

Every fiber of my being shivers at those words, but Velvet just stands there, arms folded, looking completely unfazed.

“How can you be so calm, I’m the one who’s… who’s! And you... haven’t! So!”

“Yet you can’t even say it,” Velvet says, grinning widely, “sex.”

“If you continue to mock me you’ll be travelling the rest of the way alone,” I huff, finally managing to tie up the bag, securing everything inside.

By the time I look up, Velvet’s right in front of me, kneeling down, her face just inches from mine.

“What if I enjoy seeing you blush?”

 _That does it_ , I think, finally snapping. I grab her collar and pull her towards me, kissing her roughly. She stumbles onto me, driving me to the floor, never breaking the kiss, and when I try to, just to catch my breath, I find my lower lip caught in her teeth.

“You better stop this, otherwise we’ll be staying right here,” I say, heat burning below my abdomen, barely holding myself together.

“I’ve suffered of worse fates.”

“Velvet,” I begin, pulling away to catch her eyes, “aren’t you even a _little_ nervous? You told me you haven’t had anyone before.”

“You know me better than that,” she says, smiling.

“True,” I sigh. Even if she’s scared, terrified, she usually does what she wants, and just follows her heart anyway. It’s one of the many reasons I find her so utterly irresistible.

“But, you know that there’s no rush?”

“You mean you can stifle your kinky desires?” Velvet says, this time grinning ear to ear.

“Will you just-”

“I mean, you’re the one who pulled me down here.”

“You are enjoying this _way_ too much.”

“Guilty. Come on, let’s go,” she says, standing up, dusting herself off and then offering her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velvet, your gay is showing.


	18. Red Halo

**Velvet Crowe**

 

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I think, somehow caught in an endless cycle of smiling, then trying to stop myself smiling, then smiling some more.

Ever since that first kiss I’ve been thinking about how I want more, like it’s awakened something in me, and what’s worse is I don’t even really know what _more_ means. Maybe I’m finally starting to understand what all the fuss is about… when people want to be with someone. Wanting to not be alone.

We’re about half-way to the Empyrean’s Throne, having walked for three hours already, and yet it feels like no time has passed at all. I peer across at Eleanor, noticing that she looks tired, a few beads of sweat are visible on her forehead, and there’s a slight tremble to her steps. I squint up at the sky, checking that it’s still early.

“Everything okay?” Eleanor asks, squeezing my hand.

“Yes, but you must be struggling,” I say, nodding towards her oversized backpack.

“Oh, this?” she huffs, slinging it further up her back, “this is nothing.”

“Suit yourself. I was feeling a little tired, though.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” she says, suddenly scouring around, “we’re near one of our old spots, just ahead.”

“You mean where we used to camp?”

I scout it out just ahead, a small, obscured flat of land, perfect for camping, which we marked by scratching a single line in the largest rock in front of it.

“That’s the one.”

“So, break?” I ask, smiling.

“Just a short one.”

 _Ah, our spots_. Thinking back, we did enjoy finding places here and there where we could all unwind, rest up for the night. And thinking back, I always did put my sleeping bag as close as possible to Eleanor's. Maybe this thing we have isn’t all so sudden, after all.

“It’s grown over a bit since last time,” I say, squeezing through the widest gap in the shrubbery.

“It certainly ha- Ouch!”

“Watch the thorns.”

Eleanor squeezes into the clearing just behind me, pulling a large thorn out of her forearm.

“This bit hasn’t changed much,” she says.

“Well, it’s out of direct sunlight,” I say, stepping over and checking her arm, “so, less plant life, though we should probably expect to see more fungi.”

Eleanor watches me check over her minor scratches, a smile spreads on her lips, and a sudden, warm feeling throbs in my chest.

“I... didn’t take you for a botanist,” she says, rolling her sleeve back down.

“Actually, I grew a few things back in Aball.”

“You? Bringing life into the world?”

“Is that really so far-fetched?” I huff, folding my arms.

“I suppose there’s still a lot I need to learn about you,” Eleanor says, putting her finger beneath my chin and kissing me quickly.

Before I can respond she dumps her bag on the ground with a loud crash and rummages around, pulling out a blanket which she throws towards me, then a few wrapped bars and two flasks of water. She digs deeper and pulls out another bottle, popping open the lid and sniffing.

“What’s that?” I ask, unfolding the blanket, laying it flat on the grass.

“Some of the stuff Jenny made us drink,” Eleanor says, smirking.

“Oh, trying to get me drunk now?”

“I just thought it might be fun.”

We both sit down, just next to each other, and I tilt my head sideways at Eleanor, smirking.

“I’ve got to admit, you surprise me sometimes.”

“Oh?”

“Sleeping around with all those women. Being so kinky. Getting drunk…”

“You are absolutely deplorable.”

“Thanks,” I laugh, ducking beneath two airborne protein bars.

“You should eat those,” Eleanor says, taking a long swig from the questionable bottle, “now, do you want some or not?”

“Might as well,” I say, grabbing the flask from her and sniffing the contents, “ugh, did we really drink this?”

“Yeah. That Jenny was quite a character.”

“And by that, you mean Quite annoying.”

“I can’t believe you’re _still_ jealous,” Eleanor laughs, shuffling up next to me and resting her head on my shoulder, “you know I have eyes only for you.”

“Smooth,” I chuckle, taking a mouthful of the concoction before passing if back.

“Are you saying you don’t like it?”

“... maybe I do. A little.”

“A little? Well, in that case, I’ll have to try harder.”

“It could be tough. I’m not used to being liked.”

“Get used to it,” Eleanor says, quickly taking another swig, “because I do like you. A lot.”

For once, I feel lost for words. I take the almost empty flask from Eleanor, drinking the last few drops, suddenly very, very aware of how closely we’re sat together, and of how much I’d like to kiss her, right now.

She turns to look at me, smiling shyly, and I realise that it’s probably because I’m already leaning towards her, reaching out. I stroke my palm against her cheek, she covers my hand with hers, and I lift my other hand, brushing my thumb along her lower lip, her eyes closing and her breath hitching at the contact.

 _She’s so beautiful_ , I think, watching her cheeks turn a shade of pink. _Is this why I grew close to her before? Was I attracted to her, all along?_

“This is all so… new,” I say, quietly. I don’t even recognise half of the feelings that she causes to stir within, from the dizzy sensation in my head, to the almost nauseating feeling in my stomach, to the strange, hot sensation beneath my gut, and it gets worse… or better, the more I look at her.

“I know. It’s okay…” Eleanor says, barely moving beneath my touch.

“I want to kiss you.”

“You don’t need to ask.”

I press my lips against hers, lingering for as long as I dare, and no sooner have I pulled away than the strange, hot sensation in my gut demands I kiss her again. And I do, this time threading my fingers into her long, red hair, kissing her deeply, gliding my tongue past hers. I’m rewarded by a light growl, feeling dizzy that Eleanor can even make such a sound.

“That was some kiss,” she breathes, her eyes somehow darker than usual.

“Are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not.”

I lean in again, kissing my way up her cute half-smile, to her ear, then slowly down her neck, and her hands snake around my waist, beneath my top, sliding up my back. It’s the first time anyone’s touched me like this, and it feels so warm, so soft, like I could almost melt into her.

There’s a burning, sharp sensation, I realise it’s her nails in my back, and suddenly my whole world is on fire, and I’m groaning into her ear without having any real control. She grabs my collar, pulls me down onto her, kissing my neck, scraping her teeth towards my ear, and I feel a hotness between my legs that’s so new, so different, I boil over to a near panic.

“Eleanor,” I say, my heart racing.

“I- ah, sorry,” she gasps, pulling her lips away, shaking her head, “it’s… far too easy to get carried away with you.”

“No, I like it. It’s just. It’s a lot to take in,” I gasp, my head reeling.

“I understand,” she says, smiling, “did you want to stop?”

The way she’s lied down, her hair sprawled out behind her some kind of red halo, makes me wonder how the hell I even deserve this in the first place.

“Not just yet,” I say, taking a deep breath before leaning down to kiss her again.

This time, she lies perfectly still and allows my hand to roam, slowly exploring the dip of her waist, up and around the swell of her breast, where her body trembles and arches towards my hand. It’s like… she’s silently asking for more, and it makes me feel light headed.

I cover her breast with my palm, delighted to hear a quiet whimper, and suddenly my mind is awash with the thought of her naked, my mouth upon her, my tongue teasing her nipple. I growl at the mental image, nuzzling into the crook of her neck, kissing my way up to her ear.

She mutters something, I don’t know what, and I pull my lips away, thinking I’ve done something wrong, but she grabs my arm and guides me down her torso until my fingers brush past her tense abdomen, to the hem of her vest, where my hand hovers.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“I-”

“You can touch me. If you want to.”

“I do.”

My mouth turns dry when I slide my hand beneath her top, finding warm, trembling flesh, and a clearly defined, vertical ridge running from her breast to her naval. I didn’t realise touching her could feel so good, or that her body could be so… _enticing_.

“Velvet…” she sighs my name, tilts back her head, and my lips are already on her before I’ve given it any conscious thought, trailing kisses from the crook of her neck to beneath her ear. The way she groans when I kiss the right places, the way her body arches, urging me on... it makes me feel so, completely mesmerised, like I have no control over my hand, sliding down her abdomen, slowly. I reach the hem of her slacks, and the trim of her underwear, when her grip tightens on my shoulder suddenly.

“Should I stop?” I ask, barely managing to form the words.

“Only if you want to,” she says, opening her eyes and smiling reassuringly.

I answer by returning my lips to hers, kissing her slowly, sliding my hand further down, until she gasps, her breath hot against my lips, and I realise very quickly that she’s warm down there, so amazingly soft and warm and…

“Um,” I make a strange sound upon my new discovery.

“What is it?” Eleanor says, stiffening.

“You’re… a little damp.”

Eleanor suddenly laughs, sitting up on her elbows, dissipating the tension.

“You _do_ realise that’s a good thing?”

“I-” I begin, suddenly, painfully aware that I know less about all this than I first thought. I remove my hand and sit up, crossing my legs, feeling irritated with myself.

Eleanor sits up and puts a hand under my chin, forcing our eyes to meet.

“Have you never… I mean, has it never been like that for you?” she asks, her expression one of concern, and at first I’m confused. She coughs, and blushes deeply, “I mean when you touch yourself.”

My mind is suddenly clouded with images of Eleanor doing that exact thing, and I frown, trying to concentrate.

“I never had the time. I mean, I spent most of my adult life in prison, which doesn’t really set the mood.”

“I’m sorry…” Eleanor says, reaching a hand out and taking mine. The gesture makes my chest ache, like I could almost cry, and I think maybe her emotional outbursts are infectious or something.

“Well, that was a mood killer,” I say, trying to laugh it off. Eleanor isn’t fooled though, she always could see right through me.

“Listen, if you ever want to talk, about _anything…_ ”

“I know. Thanks.”

“Shall we just lie for a while?” she asks, patting the space on the blanket next to her.

“Being smooth again?”

“I try.”

I shuffle forwards and relax into her embrace, laying down and resting my head on her chest.

“So, in case you didn’t know. I’m a bit of a mess,” I say, chuckling.

“I know. But you’re also strong, passionate, and even if you won’t admit it, caring.”

“Are you forgetting how many people I’ve killed?” I ask, my chest tightening.

“Only when you had to, from where I was standing.”

Her heartbeat is so strong, so reassuring, that I find myself feeling safe, cradled here, listening to the sound. _Safe…_ now there’s a feeling I haven’t had in a long, long time.

“One day you’ll have to forgive yourself,” she says, stroking my hair.

“It’s not that easy…”

“I know.”

\--

“Um,” I snap awake, head first beneath Eleanor’s breasts, wondering how or when I fell asleep.

“Hi, sleepyhead,” she says, yawning, and stretching out.

“How long were we-” I begin, squinting to the skies, seeing they’re thankfully still light.

“Not long. We’ll head off soon, but first,” Eleanor reaches somewhere behind her, pulling out the same two bars I’m sure she threw at me earlier, “eat.”

“Again with the force feeding,” I mutter, sitting up and ripping open a bar.

“You’ll need the energy if you have any hope of surviving what I have in mind for you.”

“Erm,” I pause mid-chew, blushing, wondering where the hell that came from.

“I meant training, Velvet,” Eleanor smirks, looking pleased with herself, “ seriously, just where is your mind?”

“I’m not sure I’ll have time to train, as much as I’d like to.”

“That’s why we’re swapping bags.”

“We’re… what? I never agreed to that.”

“You wanted to train, remember?”

“Yes, but,” I finish off the first bar with a gulp, “I didn’t say I wanted to die.”

“It’s not that heavy.”

“Why don’t I believe you,” I mutter, eyeing the bag suspiciously, ripping into the second protein bar.

\--

_A few hours later_

 

”How… can… you… carry… this,” I wheeze, painfully taking one step at a time.

“Did you forget about _this?_ ” Eleanor asks, casually flexing her arm, and it makes me remember just how taut her sleeves go when she does that.

 _If she’s that strong, then she could… she could…_ my mind suddenly blurs with images of Eleanor’s hands all over my body, doing things… with me… very… interesting… things. I stop mid-step, doubling over, wheezing.

“Velvet, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I lie, putting the bag down for a moment, taking deep breaths.

“Maybe that’s enough training for today,” Eleanor says, reaching for the satchel. I put my hand on hers, shaking my head.

“The bag isn’t the problem,” I say.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, just, give me a minute.”

“You’re acting weird,” Eleanor says, folding her arms.

“I’m fine. We’re almost there anyway,” I say, looking over at the long stairwell of the Empyrean throne, just ahead.

“Think you can get that up _all_ those stairs?”

“I know I can.”

“Well, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

I laugh out loud, this time almost crying, at yet another atrocious pick up line.

“That’s it! That’s your nickname...  _Smooth_.”

“A nickname? Just for me?” Eleanor says, her eyes glistening with mischief.

“Yes. You earnt it.”

“I’m honoured.”

I step forwards, quickly stealing a kiss, when strange, loud rumble interrupts me from above.

 _“Velvet… you came!”_ a voice roars out, and I shield my eyes from the sun, looking to the top of the stairs. There’s a huge, towering statue that wasn’t there last time I came. It slowly moves, a giant, clawed hand reaching into the air… waving. _This can’t be possible_ , I think.

“Is that…”

“Maotelus. Let’s go say hello, I’m sure he’s dying to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* gaaaayyyy
> 
> Poor velv, come here let me cuddl- wait, stop looking at me like that
> 
> *flees in terror*


	19. Strong Enough

_ The Empyrean’s throne - Maotelus _

 

I look up, hardly believing my eyes. At first glance, he looks like an intricately carved sculpture, made of stone, but when I touch one large, clawed finger, I feel rough, scaled skin, lukewarm to the touch.

“You know,” I say, frowning sternly, “I’m pretty sure when I said look after everyone, I didn’t mean turn into a giant. fucking.  _ dragon _ .”

Eleanor gasps, covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry Velvet,” Maotelus rumbles deeply, his voice sounding so strange in his new form, “but I had to, otherwise the world would have fallen to chaos.”

“You had to? Specifically, you  _ had _ to become a dragon?”

“Well, no, but…”

“How am I even supposed to talk to you like this?” I say, pacing in front of the oversized creature.

“Oh, is that what’s bothering you?” the giant dragon seems to laugh, not that I can tell for sure. Suddenly, his head droops and his eyes close, there’s a barely audible  _ pop _ , and Phi appears, just before me. He looks just like I remember, sea-green eyes, bright blonde, bobbed hair with a few strands that always stick up wildly, and wearing the same gold-trimmed, white robe with a blue scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

“Better?” he asks.

“Why didn’t you just do that in the first place?” I ask, frowning.

“I can’t stay like this for long, besides, I kind of  _ like _ being a dragon.”

I laugh, shake my head, and bend down, giving the young malakim a tight hug.

“I missed you, Phi.”

“That’s not my name anymore you know,” he says, pouting.

“I did warn her,” Eleanor says.

“Maotelus,” I say, smiling when he grins at the new name, “I need to know a few things.”

“Okay,” Maotelus says, calmly sitting down and crossing his legs.

Eleanor and I join him, so that we’re all sat in a close circle on the rough stone floor, and in a strange way, it’s like old times, when we’d both look after him, sometimes taking turns. Thinking about it, perhaps Eleanor and I bonded so quickly precisely because of Phi, because we both cared about him.

I look to my side, my breath hitching when I see Eleanor’s gorgeous, green eyes, and her fire red hair, almost glowing in the setting sun. She catches me looking, smiles softly, and reaches out her hand. Without thinking I take it, lacing our fingers together, smiling back at her.

“Uh,” Maotelus looks between us both, his tiny cheeks reddening, “you… two... “ 

_ Shit _ , I think, snatching away my hand, wondering if he’ll be weird about this. He might be young but I felt sure he had a crush on me during our adventures, more than once. As a matter of fact, I used to tease him relentlessly for it.

“This is  _ great! _ ” he suddenly beams, and I release the breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding, “I was so worried about you two, but this way I don’t even have to be.”

“You don’t mind?” Eleanor says, looking just as relieved as I am.

“Why would I mind? You’re perfect for each other.”

My heart swells at the words, and Eleanor rubs the back of her neck nervously, blushing.

“My, aren’t you maturing quickly,” I say, fluffing Phi’s light-blonde hair.

“Velvet, don’t start all that stuff again,” he pouts.

“Fine. Then down to business,” I say.

Bright, orange hues sneak slowly over the surrounding, monolithic temple walls, making them look almost luminescent, far more beautiful than I remember, and far less intimidating. It’s strange but I almost feel at peace here, like the atmosphere has completely changed.

“You want to know about the blessing?” Maotelus asks.

“I do.”

“Of course. The thing is, I’m not… entirely sure.”

“Wait, what!?”

“I just… wanted you to live. I put that feeling into a small piece of my power, and granted you it.”

“Wanted me to live,” I say, resting my chin in my hand, “hmm...”

“Well, that may explain the healing,” Eleanor says.

“The healing?” Maotelus asks.

“She was practically sliced in half,” Eleanor says, and I grin nervously when she scowls at me, “then she was covered in a strange, bright glow, and I could barely see but… she healed up, as though it never happened.”

I hold a hand to my chest, vaguely remembering a tight, burning sensation from that time.

“Have you tested it since?” Maotelus asks.

“ _ Tested it? _ ” Eleanor and I ask together.

“Velvet, didn’t you used to be tough? Are you telling me you can’t just... prick yourself or something?”

“I… did  not think of that,” I mutter, holding out my right wrist and extending the hidden blade. Eleanor puts her hand on my arm, frowning.

“Just a little cut,” I say, trying to reassure her before I lightly slice across my forearm, seeing a tiny, crimson streak open up. And then moments later, it vanishes, leaving a trace of white light, visible for a few moments.

“What the…” Eleanor says, placing a hand over my arm. 

“Phi, I never asked to be immortal!” I exclaim, feeling sure there’d be nothing worse.

“Maotelus. And… I think that’s just a manifestation of my healing artes.”

“You  _ think? _ ”

“I’m pretty sure. I mean, I can’t stop people aging, or dying.”

“But.. she wasn’t using an arte,” Eleanor says, running her fingers over my freshly healed wound.

“Some artes work differently to others…”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Some are controlled by a pact, or even strength of will. In Velvet’s case, so long as our wishes align, the power should be at it’s strongest, manifesting when it needs to.”

“You mean, so long as I want to live?”

“Exactly.”

“I wonder why it didn’t kick in sooner,” I say, remembering the shoulder incident.

“You were probably too weak,” Maotelus says, and I frown, folding my arms, glaring at him.

“But, I-I mean, you’re looking great now, almost like your old self!”

“What about the other thing?” Eleanor asks, nudging my shoulder with hers.

“Oh, the small matter of me killing an elite demon. I’m not even sure how.”

“Ah,” Maotelus says, smiling.

“ _ Ah? _ ” I mimic, glaring at him.

“That part was intentional,” he says, appearing suddenly smug.

“Elaborate,” I growl, “did you turn me into a theorion? Am I to fuel you, like I once did innominat?”

“What? No! I would never do that. Velvet…”

“Hey,” Eleanor says, taking my hand, squeezing it softly.

“Sorry,” I say, exhaling loudly, “it’s just…” 

“I thought you might end up fighting demons again… so I gave you the power to destroy malevolence.”

“Destroy it?” I ask.

“My power.”

“Oh course,” Eleanor gasps, “the same power you used to wipe out all malevolence a year ago?”

“A small piece of it, yes.”

“I see. But, I’m not sure how to use it…” I mutter, looking down at my left arm.

“It isn’t just your arm, Velvet. You might have manifested it that way, I guess because you’re used to your power being there. But this time, it’s in your heart.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It will,” Maotelus says, seeming so much older now, despite his child-like appearance. 

I close my eyes and release a long, drawn-out sigh, trying to let everything sink in. 

“Are you okay?” Eleanor’s voice, and her arm, sliding around my shoulder. 

“Better than. I’m not a demon,” I say, smiling widely, covering her hand with mine.

“You thought I’d turned you into a demon?!” Maotelus exclaims, staring at us both, wide-eyed.

“It... crossed my mind.”

“I would never! You’re the opposite. You can  _ stop _ Malevolence.”

“If I ever figure all this out,” I chuckle.

Maotelus suddenly stands, closes his eyes, and inhales deeply.

“You will. Also, there’s... another matter I’d like to discuss.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask...”

“Could we talk tomorrow? I can’t stay like this for much longer.”

“We’ve travelled far, so camping isn’t the worst idea,” Eleanor offers.

“Sounds like a plan,” I say, watching the last orange streak of sunlight vanish over the horizon.

“There should be shelter in the temple,” Maotelus says, and I give him one last, tight embrace, before his small body fades away, and the huge, monolithic dragon behind him stirs to life.

“Goodnight, Phi”, I say, waving behind me as we head towards the huge, moss-covered temple doors.

“It’s Maot- never mind. You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you,” the dragon grumbles, and I can’t help but laugh.

“Only you could have the gall to mock an Empyrean,” Eleanor says, shaking her head, taking my hand in hers.

\--

We step inside, finding nothing but darkness, and a thick, heavy silence.

“Don’t suppose you have a torch in that bag?” I ask, squeezing Eleanor’s hand.

“Of course I do. What do you take me for?”

“Hang on,” I say, prising open the temple door to allow a little light in from the outside. She drags her bag to the illuminated spot, digs around, digs around some more, and then sighs heavily.

“I forgot to bring a torch.”

I burst out laughing, wondering if we should just camp outside, when I suddenly remember something.

“Hey, Eleanor.”

“Yes?” she asks, yanking on the strings of her bag, tying a loose knot.

“You said I...  _ glowed _ before, right?”

“Yes. Too brightly to look at.”

“Hmm,” I say, stretching my fingers out a few times. I close my eyes, trying to remember that feeling from before, but it feels so deeply buried.

“Just what are you up to?” Eleanor asks, her hands suddenly sliding around my waist, causing a buzz of energy to shoot up my spine.

Eleanor gasps, and I open my eyes, finding a halo of light, glowing softly around my wrist.

“How did you…”

“No idea, honestly,” I says, waving my arm around until I find an unlit torch on a nearby wall. I unhook it, and without giving it any thought flick my fingers, where a flame arte suddenly bursts into life.

“Velvet, what the-”

“Uh… I... guess I still have some of Seres’ powers?” I ask, scratching my head.

“Seres? Is that the Malakim you-”

“Devoured. Long story,” I sigh, remembering her final, dying wishes. Take her power, live on, and stop Artorius.  _ I did what you wanted, sis _ , I think, holding my hand to my heart.

“I’d love to hear it one day.”

“One day,” I say, smiling, handing Eleanor the torch, “let’s find somewhere to camp.”

I shake my arm, watching as the strange glow fades away, then follow Eleanor down the main corridor, grabbing a second torch and igniting it. We eventually stumble upon a wide arch, stepping through it to find a room that looks decidedly different.

“I wonder what this place used to be for,” I say, stepping across some fallen debris.

Moss and climbing ivy scales most of the surrounding pale, white walls. I run my hand across a half-concealed tile, brushing away dried out roots to find strange glyphs, and a picture of tiny men with spears, defending a single, fiery, three headed beast.

“Maybe that’s representative of the flame Empyrean?” Eleanor says, scrutinising it closely, her eyes shining in the torchlight.

“Maybe. You know, you’re cute when you get all focused like that.”

“I-what? Oh, um,” Eleanor suddenly smiles, her eyes softening, “hey, look. I think this is a…”

I head towards her discovery, finding a stone surround with a wide opening cut out in the middle, and a few blackened charcoals resting on the floor.

“A fireplace?”

“Seems so. I wonder if it’s usable…”

I lick two of my fingers and place them into the mouth of the fireplace, feeling cold air drift along my skin from the flume.

“It isn’t blocked. Should be fine.”

“There’s plenty of wood here. Hopefully not all rotted,” Eleanor says, casting her torch around, illuminating old desks and stools in various states of disrepair.

“I almost feel for bad burning them,” I say, heading to one of the stools.

“Me too... but they’re beyond repair,” Eleanor says, knocking on top of one desks. It crumbles at the impact, collapsing into splinters of dry timber.

We start to build up a small stack of wood, breaking apart old furniture, placing spare parts to one side so that we can keep the fire going overnight if we need to. Once we’ve piled enough wood, Eleanor bends down, igniting the fire with her torch.

“Watch out,” I say, pulling her away from the sudden noisy cracks and pops, any moisture within the wood angrily bubbling to the surface.

“Oh my hero, saving me from the evil fire of doom,” Eleanor chuckles, turning around to peck me on the cheek.

“Hey, that shit hurts if it gets in your eyes.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Eleanor shakes her head, clearly amused, and walks to the corner of the room, crouching down in front of her oversized bag. She pulls out the blanket from earlier, and a rolled up sleeping mat, both of which she rests on the top of her bag.

“Crap,” I say, a sudden realisation dawning on me.

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t bring a sleeping bag.”

“Hah! Packing really isn’t your forte, is it?” she says, walking up to me, putting her arms around my waist, “it’s okay. We can share.”

“Smooth…” I mutter.

“Yet you’re the one who forced me into sharing. By accident, I’m sure.”

“It was!” I huff, but she suddenly leans forwards, silencing me with a kiss.

“You’re adorable. Come on, let’s clear up some sleeping space.”

I push a couple of desks to the side, and Eleanor kicks debris and rocks away from the front of the fireplace, then sets the blanket down. She unrolls her sleeping bag, pulls down the zip, spreads it out flat above the blanket, then rummages in her backpack again.

“What are you-”

She turns and smirks at me, pulls out a second blanket, and lays it on top of the sleeping bag.

“Ta-da! One makeshift bed.”

“It’s missing something though,” I say, reaching into my own bag, pulling out the oversized pillow I stole from Grimoire's room and passing it to Eleanor.

“You remembered this, but not a sleeping mat?!”

“Well, you remembered a sleeping mat and not a pillow,” I say, watching her place the cushion on one end of the bed.

“I suppose you win that one,” Eleanor says, unbuttoning the top of her jacket. She takes it off, folds it on the top of her bag, then sits on the bed and kicks her boots off, turning to look at me.

“Why are you standing there? I don’t bite.”

“Recent experiences suggest otherwise,” I say, remembering her teeth on my neck, and feeling a sudden warmth beneath my gut. Eleanor’s cheeks turn bright red, and she pouts at me.

“Well that was… oh, just come here and be quiet.”

I take my own coat and boots off, putting them on top of Eleanor’s pile since, unlike hers, my bag is too small to act as a makeshift desk. Then I sit on the bed next to her, turning towards her, delighted to find that she’s still blushing.

“Now who’s being adorable?” I ask, nuzzling my nose against her cheek. A smile rises at the corner of her lips and she turns to me, kissing me, slowly, tenderly.

“We should sleep,” she says, her nose to the side of mine, her fingers tussling with the hair behind my neck.

“I’m not tired,” I say, running my hand down her back, resting it on the dip of her waist, my lips close enough to hers that I can feel her shallow breaths.

“Velvet…” she whispers, resting her hand on my arm, where I notice it trembles slightly, “are you sure… you’re… ”

“I’m sure,” I say, leaning over her, pushing her to the blankets, kissing my way along her mouth, down her neck.

“B-but… your… body…” she gasps.

“Strong enough,” I mumble, kissing up to her ear.

I lean back, taking one long, lingering look at her, thinking she’s so beautiful, her red hair splayed out behind her, her eyes lidded, the flames from the fire reflecting in them… it feels like my heart suddenly swells to twice the size.

“Mine,” I growl, lacing our fingers together, pressing her hands to the ground.

“Oh, Gods,” Eleanor whispers, her eyes fluttering closed, her cheeks delightfully flushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushing intensifies*


	20. Thank You

**Eleanor Hume**

 

It’s almost too much to bear. Velvet, taking over me, taking control... her hands, pinning mine to the floor, her thighs, trapping me beneath her, her mouth, slowly kissing me.

She takes my trembling hands in hers, guides them towards her waist, entwines her fingers into the hair behind my neck, and lifts me slightly, kissing me again, teasing my lip with the tip of her tongue, her breath hot, her amber eyes focused on me, only on me…

“Velvet…” I whisper, sliding my hands up her top, needing to feel her, finding her skin soft, warm to the touch.

I trail my fingers up her back, slowly tracing the ridges of her spine, where she gasps quietly, her whole body shudders, and she lunges forwards, kissing me roughly, her tongue swirling against mine, until I’m groaning shamelessly, grinding my hips upwards, running my hands over whatever skin I can find...

I’m so lost in her that I’m barely even aware of her hands at my collar, swiftly untying the lace, opening my shirt one thread at a time, and she’s almost unfastened all the way down to my chest when I suddenly panic, grabbing her hand, hissing air between my teeth.

“Sorry!” she says, her eyes going wide.

“N-no, it’s not that,” I say, my mind torn between the things I want her to do to me, and the secret she’s about to unveil. She climbs away from me, and I take a deep breath, deciding that she needs to know the truth.

“Come here,” I say, taking her hand in mine, then slowly guiding her beneath my top, until her fingers rest on one side of my deep, terrible scar.

Velvet doesn’t say a word, but her eyes soften while she traces her fingers gently along the old wound, from my shoulder, across and under my collar bone, stopping at the end, just above the dip between my breasts.

“When…?” she whispers.

“The demon.”

“The one who...?”

“Yes,” I say, inwardly screaming at the memories which still sear my mind, if I let them. That ogre, that brute of a beast, tearing apart my village, killing my mother, and then turning on me.

“But you were just a _little girl_... “

The softness in Velvet’s voice, such a rare thing to hear, causes my heart to ache.

“Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes,” I say, sighing. I take her hand, and guide it towards my heart, “usually, in here...”

“If I’d known...”

“Hmm?”

“I would have made that thing _suffer_ ,” Velvet says, her eyes narrowing, and it’s a look that sends an excited thrill through my body.

“So... it doesn’t bother you?” I ask, tightening my grip on her hand.

“Why would it _bother_ me?”

“It’s ugly.”

“I doubt anything on you could be ugly.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the smooth one?”I ask, suppressing a sudden urge to laugh.

“Wasn’t trying to be smooth. Besides, I don’t find scars ugly.”

“No?”

“No. They’re imprints on a person, telling a story about them. Such as,” Velvet pauses, tilting her arm to the light from the fire, “you can’t really tell but, this is where I learnt _not_ to touch the stove with my bare skin.”

“Haha!” I laugh, leaning forwards and kissing her suddenly, “do you think if you show me yours, I’ll show you mine?”

“No. You don’t have to show me anything.”

“Well, I expect you’ll see it sooner or later,” I say, sitting up, and slowly unlacing the rest of my blouse.

Velvet leans back on her forearms, watching me intently, her amber, beautiful eyes never flinching, the golden hues from the fire dancing across her face.

I unfasten the lace fully until there’s a wide gap, then I take a deep breath, finding my courage, slowly pulling the white, stiff collared blouse over my head, and tossing it onto the nearby clothes pile.

Velvet’s jaw hangs open, just a little, but before she can see too much more I instinctively cover my scar with my hand. She frowns, sits upright, takes my hand, and eases it away, staring into my eyes the whole time. Then she shifts her focus down, looking at my chest, and I close my eyes, gulping, waiting for her to flinch, waiting for anything at all.

Instead, I feel her lips on my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine and an ache in my chest. She kisses her way along my collarbone, tracing the ridges of my scar tissue, each touch of her lips tingling, making me feel wonderful, warm, relaxed.

“Thank you…” I whisper, holding back happy tears, stroking her hair.

“Shh…”

She kisses across the top of my chest, slides her fingers into the hair behind my neck and tugs lightly, pulling me towards the floor, capturing my mouth with hers, covering my lips with gentle kisses, each one burning hotter than the last, until we’re kissing deeply, groaning into each other.

Her lips break away abruptly, allowing me to catch my breath, just for a moment, and I feel her lips graze slowly down my neck, past my collarbone, until my breast is captured in a hot, sudden heat, and her tongue rolls around my stiffened nipple.

“ _Velvet…_ ” I groan, gripping the blanket into my fists, and I’m already a trembling mess, her teasing tongue causing a hot, aching need to blaze inside of me.

I feel her hands at my waist, pulling at my slacks, and I help her, stripping myself bare, tossing my clothes to the side. And then... I lay naked beside her, the same woman I used to fear and despise with all that I am, the same woman I’m now craving, more than anything I’ve ever craved in my entire life.

Velvet’s eyes roam slowly down my body, filled with an intense, almost curious look.

“Are you okay?” I ask, taking a moment to tuck a few messy strands of hair behind her ear.

“You’re so... _beautiful_.”

My heart pounds at the compliment, beating harder still when she runs her fingertips down my waist, and across my bare thigh. I close my eyes, trembling at her touch, thrilled to be exposed to her like this.

“Should I… undress too?”

“Do whatever you want,” I say, taking her hand, kissing her fingers.

“I want to touch you.”

“Definitely no complaints here.”

“And I want to taste you.”

“That’s… brave for your first time,” I say, barely managing to form the words, my mind clouded with the mental image of her head between my legs, “uh, ahem, you may not enjoy it.”

“If you taste anything like you smell,” Velvet growls, “I’ll enjoy every last mouthful.”

“ _Are you actually trying to kill me_ ,” I whimper, feeling suddenly faint.

“Maybe,” she grins, crawling on top of me, capturing me beneath her thighs, and arcing one eyebrow cockilly, “it wouldn’t be the first time.”

I grab her by the collar of her shirt and pull her down towards me, until we’re nose to nose, where I glare at her.

“For the sake of my sanity, whatever you want to do, _please_ do it now.”

She suddenly shifts her weight from me, cups my cheek in her palm, and kisses me, slowly, deeply, filling me with warmth.

Her free hand roams across my trembling body, and her touch is so surprisingly soft, so gentle, that I can scarcely believe it’s happening at all. She trails her fingers over my collarbone, then her palm brushes across my nipple and I gasp, arching myself upwards into her warm hand, closing my eyes, threading my fingers into her hair.

She kisses away from my mouth, leaving me gasping for air, and grazes kisses down my neck, across my scar, over my breast, until her hot mouth engulfs my nipple again, my chest arches upwards, and I groan loudly, her tongue sending shivers down my spine.

 _I’m so lost_ , I think, sliding my hands under her top, grasping at her shoulders, groaning with every circle of her tongue, and whimpering in anticipation when I notice her fingers trail across my abdomen, towards my soaked thighs, where I so desperately need her touch.

“Eleanor…” she whispers, her throat sounding dry. I open my eyes for the briefest moment, and the way she’s looking at me, it takes my breath away... her eyes, lidded, dark, intense… her lips, a little thicker than usual, parted, and her cheeks, a shade of pink that spreads to her ears.

“Y-Yes?” I ask, desperately hoping she doesn’t want to stop.

“Can I…”

“Take me,” I breathe, scraping my nails down her shoulderblades, coaxing out a long, low growl.

She lunges forwards and seals my mouth with a searing kiss, sliding her hand further down, past my navel, and further still, until she’s finally touching me, sliding her fingers between my wet folds, and coaxing a long, deep groan from me.

I gasp in short, shallow breaths, writhing, quivering, grinding myself against her fingers while they glide over my clit. _I could come, right now, just like this_ , I think, rolling my hips in time with her fingers, over and over, until she suddenly eases her fingers into me, and I cry out, thumping my head into the pillow, overwhelmed with the feeling of her inside of me, stretching me.

_Finally…_

“Are you okay?” Velvet asks, sounding panicked.

“I’ve never been so happy… please… don’t stop…” I gasp, choked with emotion.

Velvet returns her lips to mine, and I hungrily kiss them, scrunching my fingers tightly into her hair, rolling my hips into her hand, enjoying the fullness of what I’m sure must be two fingers, but she begins to thrust, causing me to lose some of that wonderful sensation.

“Slower,” I gasp.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” I say, smiling, “just… press down here,” I say, guiding her hand, pushing her palm into my clit.

“Good… ah… and try to curl your fingers towards… here…” I whisper, pointing to a place just above the left of my pubis. I feel her fingers edge towards my mark, finding it straight away, and I whimper, scrunching my other hand into the blankets.

“Here?”

“ _Yes._ You… _hah_... y-you learn fast.”

Velvet’s lips return to mine, she laces her fingers into my hair, grazes kisses towards my neck, nuzzles her mouth towards my ear, and the whole time I feel her fingers, slowly penetrating, pushing, curling into me, over and over.

“Yes…” I whisper, feeling myself become wetter, burn hotter, and she must notice because she groans deeply, the sound unravelling any shred of sanity I had left, until I’m trembling, writhing into her hand, my breath panting hotly against her pink-flushed ear.

I try to distract myself, stop myself from coming, so soon, but she bites into my neck, and her fingers push into me again and again, and it’s Velvet, it’s actually _her_ , she’s… _that’s her hand, those are her fingers, these are her lips, oh Gods, I can’t_ …

“Ha! _h-harder_...” I whimper.

Velvet picks up speed, thrusting harder and deeper, and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, knowing I’m spilling over, coming wetly against her fingers, wave upon wave of sweet release making me shudder wildly...

“ _Ahh! Ah!_ ” I moan, loudly, clenching behind her shoulders tightly, a final, intense spasm of hot pleasure rocking through me, burning through my abdomen, glowing in my heart, sending stars into my mind.

And then, nothing but aftershocks and pure, throbbing bliss. I take a few moments, trying to get my breath back, holding Velvet’s head against my chest, idly playing with a few strands of her hair, the sheen of sweat on my body making me feel every shallow, shaking breath she takes.

“Wow…” I eventually whisper, my eyes closed, my chest heaving.

“Did I… do okay?” Velvet asks. It’s a rare moment of vulnerability, so I make sure not to laugh at the absurdity of the question.

“You were amazing. You _are_ amazing,” I say, stroking the side of her cheek.

“That was all very new to me.”

“But did you… enjoy it?” I ask, almost fearful of the answer.

She props herself up on one arm, trails her damp hand up my abdomen, then slowly pops a finger into her mouth, sucking the wetness clean.

“Every minute,” she says, and I wonder if she has any idea that she just made me want her all over again.

“You are literally going to kill me,” I say, exhaling a long, happy breath.

She slowly draws her finger down my torso, between my breasts, looking at me through lidded eyes.

“I didn’t get to devour you.”

“There’s always next time... if that’s what you want,” I say, stretching out, biting my lip in anticipation.

“What about what _you_ want?”

“I’m not the newbie here.”

“Bah. I’m just trying to be considerate,” Velvet pouts.

“Well, when you feel ready, maybe I could return the favour,” I say, imagining the taste of Velvet’s body and taking a deep, controlled breath.

“Maybe,” Velvet says, smirking.

I reach out, and twirl a few of her hairs around my finger.

“Would you... like me to do anything right now?”

“Yes... and no,” Velvet says, collapsing onto her folded arm and smiling, “that was kind of exhausting.”

“I’m sorry...”

“I’m not.”

Velvet smiles, leans forwards, and pecks me on the lips, before pulling the topmost blanket over both of us.

I turn onto my side, watching the flames twist into shapes and pictures, my eyes starting to close all by themselves, my mind soothed by the soft crackling of the wood, and Velvet snuggles up behind me, wrapping me in her warm embrace, softly pressing her lips against my back.

“Eleanor?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“... Everything.”

I grab her hand and hold it tightly against my chest, wondering if she has any idea just how much I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me I'll be crying in the corner


	21. Endless Cycle

_The next morning_

 

I open my eyes slowly, desperately hoping it wasn’t all a dream, then breathing a relieved, shaking sigh of relief when I find Velvet almost nose to nose with me, resting her head in the crook of her arm.

“Good Morning,” she says, smiling, opening her eyes.

“Yes,” I say, sighing happily and stretching out under the blanket.

“Yes?” she asks, grinning widely.

“It is,” I say, grabbing her collar and pulling her towards me, kissing her lightly. She rolls onto her back and I snuggle up against her, resting my head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“So, I think I figured out what this room used to be,” she says, stroking my hair.

“Really?”

“Yup. Some kind of classroom.”

A few cracks in the ceiling can be seen, and natural daylight streams through, illuminating everything within. The drawings I found earlier span around the entire room in a horizontal strip, though parts of it are chipped away, probably due to age.

“I suppose that would explain the desks, but what about the murals?”

“Probably for telling stories. Laphi used to have stuff like that in his old books.”

“Are they still back in Aball?”

“Yeah…” Velvet says, and I feel her tense up slightly, her fingers pausing in the middle of twirling strands of my hair. I tilt my head up, looking into her eyes.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“It’s fine. I... need to go back sometime, it is my home, after all.”

“But you couldn't possibly live there…”

“Probably not. At the very least, I need to get his stuff, find someplace new.”

“Well, if you need a helping hand, I have two right here,” I say, grinning and flexing my fingers out.

“Ah! That reminds me, Smooth,” Velvet says, suddenly smirking.

“Yes? Wait, is that _really_ my nickname?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I’ll… get used to it. What were you going to say?”

“Oh, right. Your hands. Are you _really_ good with them?”

“Huh?!” I frown, tilting my head.

“You once told me you were. You pretended it was about fixing my clothes, if I recall.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

“ _Smooth_ , even back then. Not to mention I caught you looking at my chest on more than one occasion.”

“I- you, I did not!” I stutter, feeling my cheeks suddenly heat up, especially when I know it’s the truth.

“And there it is,” Velvet purrs, resting her thumb on my chin, looking me me with suddenly intent eyes.

“You’re doing it on purpose,” I mutter.

“Isn’t my fault you’re so irresistible when you blush.”

I move my head from her chest, lean upwards, and tip my nose to hers.

“Only when I blush?” I whisper.

“There may be… other times.”

I shift forwards, wrapping one leg and the surrounding blanket over Velvet’s waist, placing a thumb on her lip, and my fingers on her cheek. She closes her eyes, nudging into my touch, kissing my palm, and I gasp quietly, surprised the the display of affection.

“This... isn’t like you.”

“Well, I’ve never woken up quite like this before,” she says, running her hand over my exposed thigh, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

“Hah... mm, fair point.”

 _Just what have I awakened here_ … I think, my heart suddenly racing. I slide my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her towards my lips, kissing her gently. Her hand roams up my thigh, her nails trail across the dip of my waist, and I’m suddenly trembling, wanting her to touch me all over again…

“Velvet...” I growl her name, and tighten my fingers into her hair.

“Should I stop?” she whispers, her hand stroking slowly across my abdomen.

“No,” I say, quietly moaning when she grazes her mouth down my chest, takes my breast between her hot lips, and slides her fingers between my legs. I hold her head to my chest, arching into her teasing tongue, grinding my hips into her hand, already wet for her, desperate to feel her inside of me.

She raises her head from my breast, holding my gaze, watching intently as she slides her fingers into me, and I claw my hands into the blanket, picturing everything she did last night and everything she’s doing now, feeling her fingers stroke against that most tender spot inside of me, whimpering with every thrust, starting to spill over...

 _Oh gods, I’m already so close_ , I think, burning so hotly, so soon, and then without warning she runs her tongue across my scar, along the tender, sensitive flesh, sending a shudder through my entire body-

“Ah!- fu-” I bite my lip, hard, barely suppressing the word, my climax hitting without warning, the sudden intensity causing me to grasp wildly at Velvet’s back, rocking myself into her, gasping broken syllables.

Then my head falls back to the pillow, my chest heaves, and I feel her kissing her way slowly up my torso until we’re eye to eye.

“That was quick,” Velvet says, looking pleased with herself.

“What… did you do to me?” I gasp, stroking my fingers across my scar, remembering the shockwaves she caused to ripple through me.

“You didn’t like it?”

“I… well, it appears I did...”

“Apparently so,” she says, trailing her fingers down my shoulder, across my scar. I close my eyes, enjoying her soft touch, wondering if I’ll ever get used to this side of her, wondering how many other sides I have yet to discover.

“Hey, Smooth,” she says, resting her hand in the dip of my waist.

“Yes?”

“You know, you can swear in front of me.”

“W-what?”

“You stopped yourself just now.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” I ask, feeling my cheeks burn.

“Hmm, blushing again,” Velvet says, suddenly tipping her nose to mine, a glint in her eye.

“If my embarrassment causes... _this_ we may end up caught in an endless cycle.”

“How terrible…” Velvet says, nudging past my nose, kissing along my cheek.

“It… it is! We need to…”

“Swear for me,” she says, kissing towards my ear, her teeth grazing against my skin.

“I most certainly... will not.”

“Say fuck,” she says, her lips trailing kisses down my neck.

“Not... going to... happen.”

“We’ll see,” she says, nibbling above my collar bone.

“We… should… get… ready,” I say, barely holding myself together.

Velvet chuckles, propping herself up on her forearms, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Are you _sure_ about that?”

“No. Are you enjoying yourself, teasing me?”

“I admit, it _is_ a little addictive.”

“I’ll have my revenge, just so you know.”

“Oh, really?” Velvet says, a smirk spreading on her lips.

“Yes. But not here… if it’s your first time, it should be special.”

Velvet suddenly leans over me, her lips an inch from mine.

“I think I’ll be the one to decide that.”

“Hah… fair point…” I say, feeling suddenly weak, “but you don’t mean… right now?”

“No,” she says. She sits back, crossing her legs, a distant look glossing over her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, resting my hand on her knee.

“I’d like… to be myself. Before… any of that.”

“Yourself?”

She holds out her arm, rolls up her sleeve and pulls a face of disdain.

“Just look at me…”

I bundle the blanket up, covering myself, and lean forwards, running my palm along her arm. She’s still a little underweight, with minimal muscle build, but still, she’s made amazing progress so far.

“You’re recovering at an incredible rate...”

“Not fast enough,” she sighs, rolling her sleeve back down.

“For the record, I think you look pretty amazing. But I understand that you need to feel comfortable.”

“So, you’ll wait?”

“Of course I will. It’s not like I have anything to complain about in the meantime…”

Velvet suddenly grins widely, and for a minute I feel like I’m looking at a ditzy teenager, which is so surreal to see on her, so different... and then, it hits me, hard. Just how much love has Velvet had in her life? How many times has she had anyone hold her, tell her that she’s special?

“That’s a serious look,” Velvet says, raising an eyebrow.

I lean forwards, kissing her slowly, stroking her cheek.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am. Come on, let’s get ready.”

 

\--

_Later, at the Empyrean’s throne._

 

“You two look happy,” Maotelus says, his deep voice echoing around the temple walls, “did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock,” Velvet says, somehow managing to keep her face expressionless, even though all I can do is grin awkwardly.

“Then, onto the matter I wanted to discuss...”

“I’d rather speak to the smaller you, this gives me a sore neck,” Velvet says, squinting up at the dragon.

“Of course,” he says, before his neck folds down and his eyes close. As expected, his younger avatar appears before us just a moment later.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I... want to reform the exorcists,” he says, wincing at Velvet.

“You _what?_ ” she snaps.

“I don’t mean like before,” Maotelus says, balling his small hands into fists, “people are falling into despair all over again. They need a light to guide them, a new shepherd…”

“You even _dare_ to say that word in front of me?” Velvet seethes, looking positively furious. I slide a hand down her arm, entwining my fingers between hers, trying to calm her.

“Will you at least hear me out?” Maotelus asks, and Velvet grits her teeth, glaring at the young Empyrean.

“Do I have a choice? Am I even allowed to defy a _God_?”

“Of course you are… but can’t you listen as my friend? I’m only doing what you asked me to do…”

“I-” Velvet interrupts herself, grinding her teeth, “fine, but this better be good.”

Velvet unlinks our hands and leans against the nearest pillar, closing her eyes, the atmosphere thankfully a little calmer.

“So, what do you think?” Maotelus asks, smiling at me.

“I’m not sure what to think… I mean, a new shepherd? Who could even-”

“You could,” Velvet mutters, glaring at Maotelus, “that’s where you were going with this, right?”

“Um... yes,” Maotelus says, grinning nervously at me.

“-What? Me? I- I mean, that’s impossible, I couldn’t,” I stutter, turning to Velvet for help, suddenly lost for words. She takes a deep breath, folds her arms, and frowns, pointing to Maotelus.

“The problem isn’t whether you’re capable or not, it’s that he’s asking you in the first place.”

“Velvet… you said you’d hear me out.”

“I’m still listening.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Maotelus says, turning to look up at me, “but you won’t be alone, I’ll always be here, and I’m sure the others will too.”

“Others?”

“Grimoire, Magilou, Bienfu, and…”

“Hmph,” Velvet huffs, looking away from either of us.

“... I’ll even boost your resonance, so that you’ll be able to find malakim. And you can use this temple, however you want!”

I rub my forehead between my fingers and thumb, trying to digest everything.

“I want to do anything I can, of course I do… but…” I pause, looking down at my hands, “it’s such a huge responsibility.”

“We did once share a pact, remember? I know your heart, full of kindness and strength. I _know_ you can do this.”

“Well... it seems like you’ve certainly thought this all through...”

“And?” Maotelus asks, his eyes practically shining with hope.

I look towards Velvet, giving her the chance to speak up, to say anything. Instead, she sighs heavily, pushes herself from the pillar, walks past me, and heads down the stairs leading away from us.

“She’s... not happy,” Maotelus says, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Can you blame her? Everything she endured over the past few years was entirely because of the previous shepherd.”

“This is my fault. I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” I say, ruffling his hair, “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Of course. I’ll be right here.”

\--

I hurry down the temple stairs, catching Velvet up, but she remains silent until we’re out of earshot, at the foot of the stairs.

“I can’t believe he’d manipulate you like this!” she says, pacing around irritably.

“ _Manipulate_ me?”

“He knows you can’t help but want to help... damn it all to hell!”

“I… have a mind of my own, Velvet. If I choose this, it’s because I want it.”

“So saving the world once wasn’t enough!?”

“You don’t have to come with me you know!” I snap, then close my eyes, trying to calm myself, “I mean, I didn’t bring you back with any expectations.”

Velvet pauses mid-stride, folds her arms and sighs deeply.

“I know that.”

“And I would never judge you if you wanted to live your own life,” I say, though my chest aches at the words.

Velvet grunts in frustration and suddenly sits down on the grass, resting her back against the pale stone wall covering the side of the stairs.

“What choice do I have? Me? Work with the shepherd?”

“If by shepherd, you mean _me_ \- is it really so far fetched? We’ve already worked together, for so long now...”

“Don’t you get it?” Velvet says, sighing, looking down at her hands, “I don’t belong, in any of this. I’m no hero, hell, I don’t even _want_ to be a hero. I’m a killer… and I’ll probably kill again.”

“Do you think I’ve turned a blind eye to any of that?” I ask, sitting next to her, resting my shoulder on hers, “I _know_ you, I’ve seen you at your absolute worst. And yet, I still lo-” I almost bite my tongue off, panicking at the near slip up.

“You still what?”

“I still... trust you. Most of the time, you have a good reason for the things you do.”

“ _Most_ of the time?”

“I’ve never seen you kill in cold blood. And you can spout all the anti-hero nonsense you want, but the fact is, you stopped the world from becoming enslaved to a mad shepherd and an evil God.”

“Would I end up having to stop you, too?” Velvet’s face ghosts at the words, so I turn around and wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek.

“I can't predict the future, Velvet,” I sigh, “But I feel fairly confident that I will not, in fact, resurrect a hungry Empyrean, amass an army of zealots, and try to enslave the entire world. It just doesn’t seem like me somehow.”

“Wow. You have a sarcastic streak?”

“When I need to.”

“I like it,” Velvet chuckles, and I’m relieved to see her smile at last.

“Tell me then… how would you lead? What would you build?”

I sigh, leaning back, looking out across the vast temple grounds, green tendrils of life crawling up ancient pillars of stone, which are still holding strong. _This place really is magnificent_ , I think, inhaling deeply.

“I’ve.. barely had time to think about it. But, I’d want to bring people together, give them hope, guidance, and peace. We’d help those who need it. We’d destroy demons if we had to of course, but imagine… Just imagine… if we could stop malevolence in the first place.”

“You think that’s possible?”

“I have some ideas… I’ll need to think on it first.”

“And all that crap about the many above the few…? You _do_ realise you followed those ideals once?”

“Yes, but I also realise that I was an ignorant fool, blindly following a mad leader.”

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” Velvet chuckles.

“Velvet, look at me,” I say, taking her hand, holding it to my lips and kissing her fingers, “what part of me would ever dream of doing anything other than help people?”

“What about those you can’t help?”

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and hold both my hands around hers.

“I’ll need your help more than ever at times like that.”

“So you've decided? You’re going ahead with this?”

“Yes. Will you join me?”

Velvet exhales deeply, and folds her arms over her knees, frowning.

“If you pull any of the crap Artorius did, I won’t play any part in it.”

“But you’ll… give me a chance?” I ask, holding my breath.

“I’ll try,” she says, her expression softening, “if nothing else, it’ll be interesting to see what you come up with.”

“Thank you...” I whisper, breathing a huge sigh of relief, and wiping away sudden tears from my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew*; I thought that was gonna get angsty for a minute!
> 
> Also, happy birthday Ryu_No_Me!
> 
> Much love to all, thanks for reading. <3


	22. Ascending Angel

We climb the seemingly endless stairs, one after the other. The closer we get to the top, the more conflicted I feel, wondering if I’m making the right choice or not, wondering if I should just turn around, take Velvet with me, live some kind of fairytale instead.

Velvet suddenly stops mid-stride with a loud grunt, doubling over, putting her hands on her knees.

“Why did they have to make… so… many… stairs…” she wheezes.

“At least you’re getting the training you wanted!”

“Very funny,” she says, wiping sweat from her brow.

“I could always carry you the rest of the way,” I say, waiting as she takes a few moments to catch her breath.

“... Okay.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Velvet says, raising her eyebrow, her lips curling into a smirk.

“Oh, you think I can’t, is that it?” I say, scowling, and bending forwards, “come on, hop up.”

“This I have to see,” Velvet says, climbing onto my back. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, and I quickly hook her thighs in the crooks of my arms.

“Giddyup!” Velvet says, pointing up the stairs.

“I’m not a damn horse,” I say, taking one careful step at a time. For once, I’m feeling grateful that she’s not that heavy.

 _“You know, I could get used to this,”_ Velvet whispers, with her lips touching my ear.

“That’s… very… distracting,” I say, struggling for breath, “we’re almost… there.”

“Oh great, he’s back in gargantuan dragon form,” Velvet says, hopping off my back just before we climb the last step.

“Velvet! You came back!” Maotelus yells, shuffling his feet, his gruff voice echoing across the temple. She puts one hand on her waist and the other hand over her eyes, squinting up at him.

“Doesn’t mean I like any of this.”

I feel my heart sink at her words, wondering if I made the right choice in asking her to come with me, or even forcing her to make such a choice in the first place.

“But, you’ll help?” Maotelus asks, peering down at her.

“Ugh. Yes… enough already,” she says, swatting her hand.

“And Eleanor… are you sure about this?”

“Honestly? No,” I say, frowning to myself.

“Do you want more time to think?”

I sigh, looking down at my feet, feeling ill at ease and unsure about everything, when Velvet slides her hands around my waist from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder.

“Chickening out?”

“I-”

“Can’t say I blame you. I wouldn’t want to do it.”

“I am a little terrified, honestly,” I say, resting my hands on hers, leaning back into her embrace.

“But you’ll still go through with it.”

“I know,” I say, sighing. I guess Velvet knows me just as well as I know her.

“Or, we could just run away,” Velvet purrs, nibbling my ear.

“Haha, stop it,” I say, biting my lip, looking up at Maotelus. He tilts his massive head to one side, and I swear I see him blush

“Come on,” Velvet says, releasing her arms from my hips, “you might as well just get it over with.”

“But will we be okay?” I ask, smiling sadly at her.

“So long as you don’t piss me off too much,” Velvet says, shrugging. I’d be hurt at the gesture, but she’s always been like this, brutally honest about most things so long as it doesn’t involve her own feelings.

“Well, just be sure to tell me if I am,” I say, peering up at Maotelus, trying to clear my mind of all doubts. He peers down at me, raising one eyebrow.

“You’ve decided?”

“I have,” I say, smiling up at him, “let’s do this.”

“Very well. Kneel before me...”

“ _Kneel?_ ” Velvet says, scowling.

“It’s fine,” I say, gently nudging her in her waist with my elbow. I kneel down, closing my eyes while Maotelus extends a single claw to my forehead, and a bright light flashes behind my eyes, just for a moment.

“Shepherd Eleanor... rise, and bask the world with your wisdom.”

“That was cheesy as hell,” Velvet mutters, so I grab her sleeve and pull her within earshot.

 _“He is an Empyrean, you know,”_ I whisper.

_“He’s still Phi to me-”_

“-You two know I can hear you, I assume,” the dragon grumbles, and I grin nervously, standing up and rubbing my forehead, feeling a little different somehow.

“As promised, I’ve amplified your resonance. You may now detect malakim and demons from miles around.”

“Oh,” I say, peering around but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

“One moment,” Maotelus rumbles, before his head hangs low, and he materialises in front of me, his bright blonde hair bobbing around as he walks.

He points a finger out into the distance, across the vast lands stretching from the summit.

“Focus your sight over there, and let your vision blur a little.”

“I’ll try,” I say, staring until my eyes start to burn, ”I’m not really sure… oh, wait,” I say, my sight blurring out of focus, as though I’m looking through glass.

“Anything?” Velvet asks.

“ _... Yes,_ ” I whisper, flickers of blue and red scattered around as far as the eye can see, though worryingly, the red far outnumbers the blue, “there’s so many of them… demons and malakim both.”

I blink quickly, clearing my vision, stumbling backwards into Velvet.

“Are you okay?” she asks, holding my shoulders, steadying me.

“I’ll be fine. There’s... a lot to be done.”

“Isn’t there always?”

“True. But I suddenly feel so… small,” I say, lacing my fingers together, looking down at them, “I mean, I have some old friends, contacts from the exorcists… but other than that…”

“The prince,” Velvet says, resting a hand in the crook of her waist, “he owes us.”

“So long as he doesn’t expect me to marry him,” I say, chuckling.

“Over my dead body,” Velvet says, her eyes narrowing.

“Jealous?”

“Hmph. There’s also Tabatha. The bloodwings could help spread the word.”

“And like I said yesterday, I really do think Magilou and Grimoire will help,” Maotelus says, grinning widely.

“You honestly think so?” I ask, arching an eyebrow.

“It makes sense to head back there first anyway,” Velvet says, folding her arms, closing her eyes, appearing deep in thought.

“Did you have a plan?”

“No,” Velvet says, stretching her arms above her head, “I just want a nice, long bath.”

“Now that you mention it...” I say, feeling more than a little unclean after last night’s exploits, heat rising to my cheeks at the very thought of it. Velvet raises an eyebrow, as though reading my mind, which only serves to make me blush further.

“Hey, Maotelus?” Velvet asks.

“Yes?”

“Can you make a portal?”

“Are you going to apologise for calling me cheesy?” he says, pouting, and I have to hold in a sudden urge to giggle.

“Bask the world with your wisdom...” Velvet mimics in a deep voice, and I bite my lip, barely containing my laughter.

“But she will...”

“Bask.”

“What’s wrong with _bask?_ ” Maotelus asks, holding his hands out.

“Nothing is,” I interrupt, smiling as sweetly as I can manage, “I thought it was beautiful. And a portal would be awfully kind...”

Maotelus turns to face me, raising one eyebrow.

“I saw you laughing just now.”

“Oh for the love of… do you want us to bask the world with her wisdom or not?” Velvet says, folding her arms and glaring sternly.

“Fine! But… bring people. It gets lonely here.”

\--

The portal opens up in the middle of the training yard, and no sooner have we stepped onto the sand than we see Magilou, waving at us frantically from behind the study window.

“Let’s get this over with,” Velvet says. She walks ahead and twists the large ring handle on the wooden courtyard door, pulling it open with a loud creak.

“Should we… say anything?” I ask, walking into the hallway just behind her.

Velvet pauses mid-step, turning towards me, a sudden smirk playing at her lips.

“You mean, about how you seduced me?”

“I did no such thing!” I say, trying to keep my voice down, “I said we should sleep, and you-”

“Hmm, you’re blushing,” Velvet grins, leaning forwards, and I loosen my collar, staring at the study door just to our right, desperately hoping it doesn’t burst open.

“Will you behave...”

“Unlikely.”

“So, you want them to know?”

“Doesn’t bother me either way.”

“How can you be so calm about all this…”

“I don’t know. Why do you take everything so seriously?” Velvet asks, raising an eyebrow, folding her arms behind her head.

“I just think we’ll never hear the end of it if-”

Suddenly the door does burst open, and Magilou leans out, waving at us.

“What’s taking you two so long? I’m _dying_ in here!”

“N-nothing,” I say, hiding behind Velvet, hoping that I’m not still blushing, although Magilou thankfully seems far more interested in her then me.

I close the study door behind me, trying not to sneeze at the dust in the room. There’s so many books, I wonder how Grimoire ever gets time to read them all.

“My, my! Are you taller?” Magilou asks Velvet, resting her chin in her hand and frowning.

“Yes. I grew,” Velvet says, rolling her eyes, placing a hand on her waist.

“These eyes see everything! And something’s... different.”

“Nope. You’re still annoying, as always.”

“Oh, how could you! I’m wounded!” Magilou exclaims, folding one arm over her head dramatically. Velvet’s mouth twists into a lopsided grin, and Magilou pauses in her theatrics, tilting her head at Velvet.

“Wait,” Magilou says, turning away from Velvet and staring at me. I feel a sudden sense of dread rise up, not helped in the least when Velvet winks at me, and a sudden heat flourishes across my cheeks.

Magilou takes a deep breath and covers her mouth, grinning from ear to ear, pointing a finger at the two of us.

“You’ve. Had. _Sex!_ ”

“We most certainly have _not_ ,” I shout, planting fists on my hips, “and how would you even know-”

“Oh please, just look at her. She’s _smiling_.”

“Hey!” Velvet pouts.

“I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning,” I groan. Velvet’s eyebrows raise at the words, and it’s like I’m suddenly on fire, my scar tingling from the recent memory of exactly what she did this morning.

“This is the best day ever!” Magilou grins, putting her arms around the two of us, ruffling our hair, and just when I think it can’t get any worse the far study door opens, with Grimoire walking in, stretching sleepily.

“Oh, hello girls. I see you’re finally fully _acquainted_ with one another.”

“What is it, something on my face?” I ask, checking with my hand just to be sure.

“No, something on hers,” Grimoire says, hopping on the desk closest to us and nodding pointedly towards Velvet.

“Told you so,” Magilou says, clucking her tongue, and letting her arms slip from our shoulders.

“So, moving _on_ from our personal lives,” I say, trying to take calm, measured breaths,  “Maotelus wants to reform the exorcists. He’s made me the shep-”

“ _-So, what was it like?_ ” Magilou says, her whisper as loud as a shout, “is she as good in the sheets as you’ve drea- ow!”

I quickly elbow her in the ribs, and take a deep breath, glowering at her.

“He’s... made me the shepherd, and said you might be able to help.”

“Hmm,” Grimoire muses, tapping her paw on the desk and appearing deep in thought, “you two should take the master suite tonight, it’s away from prying ears, with a full sized bed...”

“Oh, for the love of!” I exclaim, pressing my palm into my forehead, and there’s a sudden bark of laughter from Velvet, stunning everyone in the room into a shocked silence.

“Did getting laid give you a personality, Vel?” Magilou whispers, thankfully turning her attention away from me.

“I wouldn’t know,” Velvet says, her expression neutral, “I haven't been laid yet.”

“ _Yet!_ Hahaha!” Magilou suddenly doubles over, laughing, “Eleanor, why haven’t you sorted the poor girl out, look at her-”

“Velvet! You’re actually encouraging this?” I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, trying to tune out Magilou’s voice and stop my relentless blushing.

“You know, the baths have just been cleaned,” Grimoire says, extending one of her nails and filing it down, “you could have them all to yourselves-”

“What is wrong with you people?!”

Grimoire exhales loudly, plants her paws on her waist, and slowly shakes her head.

“You’re too highly strung, girl. If I’m to be your partner, you’re going to have to learn to bring it down a touch.”

“You… my…. wait, _what?_ ”

“How else do you expect to battle demons? With your little spear? Or were you planning on making Velvet do all the dirty work?”

“I don’t care either way,” Velvet says, shrugging.

“I- I..”

“I’ve already spoken to Maotelus, and we’ve agreed. I suppose I really did take a liking to that boy, after all.”

“You want to… join me?”

“Yes, I’m coming out of retirement. For him, you understand.”

“Grimoire…” I say, putting my hand to my heart, feeling lost for words..

“We’ll form the pact tomorrow. I assume you remember the toll?”

“I… yes.”

“You were out cold for three days last time,” Velvet says, frowning, “are you sure this will be okay?”

“It shouldn’t be too bad this time. Grimoire is in good health,” I say, remembering how exhausted I felt when I signed the pact with Phi. It was like his weakened state took over me, draining me completely.

“Guess it’ll be your turn to nurse her for once,” Magilou says, nudging Velvet in her ribs.

“In the meantime,” Grimoire says, pausing to yawn loudly, “you should just enjoy yourselves today. Have I mentioned there’s a lovely room, or if you prefer, the baths are ready-”

“I vote baths,” Velvet says, holding a hand up, looking deadpan serious.

“You hear that, Ellie?” Magilou says, bumping her shoulder against mine, “she wants you in the baths, you lucky, lucky-”

“Oh gods, will it ever stop.”

“-why, I can’t even _begin_ to imagine the things you have in store for our poor, innocent Velvypoo.”

“Are you just going to stand there and listen to this?” I ask, staring at Velvet, though I barely manage stop myself from smiling when a huge grin spreads on her face.

“It’s a _little_ funny, you have to admit.”

“That does it. I give in,” I say, shaking my head.

Velvet rolls her eyes, stretches out and puts an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek, with Magilou staring, her jaw hanging half open, and Grimoire peering curiously over her glasses.

“They’re just having a little fun. I bet they missed us.”

“Probably,” I say, sighing happily, sliding my hand behind her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

“So… damn… cute…” Magilou wheezes, clutching at her chest.

“I’m very happy for the two of you,” Grimoire says, smiling sincerely, “also, lunch will be served soon, if you’d care to join us?”

Velvet’s belly growls loudly, and she rubs her abdomen, grinning awkwardly.

“I am a little hungry.”

“Well well,” Magilou says, a sinister smile appearing on her face, “someone’s worked up an appetit-”

“Time to eat!” I say, grabbing Velvet’s arm, turning around and marching her out of there.

\--

We’re not far from the food hall, and the moment that delicious aromas of food drift past us Velvet picks up her pace, practically sprinting down the corridor. I chuckle to myself, and I’m about to quicken my steps to catch her when I feel a sudden tug at my arm.

“Let’s chat,” Magilou says, nudging her head to one side.

“What…”

“We’ll catch you up later, girl talk!” Magilou shouts down the hall, waving.

“More food for me,” Velvet yells, without pausing in her tracks.

Magilou folds her arms and leans back against the stone wall, watching Velvet escape into the distance.

“She seems happy.”

“I know. It takes some getting used to,” I say, sighing contentedly.

“How’s she handling the whole shepherd thing?”

“I’m not sure. She said she’ll give me a chance… but…”

“It does kind of go against everything she believes in.”

“Only if I follow in Artorius’ footsteps, which, needless to say-”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, kiddo,” Magilou says, tilting her head, “but it’s not you I’m worried about.”

“Huh?”

“Velvet. Has she done anything... strange?”

“What do you mean?”

“Woken up in a cold sweat? Lashed out for no reason?”

“No… why?” I ask, feeling suddenly anxious.

Magilou frowns and shakes her head, a distant look crossing her face, her bright green eyes turning dull and expressionless, just for a moment.

“I don’t want to burst any bubbles, but you don’t go to the depths of hell she’s been through and just... bounce right on back.”

“Well, it is Velvet we’re talking about.”

“Yeah. That’s what worries me,” Magilou says, frowning.

“You think she’s bottling things in,” I say, desperately hoping that isn’t the case.

“Or maybe not. Just keep an eye on her.”

“I will.”

Magilou suddenly pushes herself from the wall and grins widely, hooking her arm with mine.

“And on a brighter note, congratulations!”

“Thanks. But honestly? I’m still not sure about this whole shepherd thing...”

“Not that, you big dork. You and Velvet! Don’t mean to say I told ya so but…”

“You told me so,” I say, playfully nudging her in the shoulder, “wait, does this mean I owe you ten gald?”

“Plus interest. But I’ll let you off if you give me all the _juicy_ details...”

“I’d rather pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah! Just tell her already - it'd make her day!


	23. Delicious

**Velvet Crowe**

 

“I’ve never seen so much meat,” I say, looking across the endless piles of food stacked from one end of the long table to the other.

“I hear you have quite the appetite these days,” Grimoire says, helping herself to a drumstick. I pick out a couple of chops, and a steak as big as my plate, my mouth watering at the sight of it.

“It’s good to be able to taste stuff again...”

“Ah yes, I bet you don’t miss that aspect of your old powers.”

I cut a generous sized slice from the marbled steak, and pop it into my mouth, my eyes almost watering when the succulent meat rests on my tongue. I chew and swallow, hungrily cutting another piece.

“Definitely not.”

Suddenly the kitchen doors barge open, and a wide-eyed Bienfu flies towards me.

“Miss Velvet! You’re back!” 

“I was only gone three days,” I mutter, picking up a drumstick, “what were you doing back there?”

“I’m the chef’s assistant,” he says, puffing his chest out proudly.

“So you made this?”

“Well, some of it…” he says, looking embarrassed. 

I hear the main doors open behind us, and twist my head around, spotting Eleanor and Magilou, arms linked, laughing about something. 

“Must have been a good chat,” I say, taking a long swig of fruit juice. 

Grimoire chuckles, shaking her head.

“Girls will be girls…”

“Eleanor! I missed you,” Bienfu cries, flying over to her and hugging her head. Eleanor grabs him and prises him off, glaring at him.

“Budge up, Grimmy,” Magilou says, shoving herself to my right, while Eleanor sits just opposite.

“So…” Magilou says, looking at me expectantly.

“So?” I ask, stuffing the last piece of steak into my mouth.

“Don’t you start again,” Eleanor says, frowning at her.

“Bah! You two are no fun,” Magilou says, grabbing a plateful of food.

I start to cut into my first chop, looking across at Eleanor, who seems awfully intent in watching everything I do all of a sudden.

“What were you two talking about?” I ask.

“Ellie was telling me about all the filthy-”

“Ignore her, I most certainly was not,” Eleanor says, constructing a very elegant, yet very large burger.

“Filthy what?” Bienfu asks, looking at each of us in turn.

“Oh no…” Eleanor says, closing her eyes.

“They finally hooked up,” Magilou says, munching on a breadstick.

“Huh?”

“They had sex. Lots of sex. Steamy, raunchy-”

“WHAT!” Bienfu says, holding his paws to his face. His eyes go wide, then he falls from the air, landing on the table in a heap.

“Will he be okay?” I ask, prodding him in his belly.

“Meh, he’s fine. I can’t promise he’ll behave from now on, though,” Magilou says, smirking. She places a hand on him, and he vanishes with a pop.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Grimoire says, wiping her mouth clean with a napkin, “Eleanor, please don’t ever do that once we’re bonded.” 

“You’d rather stay on the outside?”

“I would. You don’t need to be my vassal to use my power.”

“Well... To be honest, I’d prefer it that way too.”

“More privacy, am I right?” Magilou says, grinning across at Eleanor.

“Something like that,” Eleanor says, blushing at me over her gigantic sandwich. I find my appetite suddenly waning, and a different kind of hunger taking hold.

“There’s no way you can eat that,” I say, pointing to the triple-decked monster. 

“Just watch me,” Eleanor says, and somehow, miraculously, she does squeeze one corner of it into her mouth, but red sauce splatters out and stains the sides of her lips.

“Oops,” I say, lifting my finger to each cheek, wiping off the residue.

“Oh get a room!” 

“Will you be quiet,” Eleanor says, red faced, frowning at Magilou.

Once my plate is empty I grab a few more things, deciding that I definitely have room for another bread roll, and a nice bowl of rappig stew. I stir the contents, raise my spoon and blow at it, looking at Eleanor, who’s still watching me intently while eating her ridiculous burger. 

I smirk at her and slowly raise my leg under the table, stroking my calf against hers, watching with great pleasure as her chewing becomes slower, and her cheeks turn redder. I suddenly barely have any appetite at all, my mind awash with all the things I’d like to do to her.

“Well, I’m stuffed,” I say, leaning back and folding my hands behind my head. 

I look around the room, admiring the various shields, banners and swords on display, until my eyes rest on a particularly ornate sword, long, elegant and thin, almost as tall as a person. It’s just like the one Artorius had, the one he stabbed through my little brother’s chest, right in front of me...

My head suddenly throbs, and I feel nauseated, boiling hot, and dizzy. I stand to my feet and slam my hands on the table, trying to fight off the sudden, awful sensation.

“Velvet?” Eleanor asks, looking at me wide eyed, and I turn to see everyone staring at me, like I’m crazy or something.

“I’m fine,” I say, gritting my teeth, “I just… I could really use that bath.”

“You know where they are,” Grimoire says, pointing towards the East wing, “take all the time you need. All the essentials are stocked up.”

“Thanks,” I mumble, climbing off the bench and walking out of the dining hall, wondering why I can’t stop shaking.

I walk quickly, taking deep breaths, fighting off the urge to throw up, and I hear the doors open behind me, followed by a familiar pair of footsteps running towards me.

“Velvet,” Eleanor pants, “are you-”

“I just need a minute,” I say, clenching my hands into fists, increasing my pace, not daring to meet her eyes in case she sees how much I’m freaking out.

“Of course… I’ll check in on you later.” 

“Thanks.” 

 

\--

 

The baths are completely deserted, and for that I’m grateful.

I head into the changing rooms and quietly undress, piling my clothes into a neat pile, then I take one of the robes hanging up to the side. I push my hands through the soft cotton sleeves, tie the belt into a knot, and walk into the bathroom, stepping across the smooth tiled floor.

I sigh, running my hand across the collar of the robe, looking once at the door to make sure nobody is coming. Then I slip out of my robe and hang it up, grab onto the metal handrail and walk into the warm, inviting waters. They’re a little too hot, but it doesn’t take long to get used to, and I feel myself relaxing almost right away.

I sit on the underwater ledge at the far side, resting my arms over the edge of the bath, tapping my fingers on the surrounding tiles and staring up at the ceiling. Steam drifts upwards, forming wispy patterns with every breath I take.

My trembling eventually stops, my shoulders relax, and I sigh, wondering what the hell all that was about.  _ Maybe I just ate something bad _ , I think, my eyes slowly closing.

_ Drip... _

“Huh,” I blink, wondering if I just dozed off.

_ Drip... _

I frown, noticing ripples widen in the water in front of me, and I peer towards the centre, finding small, red streaks floating around.

_ Drip... _

A single red droplet falls into the same spot, followed by another, and I look up at the ceiling, gasping when I see a bloated crimson stain, red droplets forming at its bulging center.

“What the hell,” I say, trying to climb backwards out of the bath, but the ceiling suddenly explodes into crimson rain, covering everything in scarlet droplets, and I try to wipe it off but it’s so thick, it’s on my lips, in my mouth, smeared all over my hair. 

I hold up my left hand, trembling, transfixed, watching claws stretch out from my blood stained fingertips, and my arm bulging, growing in size.

“Velvet, are you okay?” 

I blink twice, finding myself still sat in the bath, staring up at Eleanor.

“I was worried, you’ve been gone for an hour.”

“I’m fine,” I lie, looking down at my hand.

“Would you like me to leave? I don’t mind.”

“Actually,” I say, smiling up at her, “you can join me, if you want,” I say, deciding that I could use a distraction right about now.

“I’ll be right back,” Eleanor says, heading into the changing room.

I close my eyes, but then open them again quickly, deciding I’d rather not drift off in case any more weird stuff happens. I peer up at the ceiling suspiciously, thinking maybe someone placed an illusion arte in here.  _ But who would target me? Do I have enemies here at the manor? _

I’m trying to work out all possible causes or threats, when I hear the changing room door open, and see Eleanor walking over, dressed in a white robe.

“Sorry for keeping you,” she says, “how’s the water?”

“It’s perfect,” I say, stretching my toes above the surface.

She hangs her robe up next to mine, and I smirk, watching her shapely ass, or at least as much of it as I can see through the steam. I stare up at her as she approaches, drinking in the sight of her naked body.

“Pervert,” she says, climbing into the bath one step at a time, “ah! Hot!”

“You’ll get used to it.”

She sits opposite me, leans back, and looks at me, her brows furrowing.

“Are you going to tell me what happened back there?”

“No idea. I just felt sick.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Much,” I chuckle, pushing myself off the ledge and floating across to the other side, sitting next to her, placing a hand on her thigh.

“I’m worried about you,” Eleanor says, turning to face me with a serious expression.

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been through so much…” she says, placing her hand on my cheek, still giving me that soft, serious look. It makes me feel strange, like I’m warm and nervous at the same time.

“But all of that’s over now,” I say, closing my eyes when she strokes her thumb against my cheek. 

“You must tell me if you are suffering.”

“I’m not.”

I feel her lips softly press against mine, and it warms me from the inside out.

“Promise?”

Instead of answering I return her kiss, threading my fingers into her hair, suddenly desperate to lose myself in her, to drown everything else out. I climb over her, straddling her thighs with mine, lacing my hands into the hair behind her neck, kissing her deeply, and I feel her trembling hands on me, sliding up my waist.

She breaks from the kiss, gasping.

“Velvet, you’re…”

“Hmm?”

“It will be difficult to keep my word at this rate,” Eleanor says, her eyes appearing darker than usual.

I tilt my head, frowning at her, confused.

“You wanted me to wait until you were ready, but you’re straddling me, and you are very, very naked.”

“Oh, so I am,” I say, a smirk rising to my lips, “are you saying you can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I’m saying.”

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that,” I say, biting my lip before I hop out of the bath and walk over to my robe.

“What are you…”

I pull the cotton belt loose from the robe, and stretch it out, grinning.

“Oh gods…”

“You asked for it,” I say, climbing back into the bath and floating towards her, my eyes fixed on hers. She smiles shyly and holds out a wrist, and I take it, wrapping the tie around it, then the other, moving both behind her back, binding her wrists together underwater.

“Better?” I ask, straddling her again, my knees on the shelf either side of her thighs, my arms snaking around her shoulders.

“I hope that knot was tight,” she says, taking long, shaking breaths.

“See? I knew you were kinky.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“You’re in no position to be giving orders, Smooth,” I say, lifting a finger under her chin, raising her face to mine. She looks so delicious like this, completely at my mercy, her cheeks burning, her eyes lidded.

I press my lips to hers, threading my fingers past her ears, into her hair, trailing my tongue against her lip, delighted at the small whimpers she makes. I lunge forwards, kissing her deeply, and she rolls her tongue against mine, growling, her body arching up against me, and for the first time I feel her skin against mine, feel our breasts touching. She feels so... amazing, so warm, I’m groaning without meaning to, grinding myself against her abdomen, losing myself, tempted to release her binds and let her do whatever the hell she wants with me.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes,” I say, shaking myself from my trance, sliding my hand down her torso, across her stiff nipple, “are you?”

“Mmm… yes…” she says writhing beneath my hand. I glide my fingers down her abdomen, trailing my nails across her delicate skin, watching her tremble. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and slowly parts her legs.

“You’re wet,” I whisper, sliding my fingers across her velvet folds.

“W-what do you expect,” she says, her eyes still closed, her lips parted. 

I tease her, rolling my fingers around her clit, watching her eyebrows furrow, feeling her grind herself into my hand, and I lunge forwards again, kissing her, then trapping her lip between my teeth.

“I want to taste you,” I whisper, sliding my fingers into her.

“Oh, f-f…” she says, her breaths shallow.

“Say it.”

“N-no.”

“So stubborn,” I chuckle, removing my fingers, sliding my hands under her thighs and lifting her hips until she’s sat on the tiled surround of the bath.

I lower myself into the water, she folds her legs over my shoulders, and I look up at her, feeling my heart swell in my chest at the sight of her. Darkened, lidded eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth, arms folded behind her waist, and legs open in invitation, showing pink, beautiful folds beneath a small triangle of red hair.

I cup my hands behind her thighs and pull myself forwards, hungrily stroking my tongue up her hot, slick center, blood rushing to my head at the sound of her broken cries.  _ She tastes amazing _ , I think, pushing my tongue inside of her, then slowly sliding it up, around her clit, coaxing the most beautiful whimpers from her.

The door suddenly barges open and I lift my head up, watching as Magilou walks in. Her eyes go wide, she spins on the spot and marches straight back out again, for once not even saying a word.

“Shit,” I say, wiping my lips.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Eleanor says, releasing her hands from my knot with apparent ease, grasping her fingers into my hair, pulling my face forwards.

I growl, nuzzling into her, devouring every bit of her, gliding my tongue around her swollen bud, clutching my fingers into her thighs. She rolls her hips into me, her whole form trembling, her hands holding my head tightly, and I slide my tongue into her, stroking towards that magical spot she loves so much, lapping up her wetness, trailing the flat of my tongue up her centre, to her clit, and back down again…

“Don’t s-stop…”

My tongue darts into her with every thrust of her hips, until she’s shuddering, trembling, grinding faster, her fingers tightening into my hair, her thighs closing around my head, holding me firmly in place.

“Ah, f- _ fuck! _ ” she yells, jerking against me, crying out, gasping, her wetness spilling onto my lips, and in that moment she’s all I know, filling my senses, taking my breath away...

Eventually, her body relaxes, her fingers slip from my hair, and I kiss my way up her thighs, panting, trying to get my breath back.

I peer up, raising an eyebrow, and she flops forwards, folding her hands around my shoulders, sinking into the water in front of me, kissing me lazily.

“Told you I’d make you say it,” I say tipping my nose to hers.

“You are such a bad influence…” she sighs, her eyes sparkling with mischief, her cheeks bright pink.

“Hey, I’m the innocent one here.”

“Innocent people don’t do…  _ that _ with their tongue.”

“Hmm. You did taste pretty amazing…” I say, licking my lips. She blushes, bites her lip, but seems pleased at the compliment.

“So, dare I ask who walked in on us?”

“Who do you think?”

“Oh. No. Please, No.”

“You never know, it might shock her into silence.”

“I suppose it would have been quite the sight,” Eleanor says, frowning, and she suddenly starts to laugh.

“We’ll never hear the end of it,” I say, kissing her, grinning widely.

“Oh well. It was worth it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magilou is busy writing smutty fanfic right about now
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/N1n357W)  
> 


	24. Spear and Blade

I sit on the slatted wooden bench and tie up the threads on my shirt, watching as Eleanor wraps her hair into a towel, then starts to rub it dry. 

“So what would you like to do next?” she asks, peering at me through the mirror.

“I want you to fight me,” I say, smirking.

“Huh?”

I pull my boots up, and tie the laces, pulling them tightly.

“I haven’t gone all out since I came back.”

“Do you think you can defeat me?” Eleanor says, brushing her hair back and tying it into two tails.

“Probably not,” I say, chuckling as I put on my coat, “but I need to stretch out, feel that rush.”

“So, you’re missing your daily dose of violence?”

“Something like that.”

She walks over, throws her towel into the laundry basket, and trails a finger up my cheek.

“You know, there are other ways to  _ stretch out _ , as you put it.”

“Oh?” I ask, my throat suddenly dry.

“But, if you’d prefer to be beaten, we can do that.”

“I look forwards to it,” I say, grabbing her finger, and gently biting into it.

“You’re such a tease.”

“You love it.”

“I do. Come on, I’ll have fun making you eat dirt.”

 

\--

_ Later, the training yard _

 

The skies are overcast, threatening rain at any moment. But there’s enough daylight to fight, and besides, if the heavens open I don’t mind the rain. 

I pace around, stretching myself out, then turn to face my opponent. Unlike the last time we fought, Eleanor’s smiling from ear to ear, no doubt feeling confident that she’s about to kick my ass.

“Don’t hold back,” I say, lacing my fingers together and stretching them out.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Let’s g-”

Suddenly she’s in front of me, moving faster than I’ve ever seen her move, her spear thrusting towards my chest. I block it just in time, but then her foot slams into my shoulder and the next thing I know I’m flat on my back, with her spear pointing towards my nose.

“What the..?”

Eleanor removes the metal point from my face, then plants the base of the pole into the ground, looking smug.

“I haven’t been twiddling my thumbs for the past year you know.”

I jump to my feet with a huge grin, flexing my wrist, drawing my blade out. Eleanor holds her spear in a guard stance, and I hurl myself at her, swirling my leg around, extending my boot blade. She parries it, then parries my wrist blade, and swipes the base of her spear into my gut, winding me.

“Oof,” I say, doubling over, holding my belly.

“Ah! Sorry!” she says, running her palm over my abdomen. I grab her hand, and shoulder barge her, knocking her to the ground and pointing my wrist blade to her chest.

“That was cheating.”

“You let your guard down,” I say, holding out my hand. She takes it, and yanks hard, forcing me to my hands and knees where she grabs my collar, pulls me down, and roughly kisses me.

“Cheaters never prosper.”

“Feels like I’m prospering just fine,” I say, leaning down to kiss her again. No sooner have my lips touched hers than the courtyard doors swing open and Magilou walks in, waving a hand over her head.

“Ladies!” she exclaims, sitting down on the nearest bench. She leans forwards, rests her chin on her palm, and stares at us both intently, smiling to herself.

“Oh no,” Eleanor says, gritting her teeth.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account. Two shows in one day? What a treat!”

I stand to my feet and dust myself off, then fold my arms and glare at Magilou.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re sparring, right?”

“So?”

“So, you need me.”

“I can heal myself,” I say, putting my hand on my hip.

“I know that, Velvypoo.”

“Stop calling me that,” I mutter.

“While you were having a soak Ellie told us all about your little incident. I’m kinda bummed out that I missed it.”

“You should feel grateful,” Eleanor says, standing by my side and looping her arm through mine, “it was horrific.”

“If you say so, little shepherd. Anyway, unlike Velvy-”

I interrupt her with a low growl.

“-Velvet,  you can’t use healing artes... yet.  And so here I shall remain, your protector and saviour! By the by, I accept gald donations.”

“Wait, are you saying Grimoire has healing abilities?” Eleanor asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Of course! Why, that tricky little feline has powers beyond comprehension,” Magilou says, suddenly standing up, holding a hand to her mouth and whispering in hushed tones, “did you know she can bend the very fabric of time, alter reality-”

“Why did you even ask?” I say, bumping Eleanor’s shoulder with mine.

“I honestly don’t know,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“So, round two?” I ask, unhooking our arms.

“Finally! Some action!” Magilou says, sitting back down on the bench, folding one leg over the other.

“You’d better be ready this time,” Eleanor says, a wicked smile spreading up her lips.

The skies rumble, and there’s a flash of lightning, illuminating the courtyard in a sudden flash of light. I lower myself into a crouched stance, placing my fingertips on the sand in front of me, trembling in excitement.

“Bring it.”

She launches herself at me again, and I skid to the side, kicking up dust and sand, her spear blurring past my face, slicing a couple of my hairs clear through. I use my momentum to follow with a roundhouse, kicking into her back, and she stumbles forwards but throws herself into a somersault, flipping around and facing me.

She spins her spear over her head and dashes at me again, her pole lunging an impossible distance, and I barely dodgy to the side, feeling the metal point tear across my shirt, ripping open a sliver of cloth and slicing across the top of my breast. 

“Nice,” I say, feeling the small wound heal up while I lunge myself into a counter attack, this time summoning Seres’ powers and darting forward on a plume of air, launching myself at Eleanor from above. She flicks her spear into a horizontal guard, and my boot blade glances off the metal pole, but she can’t dodge the stab from my wrist blade, and it jabs into her shoulder just before I can stop myself.

“Score one to Velvet,” Magilou says, jumping from the bench, skipping across the sand and casting a quick healing circle.

“Sorry... “ I say, backing away, feeling sick all of a sudden.

“It’s fine. I got you too,” Eleanor says, wincing.

“What’s the matter?,” Magilou asks, raising an eyebrow at me, “we’ve seen worse than this, especially from you...”

The wound heals up in next to no time, like I’ve seen so many times before, across countless battles. No matter how badly hurt we were, we always had Phi, Magilou and Eleanor around to patch us up.  _ So why does this feel so wrong? _ I think, holding up my wrist blade, looking at the crimson stained tip, seeing my pale face reflected.

“Oops. I think I ruined your top,” Eleanor says, pointing towards my chest.

I fumble at the material, seeing a long strip torn out of the top, with top of my cleavage on full display.

“Are you sure this wasn’t intentional?” 

“Yes. I’m trying to strip you, with my spear,” she says, smirking.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” I say, smiling back.

“Want to go again?” Eleanor asks, grabbing her spear firmly. I look at my blade, still stained with fresh blood. Her blood.

“Not just yet,” I say, feeling a cold chill tremble through me, grabbing a rag from the side of the training dummies, and wiping my blade clean. I look at the stain on the cloth, frowning.  _ Why is it moving? _ I think, watching the droplets converge into a thick stain, which then spreads out, like the roots of an old tree.

“What’s wrong?” Eleanor asks, and I blink, finding nothing but ordinary speckles of blood on the cloth.

“Nothing,” I say, scowling and throwing the rag into the nearest bin, then retracting my wrist blade.

“Looks like grumpy Vel has returned. Boy did I miss ya!” Magilou says, lying down on the bench and folding her arms behind her head.

I close my eyes, wondering why I’m so worked up. Because I stabbed Eleanor? We’ve wounded each other countless times before, it’s nothing new, though the feeling of guilt from hurting her certainly is. But then again, that hit did land far too easily.

“Eleanor.”

“Yes?”

“That attack shouldn’t have landed.”

“I…” she begins, looking to the floor. I place my finger beneath her chin, raising her eyes to mine.

“I thought you said you wouldn't hold back?”

“Haha,” she says, rubbing her toe into the sand, “busted.”

“I won’t get stronger if I can’t go all out. And I can’t go all out if you’re going to let me  _ stab  _ you.”

“But…”

“You can’t hurt me, remember? I want you to fight, like your life depends on it.”

“Oh, this is so romantic!” Magiulou says, turning to lie on her side and rest her cheek on her palm. We both look at her, glaring.

“How about I fight you instead?” I ask.

“Moi? But Bienfu is still resting. Surely you wouldn’t harm a helpless maiden?”

“You used a healing arte just now,” I say, pointing a finger, “which means he’s fine.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it? In either case, I don’t do sparring.”

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around, finding Eleanor wearing a fierce expression, her brows furrowed, her green gaze piercing into me.

“You’re right. I let my personal feelings get in the way. I can’t promise you won’t get hurt, but if this is what you truly want...”

“It’s what I need.”

“Nothing worse than an itch you need scratching, isn’t that right, Vel?” Magilou asks, stretching herself out on her back like she’s a damn cat.

“Whatever.”

“How about we make this more interesting?” Eleanor asks, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

“What do you mean?”

“If I win, you have to strip for me. I mean, uh, later...”

“Hah! Who said I wouldn’t anyway?” 

“Oh, what a time to be alive,” Magilou says, grinning maniacally, looking up at the sky.

“Fine. If I win,” I say, leaning towards her ear and whispering, “ _ I get to make you swear, all night long… _ ”

“What was that now?” Magilou says, putting her hand to her ear.

“N-nothing,” Eleanor says, her entire face flushing red before she cups her hand to my ear, whispering, “ _ who said I wouldn’t anyway? _ ”

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, and bite my lip into a grin, digging my feet into the sand, extracting my wrist blade, preparing to attack.

“Ready?”

Eleanor takes a few steps back, pulls her spear out with an elegant twirl, and readies her fighting stance.

“Ready.”

We both rush forwards, sword clashing against spear, the impact vibrating through my very marrow. She launches a series of dizzying attacks, and I parry each one with both boot and wrist blade, striking back, each of my own attacks dodged or parried. Her foot blurs into view at my side and I manage to block with my forearm, spinning myself around and kicking my boot-blade straight up, but she hops back and sweeps her spear low, tripping me.

I fall onto my back, she thrusts the spear straight towards my chest, and I quickly roll away, hopping back to my feet, parrying yet another flurry of blows.  _ She’s really going all out _ , I think, adrenaline pumping through me, and I’m feeling more excited, more thrilled, than I have in a long time.

We fight, on and on, neither of us managing to land a single hit, and I lose track of time, sweat dripping down my forehead, my limbs slowly tiring from the endless onslaught. I see her flagging too, or so I think, but she suddenly launches into a new attack, one I’ve never seen before, swinging her spear so quickly that it appears bent, like rubber, and I raise my blade to block but the impact shatters it, sending me flying onto my ass, skidding across dirt, and the the blade circling into the air. It lands with a  _ thunk _ in the wooden bench, just between Magilou’s thighs.

“You know, if you wanted a threesome there  _ are _ nicer ways to ask,” she says, casually plucking the blade out and tossing it behind her.

Eleanor’s boot lands roughly in my chest, slamming me to the ground and winding me. She glares down at me while holding her spear to my chest, completely unflinching, the point gently piercing my skin, and all I can think about is how badly I want her, right now. I grab the pole and push it to one side, jumping to my feet, slamming myself into her and kissing her hungrily.

“How about an early night?” I say, my throat dry, my whole body burning.

“Sounds like a plan…” Eleanor says, her lips slightly parted, her eyes lidded.

“Well I know what I’ll be dreaming about tonight,” Magilou says. I turn around, finding her sat on the bench, cross legged, grinning ear to ear, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms.

“By the way, Grimoire wasn’t kidding. There’s a master suite, just at the end of the West wing.”

“Seriously?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup.”

“Will you be barging in at any point?” Eleanor asks, folding her arms.

“Are you saying I’d find something interesting if I did? Because I gotta tell ya, I never took you for the kinky, hands tied back kinda-”

“Oh gods,” Eleanor whines, hiding her reddening face in her hands. I almost laugh but manage to force myself to frown instead, though Magilou can probably tell that I’m amused. She winks at me, and holds up her little finger.

“I pinky promise that I shall not interfere, and I’ll even make sure nobody else does.”

I wrap my arm around Eleanor, allowing her to hide her beetroot-coloured face in the crook of my shoulder, and head towards the west exit.

“Thanks,” I say, secretly fist-bumping Magilou on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two can't even fight without getting lady boners, sigh
> 
> (if you saw the prev. chapter 24: I've had to split the chapters, next part is now rather long. And, also rather beautiful. *sniffs*)


	25. Unravelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the re-written chapter 24. You should start back there if you previously read the old, unfinished version.

“Well, this is something else,” I say, whistling as we walk through the massive room, wooden floorboards creaking beneath our step.

Paintings and maps line the north and south walls, as well as wooden shelves, with candles, scrolls and books resting upon them. There’s a fireplace built into the north wall, with dry wood under the flume, and just to the left of that, a large double bed in the corner with red, silk sheets covering it, and several pillows, neatly arranged at the back.

“It’s magnificent,” Eleanor says, squeezing my hand, “oh! Look at this.”

I frown, staring up at what appears to be some kind of old map, framed and hung on the wall.

“What is it?”

“Perhaps it’s Northgand? It’s a little dark, so I can’t be sure.”

I ignite a few of the nearby candles on the shelves, until the area is bathed in a soft, yellow glow.

“Better?”

“Much,” she says, peering up at the old scroll.

“Doesn’t look like anywhere from our world...”

“How peculiar,” Eleanor says, her eyes shining with that inquisitive look I’ve grown so fond of.

Suddenly a flash of white illuminates the entire room, followed by a low grumble overhead.

“A storm?” I ask, heading towards the windows at the west side of the room, each one surrounded by thick, red curtains, tied back with rope.

I lean over, peering through the glass, finding grey clouds and distant sheets of rain cascading across the ocean, obscuring most of the view. Eleanor folds her hands around my waist from behind, and rests her chin my my shoulder.

“Looks like it’s heading this way,” she says.

A fork of lightning strikes down into the seas, turning the sky white for a fraction of a second, and thick sheets of rain start to fall, splattering onto the window, soon streaming down the glass in thin rivers.

“Guess we just missed it,” I say, pressing my nose to the glass, which fogs up from my breath.

A loud boom rolls overhead, and Eleanor leans over, drawing a smiley face in the fog.

“You know, I actually enjoy storms.”

“Me too,” I say, drawing a few lines on the window and adding horns to the smiley face.

“Aww, now you made him evil,” Eleanor says, pouting.

“Horns aren’t evil.”

“Demons have horns.”

“So do goats!”

Eleanor laughs, slipping around in front of me, kissing me swiftly.

“Maybe goats are evil too,” she says, laughing.

“Maybe they are…” I say, kissing her back.

Eleanor’s hand slides under my top, and I feel her nails trail across my abdomen, sending a shiver down my spine.

“Why are you still dressed?” she murmurs.

“Claiming your prize already?”

Eleanor sits on the windowsill, rests her palms on the edge, then crosses her legs and looks at me expectantly.

“Fine. A bet is a bet,” I say, taking one step back, pulling my arms from the sleeves of my coat, folding it, and carefully placing it on the window ledge. Eleanor suddenly laughs, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“You’re always so careful with that thing. It’s adorable.”

“You’re calling me adorable?” I scoff, raising an eyebrow.

“You have your moments,” she says, taking a deep breath and leaning back, “now, I believe you were stripping. Because you lost. Terribly.”

“Enjoy it while you can. When I’m back in shape, you won’t stand a chance,” I say, hopping on one foot, kicking one boot off, then another. Eleanor leans forwards, her gorgeous green eyes staring intently, watching my every move, and I meet her gaze, watching her cheeks turn pink while I slowly unlace my shirt. I hook my thumbs under the bottom of the fabric, and she bites her lips into a smile as I pull it over my head and throw it onto my coat.

“Hmm,” Eleanor mumbles, smiling, her gaze tracing across my torso. Her stare eventually rests on my waist, where my hand hovers just above my belt buckle.

“I didn’t take you for the shy type,” she says.

“I’m not,” I say, smirking, “I just felt like making you wait.”

“You’re a tease you mean,” Eleanor says, standing to her feet and tutting.

She lifts a single finger and trails it slowly down my torso, between my breasts, down my abdomen, until her hand rests on mine, where she tugs my buckle, pulls me forwards and kisses me. Then she pushes into me, causing me to stumble backwards across the room, her fingers fiddling at my waist for a moment, opening my belt, unzipping my slacks, tucking her thumbs under the hem of my underwear.

“You’ve obviously had way too much practise at this,” I say, chuckling, then laughing when she nudges me forwards again, causing me to bump into the edge of the bed, falling backwards onto it, my slacks and underwear tugged down before I even land.

Then I lay there, completely exposed before her, and the way she’s looking at me sends a delicious shiver down my spine.

“Happy?” I ask, edging further up the bed, enjoying the softness of the silk sheets against my skin.

“Yes,” she says, biting her lip while slowly trailing her gaze over me.

“Your turn,” I say, pointing to her.

“I didn’t lose.”

“I don’t care. Strip,” I say, smirking.

She arches an eyebrow, then sits down on the bed, tugging both boots off and removing her long blue jacket. Then she turns around, and crawls up the bed on all fours until she’s above me, wearing a defiant expression.

“Why don’t you make me,” she whispers, and suddenly I want her more than ever.

I grab the collar of her blouse and pull her down, capturing her lips, kissing her while swiftly unlacing her top. She breaks away only to raise her arms, and I pull the top over her head, immediately returning my lips to hers, moving my hands to her slacks, fumbling at the buttons but popping them open with relative ease, then running my thumbs under the hem of her underwear, tugging down.

She leans over to one side and I yank her clothes off, freeing her legs, tossing her underwear to one side, but before I can move she places her hands on my shoulders, pushes me down against the silk sheets and straddles me, knees at either side of my waist, and red curls of hair sat just below my navel.

“Happy?” she asks, removing her hair ties, and shaking out her beautiful red strands.

“Possibly,” I say, my throat suddenly dry at the vision of her, sat above me like this. Her beautiful scar, which she no longer hides from me. The shape of her perfect breasts, with nipples taut, inviting. That etched line I love so much, running down the center of her abdomen, towards her navel.

“Are you going to stare all night?” Eleanor asks, leaning forwards, pressing her hands into the sheets either side of my head.

“I was considering it,” I say, sliding my legs around her waist, folding them behind her back, and pulling her onto me, her warm, soft skin pressing tightly against mine.

“My prisoner. Again,” I say, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

“Oh no, how terrible,” she says, biting her lip, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

Eleanor leans down, pressing her lips to mine, and I kiss her hungrily, threading my fingers into her hair. She nudges her hips against me, and I unwrap my legs, feeling her shift position and grind herself against my crotch, where a hot, wet streak burns over me.

“What…”

“Hmm?”

“What was that?”

“Oh, this?” she asks, repeating the same movement, and I look down, watching her grind into me, feeling that same hot, delicious sensation burn through me.

“Yes, that,” I say dryly, feeling a whole new kind of need well up inside of me. I slide my hands up her back, pulling her against me, enjoying how amazing she feels, her breasts crushed onto mine, her wetness, grinding down, making me feel pleasure I’ve never felt before, maddening, almost painful.

“Sorry,” she says, suddenly stopping, kissing me lightly, “I really do get carried away with you…”

“I wasn’t complaining,” I say, my head still spinning from those amazing sensations.

“No, but you wanted me to wait, so I’m going to.”

She strokes her fingers down my waist, her hand trembling, her fingers squeezing into my thigh.

“I mean, I’m going to try to,” she says, biting her lip into a smile.

“Do I need to tie you up again?” I ask, chuckling.

“Perhaps you should,” she says, shaking her head, stroking her hand softly down the side of my face, “it’s just, you're so beautiful. It’s hard to control myself...”

“I-” I begin, but then laugh nervously, feeling unsure how to respond _. Beautiful? I’ve never… nobody has ever..._

Eleanor stares down at me, never flinching, and I feel my cheeks suddenly burn under her gaze.

“Oh, there’s an interesting sight…” she breathes the words, brushing her thumb lightly across my cheeks.

“Uh...” I say, looking away, blood rushing to my ears.

“Sorry,” she says, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

She entwines our fingers, tips her forehead to mine, and when she opens her eyes again they appear soft, gentle. Maybe even loving.

“It’s okay. I’d wait until the end of time for you.”

I breathe shakily, having no idea how to react when someone looks at me like this, talks to me like this, like I’m special. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can’t wait, hell, maybe I don’t want to. Maybe it was all just an excuse because I’ve never been intimate with anyone, and the thought of it terrifies me.

“Is everything okay?” Eleanor asks, brushing a few hairs away from my face.

Maybe I don’t give a damn about any of that, because I just want to feel her, and everything inside of me is screaming at me to let her in, surrender, and lose myself, just this once... just this once.

“Now…” I mumble, heat spreading up my torso, over my face.

“Huh?” Eleanor asks, leaning up, looking wide eyed.

“I said,” I say, taking a deep, controlled breath, lacing my fingers into her hair, and staring up at her, “now.”

“Velvet…” she breathes my name, her eyes darkening as she trails her thumb across my lower lip. I suck it into my mouth, grinning as I bite into the tip, delighting in the way her whole body shudders.

“You’re playing with fire,” she says.

“Maybe I want to get burnt,” I say, pulling her towards me, until her lips press against mine.

I close my eyes, kneading my fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss, feeling everything fade away, apart from her lips, hot and wet against my own, her tongue, gliding around mine, and her hands, one stroking my cheek, the other roaming across my shoulder.

“If you want me to stop, just say so...” she says, breaking from the kiss, slowly trailing her fingertips across my collarbone.

“Depends,” I say, smirking up at her, “what are you planning?”

Eleanor smiles softly and leans down, nibbling my ear, the touch sending hot surges between my legs.

“I’m going to make you come,” she breathes, trailing her teeth across my skin, making all of my hairs stand on end, and there’s a strange sound, guttural, breathy. It takes me a few moments for me to realise it’s me, groaning as she kisses and bites her way along my neck, my groin aching, feeling like I’ll die if she doesn’t touch me.

She returns her lips to mine and I kiss her hungrily, digging my nails into her back, hearing her groan, feeling her tense up against me. Her hand roams over my breast, there’s a sudden heat above my nipple, and I moan, breaking from the her kiss, needing more, so much more...

“Say that again,” Eleanor says, gasping, squeezing her hand around my breast.

“More…” I breathe, arching into her touch, losing myself, one wall collapsing after another.

She caresses me gently, moving her hand to my waist and around my back, lifting my torso towards her soft, warm lips, where she slowly trails kisses... down my chest... between my breasts… across my abdomen. It’s like she’s tasting me, one scrap of flesh at a time, and every kiss sends a shiver down my spine.

Her lips trail across the dip of my waist, teeth scraping against skin ever so slightly, then she kisses her way up my ribs, where I feel a hot, wet streak, and I look down to see her trailing her tongue up my torso, around my breast, my whole body shivering in anticipation.

I close my eyes, thread my fingers into her hair, shivering when I feel her panting hotly against my flesh. Then her lips cover me, a wet, searing point spirals around my nipple, and I cry out, grasping Eleanor’s hair, pulling her to my chest, the tip of her tongue dancing in slow circles, tormenting me, sending throbs of pleasure between my legs.

She rests one hand behind my shoulder, trails the other along the side of my body, down my waist, until she lightly scrapes her nails across my abdomen, making me tremble, so desperate to feel her, but she pauses at my navel, and I just can’t stand it anymore.

“Don’t stop,” I say through gritted teeth, placing my hand above hers and pushing her downwards.

“Velvet,” Eleanor growls, “I’m hanging on by a thread here.”

“And I’m cutting it,” I say, guiding her hand further, past my tuft of black curls.

“Gods help me…” Eleanor whimpers, gliding her fingers the rest of the way, until I feel her, I finally _feel_ her, and I open my mouth in a silent cry, gripping my fingers behind her shoulders, gasping as she rolls her fingers around me.

“You’re...” Eleanor says, her voice sounding dry, her dark, hungry eyes boring into mine, “you’re so… fucking… wet...”

The words send a shudder down my spine, and I arch into her hand, feeling a desperate ache inside of me grow with every circle of her fingers. She leans forward, gasping against my ear, sliding herself along my thigh, and I groan loudly when I feel how wet she is, her slickness spreading across my skin.

“What are you waiting for,” I growl, raking my nails down her back, and she shudders, groans deeply, slides her fingers into my wetness, pushing herself into me...

“I-uh, Velvet,” she says, her hand freezing, and I open my eyes to find her eyebrows creased in worry.

“Keep going,” I say, digging my nails into her shoulder.

“But...”

“ _Please,_ ” I whisper, feeling my cheeks heat up at the request.

“O-Okay. Try to relax,” she says, kissing down my neck, slowly applying more pressure with her finger, gently easing into me, and I hiss air between my teeth, feeling just a moment of pain when she removes the final barrier between us.

“Are you okay?” Eleanor asks, slowly kissing me, gently touching me.

“More than,” I say, thinking of nothing except her touch, her voice, her warmth.

Eleanor slides herself further into me, so carefully, so agonisingly slowly, until I feel her touch me in a place I didn’t even know existed, and I close my eyes, taking a deep, shaking breath, savouring the moment. At first it’s a little strange, unfamiliar, until I feel her stroking me on the inside and out, and suddenly I’m burning hot, lost in the feeling, writhing into her hand.

“You are so, incredibly beautiful,” Eleanor says, kissing me softly, stroking against me, sliding into me, over and over, slowly, carefully and completely unravelling me.

 _Is this what love feels like?_ I think, closing my eyes, arching into her touch, digging my fingers into her strong shoulders, groaning so deeply that I barely even recognise my own voice.

She nuzzles her mouth against my neck, licking, biting, grazing kisses under my ear, rolling her thumb around my clit, sliding herself inside of me, until something snaps, and I hear myself whimpering…

 _It feels so good_ … _I’m so hot… I’m so…._

Eleanor’s lips brush across my ear, her breath panting against my skin.

“Come for me,” she whispers, and my world falls apart.

“What the… oh, _fuck_ …” I croak the words, gasping, squeezing my eyes closed, throwing my head back, everything inside me exploding in a white hot glow. My hands grasp tightly onto Eleanor’s shoulders, scorching heat burns from inside, shooting up my spine, and I hear myself crying out, my voice breaking, my entire body shuddering from ripples of pure, exhilarating pleasure.

And then I collapse, spent, shaking, gasping for air, warm aftershocks trickling up my belly from where Eleanor’s hand rests.

“Ah… hah…” I pant, opening my eyes, blinking, wondering why my cheeks are damp.

“Hey,” Eleanor says, kissing my cheeks, then my lips.

“H… hey…”

“How do you feel?” she asks, gently brushing strands of hair from my face.

“Amazing…” I whisper, my head still spinning, thinking over everything that just happened, everything she did to me, and that feeling… that beautiful, final release. Like nothing I’ve ever dreamt of.

“Again,” I say, feeling heat build up all over again.

“So soon?” Eleanor says, her eyebrows raising.

I throw my leg over her waist, straddling her and forcing her onto her back, then I lean down, touching my nose to hers.

“I do have a few years to make up for.”

“Well, in that case…”

 

\--

_A few hours later…_

 

“Wow…” I say, sighing happily, looking up at the ceiling.

I’m splayed out on the bed, my hair literally everywhere, my whole body tingling, and I feel so alive, so blissfully happy, for the first time in as long as I can remember.

“Five times, Velvet,” Eleanor sighs, resting her head into the crook of her arm, “trust you to go overboard.”

“I do feel a little selfish,” I say, smiling.

“You had me spill over once or twice, actually,” Eleanor says, blushing lightly.

“Really? I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, you did plenty.”

“So… once more?” I ask, grinning widely.

“Seriously?!” Eleanor exclaims, laughing, “I can barely even move.”

She edges closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder, where I idly twirl strands of her fiery-red hair.

“I’ve never felt quite so relaxed.”

“Me neither,” she says, trailing her fingertips lazily around my abdomen.

“Is it always like this?”

“Honestly? No.”

“Hmm? Your other girls didn’t satisfy you?”

She suddenly nips my waist, and I squeal loudly, quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

“What… was that?” Eleanor says, looking at me with suddenly predatory eyes.

“What was what?” I ask, looking away.

She runs her hand along my side, dances her fingertips in circles at the tender flesh in the dip of my waist, and I flinch, laughing, batting her hand away.

“Ahah! I knew it!”

“What?!”

“You’re ticklish,” she says, stretching her fingers out, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Don’t you dare,” I say, glaring at her.

“Dare do what? This?” She says, lightly pinching my waist again, and I half squeal half laugh, pushing her away with my feet, her fingertips relentlessly trying to coax more embarrassing noises from me.

“Smooth, you better… haha! Stop, stop it,” I say, frowning, then laughing, pushing my feet into her chest, keeping her at a distance.

“I finally found your weakness,” Eleanor says, grinning.

“If you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you.”

“You mean kiss,” she says, crawling up the bed, kissing my smiling lips, then collapsing in a heap next to me, yawning.

“Gods, I’m so tired.”

“Same,” I say, yawning sleepily.

Eleanor nestles her head against my chest, wrapping one arm around my waist, her thumb gently grazing the skin beneath my breast, and I close my eyes, slowly stroking her hair. She soon starts to snore, ever so quietly, and it makes me feel warm inside, more at peace than I ever thought possible.

 _What did I do to ever deserve her_ , I think, kissing the top of her head, closing my eyes, listening to the sound of the rain pattering against the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Velvet wouldn't hold out - Eleanor is way too smooth!


	26. Murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence/mild gore

_ Where am I? _ I think, reaching my hands out, feeling nothing, surrounded by pitch black. I raise my hand, click my fingers and a blaze erupts all around, dancing, orange flames illuminating everything as far as I can see. 

I squint upwards, seeing a scarlet sky and arched, metal cages with rusted bars, dangling from thick chains that seem to climb upwards forever. Just ahead there’s a gravel path, houses on either side of it, some in ruins, others smoking, and crumbling to ash. 

Suddenly a woman bursts from one of the houses, stumbling towards me, and once she’s close enough I realise there are three deep, crimson gouges across her ribs.

“What the hell…” I say.

“ _ You _ did this…” she hisses, and I recognise scraps of armour on her bloodied body, the colours and design resembling exorcist garb.

“But, you-”

An older man steps from a building opposite, moaning loudly, his entire lower jaw completely missing. Then another corpse jumps down from a window, and another opens a sewer grate, climbing out. 

“Shit,” I mutter, watching as more and more of them burst out, surrounding me, drowning my senses with endless cries, cries that make my head pound with throbbing pain.

“Scum!”

“I had a family...”

I turn and walk away, trying to escape their headache-inducing whines and their rotting, twisted faces, until I slip, falling headfirst into a thick crimson stream.

“Why don’t you just die!” one of them wails.

“You monster...”

“Leave me alone,” I say, wiping blood from my face and climbing to my feet, trying to escape the ever-growing army of undead. But every street I turn down is a dead end, and every dead end is filled with living, breathing corpses, stretching out towards me, their voices growing louder and louder, making my head feel like it’ll explode.

“Piss off!” I yell, holding my head in my hands, pausing in my tracks, breathing heavily, “You were in my way, I had to stop them!” 

“Are you going to pretend you didn’t  _ enjoy _ it?” a woman snarls.

“Lies! Such lies!”

“She  _ wanted _ to kill us! And our Shepherd! And even her own brother!”

_ Why won’t they just shut up _ , I think, grinding my teeth, slowly turning in a circle, looking for any escape. But I’m trapped, their corpses surrounding me, shuffling closer and closer until I can barely move.

“Enough!” I yell, clenching my hands into fists, gritting my teeth, “it’s… not my fault you followed him… Artorius did this.”

“No,  _ you _ killed us!”

“All of us!”

A sharp point suddenly pierces into my skin, and I hold my left hand up, finding a single, small talon at the end of my index finger, and a fresh wound on my palm. Blood streams from the cut, running down my palm in a thin river, over my wrist, then onto the floor.

_ Drip... _

“Hah!” Something inside me snaps, the headache finally clears, and I laugh at the absurdity of it all.  _ Why should I care? _ They all got in my way, stubborn fools who only served to feed me in the end.

“Yes, I killed you,” I growl, my lips twisting into a smirk, “and guess what? I’d do it all over again.”

“MURDERER!!” they wail, in unison.

“Yes, and we all know what murderers do,” I say, grinning widely, swiping my left arm to the side, and laughing maniacally when I feel old power throb in my veins, my pale skin erupting into a massive, dark red claw.

“Monster…”

“Monster!”

“Shut up!” I exclaim, swiping through their shocked faces, slashing, ripping each and every one of them to pieces, savouring the taste of their blood as it floods across my demonic flesh, absorbing them, devouring them, growing stronger.

“Die, die,  _ die _ …” I growl, grinning through clenched teeth.

But still, they keep coming… such idiots. I tear my massive talons through them, killing them all over again, one after the other after the other, until there’s nothing but a pile of corpses, and I’m left panting, shivering in excitement, covered head to toe with sticky, crimson streaks.

“Hah... haha. Shh. Shhhh...” 

Everything falls silent, save for the sound of blood, dripping from my red-stained talons. 

_ Drip...  _

_ Drip...  _

I close my eyes, listening, breathing slowly. 

_ Drip… _

_ Drip… _

A pool of blood gathers beneath me, glistening brightly, each droplet causing a ripple to spread from the center. I peer into the surface, looking at my own eyes, reflected in an almost luminescent yellow, but then my peace is disturbed by a set of footsteps, approaching from behind. 

I instintively swing myself around, claw first, slamming it into the intruder and imprisoning them in my grip. I recognise her straight away. My old best friend, the first woman I felt anything for, very much dead and yet somehow right here, her dark brown eyes wide, boring into mine.

“Niko?” I growl, tightening my grip.

“Please, don’t-”

“Shut up! You’re already dead,” I say, my mouth twitching into a grimace, my voice barely a whisper, “I killed you. Stop... pretending. Hah. Why are you pretending… it’s...  _ irritating _ .”

I slam my demonic hand forwards, throwing her to the ground, trapping her beneath my huge, clawed fingers. 

“It’s alright. It’ll all be over soon,” I say, watching as she clutches weakly beneath me, choking.

“Why…”

“Shh, shh, you already died. You already died. You already died.”

I sigh, watching Niko’s eyes glaze over, keeping my hand pressed down firmly, until she stares back at me with dull, lifeless eyes.

“Dead people can’t be alive, Niko,” I mutter, starting to pace around in front of her corpse.

“I mean, they can’t. It isn’t possible, don’t you agree?“

I crouch down, poking her with my claw, but she doesn’t move. 

“You know, the last time I killed you it was more fun. You were a demon. A werewolf. Do you remember?” I ask, tilting my head, waiting for a reply, “Oh silly me, dead people don’t talk!”

I pause in my tracks, laughing, like it’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Then I look down at Niko’s still-warm body, licking my lips.  _ I’m still hungry _ , I think, placing my claw on her lifeless form, then absorbing her, blood, bone, marrow and all.

“Can’t let a good meal go to waste,” I say, chuckling.

“Velvet…”

“Hmm?” I tilt my head, raising an eyebrow, looking at Eleanor, her green eyes wide with… fear? She’s finally seen sense, then.

“What have you done?” she whispers, gaping at the mountains of corpses, though to me they’re just pieces of meat, nothing more. She looks down at the brown haired girl in front of me, at least what’s left of her, rushes over, and holds a hand to her mouth, weeping.

“Don’t cry, little shepherd,” I say, smiling, “they were already dead.”

“How could you,” she says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I’m a murderer.”

I swipe the back of my claw, batting her like an insect, sending her flying into the nearest building with a loud crash. Then I walk towards her, flexing my fingers out, itching to taste more blood, and this time it should be especially delicious.

“Stay away from me…” she says, wincing, trying to push herself from the rubble.

I slam my hand into her, pinning her against the wall, watching her clutch weakly at a single, demonic finger, and a voice inside me screams to  _ stop, stop this, stop it right now _ . But it’s such a quiet voice, barely even worth listening to.

“Shh… Let’s just get it over with...”

“Stop… it…” Eleanor croaks, her face turning red.

“Time to die, just like everyone else, haha, every… single… one..., ” I choke the words, pushing my giant claw into her, pressing, pressing, crushing her chest until her ribs burst with a loud  _ crack. _

\--

“NO!” I shout, sitting bolt upright, the sound of thunder echoing in the distance.

“Velvet, what-”

“Don’t touch me,” I snap, batting Eleanor’s hand away, feeling sick to my stomach.

I pull my knees to my chest and lean forwards, waiting for the awful, sickening feeling to pass, for my head to stop burning, until finally, I’m able to open my eyes. It’s still the middle of the night, but there’s enough moonlight for me to see Eleanor, her eyes fixated on me, her brows knitted with worry.

“Sorry,” I say, my head throbbing with a dull pain, and my body trembling.

“That must have been some nightmare,” Eleanor says, gliding her palm down my back.

_ Some nightmare? _ I think, rubbing my fingers at my temples, knowing in my gut that it was more than that. 

“Are you okay?”

There’s something festering inside of me, waiting to come out, and I feel it gnawing at me even now, this maddening urge to shred, to rip, to kill. Maybe it’s an aftermath of the dream, or maybe it’s just who I am now, who I’ve become, someone with such a thirst for blood they even see damn hallucinations of the stuff.

“I... have to go.”

“What do you mean?”

I hug my knees more tightly, listening to the sound of the rain, still pattering against the thick glass window, with a thicker droplet hitting every so often.

_ Drip… _

“Hah,” I almost laugh, maybe to hide the fact I want to cry.  _ What if I’m losing my mind? _ I think.  _ What if I end up as crazy as my dream self, muttering garbage, mindlessly killing while laughing about it. _

_ Drip… _

_ And why is that sound so familiar? _ , I think tilting my head up, closing my eyes and listening.

_ Drip… _

“Velvet?”

“This is all wrong. You. Me. Everything,” I say, exhaling deeply, then climbing out of bed, and picking up my clothes.

“So you’re leaving?”

_ Drip… _

“I am,” I say, pulling my slacks up.

A sudden flash of lightning illuminates the room, followed by an immediate crack of thunder, and I see Eleanor’s face for a moment, appearing more worried than ever. She bundles up the sheets, steps off the bed and walks towards me with the material clutched to her chest. 

“Talk to me,” she says, but I Ignore her, pulling my shirt over my head, then pushing my boots on and crouching down to tie them up. 

“Was it the nightmare?” she asks, bending down, resting her palm against my cheeks.  _ She’s so warm _ , I think, feeling maybe I could just kiss her, pretend that everything will be okay, that the dream didn’t mean anything, and the blood didn’t mean anything. Another crack of thunder roars outside, and I’m reminded of the sound of her ribs, the sickening sound of them breaking.

“ _ Don’t touch me _ ,” I say, choking the words out, grabbing my belt from the floor, looping it through my slacks and fastening it.

“Whatever this is, you don’t have to bear it alone,” Eleanor says, grabbing my wrist, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to mine. It makes my chest ache, so much, so deeply, like I’m being torn in two all over again, but I gently push her away, take a deep, shaking breath, and close my eyes.

“I said, don’t…”

“Fine,” Eleanor says, sounding as though she’s close to tears, “but can’t you at least tell me what’s wrong?” 

_What am I supposed to say?_ _Tell her I’m seeing things? Tell her there’s a monster inside of me, or that I bring death everywhere I go? It’s easier to lie_ , I think, trying to swallow my feelings, gritting my teeth for what has to be done.

“Like I said, it’s wrong,” I say, striding past her towards the window sill and grabbing my coat, “the lord of calamity, shacking up with the shepherd? Think about it.”

“But you said you’d try...” Eleanor says.

“I tried, and it isn’t working,” I say, walking over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders, and looking her in the eye.

“You’re really going... aren’t you?” she asks, her eyes full of pain, and my chest aches knowing I’m the cause.

“I’m grateful for everything you’ve done. But you and me? Not going to happen,” I say, squeezing her shoulders, “I’m sorry, Smooth.”

Eleanor’s eyes glaze over, and she collapses onto the edge of the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest, not saying another word.

A flash of lightning illuminates the room, and I notice blood streaming down the walls, across the stone shelf above the fireplace, dripping over the edge.  _ Here we go again _ , I think, pushing one arm after the other through the sleeves of my coat, throwing my hair over the back, and tucking up my collar.

“Will you be okay?” I ask, taking one last look at Eleanor, wondering if it’ll be the last time I’ll see her, feeling a large knot form in my throat at the thought.

“I’ll be fine,” she says, her words soft, her expression unreadable.

“See you later then,” I say, slinging my bag over my shoulder, hurrying to the exit, then quietly closing the door behind. I  grit my teeth and force my feet to move, trying to pretend I don’t hear the sudden, heart wrenching sobs.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, far too softly for Eleanor to hear.

\--

My boots clack loudly against the stone flags, each footstep echoing down the long, empty corridor. It seems to stretch on forever, and I’m plagued with guilt that I’m leaving Eleanor just before she signs a pact, and just after she asked me to help.  _ What if she needs me _ , I think, my footsteps slowing,  my heart sinking. 

“No. She’ll be fine,” I say to myself, shaking my head, feeling my eyes suddenly mist up. 

I blink it away, choke down the lump in my throat, clench my hands into fists and take long strides down the corridor, trying to throw as much distance as possible between myself and the one thing that could tempt me into staying. 

_ She’s better off without me anyway _ , I think, frowning, quickening my pace, like I can somehow outrun the thoughts spinning through my head. 

I’m a monster, even as a human. Something in me is still wrong, broken, making me see blood, making me dream death, making me feel like I’m losing my mind. Who’s to say when I’ll self destruct, who I’ll take down with me, and how much carnage there’ll be. 

Besides, I’m too selfish for someone like Eleanor. We’re complete opposites, night and day. She cares, with all that she is, with all her heart. Me? Most days I don't even know if I have a heart.

By the time I reach the end of the hall and turn right, I’m so distracted by my dark thoughts that I almost collide headfirst with Magilou, who’s stood with her back to the wall, and her arms folded behind her head.

“Leaving so soon?” she asks, opening one eye. 

“That’s the plan,” I say, walking past her.

“What about Eleanor?”

“What about her?” I ask, pausing in my step.

“Ouch, so cold. And almost convincing, to boot!”

I whirl to face Magilou, angry with myself that I’m even taking the bait.

“If I stay, she’ll wind up dead.“

“Oh! Let me guess, just like everyone else close to you?”

“Very funny.”

Magilou hums to herself, places her hands on her hips and tilts her head.

“What are you hiding, I wonder?”

Droplets of blood start to form behind her, pooling up inside the grooves of the brickwork, like red worms tunneling through dirt. I look up at the ceiling, feeling my temples ache more than ever, watching as a swollen, red blotch forms.

“What are you looking at?” Magilou asks, peering upwards.

“Nothing,” I say, stepping backwards quickly. 

Suddenly the ceiling explodes into a crimson rain, warm streams spill onto my head, running down my face and into my hair, and I rub at the blood frantically, trying to wipe it off.

“Velvet- hey-” Magilou flicks her fingers, and I blink, looking around, at the ceiling, the floor, my hands, seeing everything's back to normal again. 

Magilou peers closely into my eyes humming to herself, and then a sudden, obvious realisation hits me.

“It’s you!” I say, pointing my finger. 

“It’s me?!”

“You’re doing this,” I say, digging my finger into her chest, “do you think it’s  _ funny? _ ”

“Calm down, Vel,” Magilou says, batting my finger away. 

Small red spots appear in the corners of her eyes, overflowing, trickling down her cheeks, and dripping to the floor.

“STOP IT,” I say, thrusting my hand out and grabbing her tightly by the neck, and the next thing I know I’m sent backwards ass over head, tumbling into the wall opposite, landing upside-down.

I take a deep breath, open my eyes and peer up at a very, very pissed off looking witch.

“It’s not nice to choke a girl without permission,” Magilou says, scowling. 

“It’s not nice to cast shitty little prank illusions on people either,” I say, leaning over to one side, pushing my hands to the ground, and clambering to my feet.

“I’ve done no such thing. What is it that you see?” Magilou asks.

Just to the left of her an armour stand glistens with fluid movement, and I stare, watching streaks of blood ooze from the holes in its faceguard, rolling down its arms and longsword in thin spirals. Even the paintings that line the walls are different, no longer picturesque meadows with spring rain, just barren hills smeared with blood and death.

“I see… blood,” I mutter, folding my arms and looking down at the floor.

“Is this the first time it’s happened?”

“No.”

“So. It’s finally catching up…”

“What is?” I ask, frowning.

“The past. As a human it’s simply too much to bear!” Magilou exclaims, twirling a finger by her temple, “Meaning, you’re losing it.”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, feeling angry that I even humoured her to begin with, but also nervous that she’s voicing my own concerns.

“I don’t have time for this. I’m leaving.”

“I wasn’t kidding. You’re crumbling, Vel,” Magilou says, sounding as though she might actually care.

“Then I’ll go crumble far, far away.”

Magilou pushes herself from the wall, blocking my path. She slides her arms around my shoulder, and pauses, with her lips alarmingly close.

“What are you-”

“As much as it pains me to admit, I really don’t like the idea of never seeing you again,“ she says, and then she presses her lips to mine, just for a moment.

“What the hell was that for?” I ask, backing away.

“A little gift,” Magilou says, releasing her arms from my shoulders, “it should keep you focused, for a short spell.”

My lips tingle, and I raise a finger to them, noticing that the armour on the stand next to Magilou is back to normal, as are the paintings, the walls, and everything else.

“Thanks... I think.”

“Oh sheesh, lighten up Vel,” Magilou says, slapping my back, conjuring a small card and passing it to me, “make it through this, and you’ll be stronger than ever.”

I turn the card over in my hand, finding a badly drawn map on one side, and a name engraved on the other,

“W. Silver?”

“A dear old friend. Someone you should meet.”

“Why the hell would I-”

“Ah ah ah!” Magilou says, placing a finger on my lips, “he can help. Just trust me on this one.” 

I frown, mulling over my options. Return to Aball, a ghost town full of nothing but memories, or step into the rabbit hole and see what insanity Magilou has up her sleeve. 

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” I say, I throwing the card to one side and stepping away, almost walking headfirst into the portal that shimmers into view before me.

“He’s hidden away, not far from Meirchio,” Magilou says, pointing a finger over my shoulder and stuffing the card into my pocket, “just follow the map from the other side.”

“There’s no way I’m- hey!”

She shoves my back roughly, sending me stumbling through the portal, landing headfirst in a mound of snow. I turn around, wiping ice from my face, scowling up at Magilou.

“Sorry princess, but it’s for your own good,” she says.

The portal vanishes with a loud pop, and I lay there looking up at the night sky, watching small snowflakes float down, melting as soon as they touch my skin.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies


	27. Silver Lining

**Eleanor Hume**

 

Did I move too fast?, I think. Did I do something wrong? What if it all was just too much for her? 

I tightly hug one of the pillows to my chest, Velvet’s scent still fresh on the material, with the same thoughts spiralling through my mind, over and over.

“Oh, Velvet…” I whisper, fresh tears spilling over my cheeks.

It hurts, so much, but it’s my own fault. I was a fool for thinking this would ever go anywhere, that I’d ever mean anything to her, and her cold rejection only served to prove me right.

_ But you and me? Not going to happen.  _

Those words keep echoing through my head. There was something about the way she looked when she spoke, and I can still see it now, her eyes, boring into mine, fierce as always but with the slightest hint of something else, so familiar, almost hidden, except...

_ Wait! _ I think, sitting bolt upright. It’s like our final night on the Van Eltia! Something bad is happening, and she was… she was saying goodbye. 

I wipe my cheeks dry, climb out of bed and frantically look for my clothes. Oh, what a fool I’ve been. Was it the nightmare after all?, I think, throwing my blouse over my head. Or perhaps the dining room incident? Whatever it is, there’s something Velvet isn’t telling me. Something big, and I’ve done nothing but lay here and cry, wasting so much time wallowing in self-pity.

I tighten my slacks, push my boots on, grab my jacket and hurry to the door, grabbing the handle and… suddenly there’s a knock from the other side. 

I open the door so quickly that it strains against the hinges. “Velvet?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Magilou says, waving, “how you holding up, kiddo?” 

“I’m fi- Wait, you know?”

“Yup. Caught her grumpiness in the hallway on the way out.”

I peer over Magilou’s shoulders, looking for any trace of Velvet. “Is she still here?” I ask, only then noticing the bruises on her neck. “What happened to you?” 

“So our dear Vel-cake hasn’t told you anything?”

“No. She had a nightmare, then she left. Are you okay? Did she do that?” I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

“She’s going through a rough time,” Magillou says, shrugging.

I clench my hands into fists. “That doesn’t excuse such a thing. Where is she, I’ll-”

Magilou sighs, puts an arm around my shoulder, and marches me down the corridor, where she suddenly conjures a portal.

“You need filling in on a few things, and it’s all horrendously depressing,” she says. “Let’s go get a drink.”

“It’s barely even dawn-”

“No arguing!” Magilou says, dragging me into the shimmering light. “Away we go!” 

\--

My feet land on familiar cobblestones, and I immediately notice the smell of salt in the air, as well as the distant chatter of merchants and townfolk. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply, my heart aching when I remember the recent adventures Velvet and I had here.

“Zekson?,” I mutter. “But, I wanted to go find her…”

Magilou releases her arm from my shoulder and stretches out. “You can’t.”

The words send an icy tendril of panic down my spine, and I clutch my sleeves. “What do you mean? Is she okay?!”

“Yes and no,” Magilou says, striding towards the building. “Don’t worry, I’ll soon spill the beans.”

“You do realise they’ll be closed at this hour?” I ask, following her, folding my arms and frowning.

“Ordinarily, perhaps,” Magilou says, a wicked grin smearing across her lips. “But I get special privileges...” 

She holds up a fist and bangs on the door with three quick knocks, followed by two lighter taps.

“People are looking as us,” I say, shuffling on the balls of my feet.

Magilou rests her hands on her hips, staring at the door. “Give her a minute.”

“Her..?”

A moment later I hear movement behind the door, and it creaks open just an inch, a pair of familiar blue eyes peering through the gap. 

“Lou-Lou!” Jenny yells, bursting out of the door, launching herself onto Magilou, trapping her in a tight embrace. “It’s been forever!”

“Sorry for waking you babe,” Magilou murmurs, leaning back and kissing her, and I stare, my mouth half open, dumbfounded. “We need emergency beverages. Up for the challenge?” 

“Well sure honey. And why hello, stranger,” Jenny purrs, turning her gaze towards me, “I was hoping we’d bump into each other again.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” I say, smiling nervously.

“Maggie, can you believe this one turned me down?”

“What?! Why, some people just have no taste. Deplorable!”

I look between the two of them, trying to make sense of it all. “But, aren’t you two-” 

“Onto the drinks!” Magilou says, holding a finger up and storming into the building.

“Keep it down sugar,” Jenny says. “Anne is still asleep.”

Magilou winces, and walks on her tip-toes. “Woops…”

I slowly, quietly close the door behind, and we find a table, two over from where Velvet and I sat last time. This is where it all really started, I think. The chair. Her tantrum. And that wonderful, first kiss, only three days ago...

“Snapdragon pitcher comin’ right up,” Jenny says, heading behind the bar. She fumbles around, pulls out a large glass jug and various coloured bottles, then places them atop the wooden counter. “By the way honey, where’s your girl?” 

I stare at an unlit candle sat in the middle of the table, noticing the wick is burnt out, moulded into the wax. “She isn’t here.”

“You were right,” Magilou says.

“Oh, darn it. I was hoping not to be, just this once.”

“Will you please tell me what’s going on,” I say, staring at Magilou.

“Absolutely!” she says, flicking her fingers, conjuring a flame at the candle. ”But first, you’re having a drink.”

I sigh, tapping my fingers on the wooden table, trying to calm myself, watching Jenny spin two bottles into the air. She catches them with apparent ease and winks at me, pouring the contents two at a time into the jug.

I lean over the table, and lower my voice. “So, you aren't mad at Jenny?” 

“For what?” Magilou asks, melting the wax away, freeing the trapped candle wick, and igniting it.

“Well, um,” I say, blood filling my cheeks, “trying to... pick me up.”

“Of course not. We don't do exclusive, and we don’t do serious.”

“Oh, I see.”

Magilou leans back, folds one over the other and loudly clears her throat. “You know, she’s great in the sack. You missed a treat.” 

“Damn right you did,” Jenny says, somehow managing to procure her dirtiest laugh yet.

I pretend to smile, but in truth I feel lonely, and lost. I wish this were all a dream, I think, folding my arms over the table. I wish I could just wake up, feel Velvet’s warm embrace, and her lips against my back. 

_ If only... _

“Oh, such a pouty face!” Jenny exclaims She places her tray on the table, with a large glass pitcher full of swirling green-blue liquid, as well as three small glasses, each etched with a golden lizard curved around the surface. 

“These have a bit of a kick, but nothin’ too heavy,” she says, pouring the drinks in turn, then sitting next to Magilou.

“They also happen to be one of my favourites,” Magilou says, resting her arm around Jenny’s shoulder.

“A simple coincidence, I’m sure,” Jenny says, raising her glass, “cheers!”

Magilou clinks their glasses together. “Cheers.”

“This better be worth it,” I say, picking up the third glass, and tapping it against theirs.

“Down the hatch,” Magilou says, downing her drink almost instantly, then hissing air between her teeth.

Jenny wipes her sleeve against her lips. “Aw nice, you beat me.”

“Come on Ellie, you’ll need it,” Magilou says, tipping her empty glass towards me.

I sigh loudly, more out of protest than anything. Drinking at this hour, I think. My mother would turn in her grave. 

“... Fine,” I say, downing the beverage in three gulps. A hot stretch burns down my throat, followed by a strong aftertaste of mint and lemon. “Start with the bruises.”

Magilou idly twirls her fingers, making the flame atop the candle flicker and dance. “It’s simple, really. She thought I’d cast an illusion arte on her, and she snapped.”

“But why would-”

“What bruises?” Jenny interrupts, her expression hardening when she sees the marks. She runs her fingertips over them, sighing, and slowly shaking her head. “I knew that girl had all kinds of pain bottled up… but this…”

“Come now, you’ve done worse,” Magilou says, smiling and grabbing Jenny’s hand.

“Only when you ask nicely..."

I cough loudly into my fist. “Why would she accuse you of such a thing?”

“She’s afflicted by mind terrors,” Magilou says, matter of factly.

“Mind terrors?”

“You know, seeing things. Blood-filled hallucinations, all very much real to her.”

“It can happen when a person has been through too many damn awful things. Loss, or trauma, maybe stress,” Jenny says.

Magilou swipes her hand and the candlelight flickers, forming a small silhouette of Velvet, demon claw and all. “In her case, all of the above.”

“How awful,” I say, feeling suddenly weak, my body trembling. “Why didn’t I see this...”

“Vel keeps everything locked up tighter than a rusted jar, you know that.”

“But, the way she acted in the dining hall,” I say. “I should have known. I should have done something.”

“Hindsight is such a wonderful thing, isn’t it?” Magilou asks, her eyes glazing over. “It can plague us each and every day, if we allow it…”

“Oh sweetie, don’t go getting lost in your own head again,” Jenny says, pouring out a fresh round of drinks.

I take a glass, thanking Jenny. “But why now? Things were going so well...”

“As a demon she held off the crazies, but she’s human now.” 

“She won’t be quite so numb to her feelings anymore, or her pain,” I say, my heart sinking at the realisation.

Magilou gulps down half her drink, then slowly rotates the glass in her hand, peering closely at the golden engraving. “Also, a glimpse into a normal, happy life? After everything she’s been through?”

“You think it was too much?” I ask, clutching a hand to my chest. “I have to admit, I did wonder...”

Jenny reaches across the table, and places her hand above mine. “Don’t beat yourself up, honey. This would have happened sooner or later either way.”

“I just wish she’d told me…”

“Not the easiest thing to talk about,” Magilou says, setting her glass on the table, swirling what’s left of the liquid into a small whirlpool. “Anyway, she’s in good hands now.”

“Wait, you know where she is?”

“She’s with my grandpa!” Jenny says, beaming.

“Okay. I’m a little lost here,” I say.

Magilou empties her glass in one long gulp. “Ever heard of the Silvers?”

“The empaths?” I ask, tilting my head. “That’s just a rumour, isn’t it?”

Jenny stretches her open palm out, and I take it in mine, shaking it. “Jenny, Jenny Silver. Pleased to more formally meet ya.”

I almost choke on my drink. “Seriously? They’re real!?”

“You betcha!” Jenny says, leaning over the table, “though we should probably be more hush hush about it, you know how folks can be.”

“If what I heard is true, you can see into people’s hearts...”

“Yup! I read you like a book, don’t I sugar,” Jenny says, kissing Magilou’s cheek.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Magilou says, rolling her eyes.

“And your Grandfather is an empath too?”

“That’s ain’t the half of it! If anyone can tussle out Velvet’s pain, it’s him.”

Magilou takes her hat off, places it on the table and shakes out her long, blonde locks. “His methods are a  _ little  _ unorthodox, though.”

“How would you kno- oh. Sorry,” I say, stopping myself at the obvious answer.

“Huh, no big deal. Broken leg, broken brain, both need healing, just in different ways.”

Jenny strokes her fingers through Magilou’s hair. “I’m not sure anyone could fully mend your warped little head.”

“It’s fixed enough to function, that’s good enough for me.”

I finish my drink and pour out a third round, spilling the last few drops into each glass. “I suppose I should be grateful I didn’t befall a similar fate.”

“I don’t know, you did snap when we fought that ogre,” Magilou says, winking.

“I... suppose,” I say, remembering how I lost it when we finally encountered the villain responsible for the death of my family, not to mention my scar.

“Maybe you should visit grandpops too!” Jenny says.

“Could I?” I ask, almost knocking my glass over, “I mean, with Velvet there-”

“Absolutely not,” Magilou interrupts, peering over the rim of her glass, “she won’t be able to do this if you’re around.”

“You’d be like a comfort blanket, sweetheart,” Jenny explains, slanting her eyebrows, “she’d use you for a quick fix instead of getting to the root cause of all this.”

I sip at my drink, feeling my cheeks burn. “A quick fix?”

“She means sex,” Magilou says, cupping her hand and whispering loudly.

“I gathered that, thank you. So, you’re saying she’s been using me,” I say, the words feeling like they tear open a hole in my heart.

“Hell no, that girl is nuts for you,” Jenny says. “Are you forgetting the chair?”

“Chair?” Magilou asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smile, listening as Jenny regales Magilou with the finer details, and Magilou suddenly bursts into raucous laughter, doubling over, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I can’t believe I missed that! That’d be even better than the dove!”

“The dove?” I ask.

Magilou wipes a tear from her cheek, shaking her head. “Ask her about it sometime.”

“I will, if she ever comes back…”

“Oh, I’m sure she will darlin’,” Jenny says, smiling reassuringly.

“Is there really nothing I can do to help her? Nothing at all?” 

“Afraid not, Red,” Magilou says. “You being there would only make things worse.”

“I see…” I say, my shoulders sagging, tears stinging my cheeks. She’s probably going through hell, I think. And I’m just sat here, useless, unable to do a single damn thing. 

“Aww come now,” Jenny says, reaching over and squeezing my hand, “before you know it she’ll be back, and you’ll wonder what you were even worried about.”

I sniff, wiping tears from my cheeks. “Do you really think so?”

“I sure do. Like she could resist a hottie like you anyways.”

I burst into laughter, feeling some of the weight slide from my shoulders. They’re right. If Velvet needs to do this by herself, the least I can do is remain strong, believe in her, and pray for her safe return.

“Thanks,” I say, sniffling.

“Look at you, feeling all hopeful all of a sudden. Hope is good, you hold onto that, honey.”

“Wow. You can read people that easily?”

“You should see gramps, he’s ten times better!”

Magilou nudges her shoulder against Jenny. “Don’t undersell yourself, love.”

I smile, thinking it’s really sweet to see Magilou like this, appearing genuinely happy for once. “So, Jenny,” I say, pulling the candle towards me, warming my hands atop the small flame, “since you can read people, is that how you knew-”

“I read you both, clear as day,” Jenny says. “That includes the not so great stuff, in Velvet’s case.”

“Hence keeping an eye on her,” Magilou says.

“So that’s why you asked me those strange questions yesterday...”

“We warned old man Silver too, just in case.”

“If you were so prepared for this, why didn’t you just tell me?” I ask, looking at each of them in turn.

“We didn’t want to worry you honey, not when we couldn’t be sure,” Jenny says.

I stare into the flame of the candle, the bright yellow glow burning into my retinas. “Sorry,” I say. “I ought to be grateful we bumped into you in the first place.”

“Sometimes one wonders if the fates are already predetermined, the dice already cast,” Magilou says, running her fingertip around the rim of her glass, “are these things merely coincidence, or is a greater power at play?”

“Well...  a dice roll might help. I’m not really sure what to do next.”

“Business as usual,” Magilou says, her expression shifting to a wide grin, “you’re the shepherd. Time to start… herding.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” I mutter.

“She’s right,” jenny says, running a hand through her own thick, golden curls, “best to distract yourself and get on with it. If Velvet’s in any kind of trouble, we’ll hear about it. In the meantime, knowing gramps, no news is good news.”

I fiddle with the end of my sleeve, wondering how long Velvet will be away. What if she gets lonely, I think. Surely I can at least stay in touch. 

“Would it be okay if I wrote to her?” I ask.

“No love letters,” Magilou says, glaring sternly.

“I-I don’t mean anything like that. It’s just, if I were in her shoes, I’d at least like to hear from a friend once in a while.”

“Well sure honey, that should be okay,” Jenny says.

“And… where should I send them?”

“Nice try,” Magilou says, smirking, “you can send them to Jenny, she’ll take care of the rest.”

I fold my arms and look away, muttering. “I wouldn’t have gone there or anything.”

Magilou finishes off her drink, and picks up her hat, winking at me. “You can’t kid a kidder, Ellie.”

“Going so soon?” Jenny asks, pouting.

“I’ll visit tonight,” Magilou says, pecking her on the lips. “In the meantime, we have a pact to attend to,” she says, turning to face me, ”or are you having second thoughts, what with loverbird having flown from the nest?”

“Of course not,” I say, downing my drink, standing to my feet and steeling my resolve.

“Then let’s go,” she says, conjuring a portal in the middle of the bar, and stepping through it.

“Eleanor,” Jenny says, idly twirling her glass, her eyes duller than usual, “be patient. I sensed a hell of a lot of pain in her.”

“I will,” I say, nodding my head once, then stepping through the portal.

\--

We hurry from the training yard to the study, only to find no sign of Grimoire.

“Maybe she’s eating?” I ask, looking around the room, wondering if she could be asleep on one of the many shelves spanning the room, or the chair, tucked behind the main study desk.

“Maybe. You hungry?” Magilou asks.

“Honestly? No. I’m too nervous.”

“Nervous? About signing a pact with a malakim of undetermined power and age? I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” I say, rolling my eyes. “How did you meet her anyway?”

“That would be an epic tale of a grand adventure. How about I tell it when Velvet’s back?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” I say, smiling.

There’s a loud creak behind me and I turn around, watching the study door slowly open. Then I hear a tiny patter of feet behind one of the tall, stacked bookshelves, and Grimoire pops into view, walking towards us, cleaning her spectacles with a small piece of cloth.

“Good, you’re already here. Where’s Velvet?”

Magilou points towards me. “Gone. I’ll fill you in while she snoozes.”

“Hmm. Then let’s get right to it,” Grimoire says, peering up at me, “Are you ready?”

I hesitate, wondering just how long I’ll be unconscious. There’s so much to be done, I think. And anything could happen to Velvet in the meantime. 

“Any idea how long I’ll be out?”

“That depends entirely on you. How strong is your will, Eleanor Hume?”

“Well, like you said… I fought an Empyrean once,” I say, smiling.

“That you did,” Grimoire says, chuckling, holding out her small paws, “Shall we?”

“Of course,” I say, sitting down, crossing my legs, and resting my palms beneath her pads.

Grimoire wrinkles her small nose, then frowns. “Have you been drinking?”

“Um…”

“We only had two or three. She’ll be fine!” Magilou says, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, you’ll soon have a chance to sleep it off,” Grimoire says, smiling knowingly.

I close my eyes, we speak the words that bind our souls, and I feel a new power burn within, radiating from my chest, blossoming all the way through to my fingers and toes. Grimoire whispers her true name into my mind, and it’s beautiful. Powerful. Something I’ll remember for all time. 

“And, done,” Grimoire says, smiling, and patting my hand.

“Already? That wasn’t too ba-”

I fall backwards, feeling the world immediately shift to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be doing faster POV switches while the two are apart ; so, Velvypoo next
> 
> Also I wonder how many girls Magilou has - a lady in every port?


	28. Road to Recovery

**Velvet Crowe**

 

I’ll kill her.

As thick as my coat is, and no matter how tightly I pull it around myself, it’s nowhere near enough to keep out this insufferable cold, and if my teeth chatter any harder I might break a tooth or two. If only I were still a demon, and immune to shit like this.

_I’ll kill her!_

I rub my hands together and stuff them deeply into my pockets, trying to defrost my fingers, stomping forwards.

“Magilou…” I growl, thinking up various means to get revenge. Lock her in a refrigerator, maybe. No, a freezer. Without any clothes. I suppose I should be grateful that I haven’t seen any illusions, so maybe her spell worked, if it was even a spell at all.

I fumble in my pocket and pull out the card, checking the map against a clearing just up ahead, finding the same two dead trees that are sketched out in front of an otherwise hidden path, just at the foot of the mountain.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I mutter, trudging upwards through the snow. But what choice do I have? Head towards Meirchio and I’m sure to be recognised as the demon that scared the townfolk out of their wits last year. Head anywhere other than to this so-called Silver, and I’ll end up freezing to death.

There’s barely enough light to see where I’m going, but I manage to stumble across another landmark, a large, misshapen rock, also marked on the map, and just beyond it, a fork in the road with thick foliage and tall trees diving the two halves. So, take a left here, I think, following the path around the mountainside, eventually arriving at a small chasm with two planks of wood covering it.

I look over the edge and quickly step backwards. I didn’t realise I’d climbed this high, but it’s high enough that the fall would surely kill me. I take a deep breath and hop over the makeshift bridge in three deft steps, landing knee deep in snow on the other side, which ends up falling into my boots.

“Great,” I say, feeling the freezing cold powder turn to ice water, trickling down to my toes. So much for waterproof leathers, I think, stepping out of the drift of snow onto shallower ground.

On and on I trudge, wondering more than once if I’ve taken a wrong turn, and just when I think things can’t get any worse the wind suddenly howls, and a blizzard hails against my already frozen face.

My toes and fingers start to turn numb, so I quicken my pace, hoping that the exertion will help to keep me warm. What I’d give to be back at the temple. To be in front of that roaring fire, with Eleanor. It was so warm there… she was so warm.

I hold the card out again, barely able to see the map through the blizzard, not helped by my arm shaking violently. Just have to find this big tree. One more landmark. I squint through the blizzard, stomping through the ever thickening snow, until I finally see it, the silhouette of an old, dead oak.

I hurry towards it, but find nothing. Nothing at all.

What the hell, I think, walking around the oak in a wide circle, shivering so intensely that my bones ache. I look at the card once more, and the blizzard howls more fiercely than ever, ripping the card from my hand, and causing my hair to whip painfully against my face.

I think of the fireplace again, roaring loudly, warming my cheeks. And Eleanor, how hotly she burned, how her searing folds felt around my fingers. Such a stark contrast to the biting cold, turning them numb.

Maybe I’ll just rest a while, I think, slumping back against the tree, sliding down the bark, my legs too numb to walk anymore. At least the shivering has stopped, so it should be easy to find sleep.

 

\--

_Later_

 

“Hmm?” I mumble, feeling a cosy, warm blanket above my form. I twitch my fingers and toes, relieved that I can feel them again. “Where am I?”, I mumble, prising open my eyes, finding myself in someone else’s bed, walls covered with pink and white floral patterns, and a blazing fireplace at the opposite side of the room.

“Welcome back.”

The words are gravely, deep. I sharply turn my head to the source, finding a stocky, silver-eyed man with a face full of grey whiskers, sat on a wide armchair in the corner of the room.

He takes a long puff on a pipe, then blows out a few smoke rings. “Water’s just by the bed, help yerself.”

I eye him suspiciously, then sit up, swivel around and pour myself a glass. “Silver?” I ask, glaring at him as I drink.

“That’s me. Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Which is where, exactly?”

“Not in the tree, that’s for sure!” he says, smirking.

“Very funny,” I say.

“Hah! Just as grumpy as she said you’d be,” he says, grinning from ear to ear. “Velvet, isn’t it?” he asks, leaning over and holding out one of his large hands. I take it, feeling rough calloused skin, thick as bark.

“So you were expecting me? Then she’s been planning this…”

“Yeah, no secret there, sweets. Magilou warned me you might show.”

“Which leaves the question, why am I here.”

“You are here,” he says, standing suddenly and stretching out, “to fix body, mind and soul.”

“Who said I need fixing?” I ask, scrutinising him closely as I finish my glass of water. He’s like a damn giant, three times my size, and his head almost touches the ceiling. Perhaps I made a mistake coming here. And what the hell am I wearing? Fluffy pyjamas, with little cute kittens on them?

“You like them?” Silver asks, nodding towards me.

“Did you undress me?”

Silver puffs on his pipe, “No, I had the maid do it.”

“Great. You’re sarcastic.”

“I had to get you into warm, dry clothes, since you were in pretty bad shape. I assure you I take no pleasure in such things.”

I glare at him, trying to figure him out. He seems like he’s being honest, so for now I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. “Well, thanks. I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I guess,” he says, mimicking my tone of voice, grinning.

“Are you always this irritating?”

“Are you always this abrasive?”

“I am when people piss me off.”

“Hah! Look, I’m gonna go warm some stew up,” he says, heading towards the doorway. “Your clothes should be dry now,” he says, pointing to the marble shelf above the fireplace, my clothes neatly folded atop it. “And if you need a piss or a wash you have your own WC just there,” he says, pointing to a white painted door to the left of the fireplace.

“Yeah. Thanks,” I mutter.

I peer around, realising for the first time how immaculately clean it is, almost as spotless as my old home used to be. I’d spend hours keeping the place tidy, finding it oddly satisfying to get rid of dirt and grease from hidden nooks and crannies. Was that even me? It seems so far away, and so long ago.

“Just come downstairs whenever you’re ready,” Silver says, ducking under the top of the doorway leaving the room.

Well, I’m here now. Nothing to do but get on with it, I think, hopping out of bed and checking over my clothes, finding them clean, dry and warm. My boots are just by the front of the fire, and I shove my hand into one of them, feeling damp at the bottom. There’s also a pair of fluffy, pink slippers just to the side of them, with cartoon style bunny faces.

_Oh, how I’ve fallen._

My bunny-adorned feet hop towards the bathroom, where I find a shower, toilet and sink. Nothing much out of the ordinary. I take care of business, get changed, then head downstairs, the scent of food making my stomach growl.

“Rroow?”

A white, fat cat looks up at me from the base of the stairs, it’s green eyes wide and curious.

“Oh, hello. Who are you?” I ask, reaching a hand down, smiling when the cat sniffs at my fingers, then butts its head into my hand

“That would be Lucy,” Silver says, stirring a ladle in a large cooking pot. “She owns the place, so be nice to her.”

I scratch behind her ears, hearing a loud purr rumble in her throat. “She’s sweet.”

“Consider yourself lucky! She usually hates people.”

“You don’t seem like a cat person.”

“Are you kidding? Cats are great!” he says, holding his arms out wide. “Anyhow, grab a seat. Don’t be shy.”

I walk from the stairs to the dining table, looking around. An open design? Strange to find something so modern in such a remote place. The staircase, dining room and living room all open into each other, giving the illusion of space, and like upstairs, everything is spotless, even the laminate flooring, so polished that I can almost see my face in it.

“You certainly keep the place tidy,” I say, pulling a chair out and sitting at the table.

“Oh, you noticed? Well, you know what they say, clean house-”

“Clean mind. My sister drilled that into me.”

“You have a sis?” he asks, scooping the ladle into the pot, and pouring the contents into a bowl.

“Had.”

“Ah, balls. Sorry kid,” he says, placing the bowl in front of me, along with a medium sized silver spoon.

I dip the spoon into the broth, idly swirling it around. “It’s fine.”

Silver sits in front of me with his own bowl, his moustache raising when he smiles. “Anyhow, lunch is served.”

I raise my spoon to my nose, finding the aroma enticing, and I sip at it, my mouth flooded with fresh, meaty flavours. “What is this?”

“Like it?”

“It’s good.”

“Bit of wolf, bit of boar, whatever I get my paws on really,” he says, grinning. “But the thing that really brings out the flavour are my special herbs.”

“Special?” I ask, pausing with the spoon halfway to my mouth.

“Oh don’t worry, these ones aren’t mind altering or anythin’. Just tasty.”

“Uhuh.” I say, dropping my spoon back into the bowl.

“Sweetheart, I don’t drug young women. Hell, I’m not even that way inclined.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“You’re here aren’t you?” he says, waving his spoon. “Relax. If I wanted to do anything untoward, I already had my chance.”

“I suppose,” I say, taking another spoonful of the delicious soup. “Just so you know, I didn’t come here by choice.”

“Is that so?”

“My so-called friend shoved me through a portal.”

Silver bursts into laughter, the whole table rocking with his movement, and some of his soup spilling over the bowl. “That Maggie, what a character, right?”

“That’s one word for her.”

“Did she tell you know she came to know me?” Silver asks.

“No. I know literally nothing, and honestly, it’s starting to piss me off.”

“Okay love, calm down. I’ll answer whatever I can,” he says, pulling a chunk of meat from his soup and feeding it to Lucy. “First of all, young Magilou was a patient of mine. Now, I can’t tell you much more than that, else she’d turn me into a toad. Again.”

“A patient? So you’re a doctor?”

“Kind of. I’m more specialised in healing what’s up here,” he says, tapping his forehead, “not to mention what’s in here,” he says, putting his hand over his heart.

“How?” I ask, wondering if he has some kind of special artes.

“I just get inside people’s heads, help them figure out what’s troubling them,” Silver says, leaning towards the kitchen counter. He pulls the lid off a silver tin and pulls out a large bread roll. “The rest usually fixes itself.”

“So you… talk to people.”

“Pretty much. Want some?” he asks, tearing the roll in half.

“I’m good,” I say, folding my arms over the table, pushing the empty soup bowl to one side, my appetite suddenly gone. _Talking._ What the hell will that do? What a complete waste of time.

“Any more questions?” Silver asks, chewing on his bread.

“I’d like to know how to get out of here... wherever _here_ is.”

“Hah! It’ll be easier to show you,” he says, picking up his bowl and tipping the contents into his mouth, then wiping his lips. “I’ll take you there, just let me grab my coat.”

\--

I peer upwards, my jaw half open. We’re in a massive cavern, illuminated by natural light streaming in from cracks in the ceiling. The beams of light reflect off masses of ice crystals, splitting them into smaller, colourful beams, lightning the whole cave up like it’s in the middle of a damn rainbow.

“Beautiful, ain’t it,” Silver says.

“It’s… colourful,” I say,  stuffing my hands into my pockets and trying to keep up with his ridiculously long strides.

“You can say it,” Silver says, a glint of amusement in his silver-blue eyes. “It’s a little gay.”

“Just a little,” I say, chuckling. Even the damn flora and fungi are glowing.

I follow Silver down a narrow path, across uneven stone flags, until we stop just in front of a dead end, in front of an unusually smooth slab of stone.

“Well, here we are,” Silver says. He sticks his hand into a hole in the wall and twists his arm, causing a loud rumble to emanate from below. The next thing I know a sliver of light almost blinds me, and the huge slab of stone rolls over to the side.

“So, we’re inside the mountain?” I ask, shivering from the sudden, biting cold.

“That we are. You leaving then? I mean from what I hear, you need some kinda help.”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“Right. You know, I do have a counter proposal.”

“Such as?”

“Three days.”

“Huh?”

“Give me three days of your time,” Silver says, scratching at his beard, “Then if you still think this is all bullshit, leave.”

“Why shouldn’t I just leave anyway?”

“Because it’s fucking freezing out there and I make a great stew?”

I laugh, rubbing my hands together, trying to get feeling back into my fingers. “I can’t really argue with that one.”

“Also you won’t get far in those,” Silver says, pointing down towards my feet.

“Huh?” I ask, looking down, finding a pair of cute, pink rabbit faces staring back, making heat rise to my cheeks. Damn it. They’re so comfortable that I completely forgot about them.

“So, deal?” Silver asks, offering his hand.

“ _Up to_ three days,” I say, glaring. “In other words, if I sniff a rat, I’m gone.”

“Works for me.”

I take his hand and shake it. “Deal.”

“Also I get to call you bunny from now on.”

“Over my dead body.”

 

\--

_Later_

 

Lucy sits on my lap, purring contentedly as I stroke her, and I relax, squashing myself backwards into the soft leather of the two seat sofa. There’s a glass surfaced table in front of me with two tall candles lit at either side, and beyond the table a second sofa, which Silver is sat upon.

“Looks like you’re her new favourite,” he says, leaning forward, opening a small box, and taking three bags from it.

“What are those?” I ask, watching him take a pinch from each, and put the contents into a tiny glass bowl.

He takes out a small vial and removes the glass stopper, pouring a few drops in with the rest of the mix. “Just oil and herbs, makes the place smell good.”

“Hm. We had special candles back home.”

“Shop bought rubbish doesn’t compare to this,” he says, placing the tiny bowl on top of a metal stand, then putting a short candle beneath. “Got a light?”

Without thinking I lean forwards, being careful not to disturb Lucy, and click my fingers, instantly lighting the fresh wick.

Silver raises an eyebrow. “You’re with a malakim?”

“Not exactly,” I say, scratching behind lucy’s ears. “I’m surprised you know about that stuff.”

“Oh, I know more than you think sweetheart,” he says, chuckling, taking his pipe from his pocket, and lighting it.

“Okay then. Ever heard of Therions?”

“Yup. Special demons that fed malevolence to Inomiwotsit.”

“Just how much has Magilou told you?” I ask.

“About you? Not much,” Silver says, puffing on his pipe. “At least, nothing I’m allowed to share.”

A sweet and spicy aroma fills the air, though I’m not sure how much of it is from the oil burner and how much is from Silver’s pipe.

He coughs quietly, and leans back into the sofa. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“What, just like that?” I ask, frowning.

“Hell, why not. Who’s gonna hear?”

I exhale deeply, and lift my feet up, resting sideways on the couch. Lucy makes a small sound of protest, but settles back down just in front of me.

“Let’s start easy,” Silver says. “What do you like?”

“Like?” I say, holding a hand to my chin. “Cooking. Cleaning. Or I used to, but it’s been a while.”

“Wow, I was expecting something a tad more exciting.”

“I like kicking people’s asses, especially when they’re rude.”

“Haha, that’s the spirit,” Silver says, slapping his hand on his thigh, much to the distress of Lucy, her fur suddenly standing on end. “What about people? Anyone special?”

I look away from him, feeling a knot form in my chest. Special? Like my old friends in Aball, or my family? All dead. And Eleanor...  well, at least she’ll be okay now that I’m gone.

“Sore spot. Okay then, moving on…”

\--

Before I know it my eyelids feel heavy, and I’m half dozing on the sofa, barely paying any attention to Silver. His questions have been trivial, for the best part, although I didn’t answer most of them, especially those about my family, my old village, or the people I lost. The people I killed.

“Dozing off so soon?” Silver asks, smirking.

“This sofa is too comfortable,” I say, yawning.

“Well, wakey wakey. I need you to split wood while I do a supply run.”

“You want me to chop wood?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. Now there’s something I haven’t done for a long time. The boys back in Aball hated me for it, probably because I put them all to shame.

“You wanted to work on those guns, remember?” he asks, flexing his arm, a massive bicep popping out. “This way we kill two birds with one stone!”

“Wait, how did you know-”

“You told me, what, ten minutes ago? You used to be bulky as shit, you said. Well, not in so many words.”

Just how much have I told him, I think, scratching my head. Strangely, my shoulders feel lighter than usual, and the annoying, lingering headache I’ve been feeling has more or less vanished.

“Look, I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Logs are just round the left side of the house,” Silver says, standing to his feet. “Grab anything you need, food, drinks, clothes. Jenny’s about your size anyhow.”

“Jenny…?” I ask, frowning when I remember _that_ Jenny her and how she placed her talons on Eleanor.

“My grand daughter,” he says, beaming proudly, “she’s turned into a hell of a woman.”

“I bet,” I say, figuring it can’t be her. No, the world isn’t that small.

Silver grabs a fur-lined coat from behind the front door, puts it on, and zips it up, “see you in a bit, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” I say, huffing.

“And I’m not an old fart,” he says, chuckling, and closing the door behind.

I stare up at the living room ceiling, folding my arms over my head, wondering yet again what the hell I’m even doing here, wondering if there’s really a chance I can fix this. Shouldn’t I at least try? Maybe if I get better I can be of some use to Eleanor. Maybe I owe her that much.

“Mrow?” Lucy asks, raising her head from my chest.

“Yes, I miss her,” I say, giving her the head scratches she seems to enjoy, “strange, isn’t it? Someone like me, thinking about someone else.”

“Myaw,” Lucy says, purring, butting into my hand. It makes me wonder why we never had a pet back in Aball. Then again, if we had, maybe it would have died, just like the rest of my family, all dead… all of them...

Lucy suddenly digs her claws into my shoulder, and I yelp, snapped away of my glum thoughts.

“What was that for?!”

“Mrrp,” she says, jumping from my chest to the floor.

“If you say so,” I say, climbing off the sofa and grabbing my coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't be able to get better in a magical gay mountain cavern?


	29. Seven Souls

_One month later, at the Empyrean’s throne._

**Eleanor Hume**

 

Finally, some peace and quiet.

I love it in here, my own little private room in the temple, loosely furnished with a few essentials, just my desk, chair, bed, and a closet. Most of my nights are spent here lately, what with so many exorcists living in the temple too. It just makes sense to stay near them.

It’s also one of the few places where I can spend time by myself, to sit down and think or get paperwork done, although that’s the least favorite part of my new job.

I rest my elbow on the desk and tap my pen against the blank sheet of paper in front of me. I’m supposed to send monthly reports to the prince of Midgand, but where to even begin?

_Dear Percival…_

Hmm, no, too informal.

_Dear Prince, as requested, the monthly report for…_

I sigh, dropping the pen onto the paper and cupping my head in my hands, listening to the background chatter of people outside my window, and the occasional tweet of birds.

Should I thank him again? It’s because of him that the restoration of the exorcists is going so well, that we’ve been able to restore much of the temple, with bunks, a kitchen, a training yard, everything we need. He’s provided ample funding, without asking for anything in return other than we fulfil our duties.

Yes, I’ll thank him. It’s only polite.

Perhaps I should mention our overall income, which has increased as of late, thanks to Tabatha. She was initially against the idea of a reform, unsurprising given that her entire movement were anti-abbey before. But once she saw the good we were doing she started to help, sending the bloodwings out, dropping words into the ears of people that need to hear them, sourcing funds from the wealthier supporters.

Actually, between the Prince and Tabatha, word has gotten out faster than I could ever have anticipated, although the main flood of people is probably due to Magilou’s idea of sticking posters up everywhere. I feel self-conscious seeing pictures of myself plastered all over noticeboards, but somehow people look at my image and feel inspired. Well, whatever works, I suppose.

Out of our one hundred and twenty recruits, wait, I should write this down… only seven of them are resonant. No real surprise, after all, when innominat’s domain collapsed, it all but removed the ability for people to see demons or malakim at all.

I should probably tell the prince the bad news too...

I haven’t been able to convince any malakim to join us. Truth be told, most of them won’t even talk to me at all, not that I can blame them. I haven’t given up on them, but I’m hoping if they can just see that we’re different, that we care, maybe they’ll have a change of heart.

I draw out a small table, listing our current numbers, splitting it down further into our various skillsets, such as fighters, cooks, cleaners, and tailors. I also detail our combat strategy, whereby we’ve formed ‘wings’, as Maotelus likes to call them.

“The wings of Maotelus.” I chuckle, shaking my head. I suppose it does have a nice ring to it.

Each wing has a codename, a leader and an exorcist with resonance - sometimes one and the same. Therefore we have eight in total, each with eight exorcists. I lead one of them myself, codenamed ‘Red’ after much insistence from a certain blonde-haired witch.

And speaking of Magilou, she hasn’t formally joined the exorcists, but she’s usually here whenever I need her. And she seems different lately, happier than usual, less apathetic; sometimes I even catch her chatting to people around the temple, sharing jokes with them.

Morale is high, rations are fine, and apart from the malakim situation, there are no real issues to report.

There’s not an awful lot more I can write, I think, staring blankly at the page. Besides, there are far more pressing matters, and I’m sure the Prince will ask if he has further enquiries.

I fold the paper, slide it into an envelope and seal it in wax with our new crest, the emblem of a dragon’s head. Then I stand to my feet, take my jacket from the back of the chair, and ease my arms through the long sleeves, clasping the collar closed as I head towards door.

Before I leave I take a moment to check myself in the tall mirror at the end of the room, leaning to either side to appreciate the jacket fully. My seamstress friend, Jane, has outdone herself. It’s sky blue, with decorative white and gold trims on collar and sleeve. The front of the coat fastens down to my hips with white buttons, and three longer trails hang down behind me, a wide one in the middle and two slimmer ones either side, each ending with a white stitching of a dragon’s head. It’s so pretty, and it goes so well with my white dress and boots, too.

“Well, back to the real world,” I mutter, walking towards the door.

My hand hesitates on the handle, like always. I turn around and look at  my bed, thinking how nice it would be to dive into the covers, cocoon myself up, and hide from everything that’s out there, all the responsibility, all that expectation.

And like always I twist the handle anyway, taking a deep breath and opening the door, walking out into the hallway, nodding at two exorcists as they walk past.

“Shepherd,” Andy says, smiling.

“Andy, Li,” I say. “Hope you two are behaving.”

“Of course!” Li says, waving his hand as they walk away, laughing.

They’re the youngest recruits I have, eighteen years old, and as I’ve recently witnessed, they enjoy playing practical jokes on people. They’re usually harmless, but having our head chef run around and loudly ask ‘where are my pants!?’ was more than a little disruptive to yesterday’s scheduled training.

Maybe I should have a word with them, I think, chuckling quietly.

“Daydreaming again?,” Grimoire asks, surprising me from below.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” I say, holding my hand to my chest.

“If you were a little more self aware, you’d sense me. We are bonded, are we not?”

“You try being self aware with over a hundred souls to think about,” I say, pouting.

Grimoire’s powers have been a huge help. I was amazed to find out she can manipulate time and space, just like Magilou said. Reversing time to heal wounds, adding distortion fields to weapons so that they slice through anything, even freezing enemies in place, ripping holes in reality, banishing them, or _parts_ of them to other dimensions.

“That’s quite a face,” Grimoire says. “Something on your mind?”

“I was thinking about the time I accidentally banished _half_ a demon....”

“Oh yes, that was a mess. But, you’ll get used to the artes eventually.”

“I suppose…”

If Velvet had seen it, even she would have been grossed out, I’m sure of it. But still, having to kill in the first place... It makes me feel cold, like I’m carving a hole into my chest, going against my better nature.

“Perhaps you should lay off hunting for a while,” Grimoire says. “You of all people need to keep their spirits high.”

“I know,” I say, folding my arms and looking down. “I suppose I should take solace in knowing that our work saves lives.”

“Of course. We did save an entire village last week.”

“That’s true…”

So long as I’m never blinded by the needs of the many over the needs of the few - Artorius’ ideals - then everything should be fine. But finding that line is hard. Is it okay to slaughter one demon, even if it were a bad person before? Even if it saves other, innocent people? Even if it saves children?

What would Velvet think, I wonder. This must be what she carried all along, the burden of a leader, the responsibility and accountability for one’s actions, the blood on our hands.

“By the way,” Grimoire says. “Eizen is here.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because you were too busy moping around. Come on.”

\--

I hurry down the hallway, still amazed at how quickly Grimoire can move when she really wants to. Her little legs blur with movement, and sometimes it’s hard not to giggle at the sight. Actually, I made the mistake of doing just that once, and the filthy look I received sent a chill down my spine that still haunts me today.

We take a turn four doors down, through the double doors of the common room we’ve recently completed, with round tables, stools, sofas around the edge, and a bar. I was in two minds about having alcohol on the premises, but in the end decided it would be good for team building and morale. Doesn’t hurt to turn a small profit to put back into the movement, either.

I spot Eizen straight away, sitting in the far corner, and he stands up raising a hand in greeting.

“Eizen!” I say, rushing over to him and throwing my arms around his wide shoulders. “It’s been too long…”

“It has, but you know how it is. When you’re out to sea, time flows differently.”

“You grew your hair,” I say, noticing his blonde strands now fall to his shoulders.

“You too. And you’re wearing it down? That’s new.”

I sit on a stool opposite him at the table. “I’ve worn it like this since… well,” I say, blushing as I remember the sensation of Velvet’s fingers running through my strands. “It’s just something I’m trying out.”

Eizen takes a long swing of his ale, looking around the room. “This place is feeling a lot cosier since the last time.”

“We’ve made a few changes, but tried to keep the older parts of the temple in tact. It feels wrong to change them.”

“True. You shouldn’t trifle with such things - ancient curses are no laughing matter.”

“Well, there is that,” I say, laughing. “But really, I meant to say some things are sacred.”

“Of course they are. History is important to all of us, a constant record of people from ages past.”

“You know, I missed you,” I say, smiling.

“Likewise. My time with you, Velvet and Rokoru was probably the grandest adventure I’ve ever been on.”

“For me too, although this one comes close.”

“Ah yes,” Eizen says, raising his brow. “You’re the shepherd. I bet Velvet didn’t take too kindly to that.”

“At first, no. But she came around, I think,” I say, looking down at my hands.

“Where is she, anyway?,” he asks, frowning.

“So, you haven’t heard…”

“Last I heard you rescued her, and all was well… did something happen?”

“She’s not well…” I say. I fill him in on the finer details, at least the parts that I know. I’m hardly kept up to date on her progress, but at least I know she’s doing well, she’s alive, and as Jenny keeps telling me, I shouldn’t worry.

“I’ve seen good men lose their minds to a similar fate,” Eizen says, appearing distant for a moment. “But if it’s Velvet, she’ll pull through.”

Magilou suddenly appears from behind me, hops onto an adjacent stool, and plonks a bottle of wine on the table. “Did she tell you the part where Velvet _devoured_ her?”

“Huh?” Eizen asks, furrowing his brows.

“Magilou…” I say, placing my palm on my forehead, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

“They got together,” Bienfu says, spinning out from someplace behind Magilou, “isn’t that the best news ever?!”

“Damn it!” Eizen says, banging his mug on the table, then pulling out a handful of gald and shoving it across the table towards Magilou.

“When will you people learn not to place bets against her,” Grimoire says, hopping up on the remaining stool, with a bowl of chips and a glass of red wine in tow.  

“And why are you placing bets on such things in the first place?” I ask, glowering at Magilou and Eizen.

“Hmm,” Eizen says, placing a hand to his chin. “We actually made that bet some time ago…”

“Around about the time you offered to stitch up Velv’s boob window,” Magilou says, forming an oval shape under her chest with her fingers and thumbs.

I fold my arms, and raise my voice. “I did no such-”

“Rokoru bet too!” Eizen says, then grins and points a finger to Magilou. “And he bet they’d wind up together, so you lose this time.”

“Can’t pay him if I never see him,” Magilou says, shrugging.

“Speaking of which,” I say, trying to compose myself. “Eizen, have you heard anything from Rokoru?”

“No. You know how he is, probably looking for people to fight all around the world.”

“Actually, I do receive occasional reports of a terrifying swordsman with a single, burning red eye.”

“That’ll be him,” Eizen says, peering over the rim of his mug. “Do your new duties mean you have to take him down?”

“So long as he doesn’t attack innocents, I have no quarrel with him.”

“Good. Because I’m not sure where I’d stand on that.”

I sigh, looking down at my gloved hands. “Me neither. Nothing is ever black and white anymore. Not since our adventures.”

“A wider perspective is nothing to complain about,” Magilou says, reaching across and stealing a chip from Grimoire’s bowl.

“Help yourself,” she mutters.

“May I?” I ask, reaching over.

Grimoire pushes the bowl to the middle of the table, sighing. “I wasn’t hungry anyway.”

No sooner have I grabbed a couple of the potato slices than the double doors swing open, and Yan, a member of the black wing bursts through, covered in blood, doubling over.

“Shepherd!” he yells.

I rush to my feet and hurry over to him, quickly checking over his wounds.

“I’m fine.. not my… blood,” he pants.

“What happened?” I ask, my heart thudding. “Where’s the rest of your squad?”

“A huge demon, like nothing I’ve ever seen, they’re in trouble, please…!”

“Where!?”  
“Halfway up the Loegres patrol route…”

“Go get yourself cleaned up. I’ll take care of this,” I say, furrowing my brow.

“But shepherd, I can help-”

“Yan,” I say placing my hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t argue. It’s far too dangerous.”

“I’ll look after him, Shepherd,” a young, black haired girl says, taking his arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you… Stacy,” I say, remembering her name just in time. Too many names, too many faces, but for now there are far bigger concerns.

I close my eyes a moment, focusing on a mental image of where I need to go, then pull a small bottle from one of my inner jacket pockets and pour a drop of the contents onto the floor, opening a portal. Another ability I’ve regained, thanks to Grimoire.

“Think I’ll join the fun on this one’,” Magilou says, hopping through with Eizen, Grimoire and Bienfu just behind.

\--

No sooner have we stepped through than a loud, shrill roar pierces the skies, echoing around the valley.

“Wow, that _is_ a big one,” Magilou says, whistling.

I can't really see from here, nothing more than a hulking black silhouette, swiping long arms through something, or someone. We rush forwards, and Eizen suddenly pauses, his eyes wide.

“Wait, doesn’t that thing look like…”

“No,” I say, my heart plummeting in my chest. “It can’t be…”

The monster stands tall and with a humanoid form, towering four times a normal person’s height. Skin of red and black, glowing in an unnatural pulse from head to toe, a head of raven hair, flowing all the way down its back into a wrapped tail, and two red, horrific claws, already drenched with blood.

“It can’t be her…” I whimper, tears springing to my cheeks as I look around, horrified to see bodies scattered around, none of them moving. “We’re too late,” I say, holding a hand to my chest. “S-she killed them all…”

“Now’s not the time for tears, red,” Magilou says, before uttering the phrases of a high level arte, a glowing ring forming at her feet.

“Focus, Eleanor,” Eizen says, shifting his fists up. “We don’t know for sure. But this thing has to be stopped.”

“Y-you’re right,” I say, trying to choke back my emotion, but feeling anger boil up inside as we sprint past the first of the dead bodies, each with deep, red grooves carved through. I pull my spear from the holster at my back, twirl it around and force energy into it, making the blade shimmer and blur out of focus.

“That’s new,” Eizen says, raising an eyebrow.

“A distortion field, it makes anything it touches disintegrate on contact.”

“It literally bends space? Then Grimoire must be the malakim I read about in an ancient book, one that I found on a recent voyage, in fact-”

“Can we have the history lesson later!?” Magilou yells, finishing her arte and summoning a massive meteor above the creature, a spell I haven’t seen before. Perhaps she’s been studying new things, too.

The creature roars defiantly against the bright orange glow, moves its forearm up to cover its face, but still buckles under the weight of the massive fiery boulder, screeching while being forced to the floor.

“Let’s go!” I say, nodding towards Eizen.

We both sprint towards the downed enemy, surrounding it in a pincer formation, and I cast an arte on the move, finishing the last syllable and watching as the creature freezes in place, surrounded by a translucent, dark purple sphere.

“Now!”

Eizen jumps into the air and dives down with a dragonic dive, while I launch myself forwards, thrusting my spear and summoning the energy welling around in my gut.

“Lostfon Drive!”

The creature starts moving, shaking off my freeze arte just before my attack connects, avoiding a lethal blow but not avoiding the massive hole I cut through its shoulder. It screams, loudly enough that we all cover our ears, and then its flesh starts to mend right before me, healing as though the wound was never there.

“No…” I whisper.

“Self healing,” Magilou says, shaking her head. “Maybe it really is-”

“Don’t say it!” I say, gritting my teeth.

“Watch out!” Eizen says, diving to the side as the creature swoops its claws down, slamming them both into the ground. Magilou and I hop backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack.

“Okay, self-regenerating, class-A demon, now thoroughly pissed off. Plan?” Magilou asks, peppering the beast with smaller, elemental artes.

“I doubt it can heal if we slice off its head,” I say, trying to shake off the awful feeling I have about all this. The damn thing even has amber eyes, glowing, staring down at us. Please, don’t let it be her.

_Please…_

The creature suddenly turns and then darts forwards in a blur, a single claw slicing straight for me, but I thrust my pole out, blocking the attack with a loud _clang_ , my heels sliding against dirt as I’m pushed backwards. I steady myself and counterattack with a flurry of blows, each stab and slice cutting into flesh cleanly, only to be healed moments later.

“Get ready,” Magilou says, chanting an arte I know all too well.

Eizen attacks the beast from its flank, pummeling it with a series of uppercuts and arial strikes, and the monster turns around to face him at the exact time Magilou finishes her arte.

“Good grip!” she shouts, a set of cards surrounding the monster and trapping its arms around its waist.

“Perfect Mayhem!” Eizen yells, tossing a coin and then throwing a series of consecutive hits. By the time he’s landed the third punch I’m already in the air, swirling around and diving down into one of my new artes.

The creature tilts its head upward, its eyes widening as I plummet towards it, spinning with my spear held in front of me, summoning Grimoire’s powers into a black swell at the point of my spear.

“Void Drill!,” I yell, shredding straight through the creature's neck, breaking through its spine. I land squarely on my feet, turning around to ensure it’s a clean blow. The monstrous head falls from its shoulders, hits the ground and rolls to the side, followed by the massive body falling to its knees and keeling over.

“You’re getting pretty good at that,” Magilou says, stretching her arms out.

“Nice work everyone,” Eizen says, folding his arms and digging his foot into the demon, probably to make sure it’s dead.

I don’t say anything. Instead I wobble on my feet, still dizzy from my attack, and I stare at the body of the demon, anxiously waiting for it to shift, return to its human form.

Please don’t be her.

Please don’t be her.

Please don’t be her.

The body starts to wither and shrink, and Magilou steps closer, peering down. I wait with baited breath, my heart pounding in my chest.

“Okay, definitely not her,” Magilou says, bouncing on her heels and facing me, “unless she had a sex change.”

“But still, why would he look so similar?” Eizen asks, putting a hand to his chin.

I walk forwards and realise it’s true. From his ragged cloak, to his long black hair, styled just like Velvet’s.

“Probably a fan of hers,” Magilou says. “You know how obsessed some people get…”

“But she’s nothing like this!” I say, balling my hands into fists, furious at the indecency of it all. “She didn’t murder innocent people,” I say, sobbing as I look around at the corpses, strewn across the field. “This wasn’t even self defense, it was a slaughter!”

My adrenaline fades and I fall to my knees, crushed by the reality of it all, of losing an entire wing. “I failed them,” I whisper, clutching the shaft of my spear with trembling hands, tears spilling down my cheeks. “I failed them all…”

“You can’t be everywhere, shep,” Magilou says, squeezing my shoulder.

“I don’t care!” I yell, crying. “This isn’t good enough. I can’t just guide people to their demise otherwise I’m no better than him. No better at all…”

“But what would you do differently?” Grimoire asks, appearing before me.

I thread my fingers into the hair above my temples, pressing the digits into my skull. If I stop the patrols, then civilians die. If I continue the patrols, then exorcists die. With no malakim to help, my people are almost defenseless, and the artes imbued on their weapons just aren’t enough. I should have never started these patrols in the first place.

“I sent them out too soon,” I sob, crouching over and banging my fists into the dirt. “We weren’t ready! They couldn’t even use artes, they died for no reason!”

My tears splash to the ground beneath me, each droplet turning the dirt a darker shade of brown, and I’ve never felt so small, so useless as I do at this very moment.

“Ellie,” Magilou says. “Look up.”

“Huh?” I ask raising my head, watching as someone appears from the bushes just ahead, with a quiet rustle.

“Who goes there?”  Eizen asks.

She’s a young girl, with white, long hair that flows to her knees, and a red and white dress. She slowly walks towards us, opening her arms. “Please, I mean you no harm.”

“Hmm,” Magilou says, “Now what could all this be about...”

“Relax,” Eizen says, a smirk playing at his lips. “She’s harmless.”

The girl walks closer still, and then sits down in front of me, placing a finger under my chin, and tilting my head upwards. My eyes meet hers, crystal clear, lightest blue, almost mesmerising. “Eleanor Hume,” she says, smiling. “I’ve been watching you. Or rather, _we_ have been watching you.”

“Do I… do I know you?” I ask, wiping my cheeks, feeling a hole where my heart should be.

“No, but we know you,” she says, smiling again. “Use your gift, and see us…”

“Huh? Oh,” I say, allowing my eyes to blur out of focus. “Oh, wow,” I gasp, seeing blue forms scattered all around, hidden behind the scenery to the naked eye. There’s more than I could ever count, stood around the entire area, unmoving, as though waiting… but the girl, she shines more brightly than any of them, almost a brilliant white.

Perhaps this it it. They want revenge, after everything Artorius did to them.

“So we’re surrounded,” I say, accepting defeat. “Do as you will, I won’t hold it against you. But please, let my friends go...”

Suddenly the girl, the malakim, laughs, and I frown, wondering what could be so funny.

“You silly shepherd,” she says, ruffling my hair. “We are not here to hurt you.”

“Then why...”

The girl places a hand at my cheek, her touch warm, and somehow it eases the black hole of despair tearing me up inside. “In just one month we have watched you help more people than ought be possible,” she says, running her thumb against my cheek. “You have saved so many, even our kind, despite being shunned by them.”

“Not today,” I say, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks, my lower lip trembling. “This is all my fault…”

“Stay strong, shepherd,” the girl says, taking my hand in hers. “We have seen the purity in your heart, and we have been inspired. Our time of hiding is over.”

The bushes around us suddenly rustle to life, twigs snapping underfoot as men, women, and other malakim of all shapes and sizes walk forwards, more and more of them, until the field is almost bursting with them, as far as the eye can see.

The girl slides her palm against mine, forming a loose handshake, which I return, half numbly. “Together, we shall purge the land of daemons. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

I tightly squeeze her hand, almost lost for words. “T-Thank you…”.

The girl pats my hand and rises to her feet, nodding towards Eizen, and reaching her hand out. “Eizen, it’s been a while.”

“Lailah. As beautiful as ever,” Eizen says, taking her hand and kissing it.

\--

_Later that day_

The rain falls heavily outside, as though the weather itself understands our pain. Maotelus weeps, the loud, guttural wails breaking my heart, and the hearts of those who hear him.

Seven graves now line the foot of the temple, and seven good people lie beneath. Sven, York, Addy, Amy, Sarah, Frederick, and Gray.

Yan, the last surviving member, plants their banner, a purple flag with a gold circle surrounding a black wing, in the centre of them.

Few words are spoken.

They don’t blame me, they say. It isn’t my fault, they say. But of course it is. We ran before we could walk, and these people paid the price. And yet, I can’t just give in, certainly not when they still believe in me, and still want to fight the good fight.

I step forwards, my head hung low, and drop a single white rose atop each gravestone in turn, my fingers brushing across the rough stone as though I can somehow reach their souls. I wrap my arms around Yan, hugging him tightly, and he sobs into my shoulder.

Eventually, I turn to face the crowd gathered here, and take a deep breath.

“Today, we grieve,” I say, pulling my spear from my back. “But tomorrow, we fight,” I yell, thrusting the base of my pole into the stone beneath. A ripple of white expands from the point of contact, rushing outward, granting vision between realities to all caught in the wave.

The malakim bow their heads, clasping their hands together, and just for a short time, my people see them. They rush forwards, intrigued, talking to them, touching them. We are here, the malakim say. We will help you.

I feel a sense of hope rise up in the midst of the despair, and I tilt my head up towards the rain, closing my eyes, opening my mouth, letting the wetness trickle down my face, over my lips, so that it masks my tears, falling freely and silently.

 _Never again_ , I think. I won’t see good people die, even if it costs my own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor is gonna become one hell of a shepherd, fight me on this


	30. The Pit

**Velvet Crowe**

 

“Hah!”

I swipe my arm down hard and slam the head of my axe straight through the log, splitting it neatly into two.

“Nice,” Silver says, his grin stretching almost as wide as his face. “You’re starting to make this look easy.”

I smirk, throw the axe into the air and catch it with my left hand, chopping through the next log with my weaker arm, and the next.

“Oh, now you’re just showing off.”

“Feels good to have some strength in me again,” I say, rolling my neck around bewteen my shoulders.

“Well, you’re well on your way to recovering physically, but…”

“Don’t start that again,” I say, waving my axe at him.

“You want to fix it though, right?”

“Yeah,” I say, sitting on the stump opposite him, and fiddling with the axe.

Those damn hallucinations, getting worse every time, I’m sure of it. It was a bad episode on my second day of being here that convinced me to stay, where the whole damn cave appeared as though it were filling up with blood. It felt like I was choking, but then Silver blew a pinch of... _something_ into my face, another one of his so called herbs, and it went away, just like that.

“Had any more nightmares?”

“Not since the last one.”

“So, still two or three times a week, then.”

“Sounds about right,” I say, my shoulders sagging.

“Don’t fret, we’ll get there,” Silver says.

The old man is convinced that something sets me off, waking up suppressed memories, stuff I've locked away without meaning to. I’m not sure he’s right, but I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, he’s helped me to get this far.

“So, give me a flex, then,” he says, flexing his own massive bicep and grinning.

“Fine,” I say, chuckling. I roll my sleeve up and squeeze my arm, grinning back at Silver when I see a decent sized bump raise up.

“That’s unreal, how the hell did you build that in a month!?”

“I told you before, it’s the blessing.”

“Blessing my ass. You’re just too stubborn to stay weak.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I say, laughing as I twirl the axe around, before slipping the head back into its protective leather case.

Despite my initial reservations, I’ve ended up doing the talking thing. Turns out it has its merits. Silver’s good at getting under my skin, prising out things I’d rather not discuss, and sometimes it infuriates me, but afterwards I always feel lighter on my feet.

“So, are you glad you stayed now?”

“I wouldn't go that far,” I say, smirking.

It’s hard to believe a month has passed already. As much as I like Silver, I wish I could just fix whatever is broken inside of me and get back to a normal life, not that I have any idea what that is anymore.

“So, got a new letter from your friend,” Silver says, reaching into his coat pocket and handing over the white envelope. It’s covered with the same seal as always, red wax, and a dragon’s head indentation.

“I still don’t understand why she does this,” I say, taking the envelope from him.

“Just because you left her, doesn’t mean she stopped caring.”

“But, I hurt her,” I say, running my fingertip over the handwriting on the front, once again marvelling at how neat Eleanor’s handwriting is. I haven’t had the decency to write back. It’s not like I don’t try, but all I can think about is our last night together, how instead of just telling her the truth, I left her there in tears.

“Woah, someone’s feelin’ guilty,” Silver says, raising an eyebrow.

“Stop poking in my head,” I say, scowling.

Once I’d told him about my abilities, Silver came clean about a few of his own. I didn’t even think empaths existed, so naturally I thought he was full of shit, but not anymore.

“I’m going to go read this,” I say, heading towards the front door, excited to see what Eleanor has to say.

“Enjoy!” Silver says.

I climb the stairs, and turn right, walking into my room. Lucy is in her usual spot, rolled up into a ball just on top of the covers.

“Stolen the bed again, I see,” I say, sitting on the other end of the bed, propping a pillow behind my back then opening up the envelope, prising the seal wax off, and unfolding the paper within.

 

\--

Dear Velvet,

_[She means Velvypoo!]_

Apologies, but Magilou insisted on writing this one with me.

It’s been almost a month since I formed the new exorcists, or nextorcists as Magilou calls them. She thinks she’s funny.

_[Day 526, still trying to find Eleanor’s sense of humour…]_

You’d hardly recognise the temple now. People actually live here! There are dorms, I have my own room, and I even set up a bar, but I’m still not sure it was the best idea.

_[It was absolutely the best idea!]_

I’ll soon be sending squads out to patrol the more dangerous routes out there. I’m anxious about it though, what if it’s too soon? Are we really ready to fight?

I wonder to myself if this is how you used to feel, leading our party, making tough choices. I have to admit, I took it for granted. Leadership weighs heavily, and experiencing it has given me a new perspective on the time we spent together.

I’ve been trying to use my new powers to find malakim, but they usually run away from me, or glare until I leave them alone. I suppose it will take time to heal the wounds left by my predecessor, and I just have to accept that.

_[They should get over it already, the nextorcists are where it’s at!]_

Magilou says things like this, yet she won’t formally join our cause. And just so you know, I’m rolling my eyes while writing this.

_[Since we’re describing our actions, I’m scratching my butt while writing this]_

Moving swiftly on… Eizen has sent word, I’m expecting him to drop by any time soon, and I’m excited to be able to see him again. Still no word from Rokoru, though I do hear the occasional rumour about a certain demon, hunting down swordsmen.

Well, that’s about it, I think.

I hope you aren’t giving Silver too much of a hard time, from what I hear he’s stubborn as a mule. I suppose in that regard you are like kindred spirits.

_[Ooh, burn!]_

Maotelus sends his love, and everyone hopes you get well soon, though I know it mustn’t be easy.

Please take care, and keep fighting. I believe in you.

 

Your friend, Eleanor Hume

_[Luv ya Vel! - Mags x]_

_[p.s. coo! coo!]_

\--

 

There’s a badly drawn dove in the lower right corner of the paper, and I chuckle to myself, remembering the day Magilou somehow coerced me into act like a dove, in public. “She’ll never let me live that one down,” I say, scratching Lucy under her chin.

Eleanor has been pretty formal in her letters so far, and I’d be lying if the ‘friend’ part didn’t hurt a little. But, I brought this on myself. “I should be thankful she writes at all,” I say, wondering why Lucy always looks at me whenever I talk to her, like she can understand what I’m saying.

I read over the message four times, then fold the letter and open the top drawer in the cabinet beside my bed, placing it carefully on top of the other three.

“Velvet! It’s your turn to cook!” Silver shouts up.

“It’s always my turn!” I shout back, hopping off the bed.

I head downstairs and turn left into the kitchen, where I find Silver already busy with the prepwork, dicing vegetables.

“What do you feel like?” I ask, grabbing a knife, and spinning it in my hand a few times.

“Your quiche!” he says, grinning. “best damn thing I ever ate.”

“Pfft, flattery will get you nowhere,” I say, slicing into a tomato. “But, since you asked so nicely...”

 

\--

_Later_

 

“You know, you could probably open a restaurant,” Silver says, patting his belly and belching quietly. “You’re good.”

“But what would I call it?” I ask, deciding to humour him.

“Easy. Calamity cafe.”

I laugh, wiping my mouth with a napkin. “How about demonic dishes?”

“Not bad,” Silver says. He stands up and stacks our plates and cutlery, heads to the sink, and  twists one of the taps with a quiet squeak. “Oh, I know! Evil eatery!”

“I like that one,” I say, tapping my fingers on the table, trying to think of more names while Silver busies himself washing up.

_Drip…_

“Oh no,” Silver mutters.

_Drip…_

“Damn it,” he says, squeezing the faucet handle. “I fixed this a couple months ago, stupid thing.”

_Drip…_

An itch burns down my left side, and blood starts to pour over the sink, streaming down the white porcelain in thin, red rivers.

Silver suddenly freezes up, and slowly turns to face me, his eyes wide.

“Bingo,” he says.

_Drip..._

“Hmm?” I ask, flexing the fingers of my left hand, feeling rage boil inside my gut, spreading up to my chest.

“We found it,” he says, wringing the cloth dry, then wrapping it around the end of the tap and tying a knot. “About bloody time.”

“Sure, okay,” I say, watching blood spill onto the floor, covering it entirely, raising up inch by inch. I don’t usually get this bad. Angry, sure, but not like this, barely hanging on by a thread, overwhelmed with a desire to kill, to feel that warm, crimson flow on my hands.

“Come with me,” Silver says, grabbing my arm. “Now.”

“Don’t touch me,” I snap, snatching my arm back.

I could take a knife from the kitchen counter, stick it in his neck, watch his jugular drip dry. I could. But instead I follow him outside, further away from the house, where he suddenly turns around and faces me.

“I read you like a book, Crowe. You want to fight?”

“Sure, if you’re willing to die,” I say, folding my arms.

“Fat chance,” he says, rushing towards me with a giant fist aimed towards my face.

I easily duck under the blow, then swing my boot up and direct a blade straight into his ribs. Except, my bunny slippers don’t impale him, and my appetite remains deeply unsatisfied.

“Haha!” Silver says, pointing a thick finger, ”want me to get your little booties to even this out?”

“Fuck you,” I growl, lashing forwards with my fist.

Silver blocks the attack, grabs my wrist and looks me deep in the eye. “You really think you can take me?”

“I know I can.”

The next thing I know, he’s behind me, his massive arms and legs pinning my arms by my side, and locking my legs in place.

“Let… me… go!” I say, gritting my teeth.

“Not until you calm down.”

I struggle within his iron grip, trying to force myself out of it, but he doesn’t budge. I scream in frustration, and bite down into his forearm, traces of blood soon flowing over my lips. It doesn’t taste good, not like it used to.

I spit the blood out, still wriggling in his grip, watching as scarlet pools boil up from the ground, turning the cave into some kind of fucked up crimson swamp. Skulls take the place of the luminescent fauna, and my ears ring with a deep tone, buzzing in my head.

“This isn’t working,” Silver says, releasing me and pushing me forwards. “You’re too far gone.”

I spin to face him, watching him nurse his arm, blood running under his hand. “I’ll kill you,” I say, wiping his blood from my mouth, extending my wrist blade.

“Not today, pet,” Silver says. He reaches into a pocket and moves his hand in a blur, blowing dust into my face.

“What was-”

I never finish the sentence, feeling my body turn limp, falling into the sticky, crimson pool at my feet.

“Sorry darlin’, it’s for your own good,” Silver says. I feel his arms slide under my back, and then, nothing.

\--

“Ugh,” I say, waking up to a pounding head. I open my eyes, realising I’m laid on my back on one of the two living room sofas.

“So, the cannibal awakes,” Silver says. I hear him puffing at his pipe, and open my eyes, seeing him sat on the opposite sofa, watching him blow a single, large smoke ring.

“Cannibal?” I ask. Then I notice his arm, bandaged up, and I feel nauseous when I remember why. “What happened to me…” I say, putting my thumbs on my temples, trying to squeeze the pain away.

“You don’t remember?”

“I wish I didn’t.”

“Drink that,” Silver says, nodding to a glass on the table. “It’ll take the headache away. Afraid it’s a nasty side effect of the sleepin’ salts.”

“Thanks,” I say, swigging the beverage down quickly, and placing the empty glass back on the table. “So, I suppose it’s time for me to leave…”

“Hah!” Silver suddenly barks into laughter, shaking his head. “You don’t get off that easily, girl.”

“I _bit_ you,” I say, frowning.

“Barely a flesh wound,” he says, tipping his pipe forwards. “Besides, we just made a major breakthrough. Can’t quit now.”

“You know what’s causing it?”

“I do. But you’ll think it’s bullshit again,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Try me...”

“The sound of dripping water.”

“Really?” I ask, frowning.

“See, there’s that face again. You're thinking it’s bullshit, I knew it.”

“No, it’s not that,” I say, thinking back. That night with Eleanor where the rain kept hitting the glass window, the condensation dripping from the ceiling in the baths, even the moisture dripping from the cavern walls in here. It can’t all be a coincidence. “Okay,” I say. “If you’re right, then what?”

“We’ll dig into your brain, metaphorically speaking.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Afraid not, princess. It’ll be hell.”

“I don’t care,” I say, folding my arms. “Let’s just get it over with.”

“Just so you know, it’s pretty invasive,” Silver says, pulling a small key from his back pocket. “And by that, I mean I’ll be watching your blocked memories with you.”

“I thought you were an empath, not a mind reader...”

“Well, I know a few tricks,” he says, winking.

He leans forward, unlocks a drawer beneath the table, slides it open, and pulls out a black box decorated with gold trimming. Then he twists the latch on the front of it and lifts the lid open, pulling out a single, red sack.

“Ever smoked?” he asks, pulling out a thin, finely decorated pipe, and pouring a few black grains into it from the pouch.

“No. Do I have to?”

“Afraid so,” he says. “Still up for it?”

“I guess I’ll try.”

“Just hold this in your lungs for three seconds, should be enough,” he says, lighting the end of the pipe.

“What is it?” I ask, watching him inhale, then a few seconds later blow out a pink smoke ring.

“One of my special herbs. This time very much mind alterin’” he says, laughing.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I mutter, taking the pipe from him.

“Now, inhale slowly...”

I suck at the end and choke the second the smoke fills my mouth, almost dropping the pipe.

Silver barks out laughing. “I said slowly, kid. Gotta let it cool in the pipe on the way through.”

I put the pipe to my lips again, inhale a small amount, and wince as the smoke travels down my throat into my lungs, tickling all the way down.

“Hold it…”

It feels like the longest three seconds of my life, and I barely make it to the third before I’m coughing, pink smoke billowing from my nostrils and my mouth.

“This is disgusting,” I say, smacking my dry lips together.

Silver pours a glass of water and hands it to me, and I gulp at it, savouring the ice cold fluid as it trickles down my throat.

“That should be more than enough,” he says, taking the pipe and inhaling once more himself, before putting it out.

“Good,” I say, rubbing my throat. “I don’t feel any differently, though.”

“Give it a minute,” Silver says, smirking.

Sure enough, I start to feel strange, and a little floaty. It’s like the room starts to get bigger, colours suddenly shine more vividly, and there’s a pale blue glow all around Silver, from head to toe.

“Why are you glowing?” I ask, watching as Lucy jumps onto Silver’s lap. She’s glowing too, even more brightly than he is.

“Pretty, ain’t it?” Silver asks, stroking Lucy.

“And why am I glowing?!” I exclaim, looking down at my hands to find I’m covered in a light shade of red, undulating around my fingers.

“Let’s just say we’ve opened a third eye,” Silver says, leaning forwards. “You’re safe, don’t worry.”

“Fine,” I say, taking a deep breath. “Now what?”

“Take my hand,” he says, stretching his palm out. It’s too big for me to get a comfortable grip on, and his moustache lifts into a wide smile. “Or just grab a finger or two, all that matters is the contact.”

“Nothing’s happening,” I say, tightening my grip around two of his fingers, watching as my red glow flows down my hand, across his fingers, shifting to purple, then to blue.

 _Time to go into the rabbit hole_ , Silver says, somehow talking without moving his lips. I see him take a vial of water, and spill the contents one drip at a time onto the table.

_Drip…_

_Drip..._

\--

_“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!”_

I scream, rushing over the puddle in the middle of the cell, slamming my fist into the rough stone walls, over and over and over, beating my knuckles to a bloody pulp.

How long have I been down here, in the dark, in the stench, in this vile, putrid pit?

How long?

_Drip..._

“HOW LONG?”

“Shut the fuck up down there,” a guard says, from above.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” I scream, scaling the slippery walls with my claws. As always, I’m knocked back by the magical barrier, landing face first on the crimson, sticky floor.

I struggle to my feet and wipe my hand across my face, clearing my vision, taking the taste of salt and iron from my lips.

I’m hungry. I’m so, fucking hungry. I peer up at the grate above, knowing it’s almost time.

_Drip…_

Yes, in six minutes. Six minutes. Twelve drips, give or take. I sit in the corner of the cell and fold my arms over my knees, waiting.

_Drip…_

It’s soothing, in a way. In all this madness, in all this chaos, this one thing reminds me that reality exists, that time is moving, that I’m alive, that I still have a chance at my revenge.

_Drip…_

Just ten more, I think, licking my lips. Ten more, ten more, ten more.

I wait, counting each and every droplet, feeling hungrier and hungrier. Eventually the grate shifts open, and the guard throws something down, far too small to be a meal. It lands with a dull _thud_ and I pick it up, realising It’s just a flask of water.

“What the fuck is this!?” I yell, holding the skin up.

“No food today, demon. Too bad.”

This new hand of mine, it makes me hungrier than I’ve ever been. If I could just climb this wall, I’d rip their throats out, then devour them whole.

_Drip…_

How long have I been here? Unfortunately, I know the answer. The guards arrive every morning, following their predictable routine, day after day, and for each and every one I’ve etched a line on the wall. Two hundred and eighty-seven so far.

_Drip…_

And every day, I keep track of time, listening to that single drip, finding it every bit as predictable as the guards.

_Drip…_

I’m so hungry. So hungry. So hungry. So hungry. This is the first time they haven’t fed me. Why? I pace the floor of the cell, my feet sticking to congealed patches of blood.

_Drip…_

I’d usually pass the time by exercising, but I’m far too hungry, far too weak. Instead, I gulp down the contents of the flask, then lie on my back, feeling cold blood soak into my rags from the floor.

\--

My stomach wakes me, growling louder than ever, squeezing more painfully than ever, and it causes me to almost black out again. I can’t die here. I have to get my revenge, kill that bastard, no, kill _all_ those bastards.

_Drip..._

But first, I have to eat.

I raise my arm from the floor, holding it up to the light from the grate above, my fingers trembling, still bloodied from earlier. I slowly raise it to my mouth, sliding my fingers between my lips, sucking at the blood, starting to bite down into skin, my hand trembling, my jaw squeezing.

_Drip..._

But in the end, I can’t do it, and I release a sob of frustration, pulling my hand away in disgust.

_Fuck..._

_Fuck. FUCK!_

“FEED ME!” I scream up at the grate, but I hear only laughter in return.

I curl myself into a tight ball, hugging my knees to my chest, wondering if this is really it. The end of my life, rotting away in a filthy pit.

\--

I wake up to the sound of the grate opening, and I inhale sharply as a form drops into the cell, feet first. Without a moment’s pause I rush towards my prey, extending my arm into a massive, red claw, and stretching it out in front of me.

“Please, don’t!”

_Drip..._

I pause in my tracks, retracting my hand a moment before it collides. Stood before me is a young boy, perhaps a little older than Laphi, with dark black locks of hair, and jade green eyes.

“I’m s-sorry,” he says, holding his arms above his head, backing away.

I notice his legs are strange, oversized compared to the rest of him, with large, misfigured hoofs at the end, and I quickly move away from him, sitting on the furthest side of the cell.

_Drip…_

“What happened to you?,” I ask, trying to ignore the hunger, gnawing away at me.

“Some kind of experiment,” he says, slowly lowering his arms. “It went wrong, though.”

I thread my fingers into my hair, pulling it tightly, because all I can think about is how I could so easily take him, save myself, and stop this endless hunger.

_Drip…_

The boy sits at the opposite side of the room, watching me constantly, scratching at the fur on one of his legs. “What about you?” he asks. “What did they do?”

I don’t answer, and instead I close my eyes, trying to will myself to sleep, trying to ignore the fact that I can’t stop trembling.

\--

_Drip..._

I open my eyes, wincing at the bright light from the grate above, noticing the child is fast asleep, curled into a ball on the damp floor.

“She didn’t eat him yet?,” a voice says from above.

“Shit, I owe you ten then,” another voice says.

“How about I eat YOU!” I yell, “get your asses down here, just see!”

“Fuck off, demon.”

“Just eat the brat already.”

I look down at the child, and he looks back at me, his eyes widening with fear.

_Drip…_

“Does she really refuse?” A voice asks. Artorius. That bastard. I’ll kill him. _I’ll fucking kill him!_ Except... I’m too weak to move. If I close my eyes, sleep a little longer, maybe this will all just pass. Maybe, if I’m lucky, I won’t wake up.

_Drip…_

\--

I feel a soft, warm body push against mine, and I open my eyes, looking to my side, seeing the boy.

“What are you doing?” I ask, gritting my teeth. Now that he’s this close, I can see the dark circles around his eyes, and the bruises on his ribs.

“S-sorry. I’m just so cold…”

_Drip..._

I jump to my feet and feel my left hand twitch, threatening to erupt at any moment. “Get away from me!” I say, stepping backwards.

He hugs himself and starts to cry quietly, and I think, what’s the point? He’s dead. I’m dead. We’re all fucking dead. I should just eat him, then at least I have a chance, a chance of killing the bastard who caused all this. But, I can’t, I can’t, and yet my feet say otherwise, and so does my stomach.

_Drip..._

“Run,” I growl, grinding my teeth, moving slowly towards the boy. But, he doesn’t run. Where could he even run to? Instead, he stands up and faces me, wipes his cheeks, and balls his hands into defiant fists, closing his eyes.

He’s accepted his fate, then. It’s fine. I’m probably doing him a favour, saving him from rotting away down here, like me.

_Drip…_

I hesitate, holding my right hand to my forehead. I can’t… I can’t do this. He’s just a child, but… he looks so, so delicious. I step forwards again, and my left hand erupts, blistering into familiar red talons.

_Drip…_

He’s just a child! But then, I’m so hungry, so hungry, dying, I’m dying, I _have_ to. No, I can’t...

“I... won’t!” I say, feeling hot agony flow down my cheeks. But my body doesn’t listen to me, and the part telling me to eat, eat, EAT HIM, it takes over completely.

I plunge my arm forwards, slamming the boy into the wall, absorbing him so quickly that he doesn’t even make a sound.

_Drip..._

“YOU BASTARDS!”

Energy floods through me and I scream loudly, wailing, slashing my claw wildly at the prison walls, carving massive, deep grooves into the bricks.

I’ll kill them.

_I’ll kill them ALL!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter split in progress, sorry not sorry
> 
> Don't panic, second half will now have a lot more content


	31. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo you may have read the first part already, and you can just skip to "Later, at Meirchio" if so.

“ _No…_ ” I choke, trembling from head to toe, tears spilling down my cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Silver says.

“I didn’t mean to, I... I-”

Silver sits next to me, and places his palm against my back. “Let it out.”

“I killed so many…” I whimper, leaning forwards, burying my face into my hands, sobbing loudly, my head flooding with everything I’d forgotten about. All those times half-deformed people were thrown down like human garbage, always so confused, always so terrified.

“They starved you,” Silver says. “It wasn’t your fault.”.

“It was,” I whisper, knowing what came next. I became cold, uncaring, sometimes so hungry that I’d consume my prey before they even hit the floor, and never, ever looking at them, not after the kid. “I’m a monster,” I say, threading my fingers into my fringe, grinding my teeth.

“No, you’re a survivor,” Silver says, rubbing his hand against my back. “And after seeing that, I’m glad you killed those bastards in the end.”

“Oh, I enjoyed that,” I say, sniffling, remembering the fear in the guard’s faces when I finally escaped.

“Good.”

“Wait, you really saw everything?” I ask, leaning up to face him, wiping my eyes.

“Hell, I lived it,” he says, removing his arm from my back, pulling a tissue from a small box on the table and blowing his nose loudly.

“Then you watched me murder a child,” I say, my lower lip trembling, more tears threatening to spill. “Why are you even talking to me?”

Silver exhales deeply, shaking his head. “He was innocent, right? Didn’t deserve to die like that?”

“Yes…”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Did you ask for your little bro to be murdered? Did you ask to become a therion, and get thrown into a damn pit for three years?”

“No…” I say, more tears flowing, even though I will them not to.

“So what does that make you?” Silver asks, raising his voice. “Who were you before all this started? What did you do to deserve your fate?”

“I didn’t do anything!” I snap, choking out the words, this time crying tears of anger, of frustration. “I just wanted to live with my family, I didn’t ask for any of this…”

“That’s the world we live in,” Silver says, his voice softening. “Innocent people get fucked over all the time, and you’re no different.”

“But I didn’t have to eat them,” I mutter, wrapping my arms around myself. “I could have let myself die.”

“Once survival instinct kicks in, we all do what we can to live. It’s in our nature,” Silver says, pouring a glass of water and handing it over to me. “Besides, those poor bastards were dead either way. I reckon you knew that, too.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“No, it doesn’t,” he says, smiling sadly. “And what they did to you wasn’t right either.”

I raise the glass to my lips, and take a few gulps of water, my hands still trembling. “That damn prison,” I say, closing my eyes, picturing it. “The floor was covered with blood, the walls, everything. They never cleaned it. It’s all I could smell, all I could taste, always on my feet, my hands, my face, in my hair.”

“Hence the nature of your hallucinations,” Silver says. “Blood. It’s all that you knew. It’s all that they gave you.”

I nod silently, biting my lip as fresh tears stream down my cheeks.

“You know,” Silver says, raising a single, bushy eyebrow, “most people wouldn’t have come away from that with a shred of sanity.”

“I’m not sure I did,” I say, wiping my cheeks, chuckling.

“You’re doing great, kid,” Silver says, smiling and opening his arms. “Come here.”

“I don’t do cuddling,” I say, placing my glass on the table.

“Tough,” he says, suddenly wrapping his large arms around my shoulders, and squeezing me.

I shake my head, sniffling, and reluctantly hug him back, although he’s so big I can barely get my arms halfway around him.

“Okay, that’s enough,” I say, trying to escape.

Silver pulls away, his moustache raised into a goofy grin. “I finally got a hug!”

“Tell anyone and I’ll-”

Silver smirks, waiting for me to finish the sentence, but instead I smile, shaking my head.

“Anyhow,” he says. “The dripping mystery is solved.”

“Yeah. It makes me feel like I felt back then,” I say, shivering, remembering the feeling all too well. “How do we fix it?”

“We already have,” Silver says, a glint in his eye.

“What!?”

“Your memories are unlocked, no longer skulking around in your subconscious,” Silver says, picking the vial up from earlier, and tipping the contents. “See for yourself.”

“Wait!” I say, reaching out my hand.

_Drip…_

I grit my teeth, waiting.

_Drip…_

Nothing.

“So that’s it?” I ask, suddenly excited, “I’m cured?”

“Not quite,” Silver says, moving across to the opposite sofa. “Now that you remember everything, all of your worst nightmares, you’re full of guilt, self-loathing. You’ll need to find a way past that, otherwise things could get ugly.”

“Oh…”

“But, you don’t need to be a full time client any more!” he says, grinning. “Meaning, I’m happy for you to leave, so long as you drop in once a week.”

“Leave…?”

“Yeah. Got someplace to go?”

I look down at the table, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of just showing up at the mansion, or the Empyrean’s throne. It’s been a month. I can’t just turn up, and I can't face going back to Aball… But, where else can I go?

“You can crash here while you decide,” Silver says, pulling his pipe and a pack of tobacco from an inside pocket. “I don’t usually like company, but I have to admit, you’ve grown on me.”

“You just want me for my food,” I say, glowering.

“Well, I can’t deny that,” he says. “Oh, and before I forget, I have a surprise for you...”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’re gonna love this,” he says, clearing his throat. “Lucy, it’s time.”

Lucy comes running into the room and bounces onto the table, nudging Silver’s hand.

“Is she going to do a trick or something?” I ask, smiling.

Silver pulls out a match, strikes it, and lights the end of his pipe. “Kind of.”

The cat turns around to face me, sits down, and raises the corner of her lips into a smile. “Boo,” she says, grinning widely, showing her pointed teeth.

“Seriously?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

“Haha! I can’t believe you didn’t notice,” Silver says, roaring with laughter. “She’s snapped you out of… oh, I don’t know how many trances now.”

“So that’s why you kept stabbing me, you little sneak,” I say, scratching under her chin.

“Hmph. You’re welcome,” she says, tilting her head up indignantly.

“I’m not sure why you kept this a secret though? I’m hardly a stranger to your kind,” I say, remembering how Rokoru’s brother, Shigure, also had a feline malakim.

“You wouldn't have let your guard down around her if you knew,” Silver says, puffing on his pipe. “Truth be told, half my work is done through her.”

“My kind and the Silvers have always worked together,” Lucy says, starting to groom herself. “In fact, I have watched this one since he were a kitten,” she continues, tilting her head towards Silver.

“Huh,” I say. “I wonder if this is why I haven’t been sneezing.”

“Sneezing?” Silver asks.

“I have a cat allergy. But cat-like malakim don’t seem to trigger it.”

“Naturally,” Lucy says, jumping onto my lap. “We are spiritual beings, after all.”

I scratch at her head, wondering what I’ll do with myself now. Am I really cured? Can I really move past this? It doesn’t feel real, somehow.

“It’ll take a while to settle in,” Silver says, winking. “How about tonight we celebrate with a night on the town?”

“You mean Meirchio?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. “They’d lynch me!”

“That’s where you’re dead wrong,” Silver says, chuckling. “Just trust me, you’re gonna be surprised at what you find.”

“I told you,” I grumble, “I don’t like surprises…”

 

\--

_Later, at Meirchio_

 

“Just what in the hell is this?” I ask, glaring up at the statue, with it’s misshapen nose, curled horns and long, pointed ears. One claw is stretched out, held behind, and a thick mane of hair runs from head to toe.

“It’s you,” Silver says, laughing.

I tilt my head, struggling to find any similarity. “Well, at least I won’t be recognised. But why would they build this in the first place?”

“Let’s just say someone’s been spreading tales of your deeds.”

“Magilou...” I groan, putting my palm to my forehead. I often wondered why she insisted on writing a log of our adventures, but I didn’t expect this. I don’t want to be a damn hero.

“These folk know you were protecting them, and, they know you saved the world, just like other towns are learning, one at a time.”

“So long as nobody recognises me, I don’t care either way,” I say, shrugging.

“Humble as always.” Silver says, slapping me on the back and almost knocking me over. Then he turns his head slowly around, as though looking for someone. “She should be here soon.”

“She? She who?”

Suddenly a portal opens just in front of us, and Lucy hops out, followed by-

“Gramps!” Jenny yells, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Silver.

“You have got to be kidding me,” I mutter. Of course it had to be _that_ Jenny. Damn it, if she’s his granddaughter, that means she’s an empath, which means she knows exactly how much I dislike her.

“And Velvet,” Jenny says, throwing her arms around me, despite my protest. “Lucy told me the news, I can’t believe it! I’m so stoked for you!”

“Are any more guests dropping in?” I ask, both hoping and not hoping that a certain redhead magically appears.

“It’s just us,” Jenny says, forcing her arm to link with mine. “Let’s go get drunk!”

“Atta girl,” Silver says, laughing. “Lucy, out or in?” he asks, looking down at her.

“In. It’s freezing here,” she says, narrowing her eyes, before fading away, and resting within Silver.

\--

_The Meirchio inn_

 

It’s a hell of a lot livelier here than it was at Zekson. A blazing fire with a bronze, ornate surround sits atop a circular brick platform in the center of the room, and patrons are stood or sat all around, wearing thick coats, laughing, joking, most of them red-faced from their drink.

“I guess this is one way to keep warm,” I say, tipping the small, thimble sized glass to my lips and drinking. It’s a little too minty for my tastes, but I do enjoy the warmth flooding down my throat and into my belly.

“What do ya think?” Jenny asks, knocking her own shot back.

“Not bad, but I’d prefer something sweeter.”

“Ain’t none of that up here,” Silver says, leaning back in his chair. “Too damn cold to grow fruit, and what little we have is imported.”

“Then why live here?”

“I like the cold.”

“He means he likes the isolation,” Jenny says, smirking.

“So you really don’t like people?” I ask. “I thought you were kidding.”

“It’s not so much I dislike them,” Silver says, pausing to tip a shot glass to his lips. “I just get a little overwhelmed sometimes.”

“Gramps is the strongest at… you know,” Jenny says, lowering her voice. “But he never found his off switch.”

“Oh. That must be awful,” I say, wondering how I’d cope if I could feel everything that people all around me felt. “Shouldn’t we leave in that case?”

Silver barks into laughter, and shakes his head. “Not a chance. Get enough of these down me and I’ll stop caring.”

\--

A little while later, our drinks tray is completely drained, and eighteen empty, thimble-sized glasses reside on it.

“So,” Jenny says, grinning at me. “Now that you’re better, are you going back to Ellie?”

“No,” I say, feeling anxious at the very thought of it.

“That’s a shame, she’s been missing you.”

“And how would you know?” I ask, narrowing my eyes.

“You didn’t know?” Silver asks. “Jenny has been helping Eleanor out.”

“I sure have. Maggie told me all about her becoming the Shepherd.”

“Maggie?”

“Magilou,” Silver says, nodding.

“You know each other!?”

“Oh, we more than know each other, honey,” Jenny says, smirking.

“I’ll get more drinks,” Silver says, sanding to his feet. “You girls behave, now.”

I chew at my lip, and drum my fingers atop the table. So, Jenny has been hanging around with Eleanor this whole time, supposedly _helping_ her, whatever that means.

“Wait, if you’re with Magilou,” I say, pausing to hiccup, “why did you make a move on Eleanor in the first place?”

“Oh sugar,” Jenny says, smiling. “Maggie and I aren’t exclusive.”

“Of course not,” I say, scowling.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” I say, taking a deep breath. “You’ve been digging your talons into her this whole time.”

“Who, Eleanor?”

I nod my head glumly as Silver returns with a fresh tray, six pint sized mugs atop it, two with extra large heads of froth.

“The frothy ones are mine,” he says, his wide grin dropping from his face. “Shit, what did you say to her?”

“She thinks I’m sleeping with her lady friend,” Jenny says, taking a mug and rolling her eyes.

“Aren’t you?,” I ask, glowering at her, reaching for my own mug.

“You need to iron out those trust issues,” Jenny says, frowning back at me.

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Oh boy,” Silver says.

“That woman is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and all you can worry about is whether she’s bumpin’ bodies with other women?”

I stand wobbily to my feet, glaring at Jenny. “You still haven’t answered!”

“You really want to know?!”

“Yes!”

Jenny stands to her feet and prods a finger into my chest, hard enough for it to hurt. “She hasn’t stopped pining for you, every single damn day, every single damn night. You ditched her like the piece of shit you are-”

“Jenny,” Silver says, shaking his head.

“No gramps, she needs to hear this,” Jenny says, turning back to face me. “Eleanor has every right to move on, just so you know. You didn’t even write to the poor girl, you left her just because you were too proud to open up, and now you have the gall to act jealous? She owes you nothing!”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” I ask, brushing her hand away, then sitting down and holding my head in my hands. “I know she’s too good for me, why do you think I left in the first place...”

“Damn it,” Jenny says, putting her palm to her forehead, and slowly sitting. She reaches her hand across the table, and prises one of mine from my forehead, loosely gripping it. “Pay me no heed, sugar. I’m just lashing out because today, well, it wasn’t the best day. And your girl and me? The only intimacy we’ve ever shared is from me, rocking her to sleep earlier.”

I tense up at the words, looking at Jenny, noticing for the first time just how tired she looks. “What happened?” I ask, leaning over the table. “Is she okay?”

Jenny takes her hand away, and slowly shakes her head. “I didn’t want to say, since we’re celebrating and all…”

“I need to know,” I say, feeling a knot form in my throat. “Please...”

I listen carefully as Jenny explains the tragedy, my hands tightening into white-knuckled fists. For Eleanor to lose people like that, especially if she were in any way responsible, it’d tear her apart.

“Good news is, she has herself a little malakim army now,” Jenny says, folding her arms on the table. “But it was a big price to pay.”

“Where is she now?” I ask, my throat turning dry.

“She’s at the temple,” Jenny says, her shoulders slumping. “Maggie ended up having to use sleeping salts on the poor girl.”

“I see…” I say, feeling my pulse quicken. “I should go to her, but…”

“You’re afraid to,” Silver says.

“I just wish I knew why,” I say, shaking my head. What am I scared of? The idea of facing her, the idea of rejection? I tell myself she’s too good for me, but even I know that’s just an easy excuse, a convenient get-out clause.

“Hmm,” Silver says, frowning. “I think I know.”

“Really?”

“If you distance yourself, you can’t get hurt.”

“Oh,” I say. It takes me all of two seconds to realise he’s dead right, and all of this time my selfish side has been winning out. After all, I can’t remember the last time I felt this way about anyone, and I can’t bear to lose anyone else I care about, _especially_ not her, especially not when-

_I love her!?_

My eyes widen at the sudden realisation, and I wonder, how long? When did this happen? It’s all such a blur.

“Velvet...” Jenny says, placing her hand to her heart.

“Out of my head,” I say, taking a calm, measured breath. “Damn it...”

“Hmm?” Silver says, raising his lips into a wide grin, brushing a huge mass of froth from his beard.

“Oh Gramps,” Jenny says, laughing, “You’re such a mess.”

I fold my arms, looking at Silver. “Did you know about this all along?”

“Of course,” Silver says, “But sometimes we have to let folks figure things out themselves.”

“Velvet, listen,” Jenny says, slanting her brows, “I’m real sorry for the outburst earlier, I just-”

“Don’t worry about it,” I say, smiling. “You were right. And I’m going to fix it, or at least, try to.”

“Are you nervous?” Silver asks.

“Why ask when you know the answer?”

“It’s only polite!”

“Hey,” Jenny says, nudging her shoulder into mine. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“No,” I say, chuckling. “But, who’s to say I’d ever be? Besides, she sounds like she needs a friend right about now.”

“Oh honey, you have no idea...”

\--

We gather together just outside the inn, and I wrap my arms around myself, keeping myself as warm as I can.

“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Silver says, his eyes glistening.

I lean forwards and wrap my arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze. “I’ll be back. Once a week, right?”

“You’d better,” he says, patting my back.

“I will,” I say, nestling my head against his shoulder. “And, thank you. For everything…”

“You’re welcome, petal,” he says, sniffling as I pull away.

“You turned her into a hugger?” Jenny says, her jaw hanging open. “Wow gramps, you’re good!”

“Oh be quiet,” I say, rolling my eyes, but smiling all the same.

“Lucy, come on out,” Silver says. Moments later, she materialises in front of him, looking up at me.

“Let me guess,” she says, wrapping her white, bushy tail around my ankle. “Taxi service?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” I say, leaning down to stroke her.

“Where to?”

I take a deep breath, feeling butterflies swarm around my tummy. I swallow the sensation down, knowing that this isn’t just about me, about my feelings alone. It never was.

“The Empyrean’s throne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update, been socialising this weekend (whaaat)


	32. Amber Eyes

**Eleanor Hume**

 

I breath a long, drawn out sigh, wondering if this cursed night will ever end.

My body refuses to find rest, and my mind won’t stop spinning, assaulting me with image after image of bodies, broken, bloodied, torn into pieces.

“It’s all my fault,” I whisper, staring at my hands, watching as they tremble, feeling too exhausted to even cry any more. 

And yet, everyone has been so supportive. Jenny even stayed with me, thinking the company would help. I felt so terrible keeping her up at such an hour that I pretended to fall asleep, easy to feign after Magilou used a small dose of sleeping salts on me. 

I hear the door slowly creak open, and I sigh quietly, not even bothering to turn around since I know it’s Magilou. She must be checking in on me again, meaning I have to slow my breathing, and pretend to be asleep, again.

The floorboards creak, and the part of my brain that’s still alert wonders why her footsteps sound different, heavier against the floor. There’s the sound of breathing, deep, shaky breaths, like the visitor is nervous. Whoever it is, it certainly isn’t Magilou. 

Perhaps it’s someone seeking revenge for the loss of a loved one, for surely news has already spread about my dismal failure. I deserve it. They can go right ahead and stab me in the back for all I care.

But, instead of a blade, I feel a weight dip into the bed just behind me, and a familiar hand, sliding over my waist, resting just above my abdomen.

“Velvet,” I sob, choking out her name, somehow finding more tears when I thought I’d run dry. 

“It’s okay,” she says, pulling me into her embrace, her warmth flooding over me, easing the pain in my heart.

I’m so tired that I can’t even form words, and I allow my eyes to close, resting my hands above hers, clutching it tightly to my chest. Maybe I’m dreaming, and if I am, I’m grateful that I’m dreaming about this rather than the horrors I’ve witnessed. 

\--

There’s a loud ruckus outside, the clanging of weapons, shouts of encouragement, all of which serve to force me awake, long before I’m ready. 

I can barely form a coherent thought, letalone open my eyes. It’s strange, but my head feels as though it’s resting on something too firm and warm to be a pillow, and there’s a scent, so familiar, so comforting.

Wait, all that noise outside... That means training has started. I’ve slept in!

“Oh no!” I say, opening my eyes, only to find I’m staring into a dip of cleavage jutting above a half-unbuttoned crimson red shirt. I blink once, twice, and again just to make sure, then take a deep breath and sit bolt upright. “Velvet?!”

“Mmh?” she asks, slowly opening her amber eyes, and Empyreans, how I’ve missed seeing those. “Oh, morning,” she says, smiling sleepily.

“What- I mean, how- Why?” 

She sits up and stretches out, yawning loudly. “I heard about what happened,” she says, slanting her eyebrows. “I thought you might need a friend. But if you want me to leave, I’ll understand.”

“Leave?” I ask, trying to rub sleep out of my eyes. “Why on earth would I want that?”

“Because I’ve been a horrible, selfish bastard?”

“Looking after yourself isn’t selfish,” I say, yawning. “How are you doing? Are you feeling better?”

“Much,” she says, swinging her feet off the bed and walking around my room. “Turns out I had a few nasty things locked away that I’d forgotten about.”

“Oh, I see…”

“I’ll tell you all about it sometime,” she says, turning to face me and frowning. “But it’s pretty awful, just so you know.”

“You’ll tell me…?” I ask, rubbing my eyes, still unable to properly focus.

“Yes. No more secrets.”

“I wish you’d decided that sooner,” I say, sliding off the bed and groggily walking towards her. “I could have helped you.”

“I know. Like I said, horrible, selfish,” she says, pointing to herself. “But I’m not here to talk about myself. You look dreadful.”

“Well, thanks,” I say, folding my arms.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Velvet says, scratching behind her hair and releasing an exasperated sigh. “You should sleep.”

I manage to smile, folding my arms. “You seem different…”

“Well, it’s been quite a month.”

“Same for me.”

“I missed you,” she says, abruptly.

“Really?” I ask, my heart beating more quickly. “When you didn’t write back, I assumed-”

“I’ll explain all that, but now’s not the time.”

“Trust me, if you have anything to say,” I say, yawning. “Now  _ is  _ the time. I rarely get time to myself anymore.”

Velvet stands motionless, save for her fingers, idly twiddling at the collar of her jacket. “I didn’t write back because I wasn’t going to come back, and I didn’t want you to wait for me.”

“Oh,” I say, my shoulders slumping.

“And I wasn't going to come back because... I was scared. Of losing you.”

“Losing me?”

Velvet paces around the room, with what appears to be a nervous energy. She pauses to look at a floral painting hung just above my set of drawers. “I convinced myself to stay away,” she says, turning around and looking at me, “because I’ve lost everyone else, everyone I…”

I stare at her, watching her lips move, hearing the word clearly, but still doubting she spoke it at all. “What did you say?” I ask, feeling my knees turn weak.

“Everyone I love.”

“Oh,” I say, feeling suddenly breathless, sitting down on the edge of my bed. “That’s a strange reason to leave someone…”

“Selfish and horrible,” Velvet says, shrugging. “But I’m here now, if you need me.”

“Velvet,” I say, gathering my thoughts, “slow down. This is a lot to take in. I mean, I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again, and yet here you are, saying such things...”

“Just so we’re clear,” she says, folding her arms. “I don’t expect anything from you.”

“I know.”

“And I’m sorry, for everything. I’m going to make it up to you.”

“This is too much,” I say, resting my head in my hands, feeling overwhelmed, not to mention exhausted. 

“Sorry. I’ll go make myself useful,” Velvet says, heading towards the exit, her long, black hair flowing behind. “Maybe I’ll show those kids how to actually hold a blade.”

“Thank you,” I say, still trying to slow my breathing even as the door closes.

I flop backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She’s back? She loves me?  _ What? _ I just can’t process it, certainly not when I’m still grieving, and after barely any sleep. But, she’s here, she’s really here, and it’s such a relief to see her looking so much healthier now, and so much happier. 

A few moments later, there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” I say, standing to my feet, patting down my blouse.

Magilou walks in with a puzzled expression. “I think I just saw Vel, except she smiled at me, so I’m not sure.”

“Yeah,” I say, smiling. “Seems she’s back, and feeling a lot better.”

“So it really was her?” Magilou asks. “Then why isn’t she in here, with you, making slow, sweet lov-”

“That would be a little inappropriate given the timing,” I say, frowning. “And I’m honestly not sure how I feel anymore, other than exhausted.”

“Precisely! That’s why I’m here,” she says, dancing around on her toes. “By popular vote, you are to take the day off.”

“What? That’s ridiculous, I-”

“They insisted,” she says, pointing towards the window, where clangs and shouts continue to ring in the air. “They know how heavily this weighs on you. They’re good people.”

“You don’t understand,” I say, yawning. “I have to lead them, today of all days, after such a tragic event…”

“An exhausted shepherd can’t help anyone,” Magilou says. “You barely got a wink of sleep, and you’re practically falling over. Also, you stink.”

“I beg your pardon?!” 

“Go have a wash, change, and then sleep. Seriously,” Magilou says, wafting her hand in front of her nose, grimacing.

“Is it that bad?” I ask, lowering my nose to my armpits and blanching. “Oh, heavens. I never got changed.”

“The baths are prepped, chop chop,” Magilou says.

The temple already had an old bathhouse, and we only needed to renovate a quarter of it to get it fully functional again. I believe it draws heat from a natural hotspring somewhere beneath the temple, although I haven’t actually found out where that is yet.

“Hey, Magilou,” I say, following her outside of my room. “Can you keep an eye on Velvet? She seemed a little… energetic. I’m worried she’ll destroy something.”

“Are you suggesting our Vel can get carried away?” Magilou asks, widening her eyes. “Surely you jest, she’s as gentle as a summer lamb, prancing in a field of green.”

“A lamb?” I ask, smirking. “Really?”

“Or a wolf. Take your pick,” she says, pausing at the intersection of the corridor. “I’ll watch things today, and Jenny is coming over. Leave it to us!”

“What could possibly go wrong,” I say, shaking my head.

I take a left turn and head towards the baths, a short walk from here, through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Truth be told I have no intention of taking a day off, as though the shepherd could do such a thing! But, Magilou is right about me needing to bathe. I’ll just have to make it a quick one.

\--

Move. Get out of the bath. Stop being lazy. You’re turning all wrinkly.

“Ugh,” I mumble, feeling drowsier than ever. The heat in here is good for clearing the pores, but it’s a little hard to breathe sometimes, and all I want to do right now is sleep.

I crawl out of the bath, finding my bathrobe and tying the belt at my waist, then heading to the changing room, only then realising that I’ve forgotten to bring a change of clothes.

“Idiot,” I mutter, finding myself in a conundrum. Put on my old clothes, and end up smelling all over again, or walk down two hallways in nothing but a bathrobe and sandals. I pick up my blouse and sniff it, then hold it at arm’s length, repulsed. Well, I’ll just have to walk quickly, I think, gathering my clothes and heading out from the baths.

I make it all the way to the end of the first hallway without seeing a soul, thankfully, and take a sharp turn to the right, where I collide headfirst into someone, dropping my clothes and almost falling over at the impact.

“Are you okay?” Velvet asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.

“I’m fine,” I say, feeling the warmth of her fingers against my skin. It reminds me just how much I’ve missed her, her touch, her voice, everything. 

“You look exhausted, go sleep,” she says, picking up my clothes. “Or did you need to eat? I can bring something if you want.”

“Velvet,” I say, laughing quietly, “I’m fine. I just,” I say, pausing to yawn, leaning against the wall, “I just, hmm,” I say, closing my eyes, feeling myself slide down the wall. But a pair of strong hands stops my descent, and the next thing I know I’m being carried, bridal style, down the hallway.

Velvet nudges my door open and carefully puts me down onto the bed, helping me to climb under the covers, then tucking me in. 

“Sleep well,” she says, pressing her lips against my forehead, my mind drifting into unconsciousness before she’s even left the room.

\--

I open my eyes, feeling a little groggy, but well rested. 

That’s enough lazing around, I think, stretching out then hopping out of bed, apparently still wearing my bathrobe.

I head towards the window, watching the flurry of activity down below, with sparring partners spread around over the training grounds, all of them relentlessly practising. I’m surprised to see that some of are already with malakim, learning how to use their combined abilities, their new artes. To gain a malakim’s trust in just one night must take a very special kind of person, I think, beaming proudly. 

At the section nearest to me, Velvet is busy running hoops around Li and Andy, and I wonder if they tried to prank her. If so, she’s certainly exacting her revenge. 

I sigh, resting my elbow on the window, and cupping my cheek on my palm. Velvet looks more magnificent than ever, finally back to her old form, her strong shoulders glistening in the evening sun. I watch as she does a triple backflip, then sweeps her leg beneath her opponent's’ feet, sending them onto their asses.

“Haha,” I chuckle, putting my hand to my mouth, and then to my heart. So, she really came back. It’s finally sinking in. And I love that red top she’s wearing, it really suits her, tightly clinging to her body with nothing but thin straps covering her shoulders.

My throat turns dry, and I bite my lip, cursing myself as soon as an impure thought enters my mind. I will not disrespect the recent dead by humouring such ideas. 

“Stay focused,” I mutter, moving away from the window to search my wardrobe for a fresh change of clothes. If Velvet’s here, perhaps I should pick the shorter dress, and wear my tall boots, the ones that go halfway up my thighs. “Stop thinking about her,” I chide myself, picking the outfit anyway, and quickly getting dressed.

I grab my new jacket and shrug into it, taking another peek out of the window, smiling when I see Velvet’s still out there. Did she really say she loved me?, I think, watching her disarm both boys with ease. It wasn’t a direct confession, but to have her love me back, after all this time, my heart throbs at the very idea of it.

No, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. After all, she’s already broken my heart once. I should at least be a little wary.

I grab my hairbrush and quickly comb through the few knots in my hair. I’ll definitely wear it down today, I think. Not that there’s any particular reason to do so.

I’m about to leave and head to the courtyard, perhaps to join in on the sparring, when my belly growls, reminding me that I’ve not eaten in over a day. Today is beef stew, if I recall. Hopefully there’s some left at this late an hour.

\--

The dining area is almost empty, save for Marek, the head chef busy working on this evening’s meal, and his helpers, Jade and Roki. Four long tables stretch down the room, each with benches either side, and I remember that it was quite a mission to get them all in here. 

“Shepherd! There you are,” Marek says, his thick arm beckoning me over from behind the long counter top. “I kept some warm for you, eat, eat!” 

“Thank you so much,” I say, gratefully accepting the tray he passes over the counter, and taking it towards one of the empty tables.

Marek is one of the older exorcists, I believe in his late forties. He has short, curled black hair, and kind, blue eyes. For some reason he seems protective over Li and Andy, a mistake on his part which led to the recent loss of trousers incident.

Those damn kids, I think, chuckling to myself. Li is the worst one. Maybe with Velvet here, they’ll no longer have enough energy to get up to their usual nonsense.

I tuck into the meal, savouring every mouthful. Beef stew, one of my favourites. My mother would make it when she could, but back then it was an expensive meal, a rare treat. 

I’m busy tucking into my third mouthful when I hear a heavy set of footsteps approach from the entrance, and I raise my head, watching as Eizen heads over. He sits opposite me and folds his arms over the table.

“Leaving already?” I ask, tearing a chunk of bread from my roll.

“It’s for the best,” Eizen says, fiddling with his golden coin. “I hate to say it, but the curse probably caused yesterday’s tragedy.”

“Do you really think so?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

“Most likely. In any case, we shouldn’t risk further casualties.”

I doubt his curse played any part, truth be told. His bad luck certainly caused one disaster after another on our adventures, but not this time. For one thing, he wasn’t at the patrol route when it happened. 

“I think you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Not at all. There’s no real way of knowing either way.”

I nod glumly, and sit in silence for a while, eating a few more mouthfuls of the delicious stew. I’m surprised I have an appetite at all, but then again, perhaps seeing a certain someone has perked me up.

“I see Velvet has returned,” Eizen says, and I almost spit out my soup, managing to swallow it instead.

“Y-yes, she came back early in the morning, much to everyone’s surprise.”

“She smiled at me, and engaged in pleasant conversation,” Eizen says, furrowing his brows. “I’m a little concerned.”

I can’t help but laugh, shaking my head. “I think she’s fine. If anything, more like her old self, the one we never really got to meet.”

“I see. You must be happy to have her back.”

“Of course, but I’m trying not to think about it right now. I have so much to deal with as it is…”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yes,” I say, smiling. “I’m certain of it.”

“Then take care, Eleanor,” Eizen says, standing to his feet.

“You too. And if you ever need a friend, you know where I am.”

“Same goes for you,” he says, holding his hand out and smiling sincerely. I take it and shake firmly, watching him walk away, the trails of his long, dark jacket billowing behind.

I quickly finish the rest of my food, feeling eager to find out what everyone’s up to outside.

\--

I pull my jacket collar up, straightening it, then take a deep breath and push open the double doors leading into the courtyard. 

No sooner have I stepped out that I’m surrounded by sounds of steel against steel, battle cries, and grunts of frustration or victory. Everyone is so full of energy, perhaps channelling their grief into something positive, perhaps eager to avenge their fallen comrades.

“Ellie,” Magilou shouts, waving from the sparring area further to my left, one of twenty four sections in total, each grid designed to support up to six combatants, although we’re only using a quarter of them at the moment.

To think, this was nothing more than a massive, empty space around the back of the temple, with only paving stones and overgrown roots. I decided to put it to better use, bringing in sand, training dummies, and plenty of sparring weapons, all funded by the prince.

A few of the exorcists and malakim pause in their combat exercises as I walk by, and nod their heads, or wave, greeting me. I can’t help but feel guilty, knowing that they’ve been out here all day, training, sweating in the blistering heat. And meanwhile I’ve been bathing, and sleeping.

“Phew,” Magilou says, waving her hand in front of her face. “It’s a scorcher today.”

“It certainly is,” I say, removing my jacket and folding it over my arm. “What did I miss?”

“Jenny cancelled all patrols, like you asked. So everyone’s just out here, sweating blood and tears.”

“It’s an impressive sight,” I say, looking across, seeing a few of the more adept fighters pull off some spectacular moves. If only there were a way to make more of them resonant, and put those abilities to better use.

Magilou bumps her shoulder against mine. “How you holding up? You’re looking alive now, at least.”

“I kind of passed out in the hallway,” I say, smiling when I remember how Velvet lifted me so effortlessly.

“Her grumpiness told me about that,” Magilou says, nodding towards the far end of the yard. Even from this distance I can see clearly enough. Velvet is busy sparring four exorcists and a malakim, but she’s toying with them, barely fighting back at all.

“I wonder if you can still call her that?” I ask, noticing Velvet’s busy laughing, while running circles around the competition.

“Oh I’m sure grumpy-Vel is still in there,” Magilou says, smirking. “Some things just never change.”

“Yes,” I say, sighing. “I suppose they don’t.”

“Speaking of which,” Magilou says, leaning closer to me and lowering her voice. “Has she asked to get back together?”

“Not directly,” I say, shaking my head. “And honestly, I’m grateful. Now’s not the time.”

“Damn. Jenny won that one,” Magilou says, sighing.

“Stop betting on my lovelife,” I say, speaking the words between clenched teeth as I smile back at one of the more enthusiastic exorcists, Sarah. She ends up being knocked to the floor by her sparring partner, who turns red-faced, apologising to her profusely.

“That was a low blow, mister!” Magilou yells, pointing her finger at Kyle. “Which is exactly how we fight demons, keep it up!”   
“You’re teaching them to fight dirty?” I ask, shaking my head.

“Of course. Whatever it takes to survive in this harsh world, against such demonic foes!”

I tilt my head to the clear blue sky, finding not a cloud in sight. “You’re right. I think I’ll join them,” I say, depositing my jacket next to Magilou’s hat on the nearby bench, then heading towards the closest weapons rack.

“Hold it right there, missy,” Magilou says, grabbing my arm. “I told you, day off.”

I turn and smile at her, “I need this just as much as they do. Care to see how we match up?”

“You want to fight little old me?”

“Yes. If we put on a good show, it might lift everyone’s spirits.”

“Unless I beat you,” Magilou says, her lips spreading into a thin, sinister smile. 

We walk towards the centre of the yard, towards the elevated, special combat arena. Unlike the others, this is strictly for two fighters, elevated so that everyone can spectate, and perhaps pick up some new fighting techniques. 

For every section we pass, heads turn, and loud whispers are spoken. 

“Are they going to fight?” 

“Oh, this I’ve gotta see!”

I climb the four wooden stairs leading to the arena, walking to the opposite side, and facing Magilou. “Only hidden artes, right?”

“Of course,” Magilou says, summoning a large card above her open palm. “We wouldn’t want to destroy the place.”

I grab a dull-pointed spear from the rack at my side of the court, testing its weight. “Looks like we have a crowd already,” I say, noticing that all training has ceased, and everyone is slowly gathering around.

“Then let’s put on a show,” Magilou says, raising a hand into the air. “Fellow citizens! Today I shall show you true power! Tremble in fear, watching as, I, the amazing, the undefeated Magilou, shall defeat this whelp of a shepherd before your very eyes.”

“Boo!”

“Don’t talk about our Shepherd like that!”

“Get her, Eleanor!”

I laugh, shaking my head. “Now you’ve done it.”

“All part of the show, red,” Magilou says. “Get ready.”

I duck into a defensive stance, neatly avoiding Magilou’s first attack, the large swipe of her gigantic card causing a gust so powerful I nearly fall over. She follows with a second attack, a spinning double swipe, which I block, my feet digging into the sand beneath us.

I know all of her hidden artes, mainly conjured card-based attacks, which would put me at an advantage except she knows my own abilities just as well. As expected, her third attack summons forth three cards from the ground at my feet, and I leap into the air, twirling my staff and gracefully falling into an aerial strike.

“Nice try,” Magilou says, swiping another card just before I can land a blow, and perhaps it’s because I’m not used to the feel of this weapon, but it flies out of my grip, landing a few feet behind me. Magilou’s second attack hits me directly in the face, sending stars behind my eyes as I fall to the ground, dazed.

I blink, shaking my head, trying to stop the ringing in my ears, though I’m not sure if it’s in my head or the sound of the crowd, jeering at Magilou. Maybe I am too weak to be the shepherd, after all. Defeated, in less than a minute, and in front of everyone.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Velvet roars, her voice loud enough to shock everyone else into silence. “Get off the floor and kick her ass!”

I tilt my head to the left, meeting Velvet’s gaze, feeling a sense of joy bubble through me, my lips spreading into a wide grin. I won’t lose, I think, quickly hopping to my feet, wiping my bloodied mouth, and sliding across the sand to recover my weapon.

“All according to plan,” Magilou says, twirling on the spot, a devious smirk on her lips.

“I apologise in advance,” I say, thrusting my spear into the floor, raising my voice. “Fear not, for this foul witch cannot best me. In fact, she’ll not land another blow.”

“That’s more like it!” Magilou says, rushing forwards and swiping a card beneath my feet.

I deftly flip over it, swinging my spear wide as I land, and almost landing a blow. But Magilou raises a card and blocks, then she blocks my second attack, a swift jab, then my third, my fourth, my fifth. She’s certainly not making this easy for me, I think, not that I’d want her to.

“Eleanor!” a man’s voice shouts, raising a fist into the air. “Eleanor, Eleanor...”

“Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor,” the crowd chants with him, and I wipe sweat from my brow, circling Magilou.

“My, aren’t they riled up?” Magilou asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Let me guess,” I say, panting. “Also in the plan?”

“Of course! Now, have at it!” 

Magilou attacks first, precisely as I expect. Rather than block or dodge, I kick myself forwards, ducking beneath the card, sliding with the momentum, and roughly crashing the shaft of my spear into Magilou’s exposed calves.

“Ouch!” she yells, falling backwards onto her ass, pouting up at me when I hold my spear to her chest. “Finish me! I cannot bear to live after such humiliating defeat!”

I roll my eyes, gently jabbing the blunt metal into her torso.

“Ugh,” Magilou says, holding her hand to her chest and pretending to choke. “This can’t be, I was destined to defeat you, but alas! The fates have intervened. And now, I shall die, turn to dust, be forgotten for all time-”

“Okay,” I say, laughing and holding out my hand, “that’s enough.”

_ “Woohoo!” _

“Go Eleanor!”

“That’s our Shepherd, fuck yeah!”

“Watch that language!” I shout, though I can’t help but feel hypocritical at such a statement, especially not when I find an amber pair of eyes searching mine out, and a wry smile upon Velvet’s lips.

“That was a good tumble,” Magilou says, slapping me on the back.

“I enjoyed it,” I say, nudging my elbow into her. “Show’s over, everyone. Go eat,” I yell, waving my arm as I walk down the steps.

“I’m gonna see how Jenny’s doing,” Magilou says, stretching her arms out while the courtyard clears.

“I should probably take over,” I say. “I can’t just burden her with-”

“Don’t fret, shep,” Magilou says, starting to walk backwards. “She enjoys paperwork, not that I can understand why.”

“You literally spend most of your time writing,” I mutter.

“Yes, but I write grand tales of adventure,” Magilou says, clucking her tongue. “Which suffice to say, is not the same as crunching numbers.”

I watch her turn around and walk away, then close my eyes, taking a long, deep breath. The courtyard falls completely silent, a stark contrast to the brutal activity ringing out just minutes before.

“That was quite the show,” Velvet says, standing next to me.

“Thank you,” I say.

“For what?” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“Spurring me on. And… for coming back,” I say, tasting iron in my mouth, and running my tongue along my lower lip.

Velvet raises her hand, gently placing her thumb upon the small wound. “You’re hurt.”

“I’ll… live,” I say, feeling suddenly short of breath. “Aren’t you going to go eat?” I ask, gently moving her arm away, appalled with myself at how easily I’m distracted by her touch.

Velvet smiles at me, but I think I see a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Sure, I’m starving,” she says, shrugging. “What about you?”

“I just ate…”

“Then I’ll see you later,” she says, turning around and waving as she walks away.

“Wrong direction!” I yell, pointing to the western exit.

“Okay, thanks,” she shouts.

And then I’m left in silence, stood alone in the middle of the huge courtyard. Whatever am I going to do, I wonder. She came back, in the middle of all this, in the middle of my grief, my heartbreak. My feelings for her haven’t changed at all, and if her recent behaviour is anything to go by, I could end up loving her more than ever.

“Heavens help me,” I mutter, hoping that I follow the right path, wherever it may lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll work it out, Ellie
> 
> Also - enjoy (hopefully) fast updates this week - I'm on holidayyy yeah


	33. No More Secrets

**Velvet Crowe**

 

She doesn’t even want me to touch her, I think, glumly chewing on my bread roll.

“My, don’t you look happy,” Magilou says, placing her tray on the table opposite me, and sitting down.

“Hello again, sugar,” Jenny says, sitting next to her.

“Don’t start delving into my head,” I say, pointing a finger at Jenny.

“I don’t need to, it’s all over your face.”

“Just give her time, champ,” Magilou says. “It’s been a rough couple of days.”

“Yeah. You’re right,” I say, slicing into my prickleboar sausage. “I came here to help her, after all.”

“Velvet,” Magilou gasps, her eyes turning wide. “Are you being… selfless? What did they do to you?!”

“Don’t be mean, honey,” Jenny says, nudging her shoulder against Magilou.

I don’t know what I expected, really. At least I’ve been able to help Eleanor sleep, which by the look of things was very much needed, and it’d be selfish of me to expect anything in return. But damn it, I can’t help but want more. If this is how love feels, a deep ache in my chest, unfulfilled unless I’m with her, then a big part of me wishes it weren’t there at all. But an even bigger part of me wants to embrace the feeling, and see where it takes me.

“Stop it,” I say, noticing Jenny watching me intently.

Suddenly the room fills with applause and cheering, and I turn my head, watching Eleanor walk towards the serving counter.

“She said she wasn’t hungry,” I say, pausing halfway through cutting another piece of meat.

“Perhaps she had a change of heart,” Magilou says, smiling wryly.

I watch as Eleanor turns away from the counter, tray in hand, then walks directly towards us, chatting to people as she passes by. Is she going to sit next to me? I think, my heart hammering in my chest.

“Hey superstar,” Magilou says, grinning as Eleanor sits down just beside me. “I knew you’d turn up for a slice of that delicious, irresistible cake.”

“I’ve earnt it,” Eleanor says, slicing her fork into the chocolate sponge, her eyes lighting up when she pops the piece into her mouth. “I defeated the evil witch, after all.”

“Aww, what did I miss?” Jenny asks.

“She kicked Magilou’s ass,” I say, trying to ignore the fact that Eleanor’s thigh is just an inch away from mine, a strip of flesh visible just above her boots, below the hem of her short skirt.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me?” Jenny asks, pouting.

“It was a little spur of the moment, love,” Magilou says, kissing her on the cheek.

Say something to her, I think, idly swirling a piece of sausage around in the juices on my plate. I chance a glance to my left only to find green eyes staring right into mine, and I can’t find any words to say, so I quickly turn away, grab my glass of water, and take a few gulps.

“So, Velvet,” Eleanor says, wiping a splodge of cream from her lips. “I saw you beating up Li and Andy earlier.”

“They took my coat,” I say, frowning.

“In that case, they deserved it,” Eleanor says, her knee brushing against mine. “Those two just never stop. Do you think you can beat some sense into them?”

“Yeah, sure,” I mutter, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

“Are you okay?” Eleanor asks, turning to face me, with a large splodge of cream on her chin.

“Uh, you have something,” I say, raising a finger. “Right here,” I say, wiping the cream off and popping it into my mouth.

“Umm,” Eleanor mumbles, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

I look at the opposite side of the table, finding Magilou’s mouth stretched into a thin line, barely holding back laughter, and Jenny hunched forwards, resting her chin against her palm, staring at us both unashamedly.

“What?!” I ask, huffing. “There was cream, I had to clean, the cream, oh shut up!” I exclaim, feeling blood flood into my cheeks, only getting worse when Magilou bursts into raucous laughter.

“Velvet,” Eleanor says, popping another slice of cake into her mouth.

“Yes?”

“You’re blushing.”

“No I’m not,” I say, stabbing my fork into the rest of my sausage.

“Yes you are,” Magilou says, grinning widely.

“Like a beetroot,” Jenny says.

“Someone remind me why I came back here,” I say, rolling my eyes.

“For her,” Jenny says, nudging her head towards Eleanor.

“Will you just-”

“For me?” Eleanor asks, her eyes turning wide.

“Well, why else would I,” I begin, pausing when I notice the other three are listening intently. “Just let me eat my damn sausage in peace.”

“See?” Magilou says, smirking at Eleanor. “Her grumpiness is still in there.”

I sigh, shaking my head, forcing myself to eat the rest of my meal despite no longer having any taste for it, especially not when I catch the occasional curious glance from Eleanor.

“Is it really her?” someone behind me whispers, loudly enough to hear.

“I’m not sure…”

“I think so?”

I frown, turning around to find a small group of men and women, all staring in my direction.

“See! It is her!”

My wrist flexes instinctively, waiting for them to attack. I knew I’d be recognised at some point, especially walking into the middle of a damn exorcist nest. And sure enough, the oldest of the group suddenly darts forwards, but instead of a blade he offers an open palm, and he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Velvet Crowe?”

“Yes?” I ask, cautiously taking his hand.

He shakes it vigorously. “I’m Mike. We’ve actually met before.”

“We have?”

“Yup. You knocked me and my buddies out back at Palamides temple last year.”

“And you’re shaking my hand because…?”

“You saved us! All of us!”

“I killed plenty of you too,” I mutter, releasing his hand. “The last thing you should feel is gratitude.”

“Well, I know that, but you had your reas-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” I say, narrowing my eyes. “Now, scram!”

The colour drains from his face, and he quickly walks away, along with the rest of the entourage.

“That was a little unnecessary,” Eleanor says, placing her fork atop her now empty plate.

“Why have you been telling everyone about me!?” I ask, glaring at Magilou.

“I didn’t know you’d come back from the dead,” Magilou say, shrugging. “You know how I like my stories.”

“Velvet,” Eleanor says, placing a hand above mine. “Please calm down. And if you intend to stay, you should probably avoid intimidating everyone.”

“Okay,” I say, taking a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“Just like that?” Magilou asks, raising her eyebrows. “Has the wild beast been tamed at last? And by our devout shepherd, of all people?”

“Magilou,” I growl, grinding my teeth.

“Aha,” Magilou says, grinning ear to ear, “there’s still a beastie in there.”

“Can you please stop inciting her?” Eleanor asks, tightly gripping my hand, glaring at Magilou.

Magilou smiles, turning to face Jenny. “Did you see that?”

“I did,” Jenny says, leaning forwards and pecking Magilou on the lips.

“See what?” Eleanor and I ask at the same time.

“Nothing, my lovelies,” Magilou says, standing to her feet. “We’ll get the troops back into the yard, while you two catch up.”

“Wait, what-”

“Oh and Ellie, you should probably pick out a room for her.”

“Good point,” Eleanor says, standing up. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

\--

I wasn’t expecting to be able to spend much time alone with Eleanor, and yet here we are, casually walking around the temple, together.

“How did you build all of this in just a month?” I ask, admiring the apartment block, looking as though it’s been freshly carved from stone.

“It turns out Maotelus can change things at will, but only within the temple,” Eleanor says.

“So he reshapes things, and you-”

“Bring in the supplies.”

“How is he, anyway?”

“You haven’t spoken to him?”

“No,” I say, scratching the hair behind my neck. “I wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

“You’re being unusually sweet,” Eleanor says, turning to smile at me.

“And you’re being unusually confident,” I say, smirking.

“Part of the job.”

“I bet. Anyway, it suits you. And I love the jacket,” I say, grinning.

“Thanks,” she says, looking me up and down. “I see you kept yours. And it’s still in one piece.”

“You know how precious I am about it.”

“I do,” she says, chuckling. “It’s adorable.”

There’s a long pause, and I realise we’re stood toe to toe, almost close enough to feel each other’s breath.

“Isn’t this where you to threaten to kill me?” Eleanor asks, and maybe I’m imagining it, but I’m sure she leans closer.

“Uh…”

“I called you adorable. You hate that.”

“Call me whatever you like,” I say, feeling blood rise to my cheeks.

“What on earth has gotten into you?” Eleanor asks, a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Come on, I saved the best for last,” she says, walking ahead of me.

\--

“This is huge!” I exclaim, barely able to see the end of the bath through all of the steam rising from the waters.

“It is,” Eleanor says, appearing smug. “The ladies section is just as big, and there’s a smaller, private section just around the back, which I might let you use.”

“Might? Do I need to bribe you?”

“You can try,” Eleanor says, and I’m sure I see her cheeks flush pink.

“Wait,” I say, placing a palm to my forehead. “Most of my stuff is still at Silvers, or the mansion.”

“You didn’t bring any clothes!?”

“I was in a hurry,” I grumble, resting my hands on my hips. “Besides, I couldn’t be sure you’d want me to stay.”

Eleanor reaches a hand out, finding mine and squeezing it gently. “Of course I want you to stay,” she says, trapping my gaze with hers.

I’ve never wanted to kiss her as much as I do right now, when she’s looking at me with those crystal clear, green eyes. Maybe she’s feeling the same, because I’m sure her gaze darts to my lips, just for a moment.

Eleanor suddenly inhales sharply and takes away her hand, the absence of her touch feeling as though it stings. “How about I show you to your room, and help you get your things from the mansion.”

“No, I’ll ask Magilou,” I say. “I came here to help, not cause you hassle.”

“It’s no hassle,” Eleanor says, frowning. “Apparently, I have the day off.”

“Really?”

“Yes, by popular vote. I feel like I’ve been sacked, truth be told.”

“Or maybe they just care about you.”

“Perhaps,” Eleanor says, brushing her long, red fringe behind her ears. “In any case, let’s make a move, it’s far too hot in here for my liking.”

“I like it.”

“I thought you might.”

“No, I meant your hair,” I say, frowning at how clumsy my words sound.

“Then, you don’t like the baths?,” Eleanor asks, stepping backwards into the door behind us. She looks at me in that same, curious way as earlier, before opening the door behind, holding it open for me.

“Of course I do,” I say, putting my palm to my forehead. “Just... nevermind. You’re being difficult on purpose, aren’t you.”

Eleanor’s lips raise into a cute little smirk. “I don’t know what you mean.”

\--

We walk down the hallway leading away from the baths, then take a left at the end, walking in the opposite direction of Eleanor’s room. I try not to let that fact bother me, but as we move further and further away, past several doors with nametags on the front of them, I can’t help but wonder if she’s trying to put as much distance as possible between us.

“This is the closest one to mine that’s available,” Eleanor says, appearing apologetic as she opens the door. “It isn’t much, but everyone has the same furnishings, to keep it fair.”

“Just the essentials,” I say, peering around the room. “Hmm, yours isn’t much bigger than this.”

“Precisely. I try not to take advantage of my position.”

“Except when it comes to private baths.”

“The one luxury I afford myself,” Eleanor says, fumbling in her jacket pocket and removing a small key. “You’re welcome to bathe there tonight.”

“No bribery required?” I ask, taking the key from her, my fingers brushing past hers.

“Not this time,” she says, looking down at her hand. “Let’s go grab your things.”

“I already said, you don’t need-”

“Too late,” Eleanor says, pulling out a small vial from her jacket pocket. Moments later a portal bursts into life, with the mansion’s training yard on the other side.

I step through, landing on the familiar courtyard sand, with Eleanor following just a couple of seconds afterwards.

“How did you do that without grimoire?” I ask.

“She can funnel her energy over great distances,” Eleanor explains, while we head towards my room. “Her powers are quite different to most other malakim.”

“Speaking of which, how did it go, when you signed the pact-”

“Oh, the day after you ditched me?”

I wince, knowing I deserved that.

“It went fine. I was out for a few hours at most.”

I pause in front of my room, twisting the door handle. “So less than a day? That’s impressive,” I say, walking into the room and starting to pile up my scarce items of clothing.

“To be honest, her powers are a little frightening,” Eleanor says, and I look up at her, seeing her leaning against my door frame wearing that same, soft smile she used to always show around me.

“Why not swap to one of your new malakim?” I ask, searching for my spare backpack.

“I’ve considered it. But I don’t want to hurt her feelings…”

“I doubt she’d be hurt,” I say, finally finding my second backpack, hidden away under my bed. “She only did it in the first place because Maotelus asked her to.”

“You think she’d be relieved?”

I neatly fold the garments into a pile, then fit them into the backpack. “Yes, although Magilou knows her better than me,” I say, fastening the satchel. “Maybe ask her first.”

“I missed this…” Eleanor says, smiling sadly.

“This?” I ask, feeling my heart thud in my chest.

“You. Us. All of it. Perhaps that sounds silly, since we’d barely even started...”

“Not at all,” I say, swinging the backpack over my shoulder and heading to the exit. “It’s the same for me.”

“Not so fast,” Eleanor says, walking into my room, and sitting on the edge of my bed. “Since I’ll not get another day off anytime soon, I thought we could talk for a while…”

“Are you sure you want to?” I ask, sitting next to her and placing my backpack on the floor between my legs. “With everything that’s going on…”

“I won’t lie. It’s a struggle,” Eleanor says, shaking her head.

“Then let’s leave it for later,” I say, smiling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Eleanor leans over and rests her head on my shoulder, and I wrap one arm around her, gently rubbing my thumb against her arm.

“Promise?” Eleanor asks, her voice almost a whisper.

“I promise.”

“Well, we can still talk about other things,” Eleanor says, raising her head and smiling brightly. “What was Silver like?”

“Oh, you’d love him,” I say, grinning. “Hell, even I love him.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Eleanor says, laughing.

“He has this huge, I mean massive, grey beard,” I say, spreading my arms wide. “And he’s enormous. Around half the size of a giant.”

“Okay, you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not!”

I fiddle with the buckle on my backpack, grinning to myself.

“I see you’ve been working out,” Eleanor says, raising an eyebrow.

“Non-stop,” I say, puffing out a gust of air. “Well, between the talking, the cooking, the cleaning and the log chopping. That guy’s a slave driver.”

“Hmm,” Eleanor says. “I can’t remember the last time I tried your cooking.”

“It would have been when I were a therion,” I say, scrunching up my face. “Hard to cook when you can’t even taste the ingredients.”

“It was pretty tasty, actually,” Eleanor says. “I’m intrigued to see how you’d fare now.”

“Functional tastebuds are an advantage,” I say, chuckling. “Fine, I’ll cook you something up sometime.”

“Sounds great. Also, Marek could use a hand, if you’re willing.”

“Marek?”

“My head chef. Always understaffed.”

“You want me to be a cook?” I ask, tilting my head inquisitively.

“I thought you enjoyed it,” Eleanor says, loosening her jacket collar. “Don’t worry about it if not.”

“No, I do,” I say, watching as Eleanor pops open one button at a time down the front of her coat. “I just,” I say, swallowing thickly when Eleanor removes her jacket completely, then folds it and places it on the bedside cabinet.

“You just?”

“I just… thought you’d want me out there slicing up demons,” I say, wondering if the room was always this warm.

“Well, that too. And then there’s the combat training...”

“Wow, you’re a bigger slave driver than Silver,” I say, my eyes turning wide.

“Sorry if it’s asking too much,” Eleanor says, though there’s a spark of amusement in her eyes.

“Not at all,” I say, shaking my head. “After what I did, it’s the least I can do.”

Eleanor sighs, and stands to her feet. “We’re not talking about that right now, remember?”

“Yeah,” I say, pausing to unbuckle my coat. “Sorry.”

“Would you tell me about what happened to you instead?”

“Don’t you want to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“You said no more secrets,” Eleanor says, pointing a finger. “And that was a deflection.”

“I’ll tell you anything,” I say, shrugging my coat off and folding it over the edge of the bed. “I’m just honestly more concerned about you right now.”

Eleanor sits back down on the bed, this time scooting up and resting against the pillows by the headboard. “I could use the distraction. So if you’re willing, I’d like to hear it.”

I gulp down a thick knot in my throat, wondering if this is the last time she’ll ever really speak to me again. Silver may have accepted my crimes, but Eleanor would probably hate me for them. Still, a promise is a promise. No more secrets.

\--

“They... starved you?” Eleanor asks, her face pale.

I nod glumly, noticing my knuckles have turned white from the tight fists I’ve formed.

“And those poor people, that sounded like therion experimentation…”

“Yeah,” I say, my voice cracking. “Not that I knew at the time. Not that it would have changed anything, either.”

“I can’t even imagine being pushed to that point. I’m not surprised you blanked it out.”

“It wasn’t a conscious decision,” I mutter.

“No. But it explains why you seemed perfectly fine when we went back to the prison.”

“I suppose,” I say, leaning back, lying horizontally across the mattress. I wait with baited breath for Eleanor to reject me, force me to leave, but when I look up at her all I can see is dampness below her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?”

“Yeah. I guess this is a lot to take in, on top of everything else,” I say, sighing. “That’s why I wasn’t sure about telling you all of it right now.”

The next thing I know, Eleanor’s arms are around my shoulders, and she’s lying next to me, holding me tightly.

“What are you-”

“You idiot,” Eleanor says, sniffling into my shoulder. “All this time you’ve been acting as though you’re the most selfish person in the world, when all along, you were the victim.”

“I’m not the victim, they were…”

“Velvet, you were tortured for three years!”

“Tortured…”

“Yes. Tortured. Starved. Kept in a bloodstained pit. Do you really not see that?”

“I…” I say, feeling tears well up, covering my face with my arm. “I thought you’d hate me when I told you all this.”

I feel Eleanor’s weight shift beside me, and then her hand on my arm, gently prising it from my shielded tears.

“Out of the few reasons I could ever hate you,” she says, brushing my tears away with her thumb, “surviving isn’t one of them.”

“But dumping you probably is,” I say, sitting up and smiling sadly.

“Well, at least I have some idea what you were going through now.”

“That doesn’t excuse it.”

“No,” Eleanor says, taking a deep breath. “But, I forgive you.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m not sure I deserve that,” I say, holding my knees to my chest.

Eleanor leans forwards and kisses my cheek. “You do.”

“Smooth,” I say, laughing while wiping away fresh tears. “I missed you, so much.”

“I missed you too,” Eleanor says, leaning against my shoulder and nudging the side of her forehead to mine. “But, I need time. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” I say, warmth filling me from within. “Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.”

And for some time we just stay like that, sat closely together, saying nothing at all, until eventually my eyelids feel heavy, beginning to slowly close.

“You didn’t sleep last night,” Eleanor says.

“Huh?” I ask, blinking myself back to reality. “Well, no, I suppose I didn’t.”

“We should probably head back, unless you want me to have to carry you to your room as well.”

“I wouldn’t complain…”

Eleanor’s cheeks flush pink, but she smiles as she stands from the bed. “Come on, you must be dying to try out the baths.”

“You have no idea. Silver only had a shower,” I say, pouting as I stand up.

“Oh dear! However did you survive?”

“I don’t know,” I say, shrugging the backpack over my shoulder. “For a while, I wasn’t sure I’d make it.”

\--

It’s almost like it was before, old friends, chatting and laughing about anything that comes to mind. Except, with every smile Eleanor casts at me, and every gaze, my heart aches for her more and more. By the time we reach my room, I’m almost desperate to feel her touch, anything at all, no matter how small.

This is a whole new kind of torture, I think, throwing my backpack onto my bed, and starting to unpack.

“I need to go check on a few things,” Eleanor says, pausing in my doorway. “Please make yourself at home. There’ll be soup in the dining hall for supper, and the baths should have plenty of robes and towels available.”

“But when does the slave labour begin?” I ask, grinning at her as I hang up a shirt.

“Tomorrow,” Eleanor says, but then she shuffles her feet, looking to the floor.

“What is it?”

“If you’re staying, I’d like to introduce you to the wing leaders.”

I furrow my brow. “Wing leaders?”

“Sorry, that’s what we call our squads. We’re meeting ten in the morning. I can come get you, show you where the meeting room is, if you’re interested.”

“Whatever you think is best,” I say, folding my arms. “Do you think there’ll be any trouble, given that people seem to already know who I am?”

“We’ll have to see what happens. I can’t just hide you away,” Eleanor says, shaking her head. “But just in case, please be cautious.”

“I’ve been cautious since I arrived,” I say, yawning. “But I’ll have to sleep at some point.”

Eleanor sighs deeply, appearing more troubled than ever.

“I’ll be fine,” I say. “If anyone jumps me, they’ll be the ones to get hurt.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Eleanor says, smiling while shaking her head.

“Well, in that case, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“In all seriousness,” Eleanor says. “You do understand that it could take time for people to accept you?”

“Some may never accept me at all.”

“Precisely.”

“But I’m here for you, not them.”

“I’d feel better if you said you were here for yourself,” Eleanor says, frowning. “You don’t need to be here if you don’t want to be.”

“You’re overthinking this,” I say, walking towards her. “You’re motivated because you want to help others. I’m motivated because I want to help a specific person.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Besides, who’s to say I won’t enjoy doing good for a change.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” Eleanor says, raising her arm and stroking her palm against my cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning. Rest well, Velvet.”

“Night,” I whisper, holding my cheek as she walks away, the triple flaps of her long, pale blue jacket flowing gently behind.

 

\--

Although the bath felt magnificent, leaving me more relaxed than I’ve felt for a while, sleep refuses to find me.

Every time I close my eyes I’m assaulted by my recently recovered memories, swirling around, haunting me. Conversely, when I open my eyes all I can I think of is Eleanor, and how grateful I am that there may still be a chance for us afterall.

Eventually I grunt in frustration and hop off the bed, looking for my loose sweatpants and vest. If I can’t sleep, I’ll exhaust myself, since I know that’s always worked in the past. Especially in that damn cell, where I’d lose count of how many situps and star jumps it’d take to put me into a coma.

I prise open my door carefully, hoping not to wake anyone. The last thing I need is inquisitive exorcists either fawning over me or trying to kill me. Once I’m sure it’s clear, I head off into a light jog, figuring that I’ll go talk to Maotelus.

The moon is kind enough to illuminate my path, shining through the many carved windows along the corridors, and I only slow down a little as I run past Eleanor’s room, hoping that she’s sleeping soundly, and with a smile on her face. How tempting it is to barge in there and hold her again, but I doubt I’d get away with it a second time.

Just leave her alone, I think, knowing that she wants space. No, she _needs_ space. The worst thing I could do is try to push anything, so this ache in my chest will just have to… well, it’ll have to piss off. I can live with it. I’ve lived with far worse.

Before I know it I’m pushing open the large stone doors that lead to the throne itself, where Maotelus usually rests nearby. Except, there’s no sign of him. Damn, I really wanted to catch up with him, I think, scouring the area and finding nothing. I walk to the top of the steep flight of stairs, looking below, and still finding no sign of him.

“Damn it,” I mutter, a gust of cold wind whipping my hair behind my face.

I tilt my head up, looking at the stars above, realising all of a sudden just how small I am. This whole world, demons, malakim, humans, and Empyreans. What’s the meaning of it all, anyway? Why live? Why fall in love? And, why die at the end of it all?

One of the stars seems to glimmer more brightly than the others, and I watch as it seems to increase in size, growing larger, larger still, until I think I may be losing my mind. I’m about to flee when I realise there’s a pair of wings attached to the shining beacon, and as it gets closer still I realise it’s Maotelus, flying down towards me. He lands just to the left of the throne, forcing me to shield my face from the sudden dirt-filled gusts, and ducks his head down, stretching his mouth into a toothy grin.

“Velvet,” he rumbles. “You’re back! I knew I felt your presence.”

I walk towards him and rest my palm on the end of his long snout. “I am,” I say, stroking his scaly skin. “Where were you? I didn’t realise you could fly.”

“Of course I can,” he chuckles, his massive eye glinting with amusement. “I’m a dragon, hadn’t you noticed?”

“Good point,” I say, folding my arms, and looking up to the skies. “You know, I’ve always wondered what it’d feel like…”

“What, flying?”

“Yes. The freedom to soar through the sky, able to see everything below.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Maotelus says. “Hop on.”

“You’re serious?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. Just grab onto my hair, tightly,” he says, nudging his head back.

I grin, hopping up his arm and his shoulder, then leaping onto the back of his neck, looping his silver hair around my wrists a few times and gripping tightly.

“Mush!” I yell, digging my heels into his neck.

“Don’t push it,” his deep voice rumbles, and I laugh, then woop in excitement as his hind legs kick us into the air and his magnificent wings thrust down, launching us into the air.

\--

The night skies are clear, and the view below more magnificent than I could ever have expected. Every time we fly over an inhabited area, small pimples of light can be seen shining through the windows of the houses of those still awake, far far below. The moonlight shimmers over valleys, rivers and lakes, and all of it just takes my breath away, makes me appreciate this land more than ever.

“So,” Maotelus asks, his voice booming over my head. “What do you think?”

“I think, I wish I were a dragon,” I yell, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hahaha. I knew you’d come around,” he roars. “Want to try a loop?”

“A wha- ARGH!”

Maotelus suddenly beats his wings viciously, veering steeply upwards, tilting further and further back until for the briefest moment the world is above me, the sky is below me, and I feel as though I’m weightless, laughing at the sheer joy of it all.

“Holy shit!” I say, still laughing as we flatten out, Maotelus’ wings steadying their beat to a timid glide.

“Thought you’d like it.”

“More!” I say, grinning when he’s all too happy to oblige, soaring into more loops, swirling around in a corkscrew, flying high and diving deeply, moving faster than I ever thought possible.

I’ve never felt so alive, I think, my hair whipping behind my face, my heart beating quickly, adrenaline surging through me.

And yet, as much as I’d like this to never end, the exhaustion from earlier sets in, reminding me that I so desperately need to sleep.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Maotelus rumbles, as though sensing my struggle.

He slowly turns in a wide circle, leading us back to the temple.

I watch the land soar past us below, thinking about everything that Eleanor’s been through. She lost people because they don’t have resonance, and she didn’t have malakim. But now, she has malakim, yet barely anyone with resonance.

“Hey, Maotelus,” I say, half-yawning.

“Yes?”

“Is there a way to bring out people’s resonance?”

“You ask this because of our recent alliance?”

“What’s the point of so many malakim being around if nobody can see them?” I ask, clenching his fur tighter. “And how can Eleanor expect people to fight demons that are invisible to them?”

“There is a way,” he grumbles.

“Really?” I ask, feeling suddenly more alert.

“But, it would mean disturbing innominat.”

“He’s alive?!”

“Yes, and no. Were we to interfere, he may find a way to return.”

I grit my teeth, knowing that that’s definitely out of the question. “Isn’t there any other way?”

“Well, yes…”

“And that is?”

Maotelus gently flaps his wings, landing gracefully on the temple grounds. “If you die, all of Innominat’s power which you absorbed would be released from you, granting people resonance without awakening the God himself.”

“I’m honestly surprised you told me that,” I say, hopping from his back.

“It matters not, for you cannot die so long as my powers protect you.”

“Good point,” I say, folding my arms. “Well, is there a way to release his power without me dying?”

“Hmm…”

“Hmm?”

“I believe so, but, not without a toll.”

“Name the price.”

Maotelus explains to me exactly what I’d lose, and I sigh, feeling my heart sink. I don’t think I could ever give up such a thing, after all.

“I do not advise that you take this path.”

“You’re saying the cost is more important than the fate of the world?”

“No,” Maotelus says, shaking his large head. “I’m saying you are.”

“Oh, Phi,” I say, sighing and placing my palm on his large claw. “You can’t let your feelings intervene in doing what’s right.”

“Can’t I?”

“No, you can’t. You’re an Empyrean.”

“In that case,” he says, groaning deeply, “I leave the decision to you. I shall try to respect it either way.”

“I’ll think it over,” I say, heading back to the temple doors.

“Be sure that you do. The action would be irreversible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever it is, don't do it. You've been through enough, Vel.


	34. The Wings of Maotelus

**Eleanor Hume**

 

I slept far easier last night, perhaps because I could distract myself by thinking about how sweetly Velvet’s been acting lately, rather than recall the monstrosities of the day before.

She keeps blushing, I think grinning widely. Oh, how the tables have turned.

If only things were different, I would have been able to welcome her with open arms, kiss her from head to toe the very moment she came back. But then again, do I really believe that she’s back for good, that she’ll stay? The last thing I need is to be hurt all over again. I’m not even sure I have the strength for it.

I look outside of my window, sighing, knowing that it’ll soon be time for the meeting, a meeting that will no doubt turn sour very quickly. I’d best check she’s awake, I think, grabbing my notepad, pencil and jacket, before heading out of my room.

I hurry up the hallway, pausing to greet fellow exorcists, until I’m at her door. She hasn’t written her name tag yet, I notice. Then again, I never asked her to.

I knock lightly, holding my breath.

“Come in,” Velvet says, and I twist the handle, walking in to find she’s dressed, apparently ready to go.

“Good morning,” I say, beaming.

“Good morning back,” Velvet says, closing a small, leather-bound book, then placing it into her bedside drawer.

“What was that?” I ask.

“Oh, nothing. Just a new hobby of mine.”

“Oh?”

“Maybe I’ll show you sometime,” she says, smirking. “By the way, you look great.”

“Really?” I ask, trying to pretend that I didn’t put extra effort into my choice of clothing or hairstyle.

“Really.”

“Thanks,” I say, willing my cheeks to not redden. “Ready to go?”

\--

“So, nobody tried to kill me last night,” Velvet says, grinning as we walk south from my room, heading towards the meeting room.

“Don’t joke about such things,” I say, frowning.

“You seem stressed.”

“That’s because I am,” I mutter, opening the door at the end of the hallway. Thankfully, we’re here early, so I have time to prepare. I tell Velvet the name of all attendees, where they’ll be sitting, and what to expect.

“Okay. So, where do you want me?” Velvet asks.

“If it’s okay with you, will you stand just here?” I ask, pointing to a place where I’ll be able to keep my eye on her.

“You mean I have to earn seating privileges?” Velvet asks, but she’s smiling all the same as she leans against the wall, folding her arms.

“It’s not that,” I say, looking at one of the chairs in particular, knowing that it’ll remain empty today, for the first time since I formed the wings. “If we have any chance of making this work, the last thing we should do is antagonise anyone. And this is our first meeting since…”

“Say no more,” Velvet says. “I get it. Besides, if anyone wants to attack, I can defend myself far more easily-”

“Velvet,” I say, sighing exasperatedly. “I’m really hoping it doesn’t come to that, so please stop reminding me that it could.”

She looks to the floor, clutching her hand at her sleeve. “I’m well aware that this could go badly,” she says, shaking her head. “Just like I’m aware my stay here could be short-lived, because even if you lead them, you don’t get to make decisions like this on your own. Am I right?”

“That’s correct,” I say walking towards her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “But, everyone that’s joined, they’re all good people,” I say. “Just give them a chance.”

Velvet looks at me, a certain sadness evident in her gaze. “I guess we’ll just have to see how it goes,” she says. She looks so vulnerable all of a sudden, and I realise for the first time just how heavily this must all weigh on her, facing her past all over again. Yet, she’s here, storming through it headfirst, doing what she wants to do and never letting fear stop her.

“Something the matter?” Velvet asks, arching an eyebrow.

“No,” I say, lightly squeezing her shoulder. “We’ll figure something out, no matter what. Okay?”

“Okay,” she says, her voice quiet.

“But,” I say, stepping away and pulling my chair out, “try not to encourage any arguments. No doubt some colourful words will be spoken…”

“I’ll take it on the chin,” she says, winking.

“Thank you,” I say, taking a moment to smile at her before the door opposite opens, and the blue wing leader, Joshua, walks in, his long red curls trailing behind.

“Goodness!” he says, casting a glance at Velvet, “we have a special guest,” he says, taking his seat at the long, rectangular table. “Well, isn’t this going to be fun.”

“You could say that,” I say, smiling at him brightly. Joshua is the youngest of my leaders, kind, good-natured, and an excellent combatant.

I take my place, sitting at the head of the table, nervously fiddling with my fingers as the room begins to fill up.

The door behind me opens, and Lailah walks in, smiling brightly as always. “Shepherd,” she says, standing by my side. “I’ll stay here, lest someone sit on me.”

“Thank you for coming,” I say, nodding my head.

Viola, the yellow leader, walks in next. She frowns curiously when she sees Velvet, but sits without saying a word. Viola is dark-skinned and curvy, with short, black hair. She has the strength of an ox, and practically crushed the competition on the way to her rank, granting her the nickname of ‘the boulder’.

Irene, leader of the white wing, follows directly behind, her short, silver hair matching the colour of her wing. She’s a master tactician, resonant, and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. “Oh my,” she says, chuckling under her breath while sitting upon one of the two chairs closest to me. She leans across, whispering. “Did you feel like stirring the hornet’s nest, dear?”

I smile, grateful to find amusement in her eyes. Irene is like a mother figure to me, often acting as an advisor or confidante.

The door slams open and Kat storms in. “The hell is this?” she asks, throwing a filthy look towards Velvet. She roughly pulls out her chair, sitting down and pushing it backwards, resting her heels on the table. Kat is our second youngest, with long dreadlocks, bronze skin and a heart full of fire, matching the orange ribbon she wears on her shoulder.

Bellamy appears next, his face turning pale the moment he sees Velvet. He’s the leader of the green wing, very quiet, often nervous, and yet an incredibly capable leader who thrives under stress, coming into his own when he’s needed the most. He sits down on the other chair closest to me, taking a glance behind his shoulder at Velvet, nervously fiddling with his short, brown hair.

Last and certainly not least, Johen, the purple leader, stomps in, casting a furious glance between Velvet and myself, his thick, bushy eyebrows furrowing as he takes his seat. It’s hard to imagine that he was once a master assassin, who now wants nothing more than to make up for his past deeds.

With everyone assembled, I clear my throat. “Thank you for coming. The first matter I’d like to discuss-”

“Why is she here?” Johen asks, a red, angry tint spreading from his cheeks to his balding head.

“Please don’t interrupt me,” I say, trying to ignore the fact that Velvet smirks at my words. “The first matter is the official funeral arrangement for the families of our lost wing.”

Everyone casts their gaze towards the chair sat in the centre of the room, empty, whereas before an energetic and kind young man, Gray, would sit there, making light of most situations. I take a moment’s pause, swallowing down the thick knot in my throat.

“I’ll set the date for next Wednesday, and personally visit each family before then.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Joshua asks.

“It’s the least I can do,” I say, releasing a long sigh. “Any objections?”

“No,” Viola says. “Just watch your back.”

“I will,” I say, smiling at the larger woman. “Next,” I say, tapping my pencil on the notepad in front of me, “Recruitment. We had thirteen applicants turn up yesterday. Irene, how did it go?”

“Pretty well,” she says. “Eight of them passed the assessment, and I’ve already allocated rooms to them.”

“I’ll need to be introduced as soon as possible,” I say.

“How about straight after the meeting?”

“Sounds good.”

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Johan says, folding his arms.

“Yes, when I’m ready,” I say, meeting his stare until he turns away. “I wanted to talk about our recent alliance. I know most of you can’t see, but Lailah is in here, stood just next to me.”

“She’s pretty,” Kat says, playing with one of her dreads.

“Why, thank you,” Lailah says, chuckling.

“Without resonance, it will be difficult for you to work together,” I say, knitting my fingers in front of myself. “But, whether you can see them or not, the malak can still help you, especially in the case of a demon ambush.”

“So what do you propose we do?” Viola asks.

“We could split the combat-ready exorcists evenly among our wings, and with Lailah’s permission,” I say, pausing to smile at the malak, “also split the malak evenly. If I’ve worked it out correctly, it should be around twelve members per wing.”

“That’s a lot of people to manage,” Bellamy says, breaking his silence. “I-I mean, numbers are great, but sometimes less is more.”

“Hmm,” I say, tapping my fingers. “We could have smaller wings, increase the number of them, and spread ourselves out more.”

“Or,” Velvet says, and everyone suddenly turns to face her. “Give each wing a substitute team. That way you can work in shifts, resting one team up while the other is working.”

“Is she deciding our tactics now?” Kat asks, scowling.

I frown, closing my eyes. Damn it, it’s a good idea, but the fact it came from her means…

“She’s right,” Joshua says. “We’re out there for ten hours a day, it isn’t enough.”

“So, we split the exorcists and malak across sixteen teams, not eight,” Viola says, but then she looks at the empty chair opposite Kat, sighing, “I mean, fourteen.”

“We’ll create a new black wing when we’re ready,” I say, smiling at her.

“Like anyone could take Gray’s place,” Kat says, puffing out a gust of air.

“Nobody could,” I say, nodding. “But, we need to move forwards. Now, does anyone object to the idea of substitute wings?”

“Will we lead them?” Johen asks.

“You’ll have the final say if there’s any conflict, but they’ll have their own leader.”

“Sounds good to me,” he says, scratching at his eyebrow.

“How would you decide who gets the night shift?” Irene asks.

“We’ll set up a rota to keep it fair.”

I wait a few moments to see if anyone has more questions, before moving on.

“In that case. Irene, Bellamy, Lailah,” I say, scribbling onto my paper. “We’ll meet here after lunch and see if we can work all of this out.”

Lailah claps her hands excitedly and grins ear to ear. “We’re finally doing this!”

“And, lastly,” I say, taking a calm, measured breath. “I wish to recruit Velvet into our fold.”

“You _what?!_ ” Johen says, his face flushing beetroot. “She’s a damn demon-”

“You’re quite well aware she is no longer a therion, assuming you’ve heard the story in it’s entirety-”

“Maybe not on the outside, but her heart’s as black as coal. She’s the Lord of Calamity for fucks sake!”

“Not anymore,” I say, releasing a long, drawn out sigh, tapping my fingers on the table. Velvet doesn’t budge, keeping her expression neutral, being thankfully passive so far. “Would anyone else like to voice their concerns?”

“Well, she saved the world, didn’t she?” Viola asks, looking towards Velvet. “Didn’t you?”

“Not intentionally,” Velvet says. I put my palm to my forehead, thinking that even though she’s being honest, I wish she’d tell a few white lies, for her own sake.

“Intentionally or not,” I say, “yes, she did.”

“After killing how many of us?” Kat asks, scowling.

Velvet remains silent, but returns Kat’s stare, apparently waiting for the other woman to voice her complaints.

“You killed my brothers!” Kat says, slamming her hands on the table.

“Where?” Velvet asks, folding her arms. “When?”

“Oh that's right,” Kat says, standing to her feet and pacing angrily around the room. “You killed so many, you’d have no idea, right?”

“Try me.”

“At Titania. Guarding your sorry ass.”

I watch as Velvet’s entire body tenses up, and she closes her eyes, visibly restraining herself. So, Kat’s brothers were the same two that aided in Velvet’s torture? Oh no, I think, my heart sinking, for surely this will too much for Velvet to bear.

“I’m sorry,” Velvet says, slowly opening her eyes. “I was feral when I escaped. I’m sure they were good men.”

“Sorry won’t bring them back, you piece of shit,” Kat says, sitting down.

I stare at Velvet, my jaw hanging loose, and my heart aching. Just how strong is she? I wonder. How can she pretend that she isn’t torn up inside, especially after only re-living all of this two days ago?

“I understand your concerns,” I say, taking a deep breath. “Surely you’ve heard about how I met Velvet? At the time I hated all demons, and would sooner die than work as her slave. What do you think made me change my mind about her?”

I look around the room, waiting for any input, but hearing none.

“I changed my mind,” I say, turning to smile at Velvet. “Because even back then, with demon blood in her veins, underneath it all, she had reason, empathy, all the things a human has. I came to realise she wasn’t much different than I.”

“She still murdered people,” Kat spits.

“I won’t deny that, but it was usually in self-defense,” Velvet says.

“Usually? So my brothers, did they attack-”

“Yes,” Velvet says, frowning, and I can tell she’s struggling to restrain herself.

“That’s enough,” I say, folding my arms. “I know for a fact most people in this room have at least one dark secret in their past. Something you’ve done that you deeply regret. Moving on from that, making ourselves better, is what makes us human.”

“I’m never gonna trust her,” Johen says, shaking his head.

“Then how about we have a two week trial,” I say, tapping my pencil against the table. “All in favour, raise their hands.”

I hold my breath, watching as Irene and Joshua raise their hands. I need at least three, I think, a feeling of dread setting in. Viola grumbles, and slowly but surely raises her hand.

“Lailah?” I ask, tilting my head to peer at our newest ally.

“I’m excited to see what Velvet will bring to us,” she says, smiling brightly.

“Then it’s four for, three against,” I say, exhaling a breath of relief. “And with my vote, it’s five to three.”

“You can’t be serious,” Kat says, rushing to her feet. “Fuck that, I’m done with this shit,” she says, storming out of the room.

“She’ll come around,” Irene says, smiling at me.

“I hope so,” I say, standing to my feet. “Thank you, everyone. You’re dismissed.”

\--

“I bet you’re glad that’s over,” Velvet says, walking alongside me.

“Yes,” I say, still trembling. “It could have gone worse.”

“I know I said this before, but damn, you’re a lot more confident now.”

“It’s just an act,” I say, shaking my head. “Inside, I’m terrified.”

“Half of confidence is acting, though.”

“Really? Even for you?”

“Especially for me,” Velvet says, smiling.

“Well, I would never have guessed,” I say, slowing my pace. “Velvet, what you did back there…”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve seen you put on a brave face so many times now, but-”

“I don’t want to mess this up,” she says, fiddling with her collar. “That woman, Kat, probably has no idea what her brothers did. I’m not about to break her illusion.”

I feel tears threaten to spill but force them back, swallowing thickly. “Velvet,” I say, taking a deep breath. “You truly are an incredibly kind person.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” she says, lightly nudging her shoulder into mine. “By the way,” she says, taking a deep breath. “I have an idea, but I don’t think you’ll like it…”

I pause in my tracks, turning to face her. “Try me.”

“In my experience, the best way to resolve grudges is to fight.”

“You want to resolve people’s distrust,” I begin, quickly lowering my voice when two exorcists pass us by, “with violence!?”

Velvet shrugs her shoulders. “I honestly think it’ll help. Let them try to beat me up, get it out of their system.”

“We don’t even know how many people would attack,” I say, exhaling loudly.

“Only one way to find out.”

“And that is?”

“I’ll walk around solo, while you do your boring exorcist duties.”

“You mean, meet my new recruits…”

“That too,” she says, smirking. “I’m pretty sure my being alone and vulnerable will draw people out.”

“Vulnerable,” I say, flattening my lips into a thin line. “Really.”

“So far as they know.”

“You know,” I say, shaking my head, “if you think it will work, I’ll trust you on this one. But I’m coming to check on things as soon as I’m done.”

“Works for me.”

I realise that we’re stood closely together, facing each other, maybe just two inches apart, my heart thumping in my chest. Why do I keep doing this, I think. Why do I keep letting myself be drawn to her, knowing that this can’t happen, at least, not now.

“I’ll see you later, then,” I say, speaking the words quickly, forcing myself to hurry away.

“Have fun,” she shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, I'm so proud of Ellie, just look at her go...


	35. Whatever it Takes

The introductions are over quickly, and out of our eight new exorcists, I only had to send one home. The poor girl just wasn’t ready, I found her crying to herself in her room, apologising, saying she’d changed her mind. It happens sometimes, and I’d be the last person to judge people for becoming frightened.

“So, what did you think?” Irene asks, walking beside me as we head towards the dining hall.

“Well, uh,” I say, “They seemed great. And one of them being resonant, that’s good news.”

“You seem unsettled,” she says, tilting her head. “Worried that your lover won’t fit in?”

“W-what? What lover?” I ask, pausing in my tracks, blood rushing to my cheeks.

“Shh,” she says, squeezing my shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Who told you?” I ask, worrying that if this gets out, it’ll be the end of both of us.

“I saw how you look at her, that’s all,” she says, smiling. “Just try to be careful, dear. I’m sure you know that now isn’t the time for frivolity.”

“I’m well aware,” I snap, then close my eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just, there’s so much going on...”

Irene leans forwards and puts her arms around me, patting my back. “It’ll be okay. You can come to me anytime if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Irene,” I say, hugging her back.

“Well, shall we dine?” she asks, releasing me from her embrace.

“Absolutely,” I say, hopeful that I’ll find Velvet in the dining area.

\--

She’s not here, I think, looking around nervously. Where could she be? I hope she isn’t in trouble.

“Ah, quiche!” Irene says. “What a rare treat.”

“I know it’s your favourite,” Marek says, winking. He hands over a plate with an extra large portion, and a side of veg.

“Shepherd!” he says, curtseying with a smile on his face. “You like this too, yes?”

“I-” I begin, my eyes darting around the room. Damnit, I think, where is she? “Yes, thank you.”

“What’s wrong?” Marek asks, passing over a plate with just as large a portion as he gave Irene.

“Nothing,” I say, putting the plate on my tray. “Sorry, just planning out the day. You know how it is.”

“I have no idea!” he says, laughing. “All I have to do is make food. Not run the place.”

“In either case, this looks amazing,” I say, smiling. “Thank you, everyone.”

Sometimes I sit with the other exorcists, picking a spot at random, since I find it’s easiest to get to know people over a meal. But right now I’m far too distracted to socialise, so I pick a seat at the end of the least occupied table, glancing once more around the large dining area, and sighing when I find there’s still no sign of Velvet. Perhaps she’s already eaten, or isn’t hungry yet, I think.

“So,” Irene says, sitting down opposite. “Fess up. What’s bothering you?”

I place my tray on the table and sit down, sighing. “I can never hide anything from you, can I?” 

“Not a chance.”

“It’s Velvet,” I say, cutting my quiche into neat little portions. “She wants to draw out people with grudges, and let them fight her, or rather, in her words… beat her up,” I say, rolling my eyes.

“Aha,” Irene says, her pale blue eyes shining brightly. “She wants to get things out into the open, tackle the problem head on.”

“Pretty much.”

“She’s eager to pass our little test, then.”

“Yes, but,” I say, popping a piece into my mouth, savouring the flavour. Tomato, onion, and lots of cheese. Perfect, I think, swallowing it down. “I’m worried that it could backfire horribly.”

“Do you trust her?”

I sigh, poking at the next piece of my quiche. “I do. But she’s so reckless sometimes.”

“I’m beginning to see why you like her,” Irene says, smiling wryly. “You sound like two peas in a pod.”

I frown, pausing with my fork half-way to my mouth. “I’m not reckless.”

“You’re saying you didn’t charge headfirst into a daemon nest last week?”

“That was different,” I say, pouting. “I was fully prepared.”

“Bullshit,” Irene says, chuckling. “You went in there and drew those monsters out because you were worried your precious red wings may get hurt otherwise.”

“And who told you all this?”

“I couldn’t possibly say.”

I tuck into the rest of my meal, knowing it’s pointless to probe further, and I’m almost finished when I hear a loud ruckus from the other side of the room. I raise my head, watching as exorcists start to mutter excitedly among themselves, one after the other standing to their feet and heading towards the exit.

“Oh no,” I say, standing quickly to my feet, catching them up, and grabbing one of the exorcists by the arm.  “What’s happening?”

“Shepherd! Ah! Uh…”

“Kyle!” I snap.

“S-sorry. There’s a fight in the courtyard, they’re moving against the Lord of Calam-”

“Thank you,” I say, hurrying out, with Irene soon catching up.

“Isn’t this exciting?” she says.

“That’s one word for it,” I say, my heart hammering in my chest. “Sorry, excuse me,” I say, trying to get through the crowd and to the courtyard doors as quickly as possible. As soon as they realise I’m here the exorcists move over to the sides of the hallway, allowing myself and Irene to hurry ahead.

I take one deep breath, before pushing the thick wooden doors open.

\--

Velvet is stood with her back to me, slowly pacing around. Just ahead of her there’s a small gathering of exorcists, eleven in total.

“You made it just in time!” Magilou says, hooking her arm with mine.

“Why didn’t you stop this?” I mutter.

“Our Lord asked me very politely to not interfere, and who am I to deny such a request.”

“Don’t call her that…”

“But that’s what she is,” Magilou says, narrowing her eyes. “At least, to them. The Lord of Calamity, to be struck down, made to pay for her crimes.”

“Let it play out,” Irene says, standing to my opposite side. “We’ll intervene if things get messy.”

“Fine,” I say, gritting my teeth. A nervous energy buzzes around as more and more exorcists gather, intently watching those eleven face Velvet. “I can’t believe Kat joined them. And Yan, too,” I say, sighing.

“Both have suffered losses,” Irene says. “Yan hasn’t been the same since he lost his wing…”

Please, let nobody get hurt, I think, holding my hand to my heart.

“What are you waiting for?” Velvet yells, pausing in her tracks, readying her wristblade. “If you hate me so much, come get me!”

Kat is the first to move. She’s one of our best lancers, her spear thrusting so quickly that it’s almost a blur, and yet Velvet casually swings out of the way, kicking Kat in the back, and sending her to the floor.

“Next!” Velvet says, pointing her blade towards the remaining ten.

Kat stands up behind Velvet, wiping the grit from her face, launching herself into an aerial attack just as the other ten combatants yell in unison, charging forwards. Velvet takes one look behind her shoulder before performing a quick backflip, avoiding Kat’s attack and gaining distance from the others.

“You bitch!” Kat yells, quickly regaining her balance and charging yet again. All eleven converge on Velvet at once, with Kat in the lead position. But this time Velvet just stands there, unflinching.

“What is she doing?!” I ask, edging forwards, thinking I should stop this before it gets out of hand.

“Leave it,” Magilou says, holding me back forcibly.

“But-”

I hear Velvet suddenly cry out in pain, my whole body tensing up at the sound. Then the exorcists back away, lowering their weapons, watching Velvet bleed before them. She’s tightly clutching the spear held through her chest, with Kat still gripping the other end, staring at her wide-eyed.

“Why didn’t you move?” Kat asks, a look of horror washing over her face. She pulls the spear out, and Velvet crumbles to the floor, holding her hand to the open wound.

“Velvet…” I say, my voice cracking.

“Oh dear,” Irene says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Shouldn’t we go heal her?”

“There’s no need,” I say, gritting my teeth. “Just watch.”

Velvet stays crouched low, clearly suffering even as a soft silver glow dances around her chest, stitching up the open wound right before everyone’s eyes.

“Are you done?” Velvet asks, standing shakily to her feet. “Did you enjoy your taste of blood? Because that was the only free hit you’ll get.”

“Look! She’s still a demon after all!” Johen yells, joining the other eleven. “Kill her!”

“Damn it,” I say, feeling tears sting at my cheeks.

They charge again, although Kat shows a moment’s hesitation before joining in. This time, Velvet wastes no time in fighting back, blocking or avoiding every single blow and retaliating, sweeping low, kicking high, her movements almosts a blur.

Two minutes later, all of her opponents are sprawled out on the floor, groaning.

“Get up!” Velvet yells, pacing up and down. “If you want to survive out there, you need to be able to at least land a hit on me.”

“Like you care if we live or die,” Kat says, glaring angrily while standing to her feet.

“You’re right,” Velvet says, shrugging. “I don’t.”

She’s inciting them on purpose, I think, wondering if this is her way to make them let it out, all of the anger burning inside of them.

Kat leaps at Velvet with her spear jutting forwards, but Velvet calmly steps to the side, grabs the shaft of the spear mid-attack, and thrusts the palm of her hand into Kat’s chest, knocking her to the ground.

Moments later Yan flashes forwards in a blink, his sword poised, ready to stab Velvet in the back, but she twists herself around in a circle, an amber glow shining around her. Something hits Yan, but it’s so fast, nothing more than a blur, and the next thing I know he’s sent flying, crashing onto his back and groaning in pain.

“What was that!?” Magilou asks, squinting.

“I have no idea,” I say, shaking my head. “I just wish this would end...”

Thankfully, people slowly begin to tire, their attacks becoming sloppy and uncoordinated, while Velvet walks casually around, brushing each attack off, making it appear as though effortless.

“You,” Johen says, panting, pointing his finger, “you damn demon, you have no place here!”

“I’m not a demon,” Velvet yells, aiming her wristblade towards Johen. “This is Maotelus’ power.”

“Filthy lies!” Johen says, rushing towards Velvet. “Our Empyrean would never bless the likes of you!”

Velvet does a backwards somersault, catching Johen under the chin with the heel of her boot, sending him flying backwards.

“Ouch,” Magilou says, clutching my arm. “That’ll hurt in the morning.”

“Is that it?” Velvet asks, folding her arms, tapping her foot.

The exorcists remain sat around her, their gaze fixed on the floor in front of them, clearly defeated. But then Yan stands to his feet, pointing a trembling finger.

“It isn’t fair,” he says, sobbing loudly. “All my friends, gone. And now, you let that _thing_ live here?!” he yells, turning to stare at me, his eyes wide, maddened.

“Oh no,” I say, watching as Yan starts to spasm violently, a black aura covering him from head to toe, soon enveloping him completely. “Get back!” I yell, readying my spear.

All turn to watch in horror as Yan roars, his voice turning deep, guttural, and his hands exploding into large, clawed talons.

“This can’t be,” I whimper, feeling despair take over me, knowing that Yan was the last one, the only survivor of the black wing. So, in the end, I failed him, too.

I point my spear shakily towards the fully-transformed demon as he stands to his full height, twice that of my own. I’m paralysed, watching in horror as Kat, Johen and three other exorcists also fall to their knees, clutching their heads, succumbing to their despair.

“No…”

“We must slay him!” Irene yells. “Now!”

All I can do is watch, numbly, while Irene and the other wing leaders dash forwards, weapons pointed at Yan, their steel flashing in the bright sunlight.

“You idiots!”

Velvet’s yell forces them to hesitate, and she leaps over their heads, rushing forwards and slamming her palm against the demon’s skull, flattening him to the ground. “Back the hell off!”

The wing leaders lower their weapons, and we all watch in stunned silence as a silver glow emanates from Velvet’s arm, running down her fingers, spreading over Yan’s demonic form until he’s coated with a thin layer of brilliant, shining white.

He groans loudly, clawing viciously at Velvet’s arm, before shrinking beneath her grip, becoming smaller and smaller until he’s back to his old self, curled into a small ball, sobbing.

Velvet turns around and approaches me, the fresh wounds on her arm visibly knitting themselves together. “Pull yourself together, Smooth,” she says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I feel a strange, warm sensation flood through me, and I blink, suddenly able to move again.

“And you!” Velvet yells, approaching the few that are still writhing, changing into something terrible. “Snap,” she says, slapping Kat with a silver-coated hand, “Out,” she says, smacking Johen, “Of it!” she says, slapping the remaining three exorcists.

The courtyard falls deathly silent, save for the groans of the recently inflicted, standing groggily to their feet, and the sound of Yan, still sobbing. I rush over to him, checking him over.

“I’m so, so s-sorry,” he says, clutching his short, blonde hair.

“It isn’t your fault,” I say, rubbing his back. “You’re going through such terrible pain.”

“Stop mollycoddling him,” Velvet says, folding her arms and glaring down at us both.

“Velvet, this is hardly the time-”

“Yan, was it?”

He slowly sits up, nodding his head, sniffling.

Velvet sits down in front of him and waits for him to lift his head, looking into her eyes. “I’ll give you a choice. You can keep hating me, or you can help me lead the new black wings.”

“What?” he says, blinking.

“You want to be strong,” Velvet says, smiling. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes…”

“Then I’ll teach you,” Velvet says, rising to her feet and holding out her hand.

Yan shakily reaches out his arm and Velvet takes it, helping him to his feet.

“Is that okay with you, Shepherd?” she asks, without any sarcasm in her tone.

“Yes,” I say, without hesitation. “But, it would need to pass a vote.”

“Well, everyone’s here,” Velvet says, grinning at me before raising her voice. “I’m to lead the black wings. Any objections?”

“You want to lead a wing on the first day of your trial?” Joshua asks, grinning from ear to ear. “Lady, you’ve got balls of steel.”

“Sure, why not,” Velvet says, shrugging. “Might as well make myself useful, whip a new team into shape.”

“And if you don’t pass?” Irene asks, stepping forwards.

“Then you get a combat ready team, ready for a leader of your choice.”

“Well, can’t argue with that,” Viola says, shrugging.

“She’s one of best fighters I’ve ever s-seen,” Bellamy says, fumbling with his sleeve. “I say, go for it.”

“Kat, Johen,” I say, walking towards them. “Any objections?”

“What does it matter,” Kat says, taking deep, shaking breaths. “We’re outvoted.”

“You can still speak up.”

Kat starts to pace around agitatedly. “It’s an insult to Gray!” she says, pointing her finger at Yan. “How can you be okay with this?”

“I knew him better than you,” he says, his face flushed red. “He wouldn’t want me to sit around feeling sorry for myself.”

“Ugh,” Kat says, folding her arms. “Shepherd, you’re making a mistake, mark my words.”

“We’ll see about that,” I say, returning her gaze. “Johen?”

“Do whatever you want,” Johen says, giving Velvet a suspicious glance before heading towards the exit.

“Then it’s decided. Velvet is our temporary black wing leader,” I say, placing my hand on her shoulder. “I hope you realise what you’re letting yourself in for.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“In either case," I say, smiling, "you’ll need people to join you.”

“Easy,” she says, winking. She turns to face the exorcists stood behind, then flexes her arms out, cracking her knuckles. “The first few malak or exorcists that land a hit get to join. I don’t accept weaklings.”

“Not this again,” I say, placing my palm on my forehead.

“Pay attention, red,” Magilou says, nodding her head forwards.

Sure enough, instead of scowls of anger, there’s wonder on their faces, hope. After all, they did just witness a miracle, for the only other being to ever undo malevolence is Maotelus himself.

“This is so typical of her,” I say, shaking my head.

“Play big or go home, right?” Magilou says. “Still, to allow herself to be impaled, even yours truly couldn’t predict that one!”

I gasp, a sudden realisation hitting me. “She wanted to prove she has Maotelus’ power!”

“You’re saying that she planned all of this?” Irene asks, appearing bewildered.

“Well, that’s our Vel,” Magilou says. “Always full of surprises.”

“I doubt this will be the end of it, though,” I say, nodding pointedly towards Kat, still looking at Velvet through slitted eyes.

A new group of malak and exorcists gathers around, those that don’t yet formally belong to a wing, including Andy and Li. They launch themselves into their attacks, with cries of determination, their attacks fluid and focused, forcing Velvet to actually block, and take the fight seriously.

“Gotta hand it to her,” Magilou says. “She diffused the situation pretty quickly.”

“Yes,” I say, watching as she deflects blow after blow. “But it makes me wonder, perhaps she’s better suited for this job than I am.”

“Yeah, right,” Magilou says, laughing and slapping me on the back. “Our Vel just knows when to use tough love.”

\--

What a day, I think, matching Velvet’s pace with my own. Tomorrow, I’ll start doing the house calls of the families of the deceased. And today? Well, I’m still trying to digest the fact that Velvet somehow changed so many people’s hearts, and all in the blink of an eye.

“How are you feeling?” Velvet asks. “You seemed to lose it back there.”

“Don’t remind me,” I say, sighing. “I let everyone down…”

“Well, what doesn’t kill us, makes us stronger.”

“Good, because I'll need to be, if I’m to lead them all.”

Velvet pauses in her tracks and places a hand on my shoulder. “You will be. You’ve already come a long way, in such a short time.”

“Thanks,” I say, smiling.

“Anyway, how did the planning session go?” Velvet asks, resuming her pace.

“We’ve sketched something out, and we’ll finalise it later,” I say. “It was a great idea, by the way.”

“Sorry for getting involved.”

“Don’t be. How are the new recruits doing?”

Velvet laughs, her amber eyes shining with amusement. “Let’s just say that I almost feel sorry for them.”

“They probably think you’re insane…”

“Why?”

“Well, just look at you!” I say, pointing at the small, bloodstained hole in the centre of her vest.

“At this rate, I’ll have no clothes left,” she says, raising a finger. “But, at least I wasn’t wearing my coat.”

“Velvet,” I say, pausing in my step. “I don’t like you getting hurt.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes… but.”

Velvet looks up and down the hallway, before placing her palm gently against my cheek. “But," she says, sighing. "I'll do whatever it takes. I want this... I want you."

Oh, how I wish I could kiss her right now, fall into her arms. Instead, I take a long, deep breath, and take one step away, trying to ignore the pained look on Velvet’s face.

“I’m glad you’re committed,” I say, swallowing thickly. “But please, be careful…”

“Why? I’m practically invincible.”

“But you’re not,” I say, frowning. “If you lose your head, you’ll die. And if your tether to Maotelus weakens, you’d be unable to heal.”

“Eleanor,” Velvet says, her gaze boring into mine. “I can look after myself. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I can’t help it…” I say, grabbing my sleeve.

“Is that so?” Velvet asks, stepping forwards, until she’s so, agonisingly close that I can smell her scent. I could just lean forwards and…

“Don’t,” I say, the word carving a hole in my chest. “Just, don’t. Please.”

Velvet steps away. “Sorry,” she says, smiling softly. “What was it?” she asks, looking upwards. “Ah, yes. I’d wait until the end of time for you.”

“You can’t use my lines!” I say, gently pushing against her shoulder.

“But, they’re so smooth…”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“All part of the charm.”


	36. The Toll

_Two weeks later..._

**Velvet Crowe**

 

I add the finishing touches to my final sketch, write a few paragraphs on the page opposite, and then close the small, leather-bound book. Sure, I’m not the best artist in the world, but I’ve captured their likeness quite well, I think.

“Well, this is it,” I say, standing to my feet, leaving my quarters, then heading towards the meeting room.

I’ve done everything I can to try and fit in. Forming the new black wing was a huge gamble, but it seems that people are mostly happy with it, especially Yan. He’s been like a different person ever since I started training him, obviously eager to defeat his own inner demons. He’s also become fast friends with Andy and Li, meaning that we now have a trio of tricksters in our midst, a fact Eleanor is none too pleased about.

“Ah, there you are,” Eleanor says, catching me up. “Are you nervous?”

“Of course,” I mutter. “Aren’t you?”

“Terrified,” she admits, laughing. “But, I think you have a good chance. Apart from Kat, I’d expect positive votes.”

“You think Johen will vote yes?”

“Well, you did save his sister…”

“Yeah. Poor woman,” I say, remembering it all too well. Her husband locked her in the cellar, fearful of what she’d become, what she’d turned into when they lost their daughter. Thankfully it wasn’t too late for me to help, and the way her husband looked at me afterwards, falling to his knees in sheer relief, made me realise that maybe helping out isn’t so bad after all.

“Your cooking probably won everyone else over,” Eleanor says, smiling brightly. “Especially that quiche.”

“Everyone came for seconds!” I say, raising my hands. “I felt like the worst person alive when I ran out. They even gave me damn puppy eyes...”

“I don’t blame them,” Eleanor says, laughing. “I’d give anything for another helping.”

“Anything?” I ask, smirking.

“Oh, behave.”

“I’m just saying, bribery isn’t out of the question.”

Eleanor laughs loudly, wiping away a small tear from her cheek, the sight of which makes my heart swell. One day she’ll take me back, I think. I hope. After all, my feelings for her have only grown stronger, and the wait more painful than ever.

“Are you ready?” Eleanor asks, resting a hand on my shoulder.

And what a wait it’s been, two weeks of fleeting touches, warm looks, and quiet whispers. It’s never enough. I’m always left wanting more.

“As I’ll ever be,” I mumble, taking a deep breath. One step at a time. Today, my fate will be decided, and if I’m lucky, I’ll get to stay.

“Here we go,” Eleanor says, smiling at me before opening the door. “It’ll be fine,” she whispers, just before we step inside.

\--

Johen and Irene are already here, and both take their seat when Eleanor walks in. I head to the same spot as last time, just to Eleanor’s left, where I lean against the wall.

“Hello Velvet,” Irene says, waving.

“Uh, hi,” I say, trying to smile, despite my nerves being on edge.

Everyone else arrives on time, quickly filling the room, with Lailah appearing last.

“Hello everyone,” Eleanor says, sitting down. “Let’s get started. The first matter to discuss is Velvet’s trial, so without further ado, please cast your vote.”

I take a deep breath, waiting nervously, wondering what I’ll even do with myself if I’m cast out now.

“She’s got my vote,” Viola says, grinning. We bumped into each other at the bar last week and it turns out she’s one of the few women who can beat me, fair and square, in an arm wrestle.

“I-I like her,” Bellamy says, but then his cheeks turn red. “She should stay.”

Okay, that’s two, I think, not daring to look at Kat or Johen.

“Well,” Joshua says, pausing to flick his red curls behind his shoulders. “She’s our precious black wing leader. It would be absurd to say no.”

Three, I think, my heart beating faster. I risk a glance at Irene, seeing her look towards Eleanor, and then myself, a strange smirk playing at her lips.

“She’s proven herself invaluable these last two weeks. I’d love her to stay.”

Four. That’s it, isn’t it? Five with Eleanor’s. Isn’t that enough? I look at Eleanor, feeling sure that I see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, yet she keeps her expression deadpan serious.

Kat bangs a fist on the table. “Have you all lost your minds!? Lord. Of. Calamity, right there,” she says, pointing her finger. “No, no, a hundred times no.”

I guess I’ll just have to work on her for a while longer, I think, trying not to smile. I’ve passed! The rest is just a formality.

Johen peers up at me, his expression unreadable, slowly tapping his thick fingers atop the polished wooden table. “I assume that Velvet will require a full vote of confidence in order to stay?” he asks.

 _What!?_ I think, inhaling sharply.

“I didn’t agree to that,” Eleanor says, frowning.

“We did set the rule that any leader can reject a candidate, dear,” Irene says, smiling sadly at Eleanor.

“Oh, so we did,” Eleanor says, glancing at me apologetically, then looking down at her hands.

Well, that’s that then, I think, my heart sinking. I might as well just walk out now before this gets any uglier.

“I’m sorry, shepherd,” Johen says. “For what it’s worth, I vote yes. I’ll be forever grateful to Velvet.”

“May I intervene”? Lailah says, moving away from Eleanor. “Kat, Velvet, come to me, please.”

“Why?” Kat asks, frowning.

“Because I asked, ever so nicely,” Lailah says, and maybe I’m imagining it, but the air in the room suddenly feels thicker.

Kat grunts, shoves her chair back and walks towards Lailah.

“What’s this about?” I ask, moving next to them, then watching as Lailah takes Kat’s hand with one of hers and mine with the other.

“Okay,” Viola says, raising an eyebrow curiously. “What’s happening?”

“Lailah is talking to them both,” Irene says. “I’ll tell you what happens.”

“For progress to be made, truths must be revealed,” Lailah says, squeezing my hand gently.

\--

The next thing I know, everything fades away. A familiar, metallic scent assaults my senses, and I blink my eyes, trying to focus, feeling desperately hungry all of a sudden.

_What is this? Where am I?_

Light streams in from a small grate overhead, and there’s a constant, maddening drip to one side of the cell. So, I’m in that damn pit again, I think. Covered in dirt, starving, and once more on the brink of death.

“Give me some damn food!” I yell, as loudly as I can manage.

“Fuck off,” one of the guards says.

_Bro? Is that you?_

I clutch at my stomach, feeling nauseous, and close to passing out.

_Ugh, I don’t feel so good..._

“Hey, demon,” one of the guards yells. “If you’re so hungry, eat this!” he says, laughing before emptying his bowels above the grate, crapping his stench into my already filthy quarters.

“Nice one bro,” the other guard says, laughing loudly.

_What the… why would you..._

I’m too hungry to care, so I just rest my head on my knees, waiting for my next victim, wondering if I’ll even last that long.

_Wait, no, I… don’t want to die..._

\--

“What the hell is this?” Kat says, ripping her hand away, then clutching her stomach. “Are you trying to kill me!?”

“What’s going on here?” Johen asks, standing abruptly to his feet.

“Sit down, Johen,” Irene says, glaring at him.

“Damn,” Kat says, still wincing. “What was that?”

“You experienced a fragment of her life,” Lailah says. “For you, the sensation will soon pass. Velvet, however, was not so fortunate.”

“They _starved_ you?” Kat says, looking at me with wide eyes. “And, they... “

“I didn’t want to tell you,” I say, glaring at Lailah. “Why?”

“Why,” Lailah says, holding up a finger and smiling. “Because she was starved of the truth, of course!”

“Whatever,” I say, holding my head. “You could have at least warned me.”

Kat slowly returns to her chair, tightly gripping the back of it. “They could be such assholes sometimes but, I... “ she says, sniffing. “How many times did they..?”

“Starve me? Defile my cell? I lost count,” I say, throwing my back against the wall, still feeling nauseous.

“Velvet was in there for three years, mercilessly tortured at the hands of the Abbey,” Eleanor says, her hands clasped together under her chin.

“Oh, my,” Irene says, placing a hand over her mouth. “You poor child…”

“I’m fine,” I say, looking away, ignoring the lump in my throat. “Do you want me to stay or go?”

Kat wipes her eyes, then walks around the table until she’s stood by the empty chair opposite hers, which she slides out. “Just shut up and sit down already.”

I walk towards the orange leader cautiously, waiting for her to change her mind. Instead, she looks up at me, amber eyes glistening with her recent tears. “We girls gotta look after each other, right?”

“We do,” I say, smiling. “But this... This was Gray’s, wasn’t it?”

“And now it’s yours,” Johen says, smiling as he holds his hand over the open seat beside him.

I take a deep breath, then sit down, pulling myself towards the table.

“Welcome,” Eleanor says, her eyes glistening brightly, “Velvet, of the black wings.”

“Velvet of the black wings!” the others say, clapping.

“I hope you didn’t do this just to get more quiche out of me,” I say, trying to hide my embarrassment.

“Oh damn,” Viola says, her eyes wide, “That stuff must be made of rainbows and sunshine. You gotta share your recipe.”

“Maybe I will,” I say, “But in return, I want to know how you became so strong.”

“Hah! I’ll think about it.”

“So, Velvet,” Johen says. “How long until your wing is ready?”

“They already are.”

“What, even the substitute team?”

“I watched her,” Bellamy says, smirking. “She’s been m-making them train at night.”

“Their idea, not mine,” I say, shrugging.

“Well I, for one, am looking forwards to seeing them in action,” Joshua says, drumming his hands upon the table.

“Okay, with that settled, onto the next item on our agenda,” Eleanor says, beaming widely as she flips over the page in her notepad.

\--

A short time later, I’m walking side by side with Eleanor, our pace slow enough that the other leaders walk further ahead until they’re out of view.

“You did it!” Eleanor says, grinning ear to ear.

“That was your last chance to get rid of me, though,” I say, smirking.

Eleanor suddenly twists mid-step, and throws her arms around my shoulders, embracing me tightly.

“Um...” I say, looking up and down the hallway. “People might see.”

“Sorry,” she says, backing away. “I’m just so happy.”

“Me too,” I say, swallowing thickly. “Anyway, I suppose I should go and… um.”

“Torture your minions?”

I nod. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“Hey, Velvet…”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to go for a drink afterwards?”

“Sounds good,” I say, fiddling with my collar. “So, I’ll... see you later?”

“You will,” Eleanor says, smiling before she turns around, heading in the direction of her room.

Wait, I think. _Did she just ask me on a date?!_

\--

I walk with a spring in my step, heading towards the training grounds, ready to beat some sense into my recruits. No sooner have I stepped through the door than I hear Andy’s voice.

“Boss!” he yells, waving me over. “We have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” I ask, frowning. “I don’t like… never mind.”

“We knew you’d pass,” Li says, holding out a white, rectangular box. “So we pulled some strings.”

I take the box and sit on the nearest bench, pulling open the purple silk ties and removing the cardboard lid.

“Jane made it!” Niall says. “She’s the best seamstress I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, Eleanor’s friend?” I ask. “She’s in her wing, right?”

“Which malak are you talking to?” Yan asks, his brown eyes shining with curiosity. “It’s Niall, isn’t it? Say hi from me!”

“He can hear you,” I say, laughing. I unfold the garments one at a time and stand up, taking a good look at them.

“We tried to pick out your favourite colours,” Stacy says, chewing her lip. “But if you don’t like it, it’s okay…”

“I love it,” I say, smiling. “But you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” Andy says, beaming. “A wing leader should have a kick-ass uniform after all.”

“This doesn’t mean you three get out of the push-ups. It was two hundred this time, wasn’t it?”

“Damnit!”

“Well if you’d behave yourselves, this wouldn’t happen.”

“Can’t we at least halve them?” Yan asks, wincing.

“No. You may as well do them now.”

The three boys groan loudly, before moving the ground, doing as they’re told.

“You’re very strict with them,” Fiona says, her golden eyes shimmering with amusement.

“Well, someone’s got to be,” I say, raising my voice. “Perhaps if they’d stop pranking people none of this would happen!”

“Who is it this time?” Li asks, pausing mid-pushup.

“Fiona. She told me I should make you do four hundred.”

“What?!”

“I said no such thing!” Fiona says, laughing. “Oh, if only they could see us.”

“Yeah,” I say, folding my arms. “If only.”

I only have to look around to see the frustration everyone’s feeling. Knowing your allies are right next to you, without being able to interact with them, bond with them. What this place needs is a kickstart. And if I’m honest with myself, I’d already made this decision two weeks ago anyway.

“Hey, Jason,” I say, getting the older, blonde-haired man’s attention. He’s my second in command, leader of the substitute wing, and pretty damn good with the longsword.

“Yes, chief?”

“Can you hold the fort? I’m going to go… try this on,” I say, smiling. “It might take a while, you know how we girls can be.”

“Oh, all too well,” he says, grinning. “I’ll make sure they finish. Then we’ll go through… uh, it’s the second set today, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, take your time,” he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I got this.”

“Thanks. See you later…”

\--

I look myself over in the mirror, smiling to myself, and wondering how they managed to pull this off.

It’s a three-piece outfit that fits like a glove, with a pair of black leggings which are tight enough to show off my ass but flexible enough to move around in. Above those, a white undershirt with low-hanging sleeves fits comfortably against my torso, and over that a crimson overshirt with gold trim and buttons. It’s tightly fitted, supporting my breasts within a deep v-cut, under which the crest of my white shirt can be seen. My cleavage, collarbones and shoulders are on obvious display, and I chuckle to myself, wondering how they knew that I like to show off.

“Not bad at all,” I say, wondering if Eleanor will like it. “But, more importantly…”

I pick up my long, black coat and shrug into it, then fasten the centre buckle into place, neatly crossing it over the swell of my breasts.

“Huh,” I mutter, turning side to side. “Perfect.”

Perfect for my date, too, I think, grinning widely. But, first things first. I know that if I don’t do this now, I may never do it at all. I take one last look at my small, leather bound book, wondering if I should add more to it first. But then, there’s not enough time in the world to write everything down.

It’ll have to do, I think, walking towards my door, my heart hammering in my chest.

\--

I walk towards the south, hurrying past Eleanor’s door, wondering if she’ll be angry with me.

Along the left of the hall sunlight streams in through the carved windows, and I notice for the first time that the hallways are gradually becoming more and more decorated, with white and blue flags hanging down the walls that I’m sure weren’t there before. I soon reach the meeting room, grateful to find it empty inside, then continue to its southern exit. It’s the only way I know to reach the temple exit without passing through the training yard, although I still get lost in this place sometimes.

I pause by the final exit, giving myself one last chance to reconsider. Will I miss it? I wonder. Will it hurt? And what will it feel like afterwards?

I take a deep breath and shake my head, pushing open the door, then heading towards the throne. Maotelus is sat nearby, staring out across the vast lands beyond.

“Velvet,” Maotelus says, lowering his neck. “I hope this is just a social visit.”

“You know why I’m here,” I say, folding my arms.

He groans, a long, deep, miserable sound. “You look nice,” he says.

“The kids gave it to me,” I say, smiling.

“It’s good to see you fitting in.”

“Yeah,” I say, placing a hand on my hip. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

“But…”

“I want to do it, for them. For her. Hell, even for myself,” I say, smiling. “I have a wing to lead, you know.”

Maotelus chuckles, but his eyes show great sadness. “Velvet,” he says, releasing a long, deep sigh. “Is there any way I can make you reconsider?”

“I told you I’d think about it, and I did,” I say, folding my arms. “This is my final decision.”

“Then... hold still.”

I place my arms to my side and stand there, waiting, watching as Maotelus points one claw to my heart. There’s suddenly a chilling sensation of something being ripped from my chest, pulled forcibly from me, almost painfully.

“A-,” I try to scream but no sound comes out, and the last thing I see is a golden tendril of light, leaving my body, flowing away...

\--

Hmm, I think, inhaling deeply. I really do love it out here. The smell of the sea, the fresh breeze, and the feeling of the boat as it rocks gently over the currents.

“This is so beautiful”, Laphicet says, his young eyes sparkling in the bright sunlight.

“I knew you’d like it,” I say, ruffling my hand above his blonde hair.

We watch in comfortable silence as the ocean waves drift beneath us, splashing gently against the hull of the boat.

“What are you two up to?” A voice behind asks, and I turn my head, grinning as Eleanor walks forwards, then traps my lips in a sweet kiss.

“Uh, gross,” Laphicet says.

“Did you want me to kiss you too?” Eleanor asks, leaning down.

“Velveeet, tell her,” Laphicet says, and I burst into laughter.

“Don’t bully him, sweetheart.”

“This is hardly bullying,” Eleanor says, smiling widely. “So, who wants to try their hand at fishing?”

“You can fish?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

“Not at all. But the captain said he’d hire out rods, and I’ve always wanted to try…”

\--

And then, they’re gone. The ship’s gone, the sea is gone, all replaced with a black, swirling void and a single, golden thread, twisting and turning, stretching out into the beyond. I stretch my hand out, wondering what I’m searching for, my heart aching without knowing why.

\--

“Sweetheart,” Eleanor shouts.

I stick my head around the corner. “What it is?”

“I think I messed up the recipe,” she says, pouting.

“Let me see,” I say, peering over her shoulder, dipping my finger into the sauce and taking a small taste. “Hmm, not enough tomatoes,” I say, grabbing two more. “And you forgot the onion.”

“See, this is why you should cook.”

“I’m having the day off, remember?” I say, nuzzling my lips against her neck. “Your idea, not mine.”

“Oh, not this again,” Laphicet says, rolling his eyes while he heads to his room. “Get a room.”

“Be nice to your sister on her birthday,” Eleanor yells.

I hear a loud slam, cringing at the sound. “Teenagers,” I say, folding my arms around Eleanor’s waist, running my fingertips over her hips. “Hey,” I whisper, resting my lips beside Eleanor’s ear.

“Hmm. Yes?” she asks, leaning into my embrace.

“Ever thought about having kids?”

“What? W-well,” Eleanor says, tensing up, then sighing. “It would be nice, if it were possible.”

“I have an idea,” I say, kissing along her neck. “But, I’m not sure you’ll like it…”

\--

My heart aches every time I think of this, and what followed afterwards. We had two beautiful babes, I think, brushing away tears, and we loved them so, so much. They were called… they were...

_No! You can’t take this!_

I reach out and grip the golden ribbon tightly, trying to stop it’s endless, merciless tug, but the more I resist, the faster it seems to pull away, endlessly streaming from my heart... until I forget why I was fighting it in the first place.

\--

“You came!” I say, grinning widely. “How’s the little one?”

“Your nephew is dead to the world,” Celica says, slowly rocking the small bundle in her arms, before gently passing him to Arthur.

“I missed you, sis,” I say, giving Celica a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“Oh, we have visitors?” Eleanor asks, a look of panic spreading over her face. “Velvet! You didn’t tell me, I’m still in my Pyjamas and-”

“Relax,” I say, walking towards her. “I’ll put my PJ’s on too.”

“You two are always so cute,” Celica says, chuckling. “So, where’s my darling brother?”

“He’s out with his friends,” I say, rolling my eyes.

“Does he have a girlfriend yet?” Arthur asks, smiling widely.

I scoff. “Like he’d tell me.”

“To think, he’s turning twenty-one tomorrow,” Celica says. “Have you told him about the surprise party?”

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise…”

“But how will you make sure he’s here?”

“I already told him that present opening will be at eight o'clock, sharp,” Eleanor says, raising a finger.

“Organised as always,” Arthur says, chuckling.

“Apart from when it comes to getting dressed, apparently,” Celica says, a playful glint in her eyes.

“Velvet, tell them,” Eleanor says, pouting.

“Firstly, my wife can wear Pyjamas all damn day if she wants to,” I say, gently stroking Eleanor’s heavily pregnant belly. “Secondly, this is now an official pyjama party. You still have spares upstairs, right?”

“Seriously?” Arthur asks, frowning.

“Oh come on, this’ll be fun!” Celica says, hurrying upstairs.

“Haha, fine,” Arthur says, carefully placing the babe in his cot before following her.

A few minutes later we’re sat around the dining room table catching up and sharing stories, pyjamas and all, when the front door opens.

“Well, okay then,” Laphicet says, raising one eyebrow and casually walking past us, before closing his bedroom door.

Eleanor starts to snicker, putting a hand over her mouth, and I can’t help but laugh along, shaking my head.

Moments later, Laphicet’s door bursts open, and he walks out with his chest puffed out proudly, sporting his newest, red polka-dot Pyjamas.

“Haha!” I laugh, pulling a chair out for him. “That’s my brother.”

“You are all terrible influences,” he says, sitting down. “But, I love you,” he says, smiling.

\--

I love you too, all of you, I think, holding my hand to my heart. All I want to do is reach out, touch them, tell them. But they’re pulled further and further away, until I’m left with nothing, save for that sinister, twisting thread, ever moving, ever pulling.

\--

“Oh shut up, you old fart,” I say, laughing while nudging my shoulder against Laphicet’s.

“You’re one to talk,” he says, grinning from ear to ear behind his thick, white moustache.

We’re sat at our favourite spot, a cliff which overlooks the Ocean, where we can watch the setting sun cast beautiful shades of orange and purple as it vanishes over the horizon.

I stand to my feet and walk towards the nearby grave, placing a soft kiss upon the smooth stone of the headstone, the words carved upon it illuminated by the gentle caress of the sun.

_Eleanor Hume, beloved shepherd, my saviour, my heart._

“I miss her,” Laphicet says, sighing.

“Yeah, me too,” I say, brushing away fresh tears. “Especially knowing that this is our last run,” I say, smiling at him sadly.

“So, you feel it too,” he says, resting a hand on my shoulder. “But, we had our fair share of adventures, right?”

“We did,” I say, trying to smile. “How many lifetimes was it?”

“I think I lost count,” Laphicet says, laughing.

“Yeah,” I say, looking towards the ground. “Me too.”

“Don’t be afraid, sis,” he says, taking my hands in his. But then, he suddenly stiffens. “Wait…”

“What is it?” I ask, stepping back.

“Someone’s here,” he says, turning wide-eyed. “It’s… it’s her. It’s Eleanor!”

“What?!”

“Velvet,” he says, gripping my arms tightly. “Listen to me.”

And I listen, seeing that same determined look in his eyes as always, knowing that it’s futile to argue.

“No, I won’t,” I say, sobbing. “You can’t…”

“Be strong, sis,” he says, closing his eyes, and smiling. “I love you...“

“Laphicet!” I yell, holding my hands out, watching him fade away, the final traces of his essence, his lifeforce, seeping into mine. And then I fall to my knees with barely any strength left, my surroundings breaking away, shattered.

“No! Laphi! No!” I say, watching in horror as Laphicet’s small, childlike form, dilapidated and barely recognisable, crumbles to dust in front of me, falling between my clawed fingers like sand, nothing more than sand...

\--

The golden thread finally snaps, flowing away into the distance, leaving a gaping hole in my chest, and warm tears spilling down my cheeks.

“Velvet,” a deep voice calls, but I’m tired. I’m exhausted. I fall to the floor, hoping that this was all worth it in the end.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Vel for the delicious Velvet art. [Find more on her pixiv!](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1015668)


	37. Always

_Earlier that day…_

**Eleanor Hume**

 

Where could she be, I wonder. I’ve checked the training yard, baths, dining hall and even her room, with no sign of Velvet anywhere. I’m sure she’s okay, I think. I hope. I drink the rest of my juice, then place my glass on the table, looking around the bar.

“She would have been here by now,” I mutter.

“She wouldn’t stand you up, sugar,” Jenny says. “No chance.”

“I don’t know,” I say, resting my cheek on my palm.

There’s a set of eight flags hung on the wall at the other side of the bar, one for each wing and each with a distinct pattern. Velvet decided to keep hers as is, a gold circle surrounding a black wing, in memory of the previous wing.

“Didn’t her wing say where she’d gone?” Jenny asks.

“They said she left two hours ago,” I say, sighing. “Something about trying on new clothes.”

“And you’ve checked her room?”

“I tried. No answer.”

“Well, I suppose that is a little peculiar.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just worrying about nothing.”

“Well, for what it’s worth,” Jenny says, finishing her own drink, “Gramps says she’s doing much better lately.”

“She sees him once a week, right?”

“Like clockwork. Not that Lucy would let her skip a session anyway,” Jenny says, chuckling.

“I just hope she’s okay,” I say, frowning. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Well, you check her room again, and I’ll go ask around.”

“Okay… and Jenny?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks, for everything.”

“No problem,” she says, clearing her throat and leaning across the table. “Actually…”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if I could come here full time, be your PA. You know I love working all those numbers, organising stuff.”

“Are you sure? What about the bar?”

“Anne will understand. It’s just, I feel more at home here.”

I reach my hand out, shaking hers. “Then welcome aboard. I’ll put you on a full-time salary starting today, and you can pick out your own room.”

“Oh Ellie,” Jenny says, taking both my hands in hers. “You’re too good for this world.”

“Hah, thanks,” I say, feeling myself blush.

Jenny pushes her stool out and stands to her feet. “I’ll catch you later, darlin.”

“Yeah,” I say, standing up and putting my jacket on. “Later…”

\--

I knock at Velvet’s door once more, waiting for an answer, but there’s nothing. This time I twist the handle, finding it unlocked, knowing that I shouldn’t pry like this. But I have to check, I think, gently pushing the door open, finding the room empty and incredibly tidy as always.

“Where are you…” I whisper, walking slowly around the room, the floorboards creaking at my intrusion.

Something catches my eye in the corner of the room, atop her bedside drawers. It’s that same book I’ve seen her with a few times now. Is it a diary? I think, walking towards it. If it is, I shouldn’t look. But, what if it helps me find her? Perhaps just a small peek, and I’ll close it if it looks personal.

On the front page, scrawled in large letters are the words: “Verba Volant, Scripta Manent.” And on the foot of the page, in smaller letters, _Laphi taught me those words, but I never understood their meaning until now_.

“What on earth...” I say, turning the page, where I gasp, placing my hand to my mouth. There’s a picture of myself, Laphicet and Velvet, all fishing over the edge of a boat, and it just looks so, so real. I never knew she was such a good artist, I think, reading the paragraph scrawled on the opposite page.

_Laphi, before his teenage years. He became such a brat after that! If not for Ellie, I would have probably lost my mind._

_But this, this was a nice day. I caught the biggest fish, naturally. Eleanor sulked after catching nothing more than a boot, whereas Laphi was awfully proud of his medium-sized catch._

Clearly this is personal to her, so I force myself to close the book without probing further. But why would she do this, I think, feeling a terrible sense of unease burn through me.

_Why…_

I walk outside of her room, feeling half-dazed. Perhaps Maotelus can help, I think, heading down the hall as quickly as I’m able.

\--

I open the temple doors, and for a moment, my heart almost stops.

Velvet is just ahead, slowly falling backwards while a thin, golden stream of light wriggles from her chest, vanishing into the tip of Maotelus’ claw.

“What…” I say, feeling breathless.

Just a moment later Velvet falls to the ground, and Maotelus rumbles deeply, nudging his snout into her.

I run forwards, pulling out my spear. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” I yell, summoning Grimoire’s powers, one second away from attacking.

“She insisted,” Maotelus says, sighing deeply, warm air gusting from his large nostrils. “I didn’t want to...”

“I’ll ask again,” I say, my arms trembling, “What. Did. You. Do.”

“I absorbed Innominat’s essence. But in doing so, have also taken the memories of her time spent with him.”

I sheathe my spear, hurrying to Velvet’s frighteningly still body, collapsing to my knees and cradling her in my arms.

“She’s sleeping,” Maotelus says.

“She forgot it?” I ask, tears spilling from my cheeks onto hers. “All of it?”

“Yes.”

“What possible reason-”

“I can breathe resonance into the world from that which she has gifted me.”

“But she finally got to be with her family! How could you take that away from her?!”

“It was her decision, Eleanor.”

“I don’t care!” I say, tears flooding down my cheeks. “This is wrong! She deserves to be happy!”

Maotelus leans his head down, meeting me at eye level. “She still can be.”

“If you’re suggesting I could ever replace her brother-”

“Not replace,” he says, exhaling another hot waft of air. “She will always miss him. Just as you will always miss your mother. You can still find happiness, can you not?”

“She didn’t deserve this,” I say, sobbing. “She’s already been through so, so much…”

“All the more reason to make sure she’s never hurt again,” Maotelus says, a huge tear pooling beneath his eye.

I sob, looking down at Velvet, who’s sleeping peacefully. “You really do love her, don’t you.”

“She is my blood, and she is my saviour,” he says, sighing deeply. “I will always love her.”

“Even so. I’m not sure I can forgive you for this.”

“Nor can I forgive myself,” he says, looking down. “But please, watch over her, shepherd.”

“Always,” I say, cradling Velvet’s sleeping form in my arms, standing to my feet, and heading towards the temple proper.

As I walk away, a yellow-orange glow surrounds the area, and I tilt my head back, watching Maotelus exhale a long breath, bright tendrils of light streaming from his mouth, heading in all directions.

Such a foolish, selfless act, I think, wondering if it’d be possible to love Velvet any more than I do at this very moment.

\--

I place Velvet gently upon her bed, then sit on the edge of it, brushing strands of hair from her face. If it weren’t for those tear stains, I’d think her to be happy, and at peace.

“Why did you do this…” I whisper, gently stroking her cheek.

I glance at that same book on her bedside table, finally understanding what’s inside of it. She must have been planning this all along, a secret she’s kept despite our promise to one another, but I can’t help but wonder why I was in there too. I’m almost tempted to take another peek…

No, I think. Absolutely not. Instead I’ll go get some food, in case she wakes up hungry. And some water, yes, she’ll probably be thirsty too.

No sooner have I left her room than I feel a palpable buzz of energy in the air, and all along the hallway I find exorcists laughing, shaking hands with malakhim.

“Hey, Shepherd!” Li says, brushing his thick black hair from his eyes, “We can see our Malak buddies!”

“How awesome is that?” Andy says, grinning ear to ear. “This is Niall!”

Niall smiles sheepishly, his reddening cheeks a stark contrast to his short, white hair.

“That’s… fantastic,” I say, putting my hand to my heart, forcing myself to smile.

“We met Fiona too,” Yan says, grinning widely. “She’s pretty…”

“Oh, is she now?” I ask, chuckling. “Well, why don’t you go introduce yourselves to the others?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Li says, before the four of them head down the hallway, laughing about who only knows what.

I quicken my pace and head towards the canteen, trying to keep further interactions to a minimum, which is difficult given everyone’s excitement. By some miracle, I manage to reach the dining room in relatively little time, where I head straight towards the counter.

“Shepherd!” Marek says, “Guess what!”

“You can see Malakhim,” I say, smiling. “Sorry Marek, but I’m in a bit of a hurry. Would you mind boxing some things up for me?”

“Sure thing. Drinks too?”

“Yes, please.”

A few moments later, Marek passes two boxes and a jug of water over the counter, which I place onto my tray, along with a glass.

“Thank you,” I say, before hurrying to the exit, and then back to Velvet’s room.

\--

I budge open Velvet’s door with my shoulder, almost dropping the tray when I see she’s wide awake, sat bare-footed on the bed, smiling as she flicks through her sketchbook.

“Hey,” I say, placing the tray of food and drinks beside the bed. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Starving!” she says, closing her book, placing it on the stand at the other side of the bed, then eagerly opening one of the two boxes. “Mmm, fried squid, my favourite.”

“Really?”

“Well,” she says, pulling apart her chopsticks. “One of.” She sits up, crosses her legs and tucks into her meal, making very short work of it.

“You’ll get indigestion.”

“Don’t care.”

“By the way,” I say, looking her up and down. “I love the new outfit.”

“All thanks to my devoted little wings,” Velvet says, pausing between mouthfulls, “Apparently your friend made it.”

“Aha, I thought I recognised Jane’s handiwork.”

Velvet digs her chopsticks into the corner of the box, wriggling out the last piece of squid and popping it into her mouth.

“Was it it good?” I ask, smiling.

“Yes,” she says, wiping her lips and placing the empty box to one side. “Much better.”

I fold my arms and meet her gaze, suddenly feeling nervous. What can I say at a time like this? What if she doesn’t even remember what she’s done?

“What’s wrong?” she asks, tilting her head.

“Velvet,” I say, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you know what you just did?”

“I ate squid.”

“Very funny…” I say, rolling my eyes. “Before that.”

“... Yeah. I do.”

“Then how can you be so relaxed?” I ask, my heart aching. “Those were your memories… your precious, sacred memories.”

“It’s a small price to pay,” she says, smiling. “Besides, I wrote all of the best ones down. Want to see?”

“Actually,” I say, grimacing. “I already saw one of them. I was worried about you, so I-”

“You know,” she says, picking up her book. “I only remembered them in their entirety after Silver dug out the other stuff.”

“Really?” I ask, shuffling my feet. “Is that why-”

“I never realised we were together. But, looking at these,” she says, turning over one page after another. “Seems like you were always there. Always.”

I look over her shoulder, watching her slowly scan over the images and words scrawled on each page, her eyes shimmering.

“Velvet, you’re doing that thing again, where you hide your pain.”

“You’re starting to know me far too well,” she says, sniffling.

“Please, don’t ever call it a small price again,” I say, reaching my hand out and squeezing her shoulder. “You’ve given up so much…”

Velvet sighs, pausing on a specific page. “I suppose. But, I wanted to do this.”

“Why..?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No. I can’t fathom what would drive you to give up all that you fought so hard for.”

“I knew, deep down, that they weren’t real memories,” she says, sliding her fingertip along the current page. “And I wanted to make real ones, with you. It’s what Laphi wanted too.”

“Velvet...”

“Besides, this’ll give those kids a fighting chance. They’re kind of growing on me.”

“Kids?” I say, chuckling, “most of them are older than you…”

“If I’m leading them, they’re my kids,” Velvet says, smirking.

“Does that mean we were your kids back then?”

“Pretty much.”

I laugh, knowing that it’s true. “Are you thirsty?”

Velvet nods and reaches over for the glass jug.

“I’ll get it,” I say, pouring out a glass of water, then handing it to her.

“Thanks,” she says, draining the contents quickly. “Aren’t you eating yours?” she asks, nudging her head towards the second box.

“I’m not hungry,” I say, swallowing thickly, then moving towards her door. I quietly close it, and twist the lock in place.

“Is something the matter?” Velvet asks, placing her glass on the bedside table.

I head towards her window and also close it, taking a deep, shaking breath as I draw the curtains. “You really want to make new memories with me?” I ask, feeling my heart thud in my chest.

“I do.”

I turn around, and quietly sit beside her, placing my hand on her cheek. “How about we start right now?” I ask, stroking my thumb against her soft skin.

“Smooth…” she says, smiling.

“I actually think that’s my best line so far.”

Velvet places her hand over mine, closes her eyes, and nudges her cheek into my hand. “So,” she says, “what did you have in mind?”

I lean forwards, nestling my fingers into the hair behind her neck, softly nudging my nose against hers. I’m just a moment away from kissing her, when her amber eyes flicker open.

“I thought you weren’t ready…” she says, her breath quivering against my lips.

“I’ve been nothing but a coward,” I say, returning her gentle gaze. “I’ve wanted you, Empyreans know, every single day since you came back. But I was so afraid…”

“You thought I’d leave again?” she asks, smiling sadly.

I nod, wiping away sudden tears. “I missed you,” I say, tipping my forehead to hers. “I missed you so much…”

“I…” she whispers, placing a trembling hand against my cheek. “I love you.”

I pull away, wondering if I’m dreaming, but I can see it’s real in the way she’s looking at me, so open, so honest. It takes my breath away. “I-” I try to speak, but instead, I’m overwhelmed, bursting into tears.

“I’m sorry!” Velvet says, backing away, but I quickly grab her sleeve.

“Wait,” I say, struggling to speak, to breathe. “I love you too,” I say, choking out the words. “I always have… I always will.”

“Really?” Velvet asks, her eyes turning wide.

“Really,” I say, laughing, crying, throwing my arms around her shoulders and finally, finally meeting her lips with mine.

The kiss feels uncertain, somewhat hesitant, and I wonder if it’s because Velvet may feel as nervous as I do. But, when I open my eyes and see the way she’s smiling, I feel my heart stop. To see Velvet looking this way, so, deliriously happy... it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.

“What?” she asks, her smile turning into a grin.

“You’re cute when you smile,” I whisper, running my thumb along her lip.

“Pfft,” she says, blowing out air.

“That’s cute too,” I say, biting my lip, tipping my nose to hers.

Velvet leans forwards and nudges her nose against mine. “I’m not cute,” she mumbles against my lips.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Velvet’s fingers slide into the hair behind my neck, and her lips press against mine, the softest touch that sets off fireworks in my heart. This time there’s no hesitation, only longing, only love. It’s a kiss that I sigh into, a kiss that leaves me breathless, dizzy, with everything around me feeling as though it’s fading away, save for her lips telling me what I knew all along.

 _I’m home..._.

I pause to catch my breath, only then realising that I’ve covered both of our faces with my tears.

“Sorry,” I say, sniffling. “I’m a mess.”

“Hah,” Velvet says, wiping away her own tears. “It’s contagious.”

“I should probably go clean up,” I say, chuckling.

“No.”

“No?”

“Don’t go,” Velvet says, leaning forwards and capturing my lips with hers again.

“Well,” I say, returning her kiss, “I can hardly say no,” I say, returning her next kiss, “when you ask me like this.”

Velvet takes a deep breath, looking troubled for a moment. “Eleanor,” she says. “Is this real?”

“I certainly hope so,” I say, stroking my hand against her cheek. “Should I pinch you, just to make sure?”

Velvet suddenly laughs. “You’re supposed to pinch yourself!”

“No, allow me,” I say, reaching my arm forwards and nipping her thigh above her black leggings.

“Ouch!” Velvet says, wriggling away from me. “Don’t you dare…”

I raise my eyebrows and smirk at her, crawling towards her on the bed with my finger and thumb held out, making threatening pincer gestures.

“Smooth, I’m warning you…”

“I’m terrified,” I say, biting my lip into a smile and then rushing forwards. Before I can attack her a second time, Velvet grabs both of my wrists and forces me against the bed, trapping me between her thighs with my arms held over my head.

“You should be.”

I stare up at her, suddenly lost for words, feeling my cheeks burn almost as hotly as other places. Velvet smiles knowingly, and leans down towards my ear.

“How I’ve missed making you blush…”

“Velvet,” I say, feeling a completely different kind of need take over me.

“Yes?” she asks, gently nibbling my ear, each touch of her lips sending a warm throb between my legs.

“I just, ah,” I gasp, her teeth finding purchase on skin. “I…”

“Should I stop?” Velvet asks, her voice hoarse.

I wriggle my hands and Velvet frees them, then she leans up and tilts her head.

“No, it’s not that,” I say, laughing nervously. “I’m just overheating a little here.”

“Is that so?” Velvet asks, shifting herself away from me, then standing up beside the bed. She raises a hand and beckons me towards her with a single finger.

I stand up from the opposite side of the bed and walk towards Velvet slowly, my eyes never leaving hers. “Did you want something?” I ask.

Her lips curl into a smile, and she raises a hand towards my collar, deftly unclipping my first button. “Yes,” she says, undoing the second button, her pupils dilating. “I want you.”

I feel a hot wave rush over me, and I act on impulse, crushing my lips against hers, pushing her backwards until Velvet slams against the wall, the impact making a picture fall down, the glass shattering.

“Damn, smooth,” Velvet says, chuckling breathily. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Are you complaining?” I ask, shrugging myself out of my jacket, and allowing it to drop to the floor.

“That’s no way to treat the shepherd’s coat…”

“I don’t care,” I say, kicking my boots off behind me, one at a time. “I need you,” I gasp, tugging her jacket sleeves down. “Now.”

“Eleanor,” Velvet says, her eyes lidded, my name a whisper on her breath.

Suddenly, she’s upon me, frantically tearing at my clothes between rushed kisses, and it’s like a battle of wills, seeing who can undress the other first. Velvet’s thick coat falls to the floor, and she raises her arms so that I can pull both shirts over her head. She unlaces the front of my dress, her lips burning hotly against every inch of my flesh as it’s exposed, along my scar, my breast, my hip, before she pulls the loosened garment over my head and discards it.

Velvet pauses and slowly looks me up and down, her eyes turning a shade darker, a distraction I take advantage of by unbuttoning her leggings, sliding them down, kissing my way along her torso, and allowing my lips to linger on her abdomen. Then I hook my fingers under her briefs and pull them down, Velvet’s scent overwhelming me in the best possible way, and her wetness already apparent.

“Enjoying the view?” Velvet asks, and I look up to find her blushing.

“Very much so,” I say, standing to my feet, resting my arms around her shoulders and pressing my lips to hers. I feel her hands at my hips, and with a gentle tug, she loosens my panties, which fall freely to the floor.

I barely have time to admire Velvet’s body, soft but so beautifully toned, before she pushes me to the mattress, holding herself above me, her black hair hanging over her frame in messy strands, surrounding me.

“You’re so, so beautiful,” I whisper, trailing my palm across her body, the ridges of her abdomen, the swell of her breast.

Velvet’s cheeks redden, but her eyes remain lidded, and her hungry gaze bores into mine. She lowers herself onto me, skin finally meeting skin, and I groan at the contact, enjoying her warmth, her breast against mine, her weight pushed into me, especially her thigh as it eases between my legs.

“Ah,” I gasp at the contact, squeezing my hands into her ass, desperate to feel her closer, closer, as close to me as possible.

Our bodies entwine, writhing, our hands exploring, and it feels so new, like it’s our first time. And in a way it is, because we’ve never been this exposed before, never this open, never given ourselves to the other fully.  

“Kiss me,” I say, desperate to feel Velvet’s lips, and she doesn’t hesitate, sealing my mouth with hers in an open kiss, swirling her tongue around mine, coaxing a hungry growl from the depths of my throat.

I run my hands along her waist, her back, her shoulders, and the feeling of her grinding against me like this, her body trembling above mine, it’s almost too much to bear. “More…” I say, breathing the word, shamelessly grinding myself against her.

“You feel, hah,” Velvet says, rolling her hips. “You feel so good…”

I nestle my fingers into the damp hair behind her neck, lightly scraping my nails, her whole body shuddering in response, her mouth sealing mine in another sweltering kiss, and quiet whimpers escaping her throat with every thrust she makes.

“Ah, hah,” I moan, feeling Velvet’s wetness spill over my thigh, hearing her deep groans. “I love you,” I gasp, gripping my hands into her shoulders, “I love you. Don’t stop…” I say, closing my eyes, “don’t stop…”

Velvet’s breath burns against my ear in ragged gasps, our pace becomes frantic, our bodies hot, sweltering, gliding across each other’s wetness, along each other’s sweat, the moist, slick sounds making me lose myself completely.

“I’m…,” I say, struggling to breathe, “... coming, coming…”

I grip my fingers tightly into Velvet’s ass, tilt my head back and release a silent cry, shuddering with sweet, agonising release, knowing that she’s coming too because she tells me in the most beautiful, cracked words, grinding into me, melting into me.

“V-Velvet,” I gasp, tumbling over the edge.

“Eleanor,” Velvet pants, shuddering above me, her breath quivering hotly against my neck. “I…” she sighs, collapsing above me, panting against my torso. “Damn it, I love you, so... much...”

I close my eyes, trying to get my breath back, enjoying the sensation of her weight pressing into my body. “I love you more,” I say, threading my fingers through her hair.

“Oh, we’re doing that, are we?” Velvet mumbles, raising her head from my chest. “The soppy thing,”

“I think we’ve earned it, don’t you?”

“Fine,” Velvet says, lowering her lips to the dip between my breasts, kissing random patterns along my skin. “I love you the most.”

I burst into laughter, tears stinging at my cheeks. “You know,” I say, sniffling, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy…”

“Me neither,” Velvet says, shifting upwards, resting her head against my shoulder, then gently tracing her fingertip along my scar.

“Sorry for making you wait so long…”

“Don’t apologise,” Velvet says, drawing a circle around one of the deeper parts of my scar. “Besides, this is a new start, isn’t it?”

“You’re right. I’m excited to see what comes next,” I say, kissing her forehead.

“Speaking of which,” Velvet says, sitting upright and moving the pillows against the headboard. “Would you like to see the book?”

“You don’t mind?” I ask, sitting up. “It looked awfully personal.”

“No, just,” Velvet says, her cheeks reddening. “Try not to freak out.”

“Well, now I’m intrigued,” I say, shuffling next to her, pulling the blanket over us both, and resting my head against her shoulder.

Velvet picks up her book and opens it to the first page. “This is the one you saw?” she asks.

“Yes,” I say, wincing. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be. It looks like it was fun, though you clearly needed practise.”

“Hey, catching a boot isn’t such a bad thing,” I say, idly stroking my fingers against her abdomen.

Velvet turns page after page, exposing all of her hopes and dreams, reading out passage after passage, taking time to absorb the picture, always with a hint of sadness in her eyes. In a way, this feels even more intimate than making love with her.

“Oh,” she says, reaching the centre of the book.

I gasp, placing my hand over my mouth. There’s a picture drawn across both pages, of myself, Laphicet and Velvet, and in my arms are nestled two of the sweetest babes I’ve ever seen.

“The happiest day of my life,” Velvet says, reading the single sentence along the bottom of the page.

“Velvet,” I say, tears spilling down my cheeks. “I’m so sorry…”

“It was just a memory,” Velvet says, brushing away my tears. “We can stop if you want.”

I lean across, kissing her. “I love you.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

I smile and turn the next page, grinning as soon as I see the latest drawing.

“Hah, what the hell is this,” Velvet says, chuckling.

“Why are we all in pyjamas?” I ask, laughing. “Velvet, you had some awfully strange dreams.”

We flick through each page, looking together, reading together.

“Oh my, aren’t they beautiful,” I whisper, pointing to the newest picture, two children, a boy and a girl, running around with a kite.

“They are,” Velvet says, smiling as she read the sentence aloud. “Ginny and Bors, six years old. They lost the kite soon after and cried for an hour straight, but Eleanor and I quickly created a replacement.”

Velvet turns the page again, a picture of an old man with a face full of whiskers, laughing while holding up a giant trout.

“Who’s that?” I ask.

Velvet reads out the paragraph. “Laphicet, complete with those white whiskers he felt so proud of. He claimed they made him look _manly_ , but as I kept telling him, they just made him look old, not to mention ridiculous.”

“So, you must have grown old together…”

Velvet turns the page again, smiling. “We all did, by the looks of it.”

“Oh, Velvet,” I say, fresh tears spilling down my cheek.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” I say, sighing contentedly, “How about we grow old together in this life, too?”

“Sounds good to me,” Velvet says, slowly closing the book and returning it to the side. She turns to me and rests her palm against my cheek, her amber eyes glistening, her smile stretching from ear to ear. “I love you, Eleanor Hume.”

“And I love you, Velvet Crowe.”

_I always have…and I always will._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vel once again saves the day with her magnificent artwork. [Check out her other stuff!](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1015668)


	38. Epilogue

_200 years later_

**Magilou Mayvin**

 

And so, our lovers found one another after so many trials, tribulations, and unbelievable ordeals. But what came next? I hear you cry. I suppose I'll give you a few tidbits since you asked so nicely...

\--

Eleanor’s influence spread across the land, ensuring that the known world could live practically daemon free, yet also without the constraints of the abbey that preceded her. She truly was the world’s first, true shepherd, loved and respected by all.

After things settled down and daemon sightings had become somewhat scarcer, Eleanor bore two children, beautiful twins, a girl with black locks and a boy with fiery red hair. Velvet and Eleanor knew it was the happiest day of their lives, and tears flowed freely as they cuddled the newborns.

What’s that you say? Two women cannot bear children? Well, methinks you lack imagination, dear reader. But worry not, I can perhaps be convinced to enlighten you. I can’t promise it’ll be free, though.

The two raised the babes with much love and tenderness, while also teaching them the harsh realities of the world, and naturally, how to defeat evil. I’m sure it goes without saying that the children became fierce warriors, the likes of which the land had never seen. And yet, they also had hearts of gold.

Her grumpiness became somewhat of a hero herself, despite never wanting to, of course. Instead of angry mobs chasing her down the street, she’d flee from fans, black wing devotees you might say. And what a wing she led, for it became one of the finest in the exorcists, only surpassed by one other. I’m sure you know which.

Eleanor eventually gave up the mantle of shepherd, passing it to both of her children, since they’d insisted so. A shared burden is a burden halved, they said. The Moms felt proud that they’d managed to raise such kind, clever people.

And Velvet. My dear, dear Velvet. How I’ll miss her. She managed to grow old gracefully, living a long, happy life with her family, never once finding misery or suffering ever again. Unless you count that one time she got a papercut, claiming it was the worst pain she’d ever felt, despite it healing up mere seconds later.

For two years after Velvet died, passing with a smile on her face as she slept, Eleanor would visit her grave. Every week she would sit there, content to talk for hours on end and tell Velvet anything, and nothing.

Eleanor knew when her time had come, and she passed without any pain, her children and grandchildren surrounding her with all the love and comfort in the world. When she died, she was given a choice. Return to the world as a Malak, for her heart is so pure, or ascend to the heavens.

And for the first time in her life, Eleanor chose the path she truly wanted, seeking nothing more than to return to her lover, her soulmate. She couldn’t imagine an eternity without Velvet, and when her soul reached the other plane she found Velvet right there, waiting for her with open arms, and a smile upon her face.

What’s this? Moisture, at my cheeks? Bah. I’d be lying if I said this didn’t sting a little, though it’s bittersweet. Shame on you for making me bring all of it up, I hope you’re pleased with yourself, my dear, selfish reader.

\--

Oh, I almost forgot! How lapse of me. You must be wondering what on earth happened to Rokurou. Why, I couldn’t possibly say. But let’s just say he did cross paths with our lovers, and their friendship only became stronger.

As for Eizen... he tried to stay away, thanks to his curse, but even he couldn’t help but visit occasionally. Apparently, he felt he was to blame for Velvet’s dire papercut, an incident that would surely have resulted in her death if not for Maotelus’ protection!

And Maotelus, well, he’s still around, why not ask him yourself? The last I checked, people were still praying to him and all was well. Let’s just hope they keep it up, otherwise who only knows what could happen!

Ah, such good times, all of them. To think, I remembered how to feel, how to function, all thanks to these oddballs, and especially thanks to a certain black-haired crow. My first, true family. I’ll miss them, always. But what they taught me will live on, day after day. How to love, how to live, how welcome each sunrise.

Thank you, Velvet, Eleanor, Rokurou, Eizen and Phi. Or, should that be Maotelus?

Thank you, my family. I love you.

\--

And so, the final chapter is finished, the story complete, and you can move on with your life, content in knowing that our girls got their happy ever after.

Wait, you’re still here?

You’re saying you want to hear more? My time doesn’t come cheap, you know! But fine, maybe I can be convinced. There’s still so much to be told, after all...

Like the time I taught Ginny to make dove sounds around Velvet, without ever really understanding why it upset her mother so. Then there’s the mystical, magical pregnancy. I wonder how that happened? Was it through the power of love? Hah, don’t be absurd, what do you think this is, some kind of fantasy?

And the wings, how could I ever forget. So many stories to be told. Oh, so many.

The best tales, though, are those involving our recently reunited young lovers, and maybe, just maybe, I'll continue from where I left off.

But for now, I’ll sleep on it. A witch needs her rest, you know.

* * *

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is most welcome - and assuming our dear witch wakes up soon, perhaps you should mention anything you're deeply curious about. Who knows, she might just humour you.
> 
> Props to Vel for loaning me the cutie Magilou - [find more of her awesome art here.](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1015668)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = like, comment = love. Come say hello! Talk to me about Veleanor!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: <https://silks-stuff.tumblr.com/>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427617) by [lesbiandisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandisaster/pseuds/lesbiandisaster)




End file.
